Being Bound
by Verdelet
Summary: Sequel to Found and Bound; Rating for language and future lemons. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS! What happens when Danzo sends an agent to Konoha in search of his stolen scroll? What's more it's Sai? And what does Fugaku think he's doing! R&R plz
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Summary:**** What happens when Danzo makes a move to take back what was stolen from him? Why is Sai back? And what in the world if Fugaku Uchiha think he's doing? **

**A/N: Because Found and Bound was such a success I was inspired to continue the ItaXSaku story XD A big thanks to all my constant reviewers, Maria Winchester, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, angel897, Death Angel Girl666, mUmaRhz, Luka1Sakura, Orochimaru's cherry blossom, Sariko-chan723, alichaSxS, Analelle, Mei fachan, Fawn Child, fuzzysoxfty, That's What He Said, UchihaSakuraXItachi, and Anon. (If I forgot anyone I'M SORRY! and pm so I can add you on my thank you notes!) **

**You're guys review are what kept me going and what kept me inspired. Hope you like the sequel, the summary was crappy I know but none the less I hope you enjoy this story X) **

It had taken me a couple of weeks to get out of the hospital but now, as I cleaned my home for what felt like the tenth time I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Itachi and me had talked, I'd told him that I loved him and how I felt so bound to him. He said he felt the same, assured me that he loved me as much, if not more, as I loved him. Just thinking back to said day made butterflies grow in my stomach. Sadly, that feeling was turning out to be a walk in the park compared to what I felt now. Itachi was supposed to come over. Was going to eat dinner at my place and we were to discuss about what exactly our relationship was now and where we stood. Sighing I lit the candles on the table, lowered the flame on the stove and opened a bottle of sake. He may not drink but I sure as hell could use a drink. I was about to take a shot when all of a sudden I felt strong, warm and gentle arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Itachi..." I asked softly, tone of voice unsure and hesitant.

"Hn." he answered in response, all the while digging his nose into the side of my neck before gently kissing me. Instantly my knees were jello. This was ridiculous! I was a shinobi, a strong and capable kunoichi and yet one kiss from this man brought me to my knees? A blush so red, so deep spread across my face then.

"Sa-ku-ra.." he called, taking special care in pronouncing my name and every syllable in it. Sighing I leaned into his embrace and let my mind go blank. Who cared about dinner, about talking; all I wanted to do was to lean into this mans arms and never move again.

"Sakura." he called again, this time blowing wind into my ear as gently as possible and forcing me to brace myself. Damn him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, a taunting to his tone that would have been devastatingly embarrassing if it hadn't been for the slight hint of worry to his tone. Despite having been given a clean bill of health from Tsunade-shishou, Itachi insisted on worrying and fussing over my every move. It was cute sometimes and other times it was just too damn frustrating.

"Fine." I muttered as I slipped out of his hold and took the shot of sake. Instantly Itachi's brow rose. Was it really that strange for him to see a grown woman take a shot of sake as if it were only water? Maybe the Uchiha women didn't have a tolerance for alcohol. Oh well. However before I could take a second, Itachi took my hand in his and pinned it to the table top. Instantly my heart rate went up and the blasted butterflies returned.

"Sakura, why are you anxious?" he asked, true concern in his voice and yet a husky, sort of passion wrapping itself around every letter of my name. It should be a crime to be so good at seduction. Even if he hadn't meant to do so.

"I'm..not.."

"Do not lie Sakura." he insisted. Sighing I shook my head, broke away from his hold and walked away so as to retrieve the plates.

"Itachi I love, you know I do but should there be any sort of relationship between us I'm sure that you're father would have a say in it. You are the heir and lets face it. He hates me. I just don't..." but before I could finish my ranting, expressing my worry and the reality of it all Itachi had his lips locked with mine and claiming my mouth for his own. He had never been one to be dominated, was always one to lead and even in his kisses I could feel it. His strong, possessive urge to keep control no matter what.

When finally we broke away for breath his eyes were crimson, they shown bright with the sharingan and send a chill up my spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

"He will not keep me from you." Itachi said before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me toward the living room. At first he simply sat down, placing me on his lap, and cooed to me soft words of reassurance. After a while though he started to nuzzle into the back of my neck, started to place light chaste kisses and move down slowly to my collar bone.

"Ita...Itachi..." I called out breathless but it was no use. Subconsciously I'd already given up; I'd let him do what he wanted. Soon dinner was forgotten, and Itachi was carrying me to my bed room.


	2. Chapter 1:Assignments

**Chapter One: Assignment**

Sai was still working in the archives of Roots HQ. No one had suspected him of assisting Sakura, had questioned him when they'd found him on the floor with a bruise across his face and a bloodied lip. Sighing, as he always did when thinking about said night, Sai worried about Sakura and how she was doing. She had done what no one else in the shinobi world had ever done before. Not even S-class criminals had been able to break into HQ and escape with what they had been searching for in hand. She was lucky and he could only hope that she was safe. Of course just because he hadn't been accused of or thought of as suspicious by his fellow Root members that hadn't meant that Danzo had thought him innocent.

Two weeks after Sakura's infiltration, and escape, Sai had been called into one of HQ under ground so called conference rooms. Sai knew what they really were, knew that said rooms below were meant to torture and to kill; not talk and negotiate. At first he had put it off, took his lunch and then made sure that he was too far behind with his work to see Danzo so soon. It hadn't taken more than a couple of hours of waiting before Danzo had send a group of Root agents to escort him to Danzo. It was there, in the rooms below where no one would hear his screams of pain, where Danzo had Sai strapped down to a long medical looking table and held down.

Sai had known he would have eventually been punished, that in the eyes of his fellow members he was being rewarded but Sai knew better. The seal that Danzo was so famous in using was one not meant as a mark and a sign of his favor but one that would keep and bind all those who wore it from speaking of Roots and its organization. They weren't even allowed to utter his name without feeling some sort of pain. The process hadn't taken long, had been one of the most painful and long drawn out processes that Sai had ever gone through but he did not scream. Not out loud anyway.

Now, as Sai continued to do his work and filed his files away the seal suddenly flared and caused him pain again. Sighing he stopped what he was doing and walked to where he knew Danzo was waiting. Ever since the seal had been placed he had not felt the need to call for Sai using any normal means. Instead he would simply cause the man pain until Sai found him and reported to him. Walking in through the large double doors wasn't strange, or new to Sai. It was however, for some reason, suddenly nerve wrecking. Upon walking in Sai took to a knee and bowed his head.

"Danzo-sama." he greeted the man formally.

"Sai, I have an assignment for you." Danzo spoke with the lightest, care free, taunting tone of voice Sai had ever heard him use. Again his nerves reacted and suddenly he was full of anxiety. He was up to something, something that he wasn't going to like doing and something he would fight against so long as he could.

"What may I do for you Danzo-sama?" Sai asked. Smiling Danzo shook his head.

"Nothing, for me. Starting today you'll be following the hokage's orders. I want you back at ANBU, spy on the little bitch who broke in and took my scroll." Danzo said, his tone of voice angry then. He had not liked the kunoichi, much less the fact that she had taken something that by all means belonged to him.

"What is the purpose of my reinstatement into ANBU?" Sai asked only to have the seal reactivated and force him to both knees.

"You are to spy on the wretched little thing and find my scroll. Once found I want you to take it and bring it back to me." he growled before evilly smiling at Sai, stopping his pain and shrugging it off.

"I'll send you some help every now and then. Perhaps injured you may grow close to her and take the information from her lips." he taunted before shaking his head and waving him off.

"You're dismissed. Go to Konoha, report to the hokage and then begin your assignment." Danzo said coldly. With only a nod of his head Sai complied, did as he was told and headed for the exit that he knew would lead him to Konoha.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It hadn't taken long before we were all put back on the active duty roster. I could have, would have liked a bit longer of a break but as usual the wicked never rested. Still, it was rather surprising to find that all it took was friendly competition to get Ino what she had always dreamed about having. An Uchiha for a boyfriend. She and Shisui were happy and amazedly went well with each other. Smiling I turned to stare at the man who was slowly approaching my apartment building. Itachi had not left my side, unless he needed to go on a mission or I on one, from the moment we had confessed our love to one another.

Grinning I moved from the window and went into my bathroom, rushing to not only finish getting dressed but to tidy up a bit. I had just gotten back late the night before from a B-rank mission. There was a message to be delivered to one of the lords shishou had met and known before she accepted the position as Konoha's hokage. Cursing under my breath as I sensed Itachi by the door I slammed the door to my bed room shut, hiding the mess in it, and before he could knock opened the door with a grin on my face. It was amazing how no matter how much I saw him, no matter how many times, how many days we'd spend with one another I still couldn't get enough of the man. It was so strange, being bound that is.

"Hi." I greeted happily, stepping aside and letting Itachi walk in. He smiled that soft, hidden smile of his as he walked in and as soon as the door was shut had me tightly in his arms. He always hugged me, slowly looked over me with those sharingang bright eyes so as to make sure for himself that there was nothing out of place. Funny considering I was more than positive that he questioned Sasuke as soon he got home, even though Itachi wouldn't admit it, I knew he did.

"Hn." he greeted finally, done looking over my body and checking for himself. Before I could laugh, could taunt him on his ways Itachi started trailing kisses up and down my neck. A shiver that had nothing to do with how cold I was went up and down my spine as a sigh escaped my lips and my body willingly leaned back into his hold. Chuckling Itachi loosened his hold on me before turning to the kitchen where a pot of tea had just gone off.

"You're not interrupting. I put some on for both of us." I assured him before effortlessly slipping out of his hold and going for the kitchen. Jasmine tea was my favorite tea, even more so when it was still early in the morning.

"I have to submit my teams mission reports but once they're in and logged I'm free for the day." I called, silently encouraging Itachi to follow while reaching for two tea cups. As usual he didn't say anything, he simply followed after me silently and waited for me to go on.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"There were a couple of prisoners Ibiki-san needed to question. I assisted." he informed me as calm and as cool as always. As if the topic of torture were just as common as that of the weather or what we wanted to eat for lunch. Well to a shinobi it was anyway. Silently I nodded, setting the tea cups down before taking a seat myself. We sat in silence, content with no words, with no sound. To most sitting in silence with the Uchiha heir would have been intimidating and nerve wrecking, but to me it was as natural as breathing. He wasn't scary, to me anyway, and he wasn't a bad person. Itachi was kind, one of the kindest I'd ever met. The trouble was seeing it, was getting him to show it.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I asked shyly. It had been late when I had gotten back and yet still somehow, amazedly I had managed to run into Ino and Shisui that night. Both were drunk, smiling and looked as if though they were headed straight for Ino's new apartment. Sighing I tried to go around, to jump to the rooftops and make my mission brief as brief as possible but as usual Ino would not let me go. She had staggered over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, smiling like there was no tomorrow and ranting on about how we should have a double date. As soon as the words double and date had left her mouth I wanted to run, to get away from her and her drunken lover but her grip was tight and I was tired. Therefore it wasn't so surprising that in my already tired, sleepy and annoyed state I had agreed. Sensing there was something I hadn't shared with him, something I was avoiding telling him Itachi looked up and locked eyes with me. This being his silent way of telling me to just spill it.

"I ran into Ino last night on my way to the hokage's tower." I stated subtly. When he didn't say anything I sighed, took a sip and finally looked up only to find Itachi grinning?

_** 'What the hell?'**_ my inner and I thought at the same time. However as soon as I noticed that gleam in his eyes, that silent taunt I knew he knew. Of course he'd know, Shisui had probably gone straight to him.

"Damn know it all Uchiha's." I cursed under my breath with a smile. Itachi never minded my cursing his clan. Hell he'd even agree with me depending on the situation and topic.

"Shisui has informed me of our dinner plans for the evening." was all he said before taking another sip. Annoyed, and unable to control myself, I stuck my tongue out at the would be stoic Uchiha only to be swept off my feet in the blink of an eye and pined to the wall just behind me. Strong, fast, hot Uchiha, I noted then. My eyes instantly glazing over with desire.

"Sakura..." he called my name, dragging it out. Almost as if it were a purr of sorts. Gently I leaned in, my body wanting nothing more than to close the gap between us. As he chuckled I could feel his chest move with the action, effectively rubbing against my own chest and forcing a soft sigh from my lips.

"Hmm.." was my only response. However before Itachi could go on, before I had the chance to wrap my arms around him and he around me there was a knock on the door and two familiar chakras standing right behind it. Groaning I buried my head into Itachi's chest and shook it.

"Make them go away." I half heartedly cried, all the while wrapping my arms around Itachi's waist. Ever since the incident with Orochimaru, Anko and Genma had been hell bend on training with me at least once a week. Sadly, not only did I have mission reports to file but today was said day of training.

"Damn it I know your in there Sakura!" yelled Anko, annoyance in her tone of voice. "And if you don't open this door in the count of three I'm marching in there and dragging you out! Decent or not!" she screamed, all the while Itachi smiled. How the hell could he find this anywhere near amusing? Slightly narrowing my eyes at the love of my life, I released my hold on him before walking to the front door and opening it. It wasn't surprising to find Anko and Genma both standing there. Anko with annoyance in her eyes and Genma with embarrassment. Well good.

"Listen, I know today's our training day but I just got back. I need a break." I said, sighing as Anko walked right past me and into my living room. It wasn't until she hit the open space area that she stopped, looked at the kitchen, raised a brow, gave me an I'm-so-sure-your-resting look and turned back to face Itachi. Genma noticed Itachi then and immediately he turned and looked at the floor, suddenly finding it so much more interesting than the training he had been looking forward to. Both of them knew I wasn't a child anymore and knew that I wasn't a saint.

"Itachi-san." both greeted, their tones of voice still surprised. In response Itachi simply nodded his head. Silence took over the room then, one that I, unlike the silence with Itachi, did not like. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Anko spoke again.

"I doubt you're resting." she mused, proving my thoughts right before shaking her head and going on. "None the less that's why we're here. Ibiki and I are heading out for a long mission and Genma is to report for his mission briefing soon." she said, tone of voice serious then. Were they seriously trying to leave me with a training schedule to follow? To continue to treat me as if though I still needed to be taught and reminded of the rules so constantly? Did they forget I already had a sensei? That their hokage, our hokage, was my shishou?

"So?" I asked, anger in my tone of voice. She was walking on thin ice.

"So Genma and I have written down some..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." I couldn't help but to growl out, allowing for my anger to seep out and to finally show. I was not a child! I was an ANBU captain and the best damn medic in Konoha next to my shishou and fellow apprentice. To hell if I was going to take this crap.

"I know you and Genma are worried but I do not need to be looked after. While it is true that I don't mind training with the both of you, your actions are annoying." I said, walking over to the kitchen, placing my tea cup in the sink and leaving it for later. I would have sometime between now and my next mission, therefore I would have more than enough time to catch up on chores.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to file some reports." I said, grabbing my keys and heading for the door. It hadn't taken much more than that to get Genma and Anko to back out, to heed my warning and to get Itachi to follow after me. As soon as my front door was closed I sighed and turned to look at the two.

"I'll do the training just back off." I whispered while shaking my head. "I love you guys but both of you are getting awfully close to my hit list." I semi taunted and semi growled before truly smiling and turning to meet the two face to face.

"Just be careful and come back. I'll be waiting to kick both your buts during our sparing round." I taunted. Instantly the two smiled, nodded and in a blink of an eye were gone. Once left alone I sighed, took Itachi's hand in mine and calmed at the feel of the two of us running on roof tops and through the shadows so as to reach ANBU HQ a bit faster. It was great, blissful and would have stayed that way if all of a sudden one of shishou's messengers hadn't suddenly appeared and placed me and Itachi at an instant stand still. Sighing we both straightened up, let go of one another's hands, and looked the messenger in the eye.

"Who is it that you're looking for?" I asked, not sure if this was a medical emergency, an urgent call from Tsunade-shishou, or if Itachi was suddenly needed for a special mission. Which would of course suck considering I myself had just gotten back from one.

"The hokage requests a presence with you both." he said. That was something. Ever since shishou had learned of the relationship between Itachi and me she had refrained from assigning us onto the same squad. That was of course only if Itachi's team could deal without a medic at hand and if the mission was not so dangerous that both of our expertise were needed.

"When?" Itachi suddenly asked, shocking not only me but the messenger as well. The guy stood up and handed each of us a small folded piece of paper.

"Instructions are to be read, destroyed, and then to prepare yourselves. The hokage will see you in two hours." he said and with that he was gone. Sighing I knew the best thing to do was to open the small, folded up piece of paper and yet despite my best efforts I couldn't help but to want to ignore it. To put this message on pause so as to selfishly have more time to spend with Itachi. Itachi of course being the more reasonable one of the two of us opened the message and looked at me with taunting eyes. Causing my own eyes to narrow in annoyance and forcing myself to open the piece of paper. It read:

I know you just got back Sakura, and that Itachi is off active duty, but somethings come up. I need you and Itachi to decode the scroll you brought back with you half a year ago. Finish your filing, get ready and then report to my office as soon as possible.

-Hokage

Sighing I shook my head and handed it to Itachi who easily lit the small piece of paper on fire. Why was it that when things were seeming to calm down, to settle and slip into a time of peace things always came up. What was more was that ever since my confession, ever since Itachi and I had officially started seeing one another I had noticed just how hard it was to be bound to him. Spending my time along side, wanting to see him every minute of every day was difficult enough. Add that to being a shinobi and kunoichi couple, to being ANBU captains and you didn't really get a lot of time with one another.

"Well this sucks." I grumbled before shaking my head. When I met his eyes I wasn't surprised to find Itachi smiling, to find that he was amused by my actions and mood, or that he, behind those carefully guarded eyes, was feeling the exact same thing as I was.

"Hn." was all he said before we continued running for the ANBU tower. Damn scroll. Why hadn't I just gone against protocol and read the stupid thing. Sighing I walked into the tower and was on my way to my desk when suddenly I stopped. It was hard to ignore the chakra signature, the new yet old familiar chakra signature that reminded me of Sai; of a former teammate. This was not possible. He was stuck with Danzo, had been called back and forced to continue to work for the wretched man. Itachi stopped at my side, I could feel his sharingan gaze looking over me but I knew he wouldn't find anything out of place for there was none. At least not physically.

"Sakura." he called but even his voice could not sever me from my thoughts at that moment. The last time I'd seen Sai he was sad, worried because I had somehow broken into Danzo's HQ and taken the scroll I had been instructed on retrieving. Sai wasn't a danger, he was a friend, a comrade, and yet the fear of Danzo having forced him back to Konoha to kill me, to capture me or to take the scroll back from me was overwhelming. It meant that if I wanted to stop him I would eventually have to fight him seriously.

"Sakura." Itachi called out to me again but still I couldn't stop my thoughts. What was he doing at ANBU HQ? Was it really Sai? And if it was then how the hell had he gotten clearance to get into the captains quarters so damn fast! It was then that I could feel Itachi's hand on mine, tightening and unsure as to whether it would be best to drag me out of the tower and toward the hospital or if he was simply over reacting. Before he could act, truly drag me out of the tower and toward the hospital I shook my head and finally turned to face him. Again I wasn't surprised to find his sharingan glowing eyes but I did feel guilty at the sight of his worry filled eyes locked with my own shocked filled eyes.

"I...I'm fine." I said, slow and hesitant at first. "Really. Just felt a little off, thought I forgot something." I said but the look in his eyes told me he wasn't fooled. Sighing I started walking again, pulling him after me and toward my desk. As soon as I looked up, and before I could try to reassure Itachi, my body froze again and suspicion rose in me. There, standing in front of my desk, looking my way and over Itachi, stood Sai. His face was as unreadable as it had always been, his sketchpad in hand and his eyes even more distant than what they had been that night so long ago.

"Captain Uchiha." Sai greeted Itachi without skipping a beat. His tone of voice calm, cool and collected.

**'What the hell did Danzo do to him!'** my inner scram but I tried to ignore him. Something had happened, I knew it from the look in his eyes. But what was it? Why was he back? And where the hell was Naruto when you needed him?

"Hn." Itachi greeted before turning down to look at me. He had asked me once before, why it was, how it was I had been so confident as to getting out of Danzo's facility alive. How I had been able to find and get into the archives room. It was then that I'd told him about Sai, about how we'd once been teammates and how Naruto had slightly helped him. He understood, and the proof of it all was when Itachi let go of my hand and walked toward his own desk. Which at the moment was thankfully across the room. Once he was off, halfway to his desk I felt my worry grow.

"Sai...how...you..." I couldn't speak. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him. I wanted to make sure he was okay and that he wasn't injured or in pain but I knew better than to suddenly approach him with chakra covered hands. Instead I just stuttered and hoped he would understand my unspoken questions.

"Early this morning I was transfered back to ANBU." he said softly. Nodding I turned and lead him over to one of the unoccupied conference rooms. The conversation we were about to have was not one I wanted to have out in the open. Especially considering the last time we met shouldn't have happened and was off record. Once inside he sighed.

"Still as ugly as I remember." he grumbled, a sort of taunting to his grin then. I didn't smile, didn't take his bait though. How could I when clearly there was something wrong.

"Sai, Danzo...he..."

"He has allowed me to once again become an active member of ANBU. The hokage has transfered me to your team." he said. Again his tone of voice was business like. It was then, as he had sighed and spoke that a part of my mind registered and noticed the strange black color on his tongue. Not wanting to be rude I let it go.

"Hai. We're off active duty right now. But if you want to spar with us it'll be no problem to call the others." I said. Successfully, and thankfully, making my tone of voice lighter and up beat. Something was definitely wrong but to get to the bottom of this I needed to talk to shishou first.

"Hn. How are the two idiots?" he asked. Smiling I shook my head.

"Still annoying but that for later. I'm in the middle of filing and turning in our mission report. How about we meet tomorrow." I suggested. Sai nodded before he silently handed me a piece of paper and leaving. Without saying a word I took the small piece of paper and hid it deep in my pockets to look over it later. When I was alone.

It was weird, knowing where he belonged, what had happened but still feeling like he was finally back. As if he'd come home. Shaking it off I finished going over the reports, fixed what errors the rest of my team had and then turned the file in. Itachi all the while stayed at his desk, went over some sort of paper work himself and seemed to be as busy as I was. That of course didn't mean he hadn't been keeping an eye on me. Smiling I couldn't help but think about how much of an over protective Uchiha he was. And with that being my last thought I got back to work and focused on it.

**~Hokage's office~**

It had taken a total of two hours to finish filing, finish what paper work I had been behind on and prepare ourselves for the meeting with shishou. Itachi and I had had lunch together before each of us went home to change and get our gear. Just in case purposes of course.

So, by the time we had gotten to shishou's office it was late in the afternoon and she looked annoyed. The paper work piled on her desk was the only sign, the only thing I needed to look at to know the cause and origins of her annoyance. As soon as we were inside she turned to Shizune and instantly there was a sound binding jutsu surrounding the room.

"I am assuming you destroyed the message." she said, her tone of voice cold, annoyed and tired. There was something wrong, really wrong. What it was was completely beyond me but I would get to the bottom of it.

"Hn." Itachi confirmed for the both of us considering I was too lost in thought. Nodding Tsunade-sama sighed and then looked up to face us both.

"Normally I would be against assigning you both to the same mission but considering this is urgent I have no choice. Keep in mind this is an assignment that you will need to work on aside from any formally assigned missions. Am I clear?" she said. She was stalling, keeping from what it was that she needed to address and unintentionally making me anxious.

"What's going on shishou? What happened?" I demanded, my own tone of voice full of worry and anxiety. Itachi tried to take my hand then but when I pulled away it wasn't because I didn't want his support. Rather it was to make a point and I just hoped that Itachi understood. Meanwhile shishou's face was shocked. Had she thought I wouldn't notice?

"I'm sure you're aware of Sai's return." she noted softly. Silently I nodded. "Danzo wouldn't have let him go without reason. The scroll you brought back is important. I want you and Itachi to decode it as fast as possible. The sooner we know what we're dealing with the better." she finally said.

"Hn."

"You trust Sai though, right? I mean Sai wouldn't put Konoha in danger on purpose." I said, defending my teammate despite knowing the possibilities and the lengths Danzo would go through to get what he wanted. He'd do anything so long as it was convenient to him.

"That isn't at question." she said sternly. Well that answered my question. She didn't see him as a threat. At least not at the moment but she knew that Danzo had tricks up his sleeve. That he was a force to be reckoned with and that as such she would need to keep her guard up. It was knowing that, being able to understand what shishou was thinking that made up my mind. Come sparing tomorrow I'd summon Hikari and I'd ask her to search Sai, to check him for any hidden wounds or seals that might put his life at danger. Once having the proof I needed I'd tell shishou and I'd free him of said seals. Who knew, maybe then he'd be able to tell me why it was Danzo had send him to Konoha.

"Ha..hai." I agreed softly before stepping back. Shishou sighed.

"Don't think that I don't want to trust him, but I need to think about all of Konoha." she said before tossing me a scroll. Instantly, upon catching it, I knew it was a carrying scroll. There was something inside that only chakra, and the proper hand signs, would release what was hidden inside.

"The scroll you stole is inside. Either you or Itachi are to keep it with you at all times. Dismissed." she said, and with that we were walking out the door. I was quiet for the most part, at least until Itachi took my hand outside of the hokage's tower and tried to silently comfort me. Truth be told I didn't need comforting. Sure I was still angry, worried about Sai and determined to prove shishou wrong but being comforted wasn't on the list.

"Should we decipher the scroll at the compound? There will be many books there should we be in need of reference." Itachi offered. Mentally I smiled. He had been trying to talk me into going to the compound for the last couple of weeks. He wanted me to see where it was he had grown up and what it was like. Of course I wanted to go, but I didn't turn him down because it wasn't that I didn't want to know. Rather it was just that I didn't trust all Uchiha's. Well that and I still hadn't gotten over the little argument his father and I had gotten into almost six months ago. He was such a jerk!

"Iie. There's too many sharingan users there and this has to stay hidden." I said. I knew I was being reasonable, that he'd understand but I also knew he wanted me to go no matter what.

"Hn."

"Itachi, soon I promise." I whispered softly as we walked past a crowd of people and toward my apartment. Once out of the crowd and at my apartment door I continued.

"It's just that I'm still not sure that all Uchiha's are like your father or not. I know Shisui isn't but you can't promise me that I won't get looks or glares from anyone can you?" I said. Once again discussing my point of view and how I would be looked at. This wasn't the first time and I was positive that until I had visited the Uchiha compound it wouldn't be the last.

"They will respect you when with me." he said for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sighing I shook my head.

"That's the thing, what if you have to leave my side, even for a second. You won't be with me and we both know my temper. Just give me some time, please." I said as we walked into my apartment and he shut the door behind me. Easily and without thinking I tossed my weapons pouch on the top shelf of the cabinet in my living room and headed for the kitchen.

"Later." was all he said regarding the topic at hand before cleaning the kitchen table for us. I had been about to make us some tea but considering our assignment I went with coffee. Caffeine would help. While it warmed I walked over to him and the scroll. Upon opening there were no instructions, simply medical information. Smiling I stepped up and Itachi stepped back.

"Why does she do that?" Itachi asked. He knew it was medical information and when he read it it was common medical information to him. What he couldn't and wouldn't be able to see, even with his sharingan eyes, was that it was a cover. In all reality it was a medical code. One that Shizune, shishou and I had developed on our own.

"Just to annoy you I guess." I taunted lightly. He understood but didn't question me. Swiftly I went through the hand signs while changing my chakra when needed. As I went through the process, which took all of a minute and a half, Itachi had done a quick sweep of my apartment, placed traps at all the possible entry points and placed a sound binding jutsu over the room.

Upon opening the scroll my eyes widened and my mind cursed my luck. Not only was everything written in some sort of code but it was written in a code made up of a medical code mixed with another. The second code was nothing like I'd ever seen before though. So strange and confusing yet seemingly simple.

"What does the scroll say?" Itachi asked as I opened it and looked over it. It took me a couple of seconds to compose myself, to calm my racing mind and think of all the possibilities at hand as well as all the types of books we'd need as reference. Suddenly the Uchiha compound didn't sound like such a bad place. If it weren't for all of those Uchiha anyway.

"We're screwed." I said with a defeated sigh before handing it to him. It only took Itachi a second before he activated his sharingan and looked over the scroll. He stayed with it in his hands for all of two minutes before placing it back down and sighing. He didn't sound as defeated as I had sounded a couple of minutes ago but he did sound as if though he knew the work we had set out before us was going to prove to be a pain in the ass.

"The first code, it's medical."

"Hai. Advanced too. I'm going to need to bring out some old books and maybe get some new one's." I said. When he didn't go on I sighed.

"The other I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." I admitted. Itachi nodded, almost as if he knew I wouldn't be familiar with the code. It was then that I understood. He knew what that second, strange new code was.

"You know that code." I accused him before looking back at the scroll and then at his face. Silently he nodded.

"Hn. It is a very old code, it was designed to be used by the hokage alone. I do not know much of the code but I can understand the basics. However this is not a basic code, it's mixed." he explained. Sighing I nodded.

"Hai. I saw that. We need to find the pattern to know what we're looking for and what other types of books we're going to need." I said.

"The code, only the hokage would know it but the third died before the fifth hokage took control." Itachi said. Mentally I flinched. The reminder of not being around when he fell was still a wound I had not been able to deal with. Was something I continued to feel guilty for and not something I liked to think about often.

"Hai." I whispered before we both slipped into a round of silence. When the whistle blew on the kettle I got the coffee and severed us each a cup. It was going to be a long afternoon of brainstorming and thinking of helpful books for beginning the decoding process on the scroll.


	3. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

**Chapter Two: Rude Awakening**

After having met with Sakura the previous day I had found myself somewhat content. It'd been so long since the last time I had been away from Roots HQ much less inside Konoha or a village in the world I belonged to. The mortal plane wasn't awful but it was crowded. They relied so much on their technology that I doubted half of them even knew what it was like to run, to exercise, to be focused on something worth living for. Then again not everyone could be born to be a killer the way many of us were.

That day I'd spend wondering around the village, observing everyone and everything from the shadows. Nothing had changed by what I could tell but looks could always be deceiving. That night I'd gone to sleep early, thinking about being able to sleep in for the first time in years. Then again I should have known that was only hopeful thinking because the next thing I knew it was 6 a.m. and Naruto, along with Sasuke, were banging on my front door. How they had figured out that I was back in Konoha wasn't surprising or worth thinking over. They were familiar with my chakra signature and I was certain that if Sakura had not told them of m arrival already then the hokage had informed them of my presence. What had surprised me however was that they'd found where I would be staying so easily.

"Oi! Open up Sai!" screamed Naruto as he banged on the door to my apartment and demanded to be let in. My alarm clock hadn't even gone off, I hadn't even been able to sleep in past my usual wake up time for more than an hour before they had showed up. Sighing, and with the slightest of chakra, I summoned a small monkey from my sketch pat and willed it to open the door for my teammates and friends. Once the door opened Naruto and Sasuke wasted no time in walking in.

"You should have told as you were in Konoha as soon as you got here!" Naruto whined while Sasuke looked around.

"Good morning Sasuke, Naruto." I greeted them as I walked out of my room and into the living area. Naruto was a friend, was one the first people to treat me and call me his friend after the death of my brother. Sasuke was just as silent and said as little as I did but that didn't matter. It was for that very reason that I considered him a friend.

"Hey."

"Hn." both greeted. Sighing I took a seat beside the two before they too sat down. After a couple of moments of silence, and trying not to go back to sleep I turned to face the two.

"Is there a reason why you've chosen to wake me up so early in the morning?" I asked. Naruto grinned as widely as he always did. There was nothing good that could come from this.

"We're going to train, and we're going to wake Sakura-chan up." he declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was hard not to notice Sasuke's sudden stillness then and even harder not to ask for the cause.

"Teme, that isn't wise. We don't even know if she'd be awake so early in the..."

"Ugly said we could train today. She said that she'd let you two know, though I'm sure she'd call Hatake-san as well." I said. Naruto's grin was wider then, more mischievous and Sasuke seemed more reluctant.

"Perfect." Naruto cheered. Despite not knowing was going on, or what to expect, there was one thing I was certain of. I would not be the only one today who would be receiving a loud, and rude, awakening to start the day.

**~Sakura's POV~**

We'd gone through three cups of coffee and still we couldn't think of any books that might have helped for the second code. In truth I hadn't even noticed the time let alone what time it was when I'd fallen asleep until the sun's rays swept in through my window and right into my face. Sighing I cuddled and leaned into the comfortable warmth behind me, glad that such secure arms were wrapped around me. I didn't need to check, to sense or ask to make sure who it was that held me in their arms. There was simply no doubt in my mind of who it was that lay beside me and shared my bed.

Sighing I turned away form the rays and faced his muscular chest. We were both dressed in our shinobi attire which meant that we'd only just fallen asleep a couple of hours ago or so. Great, a long day of training and reading with only a couple of hours sleep; lucky me. Lightly, not wanting to wake him, I placed his hair back where it belong and traced the outline of his lips. Those lips, I would never deny them or grow tired of them. How could I when they were now my world. It wasn't until he leaned into my touch that I noticed he was awake, with one eye open and observing me.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked with a light smile on my face while retreating my hand.

"Iie." he said before lifting us both up and placing us in a sitting position. Me being on his lap. Which was better because now I could see the clock. That of course didn't mean I had to like it, not when it read 7 am knowing that I'd only just fallen asleep at about 4 or 5 am. Sighing I kissed his forehead.

"We should get ready." I said hesitantly before he moved and met my lips. His kisses always started off soft, gentle and innocent. It was I, as usual, who had added fuel to the fire and drew him in. I was prepared to do so this morning as well, had it not been for the knock at the door that is.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto scram. He was one of those people who usually weren't morning people unless they had good news, wanted something, or had just gotten what they wanted. Sighing, and pouting, I locked my eyes with Itachi.

"Later." I promised and the sudden intense, sharingan look to his eyes told me he'd make sure that I'd keep my word. Smiling I nodded, gently kissed him and stood.

"The cloths you lend me are washed and in that second drawer over there. I'll take care of them." was all I said before walking out of my room and shutting the door behind me.

"Sakura-chan! I know you're in there! Open up!" Naruto scram as the pounding on my door grew louder and louder. It didn't take long for him to go from a knock to a down right banging at my front door.

"I'm coming!" I growled as I slipped my shoes off and placed them by my couch. I knew my hair was a mess, that as soon as they'd walk in they would sense Itachi in the back of the house but it wasn't because I wanted to clean up that I kept them out and waiting still. Was it because I was embarrassed of being found in bed sleeping with my lover? No. It was simply because the scroll was still out on the table and our materials out in the open. Sighing I quickly went through the hands seals and locked everything into one scroll before tossing it onto the top of the bookshelf and behind one of my picture frames. Out of sight out of mind I guess.

"Sakura-chan! Let us..." but before Naruto could finish I swung the door open so fast I knew if I had used chakra it would have come right off of its hinges. Upon doing so, and sure enough, I found Naruto standing up front with Sai and Sasuke behind him and to his sides. Great, just what I needed. A team meeting to wake me up early in the morning after a couple of hours sleep.

"You look awful." Sai said bluntly and instantly I glared at him before stepping aside and letting the three walk in. It wasn't until the door was shut behind me and that I was halfway to the kitchen that Sasuke spoke.

"Aniki is here." he stated more than asked. Annoyed I nodded and set a pot of tea on the stove before turning to face my teammates.

"Now, do you guys want to tell me exactly why you're here so early in the bloody morning." I growled before yawning and shaking my head. I could have used a couple of hours of sleep still but with these three that was sure to be impossible.

"You have bad memory hag. Didn't you say we could all train today?" Sai said before Naruto jumped up and down like a kid on christmas morning. Sighing I mentally slapped my self. Yes, I had said that. But that had been before I had been assigned this mission on top of my already demanding duties and really demanding teammates. Ugh. Sighing I shook my head.

"Listen guys, I know what I said but..."

"No way! You are not backing out Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, anger and defiance in his eyes and in his tone of voice. I'd forgotten how persistent Naruto could be on mornings when he woke up early. I'd apparently also forgotten just how annoying he was too.

"Naruto, I need to..."

"So what? You have time to..."

"Naruto." Sai called to him calmly but even with his calm tone I couldn't help the anger that over took me and the annoyance I felt at Naruto's tone when he had began to accuse me of something he shouldn't have even been thinking of let alone voicing.

"play house with that Uchiha bastard..."

"Naruto. Stop." Sasuke called to Naruto that time; anger in his own tone of voice. My anger didn't let me think clearly enough to check to see if it was more out of concern for his brother or for Naruto though.

"but not enough to..." but before he could finish, before he could go on Itachi had him pinned against the wall and a kunai to his throat. Sighing I shook my head as my anger resided and worry for my knuckle headed brother took over. Naruto certainly knew how to get himself into trouble. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut and let it go?

"Itachi, let him go. Please." I called gently. When he didn't I sighed and walked over to him, pushing the kunai back and standing in front of Naruto.

"Hn." was his only response before stepping back and leaning against the door frame. It was rare when he lost his temper and when doing so because he was defending me made me happy. None the less, the sight of Itachi pinning Naruto against the wall with kunai to his throat was one of the most shocking, worrying sights I had ever seen in my life and most definitely one I would want to avoid at all costs in the future.

"Aniki, Ka-san was worried. You didn't have a mission and..."

"Sakura." Itachi called out to me before Sasuke could finish. Sighing but turning with a smile I turned to him silently and encouraged him to go on. "Shall we meet when you are done with your training. For lunch." he stated more than asked. Well wasn't he charming.

"Hai." and with that he was gone. Once left alone with my foolish team members I sighed and growled under my breath. "There's tea on the stove. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." was all I said before walking into my room and slamming the door shut. Damn idiots. They just had to go and ruin a good moment didn't they? Why couldn't they have decided to have an afternoon spar or at least an early lunch spar. That would have given me some time with Itachi and would have given us all some time to get some breakfast, to relax, and to catch up before we started beating the crap out of one another.

**'But its good. We need to see what's wrong with Sai.'** my inner chimed in. Grumbling and cursing at my inner, for once, for her logical sense I quickly jumped in the shower. All the while ignoring the talk that was taking place outside my room and in my dinning area. Sai had a right to know, to be brought up to speed as to what he had missed and what had happened over the last couple of months. I had just hoped that Naruto and Sasuke would share said story when I wasn't around.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

The feeling of someone touching my face so early in the morning was still not something I seemed to be accustomed to. Consciously I knew it was Sakura and yet due to my years of training, of years of being isolated and alone, my subconscious wanted to pin and protect myself. Resisting I pushed the feeling back and kept form doing so. Lightly her fingers traced over my lips, she was so entranced and so dedicated to what she was doing that at first Sakura hadn't notice that I was awake and silently watching her. Unconsciously I leaned into her touch, gaining her attention and a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked while retreating her hand.

"Iie." I assured her. I had been awake an hour or so, knowing that I should go home but unwilling to. How could I leave her side when having her by my side was so much more comforting; so much more reassuring of her safety and of my having her. Swiftly, and easily I lifted us both up and into a sitting position, keeping my blossom as close as possible while she sat on my lap.

"We should get ready." Sakura said hesitantly. That one moment, sign of hesitation was all I needed. Wordlessly I met her lips with mine. Always did I start off soft, gentle and innocent. Sakura preferred it that way, that is until one of use made it known other wise and normally Sakura making that first move of encouragement.

Being with Sakura was natural, like breathing and yet despite knowing how close she was to her teammates it was hard to remember, to remind myself that there were people, men particularly, in her life who had supported her long before I had chosen to do so. Therefore when the loud knock and the voice of that obnoxious blonde came with it, it was hard to suppress my growl and keep myself from taking Sakura away with me.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto scram. Noticing my own annoyance Sakura sighed, and pouted before she locked eyes with my own. It was not surprising to find how disappointed she was herself, how tired she felt, and how despite it all she knew she needed to deal with her teammates first.

"Later." she promised. Her tone of voice was soft, gentle and yet the manner in which she spoke, always promised me that we would finish later what we could not finish at the current moment. Her words always naturally activated my sharingan and drew such an intense look from my eyes that she seemed to enjoy looking at. Smiling Sakura nodded, gently kissed me and stood.

"The cloths you lend me are washed and in that the second drawer. I'll take care of them." was all she said before walking out of my room and shutting the door behind her. Growling under my breath I stood and withdrew the clothing from her drawer. My hearing was well enough to know, to confirm that not only had Naruto visited her early this morning but that he was being accompanied by my ototou and Sai. He was one I did not trust despite the fact that Sakura seemed to do so.

Quickly I went to the shower and turned on the water. The hokage had said she was worried Danzo was making a move, that he would be acting or had already acted by sending him back into Konoha's ANBU section. Surely he had acted, would want the scroll but not even Danzo had the resources, information, or staff to decode the scroll. Perhaps it would be wise to visit the hidden library at the compound. There were many books there, most of which were unreadable to those who did not know the code or the hand signs. However I myself could read them.

Upon stepping out of the shower I could hear Sai insult Sakura and growled. Perhaps Sai knew he was being used and was in search of an executioner, if so that could easily be arranged. Though I doubted that Sakura would be happy with me should I grant Sai his wish. Once dressed I waited in Sakura's room, not wanting to intrude on her discussion with her team and waited for the proper moment in which to walk in. Clearly they were present for a reason, had woken her without thought or consideration for something that they had deemed to be important.

"Now, do you guys want to tell me exactly why you're here so early in the bloody morning." I could hear Sakura growl. She was upset, not that I blamed her. We had had four hours of sleep, more or less, and had made no progress with the decoding that had been assigned to us.

"You have bad memory hag. Didn't you say we could all train today." Sai answered her question. Yes, that man did have a death wish and I would most definitely be more than wiling to act as his executioner.

"Listen guys, I know what I said but..."

"No way! You are not backing out Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, I need to..."

Were her teammates always this rude to her or did they simply enjoy to act as if though they were still children. Perhaps they were children. However when the blonde, obnoxious one began to rant with an annoyed and accusing tone of voice I made sure to listen more intently than what I had been listening to before. He would not harm Sakura, physically or other wise. No one would.

"So what? You have time to..."

"Naruto." It was Sai who tried to calm him then.

"play house with that Uchiha bastard..."

"Naruto. Stop." Sasuke was the second who called to him, who tried to calm the man down but he knew no restraint. He continued to speak his mind and insure my wrath. How had be become a shinobi, what was more was how the hell had he passed his chunnin exam?

"but not enough to..." his words grew tiring then. He had no right to scream at Sakura, to accuse her of lying or to force guilt upon her. What was more was that he had had no right to speak of or bring up Sakura's and my relationship. Within the blink of an eye I had a kunai in hand, rushed out and pinned the obnoxious man to the wall. Effectively silencing him with the kunai to his neck. For a moment I was even tempted to activate my sharingan, that of course was before Sakura called out to me.

"Itachi, let him go. Please." she called. All the while her tone of voice was gentle and calm. She was not angry with me, not for defending her, and most certainly not for effectively silencing the man for her. However when I continued to hold the man to the wall, Sakura sighed and walked over to where I stood. That in it's self wasn't surprising, what had surprised me however was when she began pushing the kunai back before calmly standing in front of Naruto so as to shield him with her own body. Mentally growling and wanting to pull her back, I dropped my hold on the man.

"Hn." was my only response before stepping back and leaning against the door frame. It was rare when I lost my temper, when I allowed myself to show some sort of emotion in front of anyone other than Sakura. That being said, the man had not only been yelling at Sakura, had been accusing her of doing such wretched things, trying to enforce guilt in her, but had also, and as a result of, forced my hand in doing what I did not like doing in front of others. Easily, in the span of a couple of minutes, he had drawn two reasons for my harming him. What a strange man he was. Did he defeat his enemies by encouraging anger in them, distracting them with his senseless words?

"Aniki, Ka-san was worried. You didn't have a mission and..."

"Sakura." Sasuke began but before he could finish I turned to Sakura. She was my priority, she was the one who's attention demanded mine. Not Sasuke's and the blonde who had been insulting her. Most certainly not after having been such a hospitable host. Sighing but turning at me with a soft smile, Sakura silently encouraged me to go on.

"Shall we meet when you are done with your training. For lunch." I offered. It was apparent, by what the blonde was saying, though not only would we be meeting to eat but to discuss how else we should approach our apparent stand still with the scroll. None the less, once done here, and upon assuring Ka-san that I was well, I would be making a quick trip to the Uchiha compound's hidden library. It may take some time to take what books I needed, and even more so to get in without Shisui following but it would be worth the effort.

"Hai." was all I waited to hear before disappearing. Teleporting into the Uchiha compound was the fastest. However despite it being effective it was also inconvenient. As soon as the smoke from the jutsu cleared I found myself standing in my room for a second in time before Ka-san was at the door. Worry in her tone.

"Itachi, Itachi! Are you alright?" she called. I was a grown man, both Sasuke and I were, yet despite that she continued to look over and worry about us as if we were both still children. As if we were innocent civilian children who were incapable of protecting ourselves.

"Hn." I called while sliding the door open and walking along side her toward the kitchen. As I withdrew the left over onigri from the fridge Ka-san leaned against the door frame. I knew what she was noticing. She was seeing, taking note of my clean, replaced cloths and my damp wet hair. She was observant, had to be considering that in her youth she herself was a kunoichi. That was of course before she married my father and became the proper Uchiha wife all woman in the Uchiha clan were expected to become. Would Sakura do so as well or would she fight the clan's stupid traditions and keep to her work and to her ninja way?

"You were out all night. A last minute mission?"

"Iie."

"Paper work at the office piled up?"

"Iie." I answered her. She was fishing, waiting to see if I'd answer any of her questions willingly or if I'd simply grow tired of them and then explain to her what had happened and where I had been.

"Shisui said you didn't meet up with him. Did you forget?" Ka-san had been fishing though thanks to Shisui she was now more informed than what I would have ever liked her to be. Mentally cursing at my cousin and for leaving Sakura alone with her teammates, open for the Yamanaka to question her as she saw fit, I turned to face the woman that was my mother.

"Hn. Sakura and I lost track of time discussing medical ninjutsu. She has refused to teach me though has agreed to instruct me on minor healing procedures." Lying was as natural as breathing. Any ANBU captain was capable of doing so, however now I would have to ask Sakura for a book or for teachings on said material so as to keep my word and keep from being found.

"Is that so?" she asked as I ate and nodded. She smiled, a gleam in her eye that I knew to be just as dangerous as the skills that I possessed. "Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I want to meet her." she said. Ka-san's tone of voice was suddenly serious and dangerous. Sakura had continued to ignore, to insist that I wait before she came to meet my parents, well Ka-san. She'd met Fugaku, she and he did not get along quite so well though when over for dinner Ka-san would ensure his behavior. None the less the decision was Sakura's and that was not something I would force upon her nor would I rob her of.

"Haruno-san is uncomfortable about visiting the compound. I have spoken to her on many occasions. She will follow when she is ready." I stated simply before drinking a quick glass of water and turning for the door.

"You're leaving again?" Ka-san asked. Worry in her tone of voice. Before when I had no missions I'd spend my days at home reading or helping Ka-san with what needed tending to at home. However with Sakura I tried to see her when I could, the both of us being shinobi did not make having a relationship easy.

"I will be at the Uchiha Library. Do you need something?"

"Iie. Be careful and please. Be home for dinner." she said and with that I walked off. Ka-san was loving, she was much like Sakura in fact. Or rather Sakura was much like Ka-san. She was gentle, loving, and yet oh so deadly when need be.

"Hn." was all the assurance I gave my mother before walking out of the house and toward the library. It was strange walking within the compounds walls knowing that it had been days, almost a month, since the last time I stayed within its grounds. Ever since Sakura had entered my life, since I'd starting courting her I had spend what time I had away from missions beside her. That of course was aside from what time she had to spare apart from her time at the hospital or while away on missions of her own. Sakura was a kunoichi in demand not only on the field but in the hospital and I knew well of what I had gotten into when I had chosen to stay by her side. Her small, innocent hands could not only cure the sick and help the dying but kill with the same motions. She was extraordinary.

It didn't take long to reach the library and much less time to get to where I needed to. Nor was it difficult to slip past those on guard or those who constantly kept watch over the hidden and forbidden library. What would be difficult now would be finding the books and the code layouts that would or might have proven to be useful.


	4. Chapter 3: Findings

**Chapter Three: Findings**

It hadn't taken long for me to get ready, to get dressed and head out to the training grounds with my team. We were a five man team now, therefore I would be able to act like a proper medic while leading. Once settled on the training grounds I smiled and looked over my team. With Sai here it was as if finally my family was whole. It was as if a part of me I hadn't known was gone was back. Looking over Naruto and Sasuke it wasn't too surprising to find them both excited and ready. Sai was as calm as he always was therefore I didn't think too much of that. What had surprised me, all of us actually, was Kakashi's sudden appearance. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree as casually as one would be sitting waiting for their order at a restaurant to be delivered.

"Yo." he greeted, turning up and greeting us all while locking eyes with Sai. Either he knew of Sai's current condition or Kakashi had still not gotten over the betrayal he had felt when he'd first found out that Sai was a Roots member.

"Kakashi-sensei! You made it!" Naruto exclaimed. Well that answered my question as to how he had known we'd be here.

** 'Did Naruto really plan this?' **my inner wondered, shocking us both. If he had this was a truly remarkable feet for the young, naive, energetic man that I called my brother. Shaking my head and stretching I let out a sigh before smiling. This gained everyone's attention.

"Oi, Sakura-chan you're not going to..."

"This is a free for all Naruto. Of course I am." I answered sweetly before turning to meet Sai's eyes. As usual they were calm, collected and yet still guarded. He wasn't going to underestimate me, good. What was sad was that he had caught on to Naruto's words and so more than likely had figured I'd only recently learned a new, and dangerous, jutsu.

"Rules?" he asked. Grinning I shook my head.

"There's only one rule, if you get a broken bone you're out until the rest of us are done sparing." I said. Sai was good at hiding his emotions, much like Itachi was, but I had been around him long enough to learn what to look for in his silent reactions to decipher certain emotions. Nodding silently Sai fell back and into his normal defensive stance. Despite his unique talent Sai didn't always jump in with his ink creatures. In fact if his opponent were ever given the chance to fight for a long length of time against Sai, they'd find that first he liked to survey his surroundings and test his opponents. Well he had a hell of a fight coming up.

"Sakura..." Naruto started but I shook my head and in a blink of an eye left a clone in my place.

"Go." my clone said and with that everyone jumped into the trees or the shadows. It was amusing watching them jump away from me, from their pink haired teammate, and the only female. Not to mention so empowering. Smiling and without breaking a beat I went through the familiar hands signs and summoned Hikari. I had gotten better with fighting with her, with all of them, and had even managed to hide their chakra upon their summoning. Now that really came in handy when in an actual battle.

"Training again mistress?" she asked while stretching. Apparently I'd woken her.

"Yes and no." I admitted before quickly explaining to her what I wanted her to do. However before she could ask for too many details Sasuke kicked us both out of the tree with two large fire ball jutsu's and right into Sai's attack range. Well at least we didn't have to look for him anymore.

**'Look at his eyes! He is so surprised!'** my inner screamed happily with the a giant grin on her face. Well Sai had underestimated me but it was clear that he hadn't been expecting what he saw then.

"Hn." both he and Sai said nonchalantly. Smiling I turned to Hikari.

"You take the look a like and I'll get Sasuke." I ordered.

"Hai." she answered with a bow of the head before facing Sai and stalking forward. I had to give the guy some credit, even after seeing her for the first time, upon being approached to by a large, deep blue, talking tiger, he didn't flinch. Sai sure had his moments.

However before I could watch anymore Sasuke send another set of fireballs my way. This time I managed to dodge them before punching the ground and sending a mini earthquake his way. He dodged, he had known what I was planning and had seen it coming. Ah, the down side to sparing your teammates. They all knew you're techniques from the battles you fought together while out on a mission.

"Sakura, what..." but before Sasuke could go on with his question I shook my head and smiled as my clone kicked him back and right into Naruto. Sasuke instantly stood while Naruto stayed on the ground and pouted. He hated being hit and much less being used as a distraction. Good, I had two in front of me, Hikari was with Sai so where was...

**'Shit.'**__my inner cursed just as Kakashi appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. If he had been a medic I would have panicked, however Kakashi-sensei didn't know much about healing other than how to wrap wounds for a temporary fix.

"Caught you." he taunted but before he could hit me I slipped into a split and without thinking swiped his feet from right under him. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes were wide then. They stared at me as I slipped easily into a perfect split and stayed at said position as if it were the most comfortable position in the world. Mentally I grinned.

**'If they think this is something then they should see what we do for Itachi.'** my inner taunted me, causing a blush to spread across my face before rolling on my back and away from my opponents. It was then that Hikari stepped behind me and emitted a low growl. She had found something, knew something was wrong with Sai, just as I suspected, and was currently trying to either understand it or gather what information she needed for her report.

"So ugly can summon." Sai called, earning a lower, more threatening growl from Hikari. Again he seemed unfazed, as if what he saw was normal in everyday life. I guess for a shinobi it was.

"Heh, if you think this is something Sai, you haven't seen anything yet." I taunted before winking at the boys in front of me. Instantly their bodies tensed, Sasuke and Naruto charged so as to keep me from completing the hand seals I needed to summon yet another of my summoning animals but they were too slow. Before they even got within striking range I had finished my hand signs and V stood before me. There was a mocking grin on her face, her body tense and ready to act as soon as the signal was given. She liked training almost as much as Naruto did though she was by far crueler than what Naruto was capable of being.

"Mistress." she greeted me.

"V, up for a round of sparing?" I asked with a innocent looking grin. With nothing more than a nod of the head she sprang and charged for Naruto and Sasuke while Kakashi jumped and sprang for me. It was easier then. What with only one opponent to focus on and all. With Kakashi taijutsu was usually enough, especially if I summoned during a spar.

"Up to something are we?" he cooed from behind me before I kicked back and made his clone disappear. Well that sucked. He learned. Pouting I looked around the area and found several possible positions at which he could have been hiding though just as easily as I'd noticed the chakra they could have just as easily been a clone.

"You should not be pushing your body, the pain I imagine is unreal." I suddenly heard Hikari say. Her words were serious, not taunting and her eyes had locked onto Sai. However before I could join her, ask her what was going on and what she meant Kakashi appeared in front of me with a kunai to my throat. Well damn. That's what I got for allowing myself to get distracted.

**'Well shit. We lost.'** my inner muttered, annoyed that we'd lost in a spar for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"You know better Sakura." he taunted, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. That look answered my previous question. He knew about Sai, about his situation and as such held his own suspicions and theory's. In the blink of an eye V was standing beside me, her body tense and ready to strike should Kakashi go with the finishing motions.

"Are you well mistress?" V asked, anger in her tone of voice.

"Hai hai, just slipped." I muttered before putting my hands down. "You win." I said. Almost as instantly as I'd spoke there was a dip to his eye and that gleam that accompanied his smile was playing in his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were both panting as they let their bodies fall for the floor. They were tired? Huh, it all felt like a warm up to me. Damn Anko and Genma for their crazy training sessions, I was going to turn into one of those freak woman who buffed up like men and Itachi was going to leave me. Note to self, stop answering Anko and Genma's calls.

"Hikari." I called and instantly she withdrew from her pouncing position before standing to my left. "Good job everyone." I called with a smile before turning to Sai. "Still as fast as you were then I see. Maybe even faster." I mused.

"Hn." however was his only response. Whatever Hikari had said, and for whatever the reason was, it was clear that she had hit some sort of nerve. Sighing I shook it off and turned back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I want you two to start wearing 200 pound weights on each leg from now on." I called. Naruto's eyes looked like they would have jumped out of his eye sockets if it were possible. Sasuke, as usual, took my instructions calmly and silently.

"Is that is for today then taichou?" called Sai. Nodding he put his sketch pad away and started walking for the main square. "I'll be off then. See you guys tomorrow." and with that he was gone. Weird, normally he didn't mind spending time with us, just listening and every now and then commenting on whatever we were saying at the time.

"Oi, what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked. It was almost as if he'd read my mind, though we were worried for completely different reasons. Naruto was worried because he feared losing Sai's friendship, that Danzo had harmed him and done him wrong and Sai was not willing to share his experiences. Sasuke was concerned for more or less the same reasons but again he wouldn't word them. He'd instead let Naruto do all the talking.

"Don't know." I said truthfully before looking down at V. "Thanks."

"Always my pleasure mistress. Gentlemen." she said before suddenly disappearing. It was funny. Most summons you needed to concentrate so as to dismiss them but V, Hikari, Rage, even their leader, (whose name I'd only recently learned to be Masumi) all seemed to have the capability to dismiss themselves. Smiling I turned to Hikari before silently assuring her that we'd talk once I had the time. Nodding and bowing she too dismissed herself.

"Are you going to lunch with aniki?" Sasuke suddenly called. Kakashi-sensei had already left by that time. He had left mumbling something about needing to get the new Icha Icha Paradise book but somehow I didn't think that was true. I felt as if though he wanted to follow Sai for a while.

"Yea. In fact..." I said before pausing and exploring the area around us with my senses. Almost as instantly as I'd done so I noticed how much he had been hiding his chakra, could tell he had had his sharingan on so as to observe Sai for himself and measure what danger he was capable of.

"Get out here Itachi!" I called and within the blink of an eye Itachi stood beside me. It was weird when I thought about it. Month's ago it was so embarrassing to call him by his name without any titles for formalities. Today, it was as natural as breathing air.

"Sasuke, Naruto." he greeted them before wrapping an arm around my waist. It sometimes surprised me how comfortable he was to show his affection toward me in public and then all I had to do was remind my self that his small gestures were something all men did. That he'd only done so so as to quietly claim me as his own. Not that I minded or anything, it was just that it made it seem as if I were just some sort of prize to be won. But that was Itachi for you, my Itachi. Over protective and possessive.

"Hey, how about we join you two!" cheered Naruto. Mentally I frowned. Normally I wouldn't have minded, hell I would have been the one to suggest it, but considering we both had come across some sort of discovery, had found something that needed to be shared for our secret mission I wasn't sure.

"Hn. That would be acceptable." Itachi suddenly said. Keeping my face as blank as I could, I froze. What the hell was going on? It was then that I noticed Itachi was tense, serious and by the look in his eye I knew he had found something so why the hell didn't he want to be alone with me to share? Was he even going to tell me? At that thought anger rose in me and I couldn't help but to let go of his hand before picking up my stray kunai and needles. Well you know what, two could play it that way.

Once done, and while taking Itachi's hand, I allowed Itachi to lead me. The action itself was as natural as breathing was. Therefore it wasn't so hard to let Itachi lead while I focused on my chakra, channeled it to my mind and called for Hikari.

_'What did you find?' _

_ 'Mistress, are you well?'_

_ 'Hai, your findings Hikari. Please.' _ I spoke, trying to encourage her to answer my question and give me the information that I wanted. Sighing Hikari spoke.

_'He appears to have a sealing seal on his tongue. It is meant to keep the person, the wearer, from speaking of or about certain information. It is also high level and may be removed but it will take me some time to develop a removal procedure.'_ she informed me. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Danzo was a bastard, a cold hearted, calculating, power hungry bastard and therefore his actions shouldn't have been so surprising. The scroll I'd taken from him was that of a forbidden and powerful jutsu, not something Konoha could afford to leave in the hands of a man as dark as Danzo. However knowing that didn't mean we knew what exactly the scroll did.

_'Hai. Start on it and if you need to be summoned let me know.'_

_ 'Hai mistress, I...'_ but before Hikari could finish I was suddenly snapped out of my meditative state by Naruto's screaming and insisting that I answer his question. Annoyed at the headache that accompanied whenever I was suddenly forced out of said state I turned and glared at my blonde brother. I loved him to death, I really did, but sometimes he was just too much.

"Oi! Sakura! Are you..."

"I heard you and I'm fine. I'm not hungry." I growled, lifting a glowing hand to my temple and taking in a deep breath. This was just ridiculous.

"Sakura you need to eat. We've been training all morning and..."

"Sasuke I know what you're going to say and stop. I'm a medic, of course I know the consequences that come with what I'm doing." I couldn't help but to snap. Damn Itachi. Why was it that he always chose the wrong bloody time to piss me off. Hell this was the first time in a long time he'd piss me off and though I knew he probably had a good reason for it my temper seemed to be getting the best of me. I couldn't help. What with finding out that Danzo was making a move against Konoha, finding out that he'd hurt Sai, and knowing that Itachi wanted me to meet his parents, officially, soon was just too damn much.

"Sakura." Itachi called. Locking eyes with him was a mistake. The worry and warmth in them always made my anger disappear. Stupid onyx colored, warming, gentle, annoying, comforting looking eyes. Why couldn't they just let me be.

"I'll have the tempura." I said softly before placing my head down, all the while hoping that lunch would pass by quickly and that soon I'd be left alone with Itachi. After all he had some explaining to do and if he wasn't going to do it then I was going to use my knowledge to my advantage and without including him.

**~Itachi's POV~**

Once in the true task at hand began. With the restricted books in archives there were no notes, there was no order as to how to go about looking for said books much less what to look for. The scroll we needed to decode was part medical code and a part of an even older code. Sakura would know what to look for, would have less trouble solving said medical code. However to do so I needed to assist her and provide her with the books she needed.

Sighing I turned for what felt like the hundredth book shelf and began on scanning through said books. There were all sorts of books in the restricted sections. There were books on other clans, more so of the Hyuuga than anything else, there were books on scrolls that the Uchiha had once had in their possession illegally and scrolls upon scrolls of missions that the founders of the Uchiha clan had been assigned. Having said information was against the law, had been forbidden because all mission reports and information was to be submitted to the hokage directly and taken care of in Konoha's archive room. None the less, their petty actions aided my own for in the far back of the sixth shelf I had looked through was a small book titled codes. The handwriting was elegant, proper and one that led me to believe it was an Uchiha leader that had written the book.

Extracting it from it's hiding place proved to be difficult, it was surrounded by other countless books, genjutsu's that were still in place and a couple of trip wires. Surely if the book was this well guarded it held much needed information. Finally, after twenty minutes of looking and shuffling I managed to get the book free and onto the study table I'd been using. The book itself looked simply, small in comparison to all of the other books and yet still it felt deadly. Without needing any other feeling I activated my sharingan and found several more precautions that had been taken as well as a warning on the cover. It read:

_For whoever has found this, _

_ This is not a book to be taken lightly. There are many secrets, many codes that have never been passed down from one generation to another. The Uchiha hold all of said secrets. My husband, he thought it wise to record them but I've hidden this book and his secrets. If you open this book, if you intend to do so please do so with good intentions...Power corrupts and it takes the people you love away from you. _

The note seemed to be dark and though I had intentions of opening the book it was uncertain to me if I should do so. Sakura was the purest person I'd ever known, despite her profession, and therefore wouldn't it make more sense to allow her to open the book? It would not only guarantee our safety but the safety of this mission. Annoyed, and frustrated by how much time had passed already I took my sealing scroll from my pant pocket and placed the code book, a reference book to old medical codes and a book on the hokage's of past legacy on top of one another. Once done I sealed the books in the scroll, slipped it back into place and proceeded to leave.

Getting out was just as easy, if not easier, than what getting in had been. The only annoyance I had faced upon getting out of the library was Shisui and his angry face. Thinking back I tried to remember if I'd done something to upset him, perhaps pranked him in some sort of way or another but the only thing I seemed to remember was the dinner plans we had made which Sakura and I had missed because of our newly assigned mission. Ah.

"You better have a damn good explanation for not showing up last night." he called as soon as I walked down the library steps and toward the main gate.

"Sakura and I were called into the hokage's office." was my short and simply reply. Shisui knew the delicacy of mission briefings and information. Unless you were apart of said team assigned then you would not know the details of said mission.

"That's rare. Ever since she found out about you two she hardly ever assigns you the same mission." he noted before shaking his head as if about to go on.

"Iie. She was simply reminding us of why she keeps us apart during missions. No mission has been assigned." I answered, knowing that his next question would have probably been about where we were going and if I needed him on said mission.

"Ah. You two slipped up then." he taunted.

"Shisui, I assume there was a meaning for you searching for me. Otherwise you'd be with Yamanaka-san." I noted dryly.

"Hai hai, Fugaku-san send me. He said before you left the compound to stop by the house before you left. Itachi...he's up to something." Shisui said seriously before stopping to whisper. This was new of him. Shisui was anything but discrete, that is unless he absolutely had to be. Raising my brow was all the signal he needed before going on.

"He has two women there. One is around your age and the other is her mother. Itachi he might be..."

"Hn." was all I said to cut him off before changing my direction and heading for the house. Otou-san may be the clan leader, he may have authority over what happened on the clans grounds; however he would no rule over my, or Sasuke's, life the way he wanted to. We were grown men, we made out choices and I'd be damned if he would keep me from Sakura.

My feet picked up the pace, it wasn't until I was on roof tops with the wind hitting my face that I realized I was running toward home. Upon arriving Ka-san was outside in the backyard, waiting for me. She knew me well enough to know my reactions and as such, and by the look on her face, I knew that she was there to calm me down before entering the house.

"He means well Itachi." she said softly but I shook my head.

"I am already courting someone." I declared. Though why there was a need to announce it again was the question.

"This Haruno girl, she hasn't come to greet us. She's afraid of the compound, so wouldn't it be best if you looked for someone who..."

"Iie."

"Itachi, please..."

"I will be polite to the women inside but I refuse to court someone who does not interest me. It would be wrong of me to do so for harming her in such a way. Haruno-san and I will come for dinner tonight." was all I declared angrily before walking into the house and for the living area. It was there that I found Otou-san sitting in his chair, across him the two woman Shisui had informed me of.

"Ah Itachi. So nice of you to join us. Please, sit."

"Iie." I declared, causing him to narrow his eyes. There really was no reason for him to be angry, not when he had known what he was doing and most especially not when I had not been informed of his intentions. He knew of Sakura, that the Haruno I had mentioned courting was in fact Haruno Sakura and as such shouldn't have been surprised.

"Good, good day Itachi-san." the older woman stuttered as she quickly stood and bowed my way. Right behind her, and mimicking her actions, was the daughter that Otou-san was intending on engaging me to. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't as beautiful as Sakura was. She had the usual Uchiha jet black hair while the older mother had warm chocolate colored hair. It was then that I knew that she had been married into the Uchiha clan and not born.

"Hn."

"There isn't any need for that, please sit." called Ka-san as she made her appearance known and moved so as to join my fathers side.

"This is Atsuko and her daughter Akiko. Akiko is a young medic at the Uchiha clinic." Otou-san introduced. She was a medic, a civilian and as such had not sensed Ka-san and her arrival. Her mother on the other hand hadn't been so surprised therefore it was only right to assumed she had at one point in her life been a shinobi.

"Good afternoon." I greeted before turning back to Otou-san. "Is there a reason why you asked Shisui to call for me? I have prior engagements to attend to." I said as politely and as diplomatically as I possible could. Otou-san had just crossed a line he should have never neared let alone attempted to pass. As such my actions would not and could not be held against me.

"And what is more important than you sitting down and spending time with family." he asked with his own brow raised. He was going to make this more difficult than what it needed to be. Taking in a deep, silent and hidden breath I calmed myself before speaking again. Ka-san would be angry if I fought with father while in front of company.

"I am having lunch with associates so as to discuss a mission." was all I said. The life of a shinobi was never stable, you were called when needed and left alone when not. Nodding his head reluctantly he turned to face the woman.

"Well it seems now is not a good time. Perhaps you may join us for dinner and then we may..."

"Ii..iie." called Ka-san worriedly. She knew that I would bring Sakura for dinner tonight and as such wanted to avoid any tense atmospheres.

"And why not?" Otou-san demanded, clearly not pleased with his wife's support. If only he knew just how supported he was from her when compared to the support she gave her two children. Perhaps maybe then he'd leave me and Sasuke to our own devices.

"It's just that I haven't gone shopping and there isn't anything appropriate to make. Maybe another time after I've..."

"Then we'll go to the market place while Itachi is out." were his final words. Not wanting to be around much longer I sighed and turned angered eyes to Otou-san.

"May I leave, I must attend to the lunch."

"Yes, go. But make sure you are home for dinner tonight."

"Hn." and with that I turned for the backyard and the roof tops again. From the corner of my eye I saw Ka-san mouth the word sorry but said nothing; nor did I do anything. At the moment I needed to calm down, I needed to clear my mind and pass as worried rather than angry for when I got to Sakura's side. What was more was what I would do when we went to lunch alone together. The thought only further angered me. Otou-san had crossed the line, and now he would regret ever having done so in the first place.

Sighing I ran as fast as I was able and added chakra when I felt as if though I weren't traveling fast enough. Upon arriving at Sakura's, and her teams, training grounds I hid in the trees and observed the man who looked so much like Sasuke with sharingan colored eyes. I needed a distraction and watching him, determining his danger to Sakura for myself should have been calming. However it wasn't.

"You should not be pushing your body, the pain I imagine is unreal." Hikari spoke to the man. Her eyes were serious, looking up and down his body as if searching for something and yet I could find nothing with my own sharingan eyes. The possibility of having missed something at this point in time was not comforting nor calming.

"I do not understand." was his only response before charging at the large animal directly and drawing something across his sketch pad. Ah, so this was the man who summoned ink animals, who fought with his drawings rather than fists.

"You know better Sakura." I suddenly heard Hatake say as he taunted Sakura. Sakura was surprised to say the least though it had been clear that her focus and attention had been away from the spar against Hatake. It was then that I understood that she had given Hikari the orders to not only spar against Sai alone but to evaluate him as well. Therefore it wasn't surprising when Hatake had caught Sakura and frozen her in place with a kunai to her throat. It was even less surprising when V, the large orange tiger, was suddenly at her side glaring daggers at Hatake.

"Are you well mistress?" V asked, anger in her tone of voice. She would act if Sakura didn't answer, would kick Hatake back and make him pay for whatever he did to her mistress.

"Hai hai, just slipped." Sakura muttered annoyed and putting her hands down. "You win." she said.

"Hikari." she called after a couple of moments of silence and instantly the large tiger withdrew from her pouncing position before standing on Sakura's left. "Good job everyone." she called with a smile before turning to the man named Sai.

"Still as fast as you were then I see. Maybe even faster." she mused. I could not tell for myself if he had grown in speed considering the night I'd found Sakura he had not been one of Danzo's soldiers I fought. However I did know that if Hikari had seen something I could not then I would need to talk to her on the matter. To ask her and determine for myself wether or not it was safe for Sakura to be around said man.

"Hn." however was his only response. Sakura seemed worried for a second before she tried to shake it off and turned to face Sasuke and Naruto.

"I want you two to start wearing 200 pound weights on each leg from now on." she instructed seriously. The blond seemed surprised enough while it wasn't so surprising to find Sasuke holding back his own expressions.

"Is that it for today then taichou?" called Sai as he moved to place his sketch pad away. It only took a nod of Sakura's head before he started walking away and toward the main square.

"I'll be off then. See you guys tomorrow." were his last words before he was gone from their sight.

"Oi, what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked though it was clear that not only was he upset but that so was Sasuke.

"Don't know." Sakura said confusedly before turning to V. "Thanks."

"Always my pleasure mistress. Gentlemen." V said before suddenly disappearing. Smiling at her actions Sakura then proceeded to turn to Hikari. There was a quick, and silent, conversation between the two before Hikari too took her leave. Yes, she had found something I would need to ask Sakura about it ton...tomorrow. Growling I tried to suppress my anger again.

"Are you going to lunch with aniki?" Sasuke suddenly asked. I was surprised by how used he was getting to Sakura and I. Who wouldn't be had they see the fight that had taken between us two over the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yea. In fact..." Sakura said before pausing and exploring the area around us with her senses. It wasn't amazing that almost instantly as she'd done so Sakura noticed how much I'd been hiding my chakra, and that she could tell how I had my sharingan active so as to observe Sai for myself.

"Get out here Itachi!" she called and within the blink of an eye I stood beside her.

"Sasuke, Naruto." I greeted before wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist. I needed to feel her close, to have her stay beside me, and I needed her in my arms where I knew she'd be safe. If Otou-san was capable on insisting that he arrange a marriage for me then I doubted he wasn't capable of more. No, he'd do whatever he needed to to get his way, to get what he wanted and I'd do whatever needed to be done so as to keep Sakura safe.

"Hey, how about we join you two!" cheered Naruto. Sasuke looked at his teammate as if he were insane then but I couldn't agree with Sasuke. Not this time and most certainly not when I was clearly upset. I was certain that Sasuke could tell but I was even more certain that he would not speak of it until he and I were alone.

"Hn. That would be acceptable." I said, deciding it would be best to have lunch with company rather than alone. As soon as the words left my lips I felt Sakura stiffen as realization took place in her mind. She knew I was hiding something, that I would not be speaking about what I may have or may not have found and it upset her. It hurt her. Mentally I growled. Otou-san was pushing his luck this time. This would not be ignored.

The entire time we walked for the restaurant, Sakura was silent and distant herself. Or so it seemed. She had taken hold of me for a reason and as I felt her hold loosen in the slightest bit I knew that she had slipped into a meditative state. She was talking to Hikari and she was doing so in her mind because just as I was holding information form her she would be holding it from me. She was just in her anger and irritation, and she would get her explanation; just not at the time being. Not while I was still upset and not when the worst had yet to come. When we arrived at the restaurant Sakura was silent, sat mechanically and her eyes were still distant. Then, when we tried to gain her attention she would not turn.

"Oi! Sakura! Are you..." Naruto was screaming when Sakura wouldn't answer or respond to anything. His voice got through, though that wasn't much of a surprise either. The blonde had a loud obnoxious voice that I was sure could wake the dead.

"I heard you and I'm fine. I'm not hungry." she growled, lifting a glowing hand to her temple and taking in a deep breath. Mentally I frowned. I knew how frustrating it was, how annoying and how painful it could be when one was forced out of a meditative state as deep as the one Sakura had slipped into.

"Sakura you need to eat. We've been training all morning and..." Sasuke began when he noticed that Sakura would not be eating with us.

"Sasuke I know what you're going to say and stop. I'm a medic, of course I know the consequences that come with what I'm doing." she snapped. She was upset and I would not blame her but I would also not allow her to harm herself. She would eat.

"Sakura." I called to her calmingly while locking my eyes on her. It wasn't long before her own locked with mine. Upon doing so I allowed for my worry, and the warmth she filled me with, to show in them before watching as she thankfully calmed down.

"I'll have the tempura." she said softly before placing her head down on the table so as to rest.


	5. Chapter 4:Complications

**Chapter Four: Complications**

"Oi, do you think you could spar with us sometime? It would be interesting how teme and me would do against you and Sakura-chan. Ne, ne Sakura-chan?" Naruto cheered in his usual hyper active tone of voice. It was the way he was, it was his naiveness that kept him so optimistic and innocent in the profession and the world we lived in. Something Sakura would fight for him to keep and one of the very few actions I agreed with her in.

"Hai, hai." Sakura mumbled as we walked out of the restaurant. It was clear that she was upset, that there was something she was worried about and something she couldn't share with us. Either because she could or because she felt as if though she shouldn't. Then there was Itachi. He had appeared with a mask on his face, one that I hadn't seen in a while. Sakura had tried to take him to a meal where the two would be left alone but he had accepted Naruto's offer? Something that not only rarely happened but that also raised a few flags in my mind.

"Oi, Sakura-chan why are..."

"Sorry Naruto, Sasuke,...Itachi; but I have to go. I need to think." Sakura suddenly cut him off. Her tone of voice was pressed, controlled and most of all made it clear of the inner turmoil she was going through. Itachi had once made it clear that he would not harm Sakura intentionally, not physically or emotionally. Therefore that fact could only mean that something had happened back home and it was not something that he would be able to control.

"But Sakura-chan, I thought we..." Naruto went on. Persistent as always though sadly this time he was out of luck for nothing he could, or would, say would change Sakura's mind.

"Enough, beat it dobe. I need to talk to Itachi alone." I warned Naruto seriously before turning and locking eyes with Itachi. As soon as I had I knew that something had happened at home, that it had been father who upset him and it had been father that had forced his hand. But what would Itachi be so against giving father? Especially when he and I both knew how persistent Otou-san could be and the danger that came with denying him of anything.

"Well, I'll see you all later." were Sakura's last words before she walked off and toward her home. She would calm down, she would forgive aniki but she would only do so upon being left alone. It was simply the way Sakura worked, the way she forgave and the way she calmed herself down.

It wasn't long after that that Naruto too soon took his leave. All the while heading straight for the Hyuuga house hold. He and Hinata had started talking, he had finally realized how she felt for him and realized that he too was interested in her. The sigh that left aniki's lips got my attention.

"Something happened." I stated, knowing that Itachi would not deny what I clearly already knew.

"Hn."

"What happened? It Ka-san alright?"

"She is fine." Itachi said, lips tight and eyes shut. The reminder of what he had gone through earlier when he was still upset was hard for Itachi to handle. Which was disturbing considering Itachi was always in control of his emotions and such. He rarely ever lost control.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" There, the question was out in the open. Itachi opened his eyes then, slowly taking in a deep breaths, before locking eyes with me. The sharingan was not something that seemed so unusual to me, not when I myself weld it and not when it was the mark of my clan. It had however been unusual to find Itachi with his own active when not in battle.

"Otou-san has invited a young woman home for dinner." Itachi staid slowly, his tone of voice tensed and clearly upset. Confused I waited for more, for an explanation of sorts but got none. So Otou-san had invited guest for dinner, that wasn't strange. Not when he was the head of the clan and in charge of maintaining peace. When it was clear, to Itachi, that I still didn't seem to understand what it was he meant by his words he went on.

"She is to be a prospect wife for me." As soon as the words left his lips I understood. Otou-san didn't like Sakura, not after what she had done so as to keep me on team seven and not when she had shown no fear in his presence. She had shown respect toward Otou-san, had done what had been expected of her, however she had also spoke her mind and she had as such gotten on his bad side.

"Well shit. Does Sakura know?"

"Iie." Itachi answered immediately. Narrowing my own eyes I stood my ground.

"She has a right to know."

"Hn, and she will upon my doing so. However Fugaku-san will not leave Sakura and I be until Ka-san has met and approved of Sakura herself. As soon as Ka-san has given her approval she will defend Sakura and I." Itachi explained. It was reasonable, his explanation, and it did make sense. The question was why had he waited so long to introduce Sakura to Ka-san.

"I have not formally introduced Sakura as the woman I am courting to Ka-san because Sakura feels uncomfortable on the compound. I had not wanted to force her hand however now my hand if forced and as such so is hers." Itachi explained as if able to read my mind. It was then that I understood his anger, his inner turmoil and his mask. He hadn't wanted to tell Sakura while she was in front of us, hadn't wanted to explain to her what had happened and upset her while in front of Naruto, Sai and me because not only did he distrust Sai but Itachi made it a point to keep his personal matters to himself. Regardless of who or what it affected.

"I'll head home and help Ka-san. You are bringing her for dinner tonight, right?" I asked, uncertainty and worry in my own tone of voice. Sakura was strong, it was clear that she was but she was also still soft hearted and kind. She was still so emotional that despite the acts she put up and the masks she put in place Naruto and I knew she would be hurting.

"Hn." and with that Itachi disappeared. He would go after Sakura, speak to her, explain to her and would try to make it all up to her. Sakura was in good hands, she would be safe so long as aniki was the one protecting her. Now, now it was time to do what I could to help ease the tension at tonight's dinner.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It felt like an eternity before lunch was over. I'd eaten to get Sasuke and Itachi off my back but that hadn't done anything for my annoyance. Not when Itachi, said source of my annoyance, continued to act as if though we had nothing to discuss! What was worse was that now, as I constantly tried to get myself home, to get some alone time so as to either try to get the truth out of Itachi or summon Hikari, whichever came first, Naruto and Sasuke just wouldn't leave.

"Oi, do you think you could spar with us sometime? It would be interesting how teme and me would do against you and Sakura-chan. Ne, ne Sakura-chan?" Naruto cheered.

"Hai, hai." I mumbled as we walked out of the restaurant. All the while Itachi to my left and Sasuke to my right. This was ridiculous. Having one over protective Uchiha was enough, but two? Ugh! They were going to drive me insane!

**'News flash, you already are.'** my inner mocked, trying to get me to calm down and to relax but that didn't help. How could it knowing that so many things I cared for, kept close to me were in danger. Again!

"Oi, Sakura-chan why are..."

"Sorry Naruto, Sasuke,...Itachi; but I have to go. I need to think." I said, trying not to sound too disappointed or too annoyed.

"But Sakura-chan, I thought we..."

"Enough, beat it dobe. I need to talk to Itachi alone." Sasuke suddenly said seriously. Of course he had picked up on Itachi's tension and if he needed to talk to him then perhaps it was because it might have something to do with the Uchiha clan. Mentally I sighed, and forced myself not to feel guilty or sympathetic for Itachi. If something had happened at the compound and he had been upset by it then he shouldn't have met me; I would have understood that so much more easier than his current mood.

"Well, I'll see you all later." I said before walking off. As I got further I tried not to let my angry tears fall, tried not to think of all the things that could go wrong and most of all I tried not to feel bad for the way I had acted. It was hard to do so though, so much so that before I knew it I was standing before my parents grave with endless tears in my eyes.

"Ka-san..." I whispered softly while shaking my head. "Why are men such idiots?" I found my self asking before taking in a deep breath and taking a seat before my parents stones. They were memories now but still siting before them, their tombstones, I could still feel their comfort and their warmth. It reminded me of everything they'd ever taught me, had tried to teach me and the lessons they had given me before they passed.

What was more was that it was nice sitting in their presence, being able to forget everything and rid myself of the anger. Still though there were two things I was certain of. One was that no matter what I needed to help Sai get rid of the seal that had been placed on him and two; Itachi needed my help too. I may not have known with what, what had happened or any of the annoying details but I did know that he needed my help and I would willingly do whatever I could so as to relieve him of his stress.

Then, as if on cue, I could suddenly feel Itachi standing in the shadows just behind me. It was strange, but comforting, knowing that despite the many times Itachi had found me before my parents graves he'd never approach me or their tombs. Rather instead he'd simply kept his distance and allowed me my space.

"It's alright Itachi, come out." I called softly, knowing that no matter how soft my tone of voice was he'd hear and he'd comply to what I'd say. He stepped out of the shadows but still kept his distance. The anger, tension and the mask he had been wearing just a couple of hours ago gone. Instead now he stood with worry and anxiety in his eyes.

"Hn." he greeted me. Warmly smiling I reached out my hand and silently urged him to me.

"Come on, it's time you met my parents." I called softly and tauntingly. Itachi hesitated for only a second before confidently walking up to my side and bowing his greetings to my parents. He was so gentle, so caring and kind it still amazed me how so many could only see him as the shinobi he chose to be. As the Uchiha heir and prodigy that he was.

"Ka-san, Otou-san. This is Itachi." I spoke gently while taking Itachi's hand in mine. Itachi didn't hesitate, he instead confidently took my hand in his and stood as the proud, strong, warm and loving man that I knew him to be.

"Haruno-san's." he greeted them. Tears filled my eyes again, this time for the sorrow of knowing that had my parents been alive, had they been able to see and to meet the warm, kind hearted Itachi Uchiha that I'd fallen in love with they would have been happy for me, supported us, and would have accepted him just as easily as they would have of any of my other friends.

Slowly Itachi wiped my tears away before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. We stood still, I in his arms with my arms around his waist for a long time. It was soothing, it calmed me and most of all it helped me keep in mind that there were still things I needed to do, there were still people I loved who needed help, protecting and assisting. That included Itachi.

"What happened?" I asked bluntly, tone of voice showing that there was no way we'd be leaving and going back to reality until he told me the truth. Until he explained to me why it was there was so much worry and anxiety rooted into his eyes. Sighing Itachi simply tightened his hold.

"Fugak-san has forced my hands for this evenings plans." he answered, tone of voice tight. The fact that he had called his father by his name was sign enough that what had been done was not something that either one of us would like.

"Itachi..."

"Sakura, I did not want to force you to come meet my parents, officially, until you were ready. However as I've said Fugaku-san has forced my hand. It would be best for us both if you joined me and the others for dinner tonight." he went on. It still wasn't an explanation but I could tell there were hints in his words, that he was trying to tell me without having to do so directly. How puzzling this was! Couldn't he tell me straight, was what his annoying father doing that bad? None of that mattered though. The important thing was was the answer to his statement. If he was saying that it'd be best for both of us then surely he was serious, that it was a serious matter and that not going tonight would somehow effect our relationship.

Now, I was a kunoichi, I took risks with my life everyday, with the life of those in the hospital and my teammates when we were out on a mission. However, I am too much of a selfish woman to risk the current relationship that I had and even more so with the man that I loved. Sighing I nodded and gave in. If he needed me to be beside him tonight, if I needed to officially meet his parents as the woman he was courting, as he always put it when referring to his family, then I needed to meet Itachi's parents tonight. No ands, ifs or buts about it.

"Hai." I whispered before kissing the back of his hand. "What should I wear and what time will you be picking me up?" I asked. Suddenly not sure how one dressed to have dinner with the leader of a clan when said someone was dating their heir. Not to mention when said leader had already made it clear that he disliked one.

"Formal wear would be preferred but dress as you feel comfortable." he assured me while tightening his arms around my waist. Smiling I turned to face my parents tombs. They had been strong, had fought for their love and had managed to stay by one another's side; therefore if I needed to fight, fight against his father even, then I would do so so long as it kept Itachi by my side.

"I'll visit again soon Ka-san, Otou-san." I promised while Itachi nodded his head their way before following after me. It was the small moments, like these, that surprised me and amazed me how much we were already bound to one another and how calming being bound was.

"You aren't going to tell me what happened are you?" I asked as we started to walk away from the cemetery and toward my apartment.

"Iie."

"And why is that?" I asked, tone of voice serious and curious. This man could be a mystery when he wanted to be one, could keep whatever he wanted hidden, easily hidden, and could be annoying while doing so.

"It would not be good if the both of us attend dinner while in an unpleasant mood." was all he said the rest of the walk to my apartment. I didn't blame him, not now when I knew who it was that had upset him, that was now threatening out relationship and most of all not when I knew who it was that was stirring things up more than what they had already been stirred up.

"You are worried." Itachi stated as I walked into my room and he looked around in the living room. I knew what he was looking for but I also knew that he wouldn't find it. I'd hidden the scroll in the shower before I went out training and as I got ready for the dinner I'd make sure to hide it with me.

"Who wouldn't with knowing that they were having dinner with the Uchiha clan leader who clearly does not like them." I retorted before shaking my head and sighing.

"That came out wrong."

"Iie, you are correct. However regardless of whether or not he approves of you I will stand by your side and I would like you by mine." Itachi said so confidently, so warmly that it was a surprise I didn't run out of my room and jump him right then and there.

**'Sexy Uchiha man, take him! Take him!'** my inner screamed at me but as I normally did I ignored her and her lewd comments.

"Itachi I can't promise you anything. I'm already upset because he upset you, because for whatever reason, a reason you refuse to share with me now, he is putting our relationship on the line and because he had to go and start his shit now. Don't we have enough to worry about? What with Danzo running around and Sai's condition?" I blurted out, unintentionally revealing everything that was on my mind and had me worrying. Softly, Itachi smiled and shook his head before walking into my room and wrapping his arms around me. I was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear but that didn't matter. I needed his arms, I needed to feel his support and I needed to feel safe. If only for a while.

"He will not separate us." he said so confidently that I did the only thing I could so as not to allow my voice to betray me. I spun around and I locked my lips with his. At first it was only a soft, reassuring sort of kiss but upon giving in, upon keeping said kiss I couldn't hide my fear and desperation. Almost as instantly as I'd shown it Itachi had me pinned to the wall, arms above my head and his lips so passionately on mine that I could do nothing but to respond. After all, how could I deny him, of all people, a response to his actions and the comfort he was trying to show me.

My legs wound around his waist, helping him support me as our lips remained locked and his hold grew firmer. We didn't have much time, we both knew we didn't and yet we needed this. I needed to feel him, to touch him for myself and know that he was there, with me and most of all that he was mine no matter what. Finally, when we broke away for air his hold loosened and my legs unwound themselves from him. We needed to get ready, I needed to get dressed but I also wanted to just run away form what I was about to do and take Itachi with me.

"It's getting late." he said, and with a sigh completely released me of his hold. Smiling I nodded my head and silently walked for my closet while Itachi walked out of my room and for the living room. We both needed to calm down, we had to if we wanted to go through this dinner as calmly as possible.

First thing was first though. Hide the scroll. Taking in a deep breath as I reached the closet I went through the familiar hand seals and summoned the leader of the pack of tigers that were now my summoning animals. It'd taken her a bit longer than the rest, but about a couple of weeks ago she had revealed to me her name.

"Good evening Masumi." I greeted her formally. She was the leader of the pack and as such I would show her as much respect as she showed me. Bowing Masumi looked around and noted Itachi in the other room.

"Are we going on a mission?" she asked, her tone of voice worried. For the norm I hardly summoned her. Not because I preferred the others over her but because the need hardly called for her assistance or her power.

"Iie. I was wondering if you'd help me conceal this scroll." I answered before revealing the scroll to her. As soon as her eyes met the scroll she reached out and with her tail picked it up. It was clear she could see the scroll I needed to decipher inside, that she could see the code I needed to break and how I had hidden it along with several other medical books. What was confusing was seeing the sudden light of recognition in her eyes.

"Where did you get this scroll from?" she asked after a while, by which time I had slipped into a knee length maroon colored dress with silver blossoms and a pair of black heals. I may not have owned much formal wear but what I did was absolutely stunning.

"I retrieved it from Danzo about a year ago. It was my last mission before Orochimaru." I answered her before turning to meet her worried eyes. Sighing she nodded.

"I will assist you in hiding this scroll however I advise that should you decipher this scroll you destroy it upon doing so. This will not aid anyone in any way shape or form." she warned seriously.

**'Okay, now we really need to solve that stupid thing.'** my inner muttered seriously. Mentally I nodded while keeping my attention on Masumi.

"To summon the scroll without me simply go through half the summoning seals before switching to the scrolls seals." and with that she was gone with scroll in tail. This was beyond confusing. First there was Sai and his sea, then there was Danzo, then there was Itachi's father and now this? If she knew what was on the scroll then why didn't she just tell me and save Itachi and me all of the headaches to come?

"Sakura, it is time we leave." I heard Itachi call from behind the door. Mentally sighing I forced the rest of my worries to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on one thing at a time, to fix one problem before working on the next and at the moment said problem of focus, of concentration, was having dinner with Itachi's parents. A man I knew hated me and a woman whom I never had the chance to meet before tonight.

**~POV change~**

As soon as Itachi had left Mikoto Uchiha had talked to her guest for a while longer before the two woman left to prepare for that evenings dinner. She had seen the anger in her sons eyes, knew that tonight she'd be meeting the woman, the only woman, whom had caught her eldest son's eye but she also knew that it would be a hell of an awkward dinner. Sighing she cleaned the living area before setting the dishes in the sink and walking back to her husband. She loved him, truly she did but she also knew that for as kind as her husband could be he could also be stubborn and cruel.

"Why?" she asked bluntly. Fugaku, who had been reading the paper at the time, set down the paper in his hands before turning to face his wife with a raised eye brow. He was silently asking her what she was asking about and what the why pertained to. Annoyed Mikoto stomped into the living area and stood before him. He may have been the leader of the Uchiha clan, may have control of his family, and absolute control of the clans men, but she was his wife and he would not control her or her children. Regardless of the fact that he had helped conceive them.

"Don't you dare give me that look. You know damn well what my why pertains to." she growled before shaking her head. "You knew Itachi was courting this Haruno-san, so why are you trying to arrange a marriage for him when clearly he's..."

"Sakura Haruno is not a worthy or proper woman to be wed into the Uchiha clan. She will not make for a poor Uchiha wife." Fugaku said simply, as if his words were absolute and would ease everything. Angry then Mikoto leaned down and met the love of her life in the eye. Yes she loved him but she also understood that sometimes, love and hate stood on a very thin line next to one another.

"Now you listen to me Fugaku Uchiha." she growled. "I don't care if your the leader of this clan, if you feel the need to arrange marriages when need be and to have things done your way. But the instant you mettle with either of our children's, my children's, happiness, you will have to answer to me." she warned. Fugaku all the while kept his expression blank, hid his fear and surprise as best as he could. He knew how over protect his wife was of their children, how she had always mothered them and tried to provide them as normal of a childhood as she possibly could for them despite the fact that they were Uchiha. That they were the heirs and future leaders of said clan. However, he also knew that despite who he was and what he was to her, when their children, her children's, happiness and lives were put on the line it was her and only her who needed answering to.

"Hn." was his only reply. Then, just as instantly as he had responded there was an innocent and kind look in her face. As if the deadly creature that she was had been nothing but a trick, an illusion and dream he had been dreaming of.

"Good, now go clean up. Our guest will be returning soon and so will Sasuke, Itachi and Haruno-san." was all she said before returning to the kitchen and beginning on their dinner.

Mikoto Uchiha was protective of her children, a lioness ready to pounce on any danger that was lurking and directed at her cubs. It didn't matter how old Sasuke and Itachi were, the fact that they were fully grown men, or the fact that they were highly trained shinobi. They were her children first and foremost and as such she would do everything in her power so as to protect them. Even if it meant standing against the love of her life.

"Ka-san!" called Sasuke as he walked in through the front door. Smiling gently Mikoto-san dried her hands as she finished rinsing the rice and placing it into the rice cooker.

"In the kitchen Sasuke." she welcomed him and within second he stood before her. "How was your day?"

"Good." he answered while looking around and extending his senses. Mikoto knew what he was looking for, what he was trying to find and what he'd find when their guest returned.

"Itachi has spoken with you." she said, not asking for she knew it to be true. It was strange how after fighting to protect the same woman, Sasuke's teammate and Itachi's woman of interest, Sasuke and Itachi had developed a closer bound to each other. They didn't show it, wouldn't admit it, and would never speak a word of it to another person, but she could see it. It was the main reason why she so desperately wanted to meet this Sakura Haruno. She had done for her children what she had been trying to do for years, and she had done it in the course of a couple of months.

"Hn."

"I see, then you know we'll be having guests for tonight's dinner." she said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. As the two stood in silence for a couple of minutes Mikoto knew exactly what was running through her youngest son's mind. He was worried for his brother, how he'd be hurt and even more so for the teammate his brother had fallen in love with. She'd recognized the name when Itachi had spoken it, remembered and knew her to be the hokage's apprentice and Sasuke's teammate, but had never met the young girl. Now she was a woman and now she had the love of both her son's.

"Ka-san, do we..."

"Sasuke, I know you're father has done something inconsiderate to Itachi, however that is between your father and Itachi. This dinner is simply to introduce Itachi to a single and eligible Uchiha woman. He does not need to accept her hand in marriage. Don't worry. You're Ka-san will protect you." Mikoto spoke seriously before smiling and taunting her youngest son. Sasuke shook his head but smiled none the less. He knew she was right, that no matter what she would protect him and Itachi. It didn't matter how old they got, to her they were still her little boys.

"Hn." he said, silently admitting defeat. Smiling Mikoto walked up to her son and kissed him on the head.

"Good, now go wash up. Company will be here in a couple of minutes and I'm going to need help entertaining them." she said. Sasuke nodded before walking off and doing as he was told. He trusted his mother and knew that if anyone could help Itachi, and Sakura stay together then it would be her. What was more was that he was absolutely sure that upon meeting Sakura, Mikoto would adore her. Without a doubt.


	6. Chapter 5: Complications Part Two

**Chapter Five: Complications Part Two**

**A/N: okay, first of all I'm thankful for al the reviews I've gotten so far. They are insperation and movtivations that I need so as to finish the story. Also, to mUmaRhz, the questions you have and the "missing" bit of information you're asking for will be mentioned. However they will be mentioned and written as oneshots I will work on once Being Bound is complete. So to all my reviews readers, if there are any questions you have or scenes you would like to see written in the collection of one shots feel free to comment them in your reviews or to message me about them. Again thanks for reviewing! XD Now, on with the story. **

As soon as I walked away and left behind my team I somehow felt as if what I'd done was wrong. It was ridiculous because it had been the right thing to do, it had been what I needed to do so as to keep them safe and most of all it had been to get away from Sakura's summoning animals. Seriously, who would have ever thought that ugly would grow to be the powerful kunoichi that she now was. Not to mention that the summoning she had performed was no easy task, no summoning ever was, and then to summon two summoning animals during a sparing exercise and not be tired afterwards was a feat in enough of its self.

Annoyed I went home and put my things down before finally allowing my body to collapse. That animal was right. The pain I felt every day because of the seal was over whelming and yet, through some miracle, still something that years of training made it possible to handle. Danzo was a cruel man, vicious and power hungry. He had taken most of his guard, his soldiers from an orphanage and trained us all as children. It was why showing emotion, recognizing and feeling it, was so difficult. Sighing I slowly moved to sit up only to feel a stream of electric current suddenly take me over. No scream left my lips, I'd stopped screaming long before, as I could suddenly sense and hear Danzo and his laughter.

"You've done well for you're first day." he called, his tone of voice taunting and cruel.

"Danzo-san." I greeted through gritted teeth. I was bound to him, had been bound from the moment he had taken my brother and me in and would continue to be bound until the moment he died.

"Well it seems there's still hope for you yet. Have you found the scroll?"

"Iie. It's location is still unknown, the hokage is weary of me and as such is not fully disclosing information to me." I answered him. It was always best to tell the truth when speaking to Danzo, that rule I'd learned at a young age and would forever remember it. What was more was that there was no choice now. It was speak honestly or suffer for it with immediate pain.

"Well then, perhaps I should aid you in your mission."

"Iie. I fear that by arousing too much commotion the hokage will grow suspicious. It would be easier to talk to my current captain in charge." I said, forcing my body to feel more pain as I refused to say Sakura's name. While it was true that she was my captain, it was also true that she was also much more. After Naruto had called me his friend, declared his friendship to me so had Sasuke and Sakura. They were friends, she was my friend and as such I would try my best so as to protect her. To save her the way I hadn't been able to save my brother.

"Is that so?" The way he was asking made it sound as if though he doubted me, as if though he were second guessing his decision to force me to Konoha alone and un accompanied.

"Hn."

"Very well, but keep in mind Sai. Don't forget that it's I who holds you're life." and with that he was gone. Of course the pain hadn't gone with him but none the less he was gone and my thoughts, my actions and my pain was my own again. He couldn't hear me, and though he had been able to grant me pain still I would manage it. I'd handle it until I'd found a way around the seal that had been placed on me and the mission that had been forced upon me. Of course now that I knew that Danzo could communicate with me whenever he wanted, by using the seal, proved to be yet another complication to my plans and my life. Truly life was never easy but then again no one had ever said it'd be other wise. Was this what other's meant when they hoped for the better, did they think, wonder and ask themselves if ever the time would come when the situation they were stuck in would take a turn for the good. If so this was a new emotion, one that I'd not only discovered on my own but now had no one to share it with. Hope was a strange thing.

**~POV Change~**

It hadn't taken long for Mikoto-san to get dinner ready or change into a more formal outfit. She knew what to expect when Itachi arrived, what to expect of her husband. now that he had been properly warned, but wasn't so sure as to what to expect from Sasuke or his teammate, and Itachi's woman of interest, Sakura Haruno. Sighing she was making her way back to the living area, ready and waiting to welcome her guest when suddenly Sasuke joined her by her side.

"Aniki is not happy with Otou-san." Sasuke said bluntly, knowing that his mother knew this to be true but uncertain as to what to expect for tonight's dinner. He didn't know much of the woman his father had picked for Itachi. He simply knew that his choice had angered Itachi more than what the action itself should have.

"That may be but Itachi knows to behave when in front of company just as I expect you to remember your manners." Mikoto-san said sternly. Sasuke nodded and said nothing. He knew his mother had taught them well, had made sure that he, and his brother, were taught proper etiquette and that they were expected to show it when the time called for it. Especially when in her presence. Then, before Sasuke could ask his mother what she thought their father would say should Itachi ask Sakura to marry him, there was a soft knock on the front door. He knew it wasn't his brother, or Sakura, by chakra signatures alone.

"I'll get the door, you should call Otou-san." Sasuke said. Smiling Mikoto-san nodded and went in search of her husband while Sasuke went for the door. He wasn't sure what to expect of the evenings dinner, or what to expect of the women who were about to enter his home, but Sasuke did know he had to stay calm so as to better aid his brother and Sakura. Sasuke only knew one thing was for sure. This was going to be tricky; and so taking in a deep breath he opened the door.

"Good evening Sasuke-san." both woman greeted him with a bow. He was used to it, ever since he was a child Uchiha women and men who were not shinobi greeted him as properly as any civilian from Konoha did when in a formal situation.

"Good evening, Atsuko-san, Akiko-san. Come in." Sasuke greeted as he opened the door wider and stepped aside so as to let the two in. The two women did as instructed and walked in before being greeted by Mikoto-san herself.

"It's nice to see you both could make it. Please this way, we will wait for Itachi in the den." Mikoto-san said, excluding the bit of information that Sasuke knew would cause the two women to fret.

"Thank you." they said as the two followed suit. Sasuke followed after his mother, sat in a one person couch and listened to the light conversation his mother started. Mostly about the weather, what they both did for a living, their family relations; everything he knew his father already knew but would not be willing to share. Then, ever so lightly he sensed his brother. He was at the compound gates, with Sakura and by the tension in his fathers eyes Sasuke knew he had felt their arrival as well.

"Excuse me, I will go greet aniki at the gate." Sasuke said as he stood and properly dismissed himself. He was about to walk off, to run for the door before running for his brother and Sakura when Akiko suddenly called to him.

"Sasuke-san?" she called, uncertainty clear in her tone of voice. Instantly Sasuke froze in his spot. He had a bad feeling about what she was about to say, even more so with her shyness fully visible.

"Hn."

"May I...may I go with you to greet Itachi-san?" she asked. As soon as the words left her lips Mikoto-san froze and turned to her husband. There was a hint of anger and fury in her eyes, a silent warning she knew he'd understand.

"It would be best for you to stay, Sasuke does not move like you do. He moves much faster." he said before turning to Sasuke. "Go." and with that he was gone. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and at the moment was beyond thankful for his mothers back up and the power she had over his father when concerning them, their happiness and their futures.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach the gates. In fact he'd just arrived to watch as the gate guard had let them in. All eyes were immediately on Sakura, the woman the eldest of the two Uchiha heirs who's hand was in his.

"Aniki, Sakura." Sasuke greeted. As soon as Sakura had seen Sasuke she felt a little better. She felt stronger knowing that her teammate and brother would be by her side.

"Sasuke, please tell me your not just here to greet us, that you'll be at dinner too?" Sakura asked, anxiety and stress clear in her tone. Nodding Sasuke turned to Itachi with serious eyes.

"You didn't tell her." he stated more than asked. Shaking his head Itachi pulled Sakura closer to him, placed an arm around her waist and gently urged her forward. He hated that she felt so uncomfortable in the compound, that he hadn't been able to slowly ease her into visiting his home and that she had been, essentially, forced into the compound tonight.

"Told me what?" Sakura asked but neither Uchiha brothers answered her question. Instead they picked up the pace of their walk and headed in what looked like to Sakura, the direction of the center of the entire Uchiha compound. Mentally sighing she reminded herself to take in deep breaths of air and ignore the stares that were being directed her way.

By the time they had gotten to Itachi's and Sasuke's home Sakura was relatively calm but couldn't shake the feeling of something terribly off about the situation, she couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening the instant she walked in through the front door.

"I've got your back Sakura; always." Sasuke whispered, not caring whether or not Itachi heard him. She was family to him, like a sister he never had and an important person in his life. Smiling Sakura nodded, took Itachi's hand in hers and allowed for the two to walk in before her.

As soon as they walked in, Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura could sense Fugaku, Mikoto and two other presence's in the room ahead. Sakura was puzzled. She hadn't been aware that she would be meeting some of Itachi's close family but said nothing. She'd agreed to coming willingly and had decided that she'd fight like hell to keep Itachi by her side. Regardless of what she had to face or what she had to do.

"Come, join us Sasuke, Itachi." called Mikoto-san gently. As soon as Sakura had heard the voice she knew her to be their mother and took in a deep breath before following after Itachi. Upon entering four pair of eyes were on them. One was Fugaku's, his eyes were tense, and glaring at Sakura whenever he thought his son's weren't watching. The second was that of a woman Sakura had never seen. She was old yet still looked young, had a warming air to her and seemed nice with the large smile on her face. The other two Sakura didn't know what to make of. It was clear that the two woman were related, that the youngest of the two was as old as Itachi, at least, but she wasn't sure why she was blushing. If they were relatives then why was she so suddenly shy.

"Ka-san, this is Sakura Haruno." Itachi spoke, ignoring his father out of anger and not formally introducing him to her knowing that he had already met Sakura.

"Good evening Uchiha-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said, bowing formally and properly. Instantly Mikoto-san smiled. She was a fragile looking thing, so short, petite and innocent. It was hard for Mikoto-san to believe that she was a kunoichi let alone the kunoichi who had been trained by their hokage. However Mikoto-san also knew not to jude by appearances as well.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please. Mikoto." she assured Sakura before turning to face Atsuko and Akiko.

"This is Atsuko and Akiko Uchiha, Atsuko, Akiko. This is Sakura Haruno." she introduced the woman to one another, knowing that Itachi would do no such thing. It wasn't rude, it was just lack of action on his part though Mikoto-san understood her son's inactions.

"Good evening." Sakura spoke to the two woman before swallowing her pride, turning to face Fugaku Uchiha, bowing and greeting the man properly.

"And good evening to you Fugaku-san." she said. Fugaku nodded his head in greeting but said nothing. Instead he turned to his wife.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"Hai, I'll go set the table and then we can all move to the dinning room." Mikoto-san said happily as she stood.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help you." Akiko called. There was a twist to her tone, one that Sakura wasn't sure how to describe. Of course she wasn't going to voice it, not now and most certainly not while she was standing in the middle of the Uchiha clan's leader home.

"Of course it's fine." she said before smiling at Sakura. "If you'd like to take a seat, dinner will be served in a few moments." she said. Turning to Itachi with uncertain eyes Sakura silently asked him if it was alright for her to help his mother. With the slightest nods Sakura smiled and let go of his hand.

"If you don't mind, I'd also like to help Mikoto-san. The more the merrier." she said happily. Mikoto-san mentally smiled a smile so full of joy though she knew that had she shown it they all would have thought her to be ill.

Nodding her approval Mikoto-san turned and let the two woman into the kitchen, leaving behind the three Uchiha men and the older woman. She knew what Atsuko would be asking in the absence of her daughter, that she'd be upset and preparing herself for what was to come but Mikoto-san also knew that her son's would show respect regardless of what was said of them.

**~Sakura's POV~**

From the moment we'd left my apartment my nerves were one edge and anxiety had overtaken me. This was ridiculous! A compound, regardless of who lived there, how many lived there and what they thought of my, should not inspire so much fear in me. I was a kunoichi, trained and one of the best in the entire village! Or so I kept reminding my self so as to keep calm but nothing really worked.

**'Don't be such a baby. I'm sure everything will be alright.'** my inner chided me but I didn't pay attention to her. She may have thought there wasn't anything to worry about but I didn't. Itachi had looked so worried, so intensely worried that I couldn't help but to let it rub off on me. What was worse was the warning he'd given me and the words he'd use to so faintly explain to me what was going on and why it was suddenly so important for me to be formally, and properly, introduced to his parents.

"You are tense." Itachi stated softly as we were a couple of blocks away. His tone was tense, covered in worry of his own and it was then that I realized that maybe, just maybe for just this once, Itachi needed me to support me and not the other way around. So, mind made up I pushed as much as I could to the depths of my mind, locked it all away for later and shook my head.

"Iie." I said, knowing that my body was lying but my tone would not prove my bodies actions right. Even he needed to be supported every now and then and I would die before I refused to support him.

Itachi didn't get a chance to say much after that because the compound walls came into view then and the guards looked down. The guards bowed their greetings to Itachi, as usual, and looked over me up and down once.

**'Good thing we didn't keep the hidden kunai.'**__my inner muttered and for the first time that day I agreed with her. It would have been stupid to try to carry a weapon into the compound. Once the silent greetings were out of the way the gates were opened and we were allowed entry. As soon as they parted, and tightly closed again behind us, Sasuke came into view. He was well dressed, like any proper heir to a clan would be when attending a family dinner, and like Itachi held worry in his eyes. Though in truth, as soon as I'd seen him I felt a little better, stronger even, and most of all thankful for his presence.

"Aniki, Sakura." Sasuke greeted with a tense tone of voice causing me to mentally frown. This was definitely going to be a long night.

"Sasuke, please tell me your not just here to greet us, that you'll be at dinner too?" I couldn't help but to anxiously ask. It would make things so much more easier. In turn Sasuke just nodded before turning to face Itachi with disapproval in his eyes.

"You didn't tell her." he stated more than asked. This was seriously starting to get annoying! What the hell were they keeping from me? And if it was so bad why keep it form me? Wouldn't it be easier to simply tell me so that I'd be able to try to help them, so that maybe we'd be able to find some sort of solution?

Shaking his head Itachi pulled me closer to his body, placed an arm around my waist and gently urged me forward. It hadn't been until that instant that I'd realized how solid my legs had become, how I had dug them into the ground and kept my body placed.

"Told me what?" I asked but neither Itachi or Sasuke answered my question. Instead they picked up their pace and walked in the direction, of what appeared to me, the direction of the center of the entire Uchiha compound. Mentally sighing I reminded myself to take in deep breaths of air and tried my best to ignore the stares that were being directed my way. Some I could tell were simply curious, others were glaring and some even confused. Again, none of them mattered. I was not here for them.

By the time we had gotten to Itachi's and Sasuke's home I found that I was relatively calm but still I couldn't shake the feeling of something terribly off about the situation. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of something bad happening the instant we, I walked in through the front door.

"I've got your back Sakura; always." Sasuke whispered. Clearly not caring whether or not Itachi heard him. His tone of voice was confident, full of determination and one that I would never doubt. It was the same tone of voice he used when we were out on a mission. Smiling I nodded, took Itachi's hand in my own and allowed for the two to walk in before me. After all this was their home, not mine.

As soon as we walked in, I could sense, and I'm sure Itachi and Sasuke could as well, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, and strangely enough two other presence's in the room right in front of us. This was new. I hadn't been aware that I'd be meeting some of Itachi's close family as well as his parents. This however was not the time to point it out, or to question him about it. Besides, I'd agreed to coming. I'd willing decided that I'd fight like hell to keep Itachi by my side and that regardless of what it was I had to face or what it was I'd have to do I'd do it.

"Come, join us Sasuke, Itachi." suddenly called a gentle tone of voice.

As soon as I had heard the voice somehow I knew her to be their mother, and so took in a deep breath before following after Itachi and Sasuke. This was it, this was the moment I had been dreading to face, to meet and this was the moment I'd have to make a good impression on his mother in hopes that at least one of his parents would like, and approve, of me dating their son.

Upon entering the room I felt four pair of eyes on us. One I knew for certain was Fugaku-san's eyes. His eyes were tense, uneasy and whenever he thought Sasuke and Itachi weren't watching, they were glaring at me. The second was that of a woman I'd never seen but recognize to be Sasuke's and Itachi's mother. She was old yet still looked young, had a warming air to her and seemed nice with the large smile on her face. What was more was how much of Sasuke and Itachi I saw in her.

The other two on the other hand, I didn't know what to make of. It was obvious, to anyone with eyes, that the two woman were related to one one another but not to Itachi and Sasuke, that the youngest was of the two was as old as Itachi, at least, and that she was suddenly shy? What was more confusing was the fact that she was blushing. If they were relatives then why was she so suddenly shy, why was she blushing?

"Ka-san, this is Sakura Haruno." Itachi suddenly spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts and observations, and all the while ignoring his father. Then of course there really wasn't a need for me to be introduced to the man considering he knew exactly who I was.

"Good evening Uchiha-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, bowing formally and properly. My mother had taught me manners, had always told me that even when there were people who did not show respect toward me, did not show proper etiquette, then that I should continue to do so because not only was it the best thing to do but the wises.

**'It is better to have one fool than two after all.' **my inner reminded me.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please. Mikoto." she assured me before turning to face the two strange women.

"This is Atsuko and Akiko Uchiha, Atsuko, Akiko. This is Sakura Haruno." she introduced us to one another.

"Good evening." I greeted the two woman and mentally cursing. I'd been postponing their greeting so as to avoid greeting Itachi's father. That however was cut short when his mother introduced us all, forcing my manners into play and forcing me to swallow my pride and greet the wretched man myself.

"And good evening to you Fugaku-san." I said, formally greeting the man and being as pleasant as possible. Sure my tone of voice didn't sound excited or happy but it was better than angry and hateful. Fugaku being the type of man that he was, simply nodded his head in greeting and said nothing. Instead he ignored me and turned to his wife.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"Hai, I'll go set the table and then we can all move to the dinning room." Mikoto-san said happily as she stood. She was proving to be a lively woman, reminding me of how my mother used to be. Had she also been a kunoichi or had she simply married Fugaku-san as apart of Uchiha customs and what not?

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help you." Akiko called. There was a twist to her tone, one that, to be honest with, I wasn't sure how to describe.

"Of course it's fine." Mikoto-san said before smiling my way. I wasn't sure but I was fairly positive that her smiling meant she liked me, and truthfully that made me feel a bit better.

"If you'd like to take a seat, dinner will be served in a few moments." she said. Well if the other woman could help then why couldn't I? Still, I was a guest, was it okay, would it be rude of me to offer my assistance? Turning to Itachi with uncertain eyes I silently asked him if it was alright for me to help his mother. With the slightest nods Itachi silently answered my question and caused me to smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd also like to help. The more the merrier, ne?" I couldn't help but to happily say. Mikoto-san was kind, and her attitude, her emotions, radiated so much that it was hard not to be as carefree and as my usual self when around her. Like Itachi, she nodded her approval before turning and leading us into the kitchen. Sure we'd be leaving behind the three Uchiha men and the older woman but that shouldn't have mattered. They were all family.

Once in the kitchen I moved to get the plates and began on setting them. I wasn't sure who would be sitting where but I knew that the head of the table was reserved for the man of the house, to his right his wife and on the left his children. Therefore it was safe to assume that Atsuko-san and Akiko-san would be sitting beside Mikoto-san and I in between Sasuke and Itachi. Once done placing the plates I turned to grab the utensils when I noticed Mikoto-san staring at me and Akiko-san staring at the floor.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, getting ready to pick up the plates and rearrange them. Though I was certain that I had gotten it right, that how I'd set the plates was proper.

"Sakura-san, how did you know to set the table that way?" Mikoto-san asked me softly. Confused I looked at her. This had to be a trick question or she was being serious and questioning me. Testing me on my knowledge of etiquette?

"Well, normally the head of the table is reserved to the head of the family, the one to the right is his or her spouse, to the left are the children. The guests are, and as far as I know, seated beside the spouse." I said. Mikoto-san looked at me with awe, with amazement in her eyes and then smiled as if there was no tomorrow.

"Would it be wise for Haruno-san to sit beside my mother?" Akiko-san suddenly asked. Instantly I froze and looked form Akiko-san to Mikoto-san. The worry and uncertainty in Mikoto-san's eyes made the light bulb light. Akiko wasn't a cousin, or family for that matter. When Itachi said that our relationship was at stake he meant it because Fugaku-san was trying to arrange a marriage for him.

Anger coursed through my veins, one unlike any I'd ever felt and yet still, by some miracle I managed to keep my temper. Instead of causing a scene, of screaming and demanding for answers I quietly removed my plate from between Sasuke and Itachi and moved it so as to be stationed right in front of Fugaku. If he was going to play dirty then so was I.

"Sakura-san, there's no need to move the..."

"Iie. It would be disrespectful of me to sit beside Itachi while Fugaku-san is trying to introduce Akiko-san to him. I will sit at the end of the table and Akiko-san may sit across Itachi." I said, my tone of voice more of a command than anything.

"You...what are you to Itachi-san?" Akiko suddenly asked me. I was guessing it was because of my sudden informal way of addressing him but I didn't care. Itachi and I were together, there was no reason to hide it, or to act so formal when around his family. Not if I intended on being by his side.

"He and I are dating." was all I said as I finished setting the table and walking out of the kitchen. This was beyond crossing the line! Who the hell did that annoying bastard think he was? What was more was that Itachi was a grown man! He didn't need help finding a bride, hell he didn't need to look for one! He had me!

Before walking back into the den I took in a deep breath, calmed myself and reminded myself that killing a clan leader would earn me life in prison. Once clam, and positive that I was in control of my emotions, I walked into the den and found the air there to be just as tense as the one I'd caused in the kitchen. So much for Itachi's mother liking me huh.

"Dinner is ready, it's time to take our seats." I said before turning around and walking for the kitchen. In the blink of an eye Itachi was by my side, his hand taking mine and squeezing. He knew I'd figured it out, that somehow during the time I was helping I'd either figured it out or been told and he knew I was angry. Hell angry couldn't even begin to cover it, but I wasn't here for myself. I was here to back Itachi up and that was what I was going to do.

"Sakura..." Sasuke called to me softly but I simply shook my head and took my place at the end of the table. Itachi sat closes to me, Sasuke beside his father, Mikoto-san to the right, Atsuko beside her and Akiko in front of Itachi. So I was right, go figure. Mentally I sighed and kept myself in check. So long as I didn't meet Fugaku-san's eyes I'd be able to keep it together, I'd be able to hold myself back.

"Let's eat." called Mikoto-san, her tone of voice comforting and gentle. It was clear she was trying to calm things down but personally I knew it wouldn't. Having found out what Itachi and Sasuke had been keeping form me had just made things so much more complicated than what they had already been.

Once seated everyone dug in and started eating. It wasn't until Mikoto-san had started to pick up and place desert in front of us that Fugaku started speaking again.

"So Akiko, your mother tells me that you're a nurse at the Uchiha clinic. How long have you been working in the medical profession?" he asked. As soon as the words left his mouth I tensed and bit the inside of my lip so hard I tasted blood. He had not only thought he'd be able to get rid of me but replace me with a nurse? And a civilian at that?

** 'What the fuck?' **my inner screamed.

"For five years now, I will begin lessons in surgery next week." she said before taking a sip of water.

"Itachi has been interested in learning some healing techniques, perhaps you and he may study together." Fugaku suggested. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the suggestion.

"If Itachi-san if well with the idea I see no harm in doing so." she admitted before turning to meet Itachi directly. "Perhaps, if you wish, I may teach you some minor healing techniques. As a ninja I'm sure they would be most useful." she boldly suggested. Well I'd be damned. She had some sort of spine after all. Not only had she had the courage to lock eyes with Itachi, which very few woman were capable of doing, but she had added to what his father had been suggesting. It was even possible she was trying to flirt.

"Iie. Sakura is more than capable of healing me when I am injured and as a kunoichi herself my teach me chakra techniques." he said. Mentally, I smugly smiled and took note of the slight narrowing of Mikoto-san's eyes. Itachi was always proper, showed his manners but at the moment they had flown out the window. It was clear he was in his breaking point and so sighing I shook my head.

"You should be nicer Itachi, it's rude to be so crude to a lady." I reprimanded him silently. Instantly all eyes widened and locked on me. Even Itachi's had shown some sort of reaction for a split second. Then, after his shock wore off he nodded and turned to Akiko.

"Sakura is right, I apologize for my rudeness Akiko-san." Itachi before finishing his own drink. Mikoto-san was smiling again while the girls mother glared at me.

"Fugaku-san, if you don't mind I'd like to speak bluntly." the woman called. Upon speaking her words brought back that dreadful feeling.

"Go on." he said despite Mikoto-san's warning touch.

"I was under the impression that Akiko was here to meet Itachi-san as a potential bride. However having his...his concubine present is..." before the woman had time to finish her sentence Itachi was standing with sharingan burning eyes. Not that I blamed him. Here I was being civil, putting up with the tension and the awkwardness of all this and she still had the nerve to insult me! None the less it would upset him, only put him in hotter water should I allow for him to defend me. Sighing I stood too, walked to Itachi and forced him to lock eyes with me.

"Enough." I said, watching as his sharingan slowly faded. Behind me I felt Sasuke stand, not bothering to excuse himself. Shaking my head I signaled him to keep his mouth shut as well. Once I was certain that Sasuke wouldn't speak, that he had his own temper under control I turned and faced the rest of the room, keeping Itachi's hand in my own so as to keep him calm.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and a wonderful dinner Mikoto-san, thank you." I said before turning to the woman who had insulted me and locking my cold, angry eyes with her own fury filled eyes.

"I can assure you I am may things but a concubine I am not, Atsuko." I said, deliberately avoiding her title. "Itachi and I care for one another, I love him and I have no intention of leaving his side. I am his and he is mine. No one else's." I said possessively before turning to Akiko.

"Truly I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I meant no disrespect and I most certainly didn't mean to harm you." I said, sincerity in my every word. There was silent shock in her eyes, worry and sorrow.

"How dare you! I have a title wrench, and I deserve respect." Akiko's mother growled as she stood and balled her hands into fists. Again I forced Itachi to step back and calm down, I put myself before Sasuke so as to block his path and his words. They would not suffer, fight with their family more than need be, because of me.

"I show respect when it is earned and you, madam have not shown that you deserve such a thing." I said in a dangerously low tone of voice. She was pushing her luck. When she didn't move, didn't say anything I turned to Mikoto-san again.

"I am sorry for how things ended this evening Mikoto-san." I apologized to her. She was a kind woman and I knew she was innocent. Sadly she nodded.

"Then good evening." and with that I pulled Itachi after me as Sasuke led the way out. This was ridiculous, I was furious, hurt, sad and ready to beat the crap out of that wretched woman. But first thing was first, tend to my family, my brother and the love of my life.


	7. Chapter 6:Theories

**Chapter Six: Theories**

Itachi spend the night at my place while Sasuke had gone off in search of Naruto. My guess was to vent out his anger and knowing Naruto he would never turn down a challenge, especially if it was coming from Sasuke. Besides I was certain that Naruto would be able to calm and comfort Sasuke in a way I never could. Sighing I slowly slipped out of bed, careful so as not to wake Itachi and walked to the shower. I would start my hospital rounds today and after what had happened I wanted to check on my patients early so as to lock myself up in my office and look over the scroll. Since the mission had been assigned neither I nor Itachi had gotten a chance to talk about said scroll or a plan as to how to approach it.

Sighing contently as I felt the water brush over me I focused on the tasks at hand. Not only did I have to decode this blasted scroll, did I have to worry about Sai and the seal that had been placed on him, my formal missions, and hospital rounds but now I had to worry about a crazy Uchiha leader who thought he could take Itachi away from me and he from I? Well he didn't think I was going to fight as much as I had to keep Sasuke with team seven so as to keep Itachi with me then he had another thing coming. Itachi was mine!

**'Damn, possessive much?'** my inner taunted but knew she felt the same way. She was attracted to Itachi almost as much as I was; and I say almost because for her it was all just physical while with me I couldn't get enough of him wether it was physical, or intellectually. Before I could finish, before I was dressed I sensed Itachi wake and smiled.

"I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a minute if you want to take a bath." I called. In response the door to my bathroom slowly pushed itself open and in walked Itachi in nothing but his boxers. His chest was well toned, full of muscles and scars from wounds he had been too stubborn to have anyone look at.

"It is early." he noted while walking to the sink and washing his face. He wasn't a morning person, I'd noted from the first night he had spend the night in my apartment. In fact when he woke up in the morning he reminded me of a lazy cat but I never voiced that comment and wouldn't do so. At least not until the time was right anyway.

"Hai, I have rounds at the hospital today. I figured the earlier I get there the more time I'll have to look over the scroll in my office. Do you want to join me?" I called as I rinsed the last of the soap off me and turned the water off.

"Iie. I will stay here and review the reference books I retrieved from the compound." he said. Well that was a first, he never minded sharing information, spending time at the hospital or in my office. Frowning I nodded before sadly smiling. What we'd both gone through last night was bound to leave it's marks, more so on he than on I but none of it would matter. I'd make it so that none of it would be able to matter.

"Hai. There's left overs in the fridge, and the pantry is halfway stocked if you get hungry. I'll be back around five." I said as I covered myself up in a towel and walked back to my room and straight for my closet. I could feel his eyes on my retreating form, could feel them slowly looking me up and down but I knew that he knew we had a job to do and some reading to catch up on.

"Then I will pick you up at the hospital for dinner, we may discuss our findings while we eat." Itachi offered. Smiling I nodded and dressed myself. Itachi had already seen all of me so there never really was a reason to be modest while in front of him, not when I wanted him to see and know how much I trusted him.

"That sound's like a plan, I'll see you then." I said happily while strapping some kunai to my thigh and heading for the window. Running through the roof tops was comforting and most of all calming. Which was something I needed after what had happened last night. Honestly I hadn't meant to leave things so tense like that but that woman had just crossed a line she shouldn't have crossed in the first place.

Upon arriving at the hospital I had a pile of charts waiting for my review and approval for dismissal. That wasn't surprising, what had been surprising was running into Ino so early in the morning. She wasn't a morning person for one and two for the norm she worked the after noon shifts, said it was easier to stay up late than what it was to wake up early. That didn't stop me from noticing that there was an annoyed, frustrated look to her eyes, though I knew why. Itachi and I had stood her and Shisui up, and by the look on her face Shisui had not explained to her what had happened and as to why we had left them hanging.

"You have some explaining to do forehead." Ino hissed as I neared the lobby's desk to pick up a new stack of charts. Sighing I nodded. This was going to be a long morning, I was just hoping it wouldn't prove to be an even longer day.

"Hai, hai. Just keep up, I have a lot of work to do today." I said, my tone of voice clearly tired. Frowning Ino did as I asked and thankfully, surprisingly, waited until we were alone in the hallway.

"Spill." she said.

"Things just got complicated and while Itachi and I were trying to talk things out we lost track of time." I said, covering my tracks instantly and already devising a story that Shisui would not only understand but sadly would suspect something else was up. Not like I had a choice, between Itachi and me Itachi was the one who came up with the best cover stories. It was easier for him to lie than what it was for me. Stupid Uchiha lying genes.

"So you guys had a fight, big deal." she said dismissively before mischievously grinning. "What was this fight about?"

"He wanted me to go have dinner with the family at the compound, I refused." I said with a shrug. Then, thankfully, before Ino could ask for more details a nurse rushed down the hall in search of me.

"Haruno-san, come quick. The patient in room 205 is coding." she said, panic evident in her tone f voice. Sighing I turned to Ino.

"Take these and look them over. Release those that are well enough to be release and if you have any questions just ask Shizune." I instructed. Ino's face was serious, as well as her eyes, and thankfully, so far, she had never had a problem with doing what I said while at the hospital. She understood I was more experience, that I was closer to reaching Shizune's level and even closer to that of our teacher. Nodding she took off down the hall while I went the other way.

The patient was an elderly woman who had had several trips to the hospital over the last couple of months. She was in critical condition and when I arrived her family members had already been asked to leave the room. Her chakra was faint, her heart beat was slowing and it was clear that she was weak. Instantly I send chakra to my hands and started on aiding her, on relieving her of her pain and trying to heal what I could but there really wasn't much I could do. After an hour of trying the woman passed. Sighing I turned to the nurse.

"Prepare the body for the family." I said seriously before picking up the chart of the elderly woman and heading for the waiting area. This was a part of my job that I absolutely did not like. Sadly I led the family into a conference room and had the husband, daughter and grandchild take a seat.

"What happened to my mother? Why were we asked to walk out?" the daughter asked, the husband all the while staring out the window. He knew, it was clear that he knew and that all he wanted now was to mourn in peace. Some civilians could sense others chakra, they just didn't know what it was but looking at him I knew what he had felt. He'd felt her fade, he'd felt her pass.

"She was very ill, had been in and out of the hospital over the past couple of months. We did everything we could, I'm sorry but Mrs. Saito passed away." as soon as the words left my lips the daughter started crying, her father held her and her child and I stepped out of the room to allow them the privacy they needed. The nurse who I had instructed would meet them with the paper work so as to take her body and begin the burial rituals. It was so sad, yet still I couldn't stop to mourn for myself for there were other patients that still needed tending to. It was the life of a medic.

By the time I got to my office it was noon and Ino had left me a small plate of food with a note on it. Upon opening it I couldn't help but to sadly smile and thank Ino. She truly was a good friend. The note read:

Hey heard about Mrs. Saito, I'm so sorry. I bought you some lunch, eat up, I heard you had a full shift today. I'm off to an over night mission, we'll talk when I get back. Take care forehead.

-Ino.

Well I'd be damned, she knew when to be kind and when not to mess around. Sighing I began on my lunch while reading over an old medical code book. I'd read it three times already but I figured a forth couldn't hurt my chances when I got around to the scroll. It was up to me to figure out the medical code, I'd let Itachi worry about the other and help him with what I could. As I got further and further into the book I found some symbols that were similar in the scroll and others that were taken from the book.

This of course was puzzling considering the symbols in the book all corresponded to a medical procedure or explained one. I needed to look over the scroll and the book at the same time to be sure though. Making a mental note to take the book home with me tonight and marking the pages I got ready to summon Hikari. I'd figured out a new clue, something that would help with the scroll, which was more than what we had, and now it was time to try to help Sai. Sadly however before I could even begin on the hand seals there was a knock on the door. Mentally groaning I threw the evidence of my lunch into the trash can, cleared my desk and stood.

"Enter." I called. As soon as the door opened and my visitor was revealed as Itachi's mother I froze.

**'Why the hell didn't you check before answering!' **my inner screamed at me but it was too late to listen to her now. She was in my office, closing the door behind her and by what I could tell ready to talk.

"Good after noon Uchiha-san, what may I do for you today?" I asked, keeping my tone of voice as professional as I possibly could. There was no way this was happening, that I was ready to face the wife of the man who I wanted to hurt and the mother to the love of my life; not after last nights dinner. Yet here I was, standing face to face with the woman and alone in my office to boot.

"Mikoto is fine, really." she started before smiling and shaking her head. "I've come apologize on my husbands and Atsuko-san's behalf. The way they behaved themselves last night was unforgivable." she started before taking a seat. It was clear that she had not been expecting me to invite her to do so but still something she would do.

"There really isn't any need to do so." I said as I took a seat on my own. The plus side to her visit was that at least now I knew she did still like me, the down side was that after having delivered such horrible news I was in no condition to have this sort of conversation with the woman let alone to have it alone and without Itachi by my side.

"My husband truly means well for Itachi, he just doesn't know how to show it properly is all." she went on. Mentally I laughed. She apparently hadn't known about what he had done and how he had talked to me when he was trying to get Sasuke out of team seven.

"He is a leader to a clan, I understand that he means well." I assured her. Again she looked at me with amazement in her eyes.

"You truly are a remarkable woman." she whispered to herself before shaking her head again. "I only wanted to apologize and to let you know that I support you and my son completely." she said sadly. She missed Itachi, what mother wouldn't miss her son. What was more was that she probably felt horrible after what had happened last night. Not that it was her fault or anything but still she felt it; it was clear in her eyes.

**'I like her.'** my inner said reluctantly, almost as if she was asking her self and amazed with the discovery. Mentally I smiled. So did I.

"Umm...thank you." I said, not sure how to respond to her words.

"I can see he loves you, and that you love him." she said while standing and heading for the door. "Please, ask him to come home. I miss him and even if his father doesn't admit it, so does he." and with that she was gone. As soon as the door clicked closed behind her I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

**'Well damn.'** my inner muttered. Again I agreed with her. This was way too much and way too soon. Shaking it off I got back to work and went through the rest of my day in a daze. Hikari I'd summon once Itachi went home tonight, when I had the chance to speak with her privately in the comfort of my own home.

**~Itachi's POV~**

When I woke and found my surroundings to be Sakura's room my mind reminded me of what had taken place the night before and how angry I was with my father and his notion of doing what was best for me. Perhaps it was something he should have done when I was still a child, when I needed him to do so but I was a grown man and as such I needed no one's aid when doing what was right for myself. Sighing I found the place where Sakura usually lay empty and noted the sound of running water. Turning to her clock I found it was early, earlier than what even I would have like. Silently I got out of bed and walked for the shower. I'd made no noise when opening the door and would have been surprised by her sudden words had she not been a kunoichi.

"I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a minute if you want to take a bath." Sakura called from behind the shower curtain.

"It is early." I noted while walking to the sink and washing my face. I was not a morning person, not when I had no duties to tend to or missions assigned. Therefore it had always been difficult for me to be as talkative as Sakura liked me to be when I woke in her apartment. None the less she let me be, she seemed to understand and for that I was thankful.

"Hai, I have rounds at the hospital today. I figured the earlier I get there the more time I'll have to look over the scroll in my office. Do you want to join me?" she answered, not only answering my unspoken question but informing me of what she had planed for her day. However joining her in my current mood would not be wise, or the best, for either her, me or the patients she tended to at the hospital. The anger was still fresh and for fear of releasing it on those who had not caused it I would not leave her apartment for at least a day.

"Iie. I will stay here and review the reference books I retrieved from the compound." Yes, it would be wise to spend the day alone, deep in the teachings of books and in the work that Sakura and I had been assigned but had not had the time to discuss upon. It would calm me, help the mission and most of all give us a place to start the decoding.

"Hai. There's left overs in the fridge, and the pantry is halfway stocked if you get hungry. I'll be back around five." Sakura answered as she covered herself up in a towel, stepped out of the shower, and walked back to her room and straight for the closet. Sakura's body was alluring, called to me with a force so strong it was amazing I was able to control myself so well when around her. Instantly I had to fight with myself so as to keep my sharingan from activating themselves. It'd become a natural reaction to her naked form.

"Then I will pick you up at the hospital for dinner, we may discuss our findings while we eat." I offered. It would be nice to have a calm dinner, alone and in the comfort of her home. My second home. In addition we would be able to discuss our own findings and proceed to plan our next course of action. The scroll was top priority, it was urgent and therefore I had no time to think of ways in which to spite my father.

"That sound's like a plan, I'll see you then." Sakura said happily while effortlessly strapping a kunai to her thigh. Rarely did she wear weapons to the hospital but with how worried she was about her teammate, with the chaos that had suddenly sprung upon us, and what had happened the previous night I did not find it difficult to understand her actions. Even if she seemed to fail in noticing them herself.

Once she was gone I showered and dressed myself in clean cloths. Sakura had insisted I leave a spare change of clothing at her apartment for just in case purposes. It had been something I had never thought would not need using however today I was proven wrong. Annoyed I summoned the scroll and set it on the table. Sakura had the scroll we would need to decipher however I had no need for it, not when I was looking for a base, for a code to use to decode the code.

It was amazing how easily frustrated I was becoming with the code. For the first three hours I was writing notes on the observations I'd taken of what I'd seen and the only thing I was certain by that point had been that Sakura would need new scrolls. The next couple of hours I had opened the diary of the Uchiha who had written the warning and looked over my notes while reading through some of the codes. There were some brief instructions on how to decode the hokage's code, a few answers but other than that nothing. When lunch rolled around I was still empty handed but not as frustrated. I had distinguished my anger at my father from the frustration of what was at hand. Sighing I finished what last minute notes I had to make and hid them behind a clocking jutsu before going for the kitchen. Sakura had allowed me access to her pantry, it would be rude of me not to make use of it.

There was much more food than what Sakura had led me to believe she had and as such I helped myself to something quick and easy. With the ramen on the stove, boiling and cooking, I moved to the living room and looked around. Her apartment wasn't what an Uchiha would live in, even an Uchiha family with no children would have a home twice the size of Sakura's apartment, however it seemed to be enough. To me however it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sakura was happy and safe.

I was about to walk to the kitchen for my food when suddenly I felt a familiar chakra signature and sighed. It shouldn't have been surprising that Shisui would know where to find me, however that did not mean that I was in the mood to put up with my cousins ways. He was very much like a child when off duty but when on a mission was as serious as I myself was capable of being. None the less the fact that he was searching for me might be because of a mission wasn't something I could, or would, ignore. Before he even knocked I opened the door, ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

"It seems I was right in my guess of where you were staying." he said tauntingly with a tired tone of voice.

"Hn."

"Auntie Mikoto misses you." he said off handedly as he followed me into the kitchen. "This place is small but cozy." he noted. Was that how I felt about Sakura's home? That it was warmer than most places, than perhaps even the home I had been raised? Perhaps.

"Hn."

"Aww, come one Itachi, don't be that way. This isn't Mikoto's fault." he whined. In truth I knew it was not my mothers fault, that she would perhaps be the only one who would support Sakura and I when the day came that I asked for her hand in marriage.

"My family affairs are none of your concern." was my only response before serving a bowl of ramen for each of us. Shisui raised a brow but none the less took the offered food.

"That's cold Itachi and you know it." Shisui mumbled before taking a bite. He was right, I was acting a bit coldly however I had every right to do so. At least at the moment I did. We finished the rest of our meal in silence. neither one of us feeling the need to speak. Once done I washed the dishes I'd use and the one's Sakura had clearly not had the chance to clean.

"You seem to be right at home here." Shisui noted how comfortable I felt when at Sakura's home. How at ease I was.

"Hn."

"Do you have plans tonight? Ino was sent off on a mission and I really don't feel like eating dinner alone." he asked. Ah, so this was why he had been in search of me. His female companion, the blonde haired kunoichi, had been send on a mission and instead of sulking alone, worrying about his kunoichi, he wanted something to do or someone to bother. Had Sakura and I not needed to talk about the mission, about our discoveries, and about what had happened the previous night then perhaps I would have invited Shisui to accompany Sakura and I to dinner. However there were things to be discussed and Sakura and I needed some time.

"Sakura and I have dinner plans, we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Went that bad huh?" Shisui said but not asking for more details. He was a good friend, my best friend, and it was because he understood me. Not simply because he was my cousin.

"Hn." was all I said as I finished with the dishes and once again turned to face him. There was a lazy smile on his face, one I knew to be mischievous and not simply bored and content.

"Well, I'll be off then. Don't want your kunoichi to think that the Uchiha are trying to take over her home." he taunted lightly before shaking his head. "If there's anything you need just call, okay?" he offered seriously and worriedly. Mentally I smiled.

"Thank you Shisui." and with that he was gone. Sighing I locked the door, set the jutsu's and got back to work. Once again making notes of my observations and what I thought to be the basis of the code.

While it was true that the code was a combination of that of a medical code and the code that had once been used by the hokage, I had found that each code pertained to a part, a specific explanation, that corresponded with the other. It was almost as if the jutsu was not only a jutsu but a procedure, a medical one at that. However I couldn't be certain of said fact until I had spoke with Sakura, discovered what she had discovered and explained to her the basis of my theory.

It wasn't until I looked up and found that it was fifteen until five that I realized how short on time I was. Making some last minute observations and notes I once again sealed the scrolls in which I'd written it all down and concealed them in Sakura's bedroom before I slipped out of the window and ran for the hospital. We would stop by a vender's stand before returning to her apartment, it would be more comfortable and more secure to speak there.

Upon arriving outside of the hospital I found I still had a couple of minutes before her dismissal. Curiously enough I'd never seen Sakura's office, had never attempted to search for her within the confines of the hospital and so was uncertain as to what to do today. However before I could make up my mind Sakura walked out of the hospital with a pensive and contemplating sort of look on her face. It was clear she was deep in thought.

"Long day?" I called to her. Instantly she looked up to me, eyes surprised and distracted. Whatever had happened during her shift had been enough to keep her mind busy, wether it had been a good thing or not was something I needed to find out.

"Ha..hai." she answered once she had recovered from her shock.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine at this point." she sighed while falling in next to me and taking my hand in hers. Leading her toward one of her favorite vendors, doing so in silence, I myself began to think. Surely she was used to what a medic would see, would come across while working in the hospital. Therefore what had been the reason behind her sudden distance and stillness?

"Ah Sakura-san, Itachi-san, how may I help you today?" called the vender. He was an old man and apparently had been a good friend to Sakura over the years.

"Two specials to go." Sakura ordered. Suddenly conscious enough of her surroundings to realize where she was.

"Hai." the man answered before turning and getting to work. Meanwhile Sakura looked over me, almost as if she were searching for something. Having apparently found what she had been looking for she spoke.

"Are you going to stay away from home for long?" she asked curiously. This was new. Sakura was not one to ask about such things while in public, normally she gave me the opportunity to think and the privacy to answer her question. Was this what had been worrying her?

"Iie. I plan to go home sometime." I answered her truthfully.

"Here you go Sakura-san, Itachi-san." the old man called. He was warm, gentle and a man who had lost much from the attack that Orochimaru had launched so many years ago. Nodding I paid the man.

"Keep the change." I called while walking away and in the direction of Sakura's apartment. Meanwhile Sakura was thinking again, lost deep in her thoughts. In fact it wasn't until we walked into her apartment and that she'd set a silencing jutsu around that she turned to face me with serious eyes. We were in the kitchen and she'd just retrieved the utensils we'd be needing.

"You're Ka-san is worried about you. She asked me to tell ask you to go home. She misses you." Sakura whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth my eyes were sharingan bright.

"Now wait just a minute, don't you dare think I went looking for her. She came to see me." Sakura said, instantly defensive and understanding why it was my subconscious had activated my own kekki genkai.

"When." was the only word that left my lips.

"Today, just after my lunch. She was serious, really worried and wanted to tell me some things." Sakura said softly then, not sure how to go on or to explain what had happened. Was this what she had been thinking of the entire way home? The reason behind her earlier question?

"What did she say?" I asked again, tone of voice calmer as we both reached for our plates.

"That she wanted to apologize for what happened, I told her she didn't have to. Anyway, she also wanted to tell me she misses you, to ask you to go home, and that she supported us." Sakura said anxiously, her voice growing lower and lower.

"Hn." was all I had to say on the matter before noticing the medical book she'd withdrawn from her pocket.

"Is that a reference book for the scroll?"

"Hai, I've found a couple of symbols that link, that are shown in the scroll. Though I'm not sure what to make of them." Sakura answered, her worry and anxiety completely gone and replaced by true curiosity. It always amazed me how easily her emotions changed, how easily it was for her to focus on a new and completely opposite emotion from the one she had been feeling before.

"What are the symbols relevant to?"

"It's just a theory but I think that the jutsu isn't just a jutsu." Sakura answered as she took a bite of her egg roll. Once she was done chewing and had taken a sip form her drink she went on.

"The medical symbols I noticed are all explanations as to how to do a procedure or how to go about doing one. I'm not sure what type of procedure but I know there's one. Also since the symbols explain I can only imagine that the other code activates the jutsu. Therefore, they're written mixed with one another because not only is there a procedure to be done but chakra needs to be activated at certain stages of said procedure as well. Again this is all in theory of course." Sakura answered in a matter of fact tone of voice. She was observant, much more so than what I had previously thought her to be. From a couple of symbols she'd noticed she managed to take notice of all the main observations I'd made and more. The thought of the jutsu not only being a jutsu but one that took steps and phases was intriguing and worrisome. Should this jutsu truly be as Sakura imagined it, it would surely prove to be a dangerous and deadly jutsu.

"Hn. I've made some of the same observations and more. I've written everything down in some scrolls, which I will replace, and took notice of something similar. Though you're idea is more promising than my own." I admitted. Sakura smiled, nodded and then frowned. There was something else on her mind.

"Sakura?" as soon as her name left my lips Sakura looked up and locked her eyes with mine. There was worry there, sorrow and guilt. "What happened?" I asked.

Instantly she shook her head.

"I lost a patient today." she whispered while wiping away the few tears that fell. She truly was a remarkable woman.

"I'm sure that you did everything in your power to save her." I assured her. Nodding she finished with her meal silently, as I did with mine. After we were done she moved and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck as she cried for the loss that had taken place under her watch. Silently I held her, gently stroked her hair and tried to calm her. After an hour and a half her tears stilled and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I shook my head.

"There is nothing to apologize for, you are mourning." were my only words. Gently Sakura kissed me before climbing off and sighing.

"You need to go home, I don't want you to keep your mother worried." she said seriously. Smiling I looked Sakura over.

"That is not the only reason." I told her, and instantly she narrowed her eyes. Truly Sakura knew how to read me however she had forgotten that for as well as she knew me I knew her.

"Itachi, I don't think..."

"You will summon Hikari when I leave. She has information on the one named Sai." I said, walked closer to her and taking a lock of her hair in my hand. "Be careful Sakura, do not forget who he works for." and with that I disappeared. She would be angry with me, at my words, and for reminding her of the truth and so she would want her privacy. However I would allow no one and nothing to harm her, not even her self. None the less the evening ended well. We had shared our theories and now it was time to think of a manner in which we could test them.

It had been late when I arrived and upon walking in I wasn't surprised to find Sasuke waiting up for me in the small garden Ka-san kept in the back yard. She disliked not having much to do, the fact that we'd already grown into men and had chosen our careers. Therefore it had only been natural for her to take up a hobby.

"You actually came back?" Sasuke asked, true curiosity to his tone of voice.

"Hn. Sakura informed me that Ka-san went to meet her and asked her to speak to me about my return." there was no point in lying to Sasuke, in keeping such mundane information from him when surely if I were not to explain Sakura would. Strange how my relationship with Sakura had improved my relationship with Sasuke.

"Ka-san spoke to Sakura? When?"

"While she was working her shifts at the hospital. You are pensive, why?" I asked, noting the distant look in his eye and the way he presented himself. Grinning Sasuke shook his head before standing straight and walking toward me.

"I'm going to bed, I was thinking but now that you're here I can rest. Ka-san and Otou-san are going to have a word with you in the morning." was all he said before Sasuke walked down the hall and toward his own room. Perhaps there was something worrying him, something that even Sakura was not aware of. None the less, it could wait until morning. Sighing I too soon turned and walked to my room.


	8. Chapter 7: Sai

**Chapter Seven: Sai**

**A/N: Okay just a quick announcement. School started up again so I will be taking a bit to update. SORRY! But I can promise to try, and try being the key word, to update every Fri. or Sat. evening. So just keep a look out. Now on with the story. ^^ **

Itachi's words froze me to the core and although I didn't want to believe Sai was a danger to me now, that Danzo at any moment could just as easily activate the seal to force Sai to either kill, destroy, break, or attack me, it was not something I wanted to face. Not yet. Itachi's words also reminded me of the small note Sai had slipped me a couple of days ago. Instantly I ran for my room and my hamper before searching the pockets of all of my pants. What the hell had I been wearing three days ago?

Annoyed I threw everything out and about, flipping shirts and pants inside out until finally the small piece of paper floated out and onto the floor. Taking in a deep breath I picked up the note and opened it.

In the center of the paper was a drawing of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and me. It was team seven, my family, my brothers; my boys. On top the words Team Seven were written in elegant hand writing and on the bottom, just underneath the picture were the words Always Bound. Tears build in my eyes instantly. This was the proof I had been looking for, been hoping for and yet now having it made no difference. Sai was still tied, bound to that wretched man as much as he was bound to us. With tearing eyes I went through the hands seals and watched as Hikari appeared with her fangs barred. Her eyes held a sort of protection I had grown accustomed to but not one that comforted me at the moment. How could it knowing, imagining the pain that Sai was going through and knowing how slow my progress was progressing.

"Mistress, what happened? Are you injured?" she asked instantly but all I could do was shake my head side to side.

"Report, what's wrong with Sai." I asked, slowing the tears and keeping my sobs from slipping through. This was stupid! I was a ninja, trained and powerful so why the hell was I crying when the proof to the truth I'd already known had appeared. Had been shown to me?

"It's high class, triggered easily without the worry of distance between the wearer and the one who is activating it." Hikari answered swiftly.

"How is it activated?"

"The symbols were strange, unlike anything I've ever seen. Masumi-san says she recalls seeing the seals however at the moment can not recall where and when." The more Hikari spoke, the more I knew and the calmer I seemed to get. Though by the sounds of it I would need to get closer to Sai, close enough as to where I'd be able to get the symbols down in my memory and use a counter of my own to at least grant him some small peace of mind; a place where he'd have to himself once again. Taking in a deep breath I nodded and sighed.

"I'll look into the matter, can you just start on the counter. The basics of it would be enough. I'm going to go look for Sai." I said seriously. Instantly Hikari sobered up and looked at me as if unsure, as if she hadn't made up her mind of letting me go alone or not yet. She was like Itachi on this matter but it wouldn't matter who thought what of the subject. Sai was a teammate, a friends, and a part of my family. I would not abandon him now.

"Mistress, perhaps it'd be best if I accompanied you in the shadows."

"Iie. I trust Sai." I said stubbornly. Nodding she fell back before looking at the piece of paper. Instantly understanding was in her eyes. Mentally I couldn't help but to smile. It was in her nature, Hikari was just naturally the understanding one and so as such it was, for the norm, not difficult to settle disputes with her.

"It will be as you wish then mistress." Hikari said before looking around and noticing the remainder of the medical reference books. Nodding she walked toward one that dealt with seals, and though said seals were relating to medical techniques I was sure that if anyone would be able to find a way to twist it, to use it so as to save Sai and so as to relieve him of the seal, then it would be Hikari.

"Do you need to stay out much longer?" I asked her, walking into my room and placing my weapons down. There wasn't any need for them, not where I was going.

"Iie. Simply observing. Leader-sama wishes for me to advise you that though you are in the right direction you will need to solve the secondary code before solving the scrolls puzzle." Hikari said. So I had been right. Masumi-san had known more than what she had been willing to share, more than what she had been willing to tell me and to admit. I didn't blame her for her silence though. We all had our secrets and I refused to draw her, or any of the other tigers, secrets out to the open.

"Hai, thank you. If that's all you may go, or finish looking around if you want. I'm stepping out. We'll see each other soon." I assured. With a bow of the head Hikari acknowledged my leaving before turning and walking for a rather large and old medical book. Smiling I shook my head and turned for the door. All the while wondering, hoping that not only was Sai home but that he was alright. He wasn't one to stay in doors all day, wasn't the type to just laze around the way Naruto did. He was active, needed to be constantly in motion and have something to do. Therefore, the fact that I hadn't seen, heard or felt him in a day was getting me nervous to say the least.

So, as soon as I was outside I took to the roof tops, added chakra to my feet and ran at full speed. He was a grown man, a shinobi, well trained at that, and may not have needed my help. However Sai was also a teammate, a close friend and a member of the family I had found and build after the loss of my parents. Therefore I would not leave him in the dark, I would not leave him in pain and I would not allow him to distance himself from us just because he thought we'd be safe. Hell we were shinobi too and as such we would be able to manage ourselves just as well, if not more so, than what he himself was capable of doing.

**~Sai's POV~**

Early the next morning I found that my body was reacting the way it always did after talking with Danzo. It was hard to move the way I normally could, it was hard to reach for chakra and the soreness was something I only ever remembered feeling as I grew up training under Danzo's care. When I checked the clock it was surprising, I had just spend a whole day in bed, but, though I knew I should eat something, I sure as hell wasn't going to get up anytime soon. At least I hadn't intended to do so until there was a knock on the door.

"Sai? Sai you alright?" It wasn't surprising to find it was Sakura there, that she had come to find me after reading the note. She had just had to have read it because I was certain that had she done so sooner she would have been here sooner and seen the mess that I had become thanks to Danzo.

"It is not a good time taichou, perhaps we may speak later." I called as I slowly stood from my spot and hesitated in walking to the door. She had the power to get in without my assistance, without having to need me to let her in. That of course meant she'd either teleport in or she'd break down my door and at the moment I was in no condition to repair a broken door on my own.

"The hell it isn't. Open this door right now Sai or so help me I'll..." but before she could finish her promise I was at the door and letting her in. Her eyes were hard, worried and there were clear signs that she'd been crying. Yes she had only just now opened the small piece of paper and she had figured out my meaning in it.

"Ugly, I'm really tired. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Iie." she said, closing the door herself and walking me over to the couch. She was taking care of me as if though I were her patient, as if though I needed to be taken care of.

"You're completely drained and who the hell were you fighting with your chakra paths blocked as they are?" she asked. Instantly I pushed away from her and placed distance. I hadn't even felt her access her chakra let alone use it on me. Danzo had done it this time. He'd made a mess of my nerves and my senses.

"I am not a patient that needs looking after ugly." I said, tone of voice slightly tense. Flinching Sakura moved to sit across from me and placed her hands on her lap. It was clear that during that short instant of checking my system she'd found something I didn't want to know. Didn't need to know and wouldn't ask.

"Sorry..." she mumbled before finally looking up. "Sai, remember that night? When I snuck into HQ?" Sakura asked softly. Instantly my body grew tense. Was she here to talk bout it, about what she'd done with the scroll, why she had done what she had and where the scroll was. The worse part of it was that if she told me, if she explained to me then there would be no way in which I'd be able to hide it from Danzo, where I would be free to think of her words, and her thoughts on the matter, with a closed mind because of the seal.

"There isn't anything to talk about concerning that night. You did what you had been told to do. Nothing more, nothing less." I said, hoping Sakura would drop the subject, that her intelligence would once again prove to be the better of us two.

"Sai, don't start with your distancing crap. I know..." she said, pausing for a second before sighing and going on. "I know that you like to hide behind a mask and that it's been difficult being gone and working with Danzo but you're home. You're with family." Sakura said with a comforting tone of voice.

It was her words, her pauses and the tone in which she was speaking that I knew that she knew of what Danzo had done to me, that she was assuring me because she was working on a way to help, and possibly on a way to remove the seal. The fight between the large tiger and I suddenly popped into the forefront of my mind and again I had an epiphany. The tiger was said to aid Sakura with healing, that she too knew medical knowledge and how to wield chakra so as to heal. Which of course meant that she knew what to check one's system while in the middle of a fight and how to do it. She'd probably known from the beginning and from the beginning she had been thinking of a way to help.

"Sakura, perhaps it is best not to..."

"You have you're mind back Sai, that much I'm able to give you right now." Sakura said bluntly with a bit of resentment to her tone of voice. As soon as the words left her lips my eyes widened and my body froze. Had that truly been what she had just done? Flexing my arm and my muscles I found the soreness gone and then when I went for my chakra found that it was working properly again. She'd done all of that, and made my mind my own, in less that ten seconds. Truly she had grown.

"That night...why?" I finally asked. My curiosity had time to grow over the years, had been just about ready to boil over ever since I had arrived in Konoha but I knew that I wouldn't get any answers, that I wouldn't be trusted until I was able to talk about Danzo and his plans to the hokage. Which up until a couple of hours ago I thought would be something impossible.

"I'd been undercover for some years before that night. Sarutobi-san had send me in suspecting that Danzo had a powerful scroll in his possession. I had been instructed to wait and to watch." she answered softly, winding her hands with one another.

"It was why you were working at the clinic Danzo used."

"Hai. After a couple of years I had lost contact with Konoha, but I had been informed that should the opportunity arrive to go in and retrieve said scroll. It was hard finding it considering I had so little information to go on but I found it." she responded, explaining more than what she needed to due to my statement. That's all it really had been too, a statement, a fact that I had known to be true after she had left.

"When you broke in, you didn't have back up and you hadn't known what happened to Sarutobi-san. So why? Why go through with the plan?" I couldn't help but to ask with true confusion in my tone. She was, had never been easy to understand and apparently that part of her hadn't changed. She did things for others, put her life at risks for the sake of others and expected nothing in return. Even some shinobi would have asked for a vacation, for a raise; something so as to compensate them for the pain and the trouble they had had to undergo for the sake of the mission. But not Sakura. She had done it because she wanted to, because she had felt the need to take the burden and the safety of the village on her shoulders.

"Is it really so hard to understand?" Sakura whispered before shaking her head and smiling sadly. "Perhaps for you it is, but for others it shouldn't be." she said with a softer tone in her voice. There was something on her mind, certain thoughts that were making her soft and allowing her to show how innocent she still was. How she had survived so long in this world with her innocence was amazing and the fact that she'd done so while being the kunoichi and shinobi that she was even more so.

"We live making, forging bounds, making memories and meeting people. Shinobi don't just kill, we don't just do the dirty work for those who can't or won't do it for themselves. We also protect, we bring hope, help keep peace and to some extent help give life. You don't have to be a medic to give life either. It's all about your actions, your nindo and your ninja way." she answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world to understand. To her it obviously was, to those who had known some sort of peace in their past would perhaps understand her; but for me? For those of us who had never known peace or comfort, we would never understand what Sakura was attempting to explain to me then.

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, Sakura softly humming a peaceful melody as she smiled at me. She was noisy, temperamental, her forehead was too big but she had a big heart; and she was my friend. It was in that moment, upon letting everything around me set in, her words fully set into my mind, that I felt a strange feeling come over me. It was nothing like I'd ever felt before. So tranquil, so numbing and yet so calming. Almost peaceful even. Finally, after she'd finished her song Sakura took in a deep breath and locked eyes with me.

"You have your mind back but it's only to a certain extent. It's sort of a like what Danzo's using on you but not as painful. Anything we talk about he can't force you to say and won't know you've heard it. I'm sorry it's all I can do for now though." she said defeatedly, sounding as if though the pain I was going through was her fault.

"You're just as crazy as you were all those nights ago ugly." I couldn't help but to retort before trying to smile. My smiles weren't natural, they didn't feel natural and I doubt that they ever would. However I did know, was certain that when around Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and even Hatake, to a certain extent, would understand me. Or would at least try.

"Huh, I guess you could say that but don't forget that it takes one to know one Sai." she retorted with a wicked grin on her face. How easily she went through emotions was also surprising and confusing. It made it so much more difficult to keep up with the emotional atmosphere around me whenever we were together as a team.

"Hn." however was my only retort at the moment. Smiling she stood and went for the door.

"I promise I'll get rid of that damned seal, really Sai." were her last words before she opened the door and walked out. Had it been the drawing she'd seen, the connection of the dots that had lead Sakura to my apartment? Had it been her kind nature that made her feel responsible, obligated to find a way to remove the seal that had been forced upon me? The questions and their answers were all just mysteries to me, things that I wanted answers but would not receive said answers until the time was right, or at least until more was revealed.

Once she was gone, a good distance off I couldn't help but to sigh and look around. Suddenly this dull, low rate apartment meant so much more to me. She had spoke true, had told me the truth and yet despite assuring me that my mind was my own she had not told me the contents of the scroll or what it did. Danzo would surely have punished me had he known of our conversation, were he able to look into my mind as easily as he had before. However the fact that she had not told me everything, had not gone into much detail remained and proved that despite what she said, what she had done, there was still a possibility for Danzo to break through and thus place Konoha at risk.

Annoyed I picked up my sketch pad and started to draw. At times like these it didn't matter what I drew, what came out or what I revealed. All that mattered was that I I got something down and drawn on paper. What was frustrating at the moment was finding that almost every drawing I finished, I worked on and began seemed to be of team seven, of my first friend, and of Sasuke and the other's. I'd even drawn a portrait of Konoha as if I were standing on the hokage mountain and over looking the entire village.

Deciding the events that had just taken place were more than enough I picked up my supplies, cleaned up the place as best as I could, and then went to bed. Tomorrow would prove to be a new day, Naruto and Sasuke would surely come in search of me and we would surly end the day sparing.

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanted to write a bit on Sai's POV and how he slowly begins feeling without being aware of what he's feeling or that he's even feeling it at all. LOL hope that made sense. Anyway on to the next chapter, thanks for reading and plz don't forget to review! XD **


	9. Chapter 8: Annoyance's

**Chapter Eight: Annoyance's**

After talking to Sai Danzo was in a foul mood. He had known that getting to the kunoichi wouldn't be easy, had known that without the scrolls location it would be difficult to get it back. What was more was that now, a day after speaking to Sai, he had just been told that the man who had placed said seal on him had just discovered that there had been an alteration to the seal. What was more was that the alteration not only allowed him a place in his mind in which to think freely and without activating the seal but it had also been made so that even with the immense pain it could provide, the seal was no longer able to kill Sai.

"That kunoichi is proving to be more of an annoyance than what I had originally thought she would be." he growled as he looked over the report and sighed. He couldn't afford not go move on as planed, couldn't afford not to take care of things and acquire the medics he needed for the jutsu. Not to mention the supplies he had yet to get in stock. Yes there was still much to do, many to talk to and much to gather but he would not delay it and risk the, according to him, annoying kunoichi to find out and prevent him from completing the jutsu.

"What shall we do?" one of the ROOTs members asked as he took to a knee and bowed at his master. Everyone greeted the leader of ROOTs properly and without fail. Not doing so was not only a sign of disrespect but a sign that you were now untrustworthy, that you had become a liability to ROOTs, and to Danzo, and as such would need to be taken care of. If was for that very reason that they'd placed the seal on Sai in the first place.

"Go on with the schedule. I will not allow for that little bitch to get in our way. Call for the head medic at the clinic. It's time I activate her." was all Danzo had to say before the soldier before him left and did as he was told. He had known what was in the scroll, not entirely, but had known that the jutsu for which he was looking to perfect, and perform, would require a medical staff and an alteration to his body.

Sighing Danzo stood from his position and looked out the window. His office was stationed on the top floor of the ROOTs HQ and as such gave him the perfect view of the entire ROOTs HQ grounds. He had known, seen, and sensed the instant that Sakura had snuck onto his grounds, had thought she had just been another genin with the amount of chakra she had allowed herself to shower. However that had been, it was one underestimation he would never again make. He now knew what the kunoichi was capable, had done his research and, knowing who her mentor had been, now knew what obstacles he could place before her so as to delay her.

Since the incident Danzo had upped his security, had placed more guards and had secured the archives room far more thoroughly than what actually needed to be. No one would be able to infiltrate his compound and leave as easily as Sakura had done so. Hell, no one would be able to leave once on the grounds unless he so wished it that is. However, before Danzo could go on with his thoughts there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." he called. The door to his office opened silently. In walked an average height man. He was a missing ninja from the village hidden in the grass but was rumored to be an excellent medic.

"Have you not retrieved the scroll or the preparations needed before the procedure?" he asked. He wasn't a young man but wasn't old for a civilian either. However for a shinobi it was a wonder how he had lasted so long and the fact that he was still alive was a testament of his power as a shinobi.

"We seem to be having some complications at the moment. However we are in the process of riding the annoyances that stand in our way." Danzo answered before turning and facing the man. His skin was tanned, his eyes a deep brown color and his presence one that filled the room he stood in.

"The procedure is life threatening if not done right. Perhaps it would be best to wait until..."

"Iie. There is little time left. With or without the scroll we will proceed as planned." he demanded, anger and rage in his tone of voice. Instantly the man bowed and allowed for the instructions to be given. He was a missing ninja, he was being paid wether or not things went well for his employer and as such he had no need to warn his soon to be patient twice of the risk.

"I've given my warning but should you insist on proceeding then we will proceed." was all the shinobi said before he walked out of the office. Danzo didn't know why his kind had insisted on secrecy for so long, why they continued to live in their hidden plane and why they had insisted on living solely beneath the mortal race. They abused what they had, constantly held wars and what treaties they had created were usually broken behind on another's back. True that it could be said the same of the shinobi world but Danzo knew that other than the missing ninja, all shinobi followed their honor and their code to the death.

"Really there isn't any difference between us." Danzo mumbled before turning and facing the dart board on the back of his door. Without having to bat an eye Danzo picked up a kunai and threw it at the board. The kunai hit in the center, and right on the forehead of a picture of a certain pink haired kunoichi that angered him so.

"Soon you will no longer be able to hide. Not you, not those blasted Uchiha's and not even Konoha." he growled before leaving the office and going in the direction of the archives. He may not have had the scroll with him but perhaps he could find something in the archives that would assist him in ridding of his annoyances, at least until the head medic from the clinic arrived and it was time to set terms for their assistance.

**~Itachi's POV~**

The hokage had placed my team and myself on leave for what had supposed to be for three days. However as I woke to the seventh day I'd been off active duty I found my patience thinning. The morning after I'd returned home Otou-san and Ka-san had informed me that to appease Atsuko-san I would have to spend time and accompany Akiko-san around the compound when the opportunity presented itself. Sakura had not taken the news well, and was still angry. However, she had not been angry with me. She and Otou-san had never gotten along and the fact that he was now resorting to such petty manners in which to "deal" with Sakura were growing childish. All the while Ka-san assured me that she was doing what she could so as to convince Otou-san that his intervention was not needed.

On the other hand Sakura had also advised me of what Hikari had shared with her and as such had placed more pressure on my decoding the half of the scroll that had been assigned to me. However because the mission and the deciphering of the scroll was a secret and not on record as a proper mission it was difficult to stray away from the compound so as to work on said scroll. I'd learned the pattern to the code, all that was left was to solve it and the code, but even with the diary I had acquired deciphering it was proving to be a painful process.

"Therefore it is not necessary to use chakra so long as you have clean water and several bandages Itachi-san." Akiko-san was saying. She had taken to instructing me in medical procedures seriously and as such when I had no words to which address to her she would lecture me and "teach" me on proper wound care. It was rather infuriating that she thought I had not done the research my self before. I'd been a shinobi since I was a child, of course I would have done said research.

"Hn."

"You aren't even listening to me." she accused and she was right. This woman held no interest to me. She was simply like all the others. Out in search of power and a way to climb the social latter in life without having to work for it herself. She would simply marry into the power and the glory that came with being in the head's family.

"Iie, I am aware of your instructions and have always known the proper procedures." I informed her.

"Ha..hai." she said softly. She was more sensitive than what Sakura was, less confident and surely she had no real courage. She depended on others to protect her, to guard her and to watch her. What was more was that any blunt statement she took as an insult rather than for the statement that it was.

"Oi, Itachi!" I suddenly heard Shisui's voice form a far. A part of me had always thought that perhaps spending less time with Shisui would prove to be better. However when I had begun spending what time my parents thought proper with Akiko-san he had not only shown himself more but had made it a point to accompany us to lunch.

"Good after noon Shisui-san." Akiko-san greeted formally.

"Hn."

"Umm, hey." he greeted the woman beside me before smiling again. "Ino and I were going to go have lunch, she's on break from her hospital rounds. Want to join us?"

"That would be acceptable." I said before following Shisui to where he was to meet Ino. All the while talking and making some sort of small talk with Akiko-san. Where Shisui had learned his people skills from was a mystery. All Uchiha men, boys, were brought up, raised and taught that there was no need for such social lessons in life. That as Uchiha men we needed to depend on ourselves and no one else so as to not only grow in strength but so as to be able to protect our family should the day ever come for such action.

When we arrived at the restaurant however not only did I find the Yamanaka woman sitting and waiting but Sakura at her side as well. Both were in a deep discussion about the proper treatment and who should administer it. Had there been a shinobi poisoned on the last ANBU run? I would have to check.

"Ino!" Shisui exclaimed as he went to her side. Sakura froze as soon as she took notice of Akiko-san and tried not to glare. She was kind, even to those who were not kind to her, or who did not deserve it, and it was for that very reason that she fascinated me so much. She held a sort of patience I'd never seen in a woman.

"Good afternoon Sakura." Shisui greeted with a smile as he sat beside Ino. Sakura nodded stiffly before turning to meet Akiko and I. Her eyes were empty, concealing what raging emotions she felt at the moment while a warm smile greeted her lips.

"Good afternoon, and good afternoon to you Akiko-san, Itachi-san." she said. It was another annoyance that I was trying ignore. Ever since I'd told her Fugaku's plan, and of his attentions by them, she had returned to addressing me formally while around other Uchiha's.

"Sakura." I greeted her, effortlessly taking my place by her side as Akiko-san took to the other. A small part of me wanted to push her way, to simply incapacitate her and rid myself of this annoyance. However Sakura was patience and therefore forbade me from doing such a thing.

"Good afternoon." Akiko-san spoke, her own tone of voice tight and angry. She was less kind, and had no problem with showing her hostility toward Sakura.

"Well then, this must be the..."

"Enough Ino." Sakura said sadly before shaking her head and standing. She was not planning on eating with us. She had told me she'd avoid Akiko-san as much as possible however I had not thought she'd do exactly as she'd said until just recently.

"I'm going to make mine to go. It's clear that I'm just going to..."

"Your company is wanted Sakura, sit." I spoke, my own tone of voice warmer than what I'd been using earlier. Akiko-san's body beside me tensed though that was neither unsurprising nor was it troublesome. When speaking to her and when around the woman I constantly made it a point to be cold and uncaring. Perhaps then she would quit this nonsense and realize that her place was not by my side, that that spot was solely reserved for Sakura; for the woman I loved.

"Itachi-san..." Sakura called to me, but all I could do was turn my face. She had called me by name for a reason, we had allowed our barriers to fall and as such I would not permit such a minor to be set back into place and essentially set us back from what progress we'd made. She grew irritated when I didn't listen, when I turned and from the corner of my eye I noticed how she balled her hands into a fist.

"Itachi." she snapped, by that point even Shisui and the Yamanaka were smiling while Akiko-san was frowning.

"Hn."

"I have work to do. We'll talk later." she said before turning for the door. Truly this was annoying, even more so with no missions to be send out on.

"Don't over do it forehead! And eat something!" the Yamanaka scram after Sakura, further raising my concern for the pink haired, ill tempered woman that was now stomping away from me. How it irked me when she did so, however this was not the time, nor the place, to call to Sakura and forced her attention to be redirected at me and the situation at hand. We were in public, I was to be accompanying Akiko-san and as such my mother would expect for my manners to be anything but less than appropriate.

"Well, that was interesting." Shisui said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Normally it would have, however fathers antics were proving to be more than just troublesome. Now they were annoyance's; annoyance's that were fuleing the fire of anger in me.

"Just eat Shisui." were the only words I could speak without displacing my anger at my cousin. I'd done so once while in the presence of his kunoich and that had been enough to know, to learn that should I ever want to ever keep from listening to her long, impossibly long, rants then it would be best to simply not do so in the first place.

"Hai, hai." and with that our orders were brought and we all began to eat in silence.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I'd gotten into work early that morning. I had been getting in early ever since Itachi had dropped the bomb. What the hell was that damn Uchiha leader thinking? Itachi's life was his, he choose who he wanted to be with, who he wanted to court and so on so forth! Not the bloody clan! Ugh!

**'Easy there girl.'** my inner muttered, reminding me that I was at the hospital and couldn't afford to break anything much less waste chakra needlessly. Sighing I shook my head and walked down the hall. Half of my patients would be ready to be discharged the next day, the others were still somewhere on limbo, on the border between good and bad, and so would need to stay at the hospital for a couple of more days.

"Oi, why so out of it this morning there forehead?" Ino called with a warm smile to her face. Looking at her, smiling so carefree, reminded me of the last time we had had a girls night out, the last time I had been able to relax, to be at ease with everything around me and most of all to be truly happy. It wasn't that I wasn't happy now, that I was bitter and angry or anything. It was just that things could be better, I wanted them to be better; but most of all I wanted them to be calm.

"Just stuck in thought. Fugaku-san's actions are proving to be more annoying than what I first thought they could be." I answered honestly as I set my charts down and picking up the vile of poison I had extracted and filled from a patient. It wasn't new but it was different. The antidote we had for said poison was struggling, wasn't doing what it was supposed to and I wasn't sure why.

"Ah, so the home wrecker is still following Itachi around like a lost little puppy." Ino said. She'd started calling Akiko-san all sorts of names from the moment she had found out about her and though I could have asked her to stop I didn't.

Knowing that Itachi wasn't interested in her, that he was seeing someone else should have made her back off. Courtesy should have been enough to get her to back off and leave him alone, leave him to me. But no, she wanted him. Of course she would but she didn't love him. She didn't even know Itachi and that was what pissed me off the most. All she wanted was to use him.

"Hai." I answered with an annoyed tone of voice before heading down toward the lab. Most of the technicians were out to lunch, which meant that not only would I have time to myself to work on said substance but to think. Clearly Mikoto-san had liked me so maybe she'd be able to help me with Akiko and Fugaku while I worried about Sai and Danzo. I'd need to ask her, beg if I needed. All I knew was that this time I couldn't fix things on my own.

"I say just put her in her place. By what you've said she's clearly not a fighter and.."

"That's it...It's a fighter." I mumbled, realizing that the substance, the poison that had been slipped to my patient had been altered so that it'd fight the antidote. They'd known that we'd have the antidote, that it wasn't so deadly considering the poison was so known. Smiling I hugged Ino.

"You're a genius!" I couldn't help but to exclaim before running down the hall and into the lab. There was only a technician in at the time but at least she knew me. Well knew of me anyway, and as such left me alone when I rushed over to the bottles of antidotes and started mixing up a new combination of them.

As soon as I got to a clear station, and had gotten everything I needed, I took a sample of the poison and the antidote and mixed them together before putting them under neath a microscope. Ino may have been talking about something else but she had inspired me. Watching as the antidote worked, to a certain degree, I noticed what the poison did and how it was fighting against the cure. Grinning I took down my notes, thought of a couple of solutions and then got to work. Ino of course had walked in after me, demanded my attention but when she'd noticed my discovery quickly got to work and moved to help me. She was one of the few, if not the only, medic's whom I could work with without having to stop to explain or to address when working on a patient or their illness.

By the time lunch came around we were both done, waiting for the new batch of antidotes to finish mixing and setting. Not to mention we were starving. We'd both been in since early morning and now we were hungry. The sound of our stomachs growling send us both into a laughing fit, one that helped calm and sooth me at the same time.

"You bring lunch today or are you going out?" Ino called as I wiped the sweat from my face and send notice to the nurses on hand to keep watch over my patient until I got back from lunch.

"Going out. A bowl of ramen should be good until it's dinner time." I said, mentally laughing because of how much I had just sounded like Naruto. Truly he was starting to rub off on me more than what I had ever allowed to be possible and boy was it scary. Soon Itachi would be complaining about orange colored jumpsuits and air headed statements.

**'Yes like it'd last long. He'd sit you down and start teaching you everything you didn't want to remember.'** my inner muttered, causing another, mental, laughing fit to take me over. She was right, Itachi would do that, he'd do anything so long as it was for my well being and it was to keep me safe. Regardless of how I felt about the situation or his actions.

"That isn't a meal forehead. Come join Shisui and me for lunch. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, who knows he might even be able to bail you're man out." Ino taunted lightly. It was meant to reassure me, to comfort me but still I couldn't help for the slight hurt I felt to come back and bring with it the anger I felt at the Uchiha clan. Who the hell did they think they were? Really. This was his life, not theirs.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. Besides I'm sure you both would like some alone time."

"To hell with that. Don't get me wrong I love Shisui, but being alone with him for long intervals of time at a time will drive a girl mad sometimes." she said with a warm smile. I knew what she was saying wasn't true, that she was just being nice but the gesture was comforting none the less.

"Then of course I'll go. Don't want you to go mad, well madder than what you already are, ne?" I said tauntingly as we both went for the door in a laughing fit. Ino was my best friend for a reason. She was the first person who had ever found a way to get me to stop thinking, to stop analyzing everything and focus on the bad. She was the one person, now next to Itachi, who could get through to me the way no one else could.

"Of course not." Ino chimed in cheerfully as we walked out and left our antidote to finish mixing. As we walked down the halls I somehow felt calm. Ino had a way of cheering people up, it was why I hadn't been so surprised when I'd learned how she had decided to become a medic too. There was just something about her attitude, her output on life that cheered others up and sometimes that was all a patient needed to feel better.

"Where are we eating lunch anyway?" I asked as we walked out of the hospital and toward the less crowded area of Konoha.

"It's a nice place, my favorite in all of Konoha actually."

"Ah, so we're going there."

"Yes there, is there a..."

"Hey lovely." suddenly called Shisui as he appeared behind Ino and wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling I shook my head.

"You're on time." I couldn't help but muse. Shisui laughed and shook his head. He was someone who was easy to talk to, and the more I got to know him the more I found myself appealing to the idea of him becoming family some day. That is if Itachi and I could ever get past his father and the damn Uchiha elders.

"Aww, come now Sakura. I'm not always late." he said before suddenly grinning.

"Actually, why don't you girls go on ahead of me. I seem to have forgotten something." and with that he ran off. Instantly I turned to look at Ino but her face was just as stunned and as confused as mine was.

"Guessing you have no idea either."

"Nope. Lets go." was all she said. Mentally I sighed and followed. In truth I still couldn't get my patient out of my mind and if it hadn't been for the fact that I needed my chakra to finish my shift then I would have stayed in my office.

Upon walking into the restaurant I ordered and asked for a cup of water. Normally a good drink was what I would have tried to sneak in but with Ino around that was impossible. She kept me away from alcohol the way Shizune tried to do for shishou. Not fun.

"So you think it'll work?" Ino suddenly asked as we received our drinks. Sighing I let my hair fall loose. I needed to keep it up at all times while at the hospital and usually made it a point to keep it up while out in the field so that my vision was obscured; but it was nice to just have it loose once in a while.

"To be honest I'm not sure. The poison isn't complex, and it is based off of the poison we have on record. The thing is the way it acts when introduced to the antidote. Its unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Yea well it's new to me too. But you know that herb, the one you said was common but effective, it does pack quite a punch. I'm sure that it'll counter the effects no problem. Besides, if you're antidote doesn't work then I'm sure mine will." Ino said, taunting me and the manner in which I had decided to approach this particular poison. She was always taunting but always competing with me at the same time. In truth when concerning the medical field I was sort of like mentor while out on the field and in battle we were more like rivals. However concerning this patient I wasn't sure if it was alright to be joking so soon.

"That isn't very mature now is it Ino. Besides someone's life is on the line and..."

"Ino!" Shisui exclaimed as he walked into the place. Instantly I could feel Itachi with him, could sense Akiko-san by his side and froze. What the hell was Shisui thinking? He knew what was going on, I'm sure he knew how I felt about the whole thing and still he'd brought them with him? Not that I wasn't happy to see Itachi because I was. Oh how I missed him, missed spending time with him and being able to just be together.

**'Doesn't he realize how hard it is not to beat the crap out of her already?'** my inner roared, anger and rage in her tone as I tried to numb it out and keep as calm as possible. Offending the bratty Uchiha woman in public would most definitely not make things any easier for us.

"Good afternoon Sakura." Shisui greeted Ino with a kiss before greeting me with a smile as on his face. All the while making his way and sitting beside Ino. Not trusting my voice at the moment, knowing that I'd curse the man to death, I nodded stiffly before turning to meet Akiko-san and Itachi.

"Good afternoon, and good afternoon to you Akiko-san, Itachi-san." I greeted Shisui when I had control over my emotions before hesitantly greeting Itachi and the woman that stood beside him. She really was one lucky bitch. Just because Fugaku liked her didn't meant shit though. What was more was that I could give a rat's ass if she was proper Uchiha wife material. What mattered to me most was that Itachi was happy.

"Sakura." Itachi greeted me as effortlessly as he always did while taking his place by my side. Of course seeing Itachi move and sit where he decided to sit, Akiko-san took to the other side of him and made herself perfectly comfortable.

**'Knock the bitch out!'** my inner cheered me on but I knew better. Even though at that very moment all I really wanted to do was to knock her out and end this ridiculous notion of her having a chance with Itachi. He was mine until he, not Fugaku, not Akiko, not even the damn Uchiha clan elders, said so.

"Good afternoon." Akiko-san spoke. Her own tone of voice was tight and angry but I didn't care. Let her be angry, it wasn't my fault that she continued to follow Itachi every where when clearly he did not enjoy her company.

"Well then, this must be the..."

"Enough Ino." I said sadly before shaking my head and standing. This was not the lunch I had had in mind when Ino had invited me, much less something I would have scheduled myself. Hell if I were really honest with my self, the truth was that I avoided the woman as much as possible. I hadn't gone out to the market in days worried about bumping into her and so had sadly taken to eating take out every day. It wasn't doing well for my figure but again I didn't give a damn. I just wanted to be with Itachi, I wanted him at my side and neither one of us having to worry about the clan, Danzo, and what not. I just wanted peace.

"I'm going to make mine to go. It's clear that I'm just going to..."

"Your company is wanted Sakura, sit." Itachi spoke. His tone of voice then was warmer, encouraging but that didn't, wouldn't make a difference to me. This was just too much of an awkward situation to stay in. It was comforting watching, seeing, and feeling how Akiko-san's body, which was still beside Itachi, tense. What I didn't like was knowing that when around me, when addressing me Itachi used such a gentle, soft tone of voice and yet while answering the woman's questions he answered just as coldly as he would to any opponent on the field.

"Itachi-san..." I called out to him, but all he did in response was turn his face away form mine. It wasn't that I liked to call out to him so formally, like I was taking my anger out on him or anything. It was just that I thought it would help make things easier. Sure it hurt to put the barriers we'd let down back up but didn't he see that it was for the best. That I hated it just as much as he did? Mentally sighing I narrowed my eyes.

"Itachi." I snapped, showing my anger and annoyance. By that time even Shisui and Ino were smiling at Itachi's antics while Akiko-san was frowning. Clearly she thought I was the one responsible for his current actions and his attitude.

"Hn."

"I have work to do. We'll talk later." was all I could say without screaming at him before turning for the door. My food was waiting for me up front, so without a word I paid the man.

"Don't over do it forehead! And eat something!" were the last words I heard Ino scream at me before I was out of the place and running for my office. Why couldn't things be calm for once, why couldn't I for once in my life have a peaceful day where there was no stress and no provocations? Because I lived a life of a shinobi, that's why.

Upon getting to my office I shut the door and ate quietly, all the while going over some medical code scrolls and writing my findings down. So far I'd learned it was a procedure, that for the jutsu to work Danzo would need a medical staff but the last time I checked none of his soldiers had medical experience and lacked the training needed for the jutsu.

"Damn it all." I growled out annoyed as I threw my plate away and finished with notes. Enough of that annoyance, and on to the next. Unlocking my drawer I pulled out a medical book on seals and the notes I'd made with it. Sai's seal was high level, which meant that either Danzo himself or his right hand man had done it. Of course Sai couldn't answer my questions, hell he couldn't talk about anything that was related to the outside of Konoha, but still. There had to be a way to work around this damn jutsu.

I lasted about two hours looking over sealing, their procedures, and protocols before a nurse had called me and told me that the antidote was ready. Nodding I put my belongings away and went down to the lab where I had come face to face with a worried looking Ino. Upon checking I found her chakra was low, lower than what it should have been; especially have only having been back from lunch for a couple of hours.

"What happened?" I asked, worry and sorrow in my tone of voice.

"We're cutting it close, we don't have time to test. We pick the one that _will___work or he doesn't make it." she said seriously. So that was where she had been after lunch. She'd been using as much of her chakra she had at her disposal to keep him alive until the antidote was ready.

"Ino, I..."

"Don't. Use the one you made, I'll go and prep him." was all she said before she walked out of the room. Sighing I frowned. This could not be happening. If he was taking a turn from the worse then that meant that the poison had finally beaten the antidote which meant that the poison had been lagging. It was stronger than what I had thought originally. Sighing I took the antidote in the vile, added some healing chakra and headed for the room. Things just wouldn't calm down would they?

Upon reaching his room I found Ino covered in sweat and worry in her eyes. Taking in a deep breath I took the antidote in my hand and slipped it into his IV. As soon as it was in I took a step back and pulled Ino with me. Checking her vitals showed she was exhausted but would be fine and thankfully hadn't gotten anywhere near chakra exhaustion.

"You think it'll work?" she asked softly but before I could answer her the patient on the bed started to stir, to wake and I knew that he would. Sighing thankfully I turned to the nurse, ordered a full body examination on him and the duplication of the antidote I'd just made.

"Way to go forehead." Ino said as she caught her breath and we both signed out. I may have been the head nurse on staff when shishou or Shizune weren't around but that meant that Ino was in charge when we were all too busy to be at the hospital.

"Thanks, now get home and get some sleep Ino-pig. You look like crap." I taunted her. Smiling she shook her head and as soon as we walked out of the hospital doors headed for her home. Smiling I watched as she went her way before sighing and slowly making m way home. Home would be empty, would mean spending another night alone and home would mean being lonely. It meant going another night without Itachi.


	10. Chapter 9: Missions

**Chapter Nine: Mission**

It wasn't that every day was a content filled day, or that there was hardly any work to do so that when there was, when files seemed to be piled sky high and there was no way out, Tsunade had every reason to be frustrated. However being the hokage guaranteed paper work every day and all day long, it guaranteed work load after work load, and it guaranteed headaches the size of the moon. It was something that came with the job prescription and something that Tsunade had learned how to deal with over the years. She had had to if she wanted to keep Konoha safe and running.

"Tsunade-sama." called Shizune as she ran in through Tsunade's office doors. She was clearly out of breath, had several files in hand, Tonton behind her, and a small telegram in hand. Mentally Tsunade growled. The anxious look on her apprentice's face was most definitely not going to be because of the files or because, through some miracle, she no longer needed to do said paper work.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade said as she closed the file in front of her and pushed it away from her. The file had been on the assignment for the new genin teams, for those who would be graduating soon and their placement and sensei's. It could wait.

"We've just gotten word from the informant in the clinic Sakura had been undercover at." she said before pausing hesitantly. This was most definitely not good news. Tsunade knew it wasn't, after all she had instructed said informant not to risk contact unless it was urgent and dangerous to Konoha as a whole.

"What does Kari-chan have to report?" Tsunade asked as she stood and went for her "hidden" bottle of sake. She considered it to be hidden however Shizune, along with all of the other high ranking shinobi in Konoha, knew of the bottle and it's where abouts as well. After all Konoha's hokage was legendary for her interest in not only sake but for gambling, her temper and most of all her medical skills. To put it simply she was a renowned kunoichi, one of the legendary sanins and so the world would know of her good, and not so good, qualities regardless of the situation.

"Danzo is moving. He's been calling more and more medics to the ROOTs HQ every day. Kari-chan says she's not sure about what they're being taught but she knows it's for teaching purposes. They haven't send her in yet so she can't tell us more." Shizune said, her breathing back to normal but the worry and anxiety still in her eyes. It was all for good reason too, as Tsunade knew.

Danzo was moving, faster than what they had anticipated and without the scroll. This could only mean one of two things. One, he could give a rats ass about the technicalities, though for a jutsu that was so deadly his actions weren't all that bright, or two, he had already discovered what was written in the scroll and was simply in search for it so as to destroy it and keep anyone from being able to develop a counter technique.

"Get Uchiha Itachi in here ASAP." she demanded and with that Shizune ran out of the room in search of the first available messenger they had. She would have asked for Sakura as well but she had gotten word of the sick, and poisoned, shinobi at the hospital who's condition was worsening because the poison he'd been given seemed to have been altered. Sakura needed to stay focus, and she needed to save the shinobi before she and Itachi left. After all Konoha would need all of its finest to guard it when she send the best two squads she had out to the mortal plane and in search of Danzo while the other searched for more information on the scroll.

"That man..." Tsunade growled, taking a shot directly from the bottle. "He's going to get what's coming to him. He's messed with the wrong village." she swore before taking another shot. What was more was that now she owed Kari-chan a favor. She had been a born kunoich who had somehow was raised on the mortal plane and who had heard of her. Kari-chan had also gone off in search of her and found nothing on Tsunade until finally Tsunade went in search of her. She had been a persistent student, had learned everything she could despite the fact that she had never used chakra before and had since promised to be in Tsunade's debt.

"Looks like with this one I'll be in yours Kari-chan." Tsunade mumbled sadly as she took a third shot before putting the bottle back in its place. Sighing, and making a mental note to get a new bottle to replace the near empty one she'd just "hid", Tsunade took her seat back at her desk and sat waiting for Itachi to arrive. She knew that they hadn't cracked the code yet for as soon as they had Sakura would have been in her office screaming and revealing the contents of the scroll or would have asked for an absence of leave so as to take care of her Danzo on her own.

"Tsunade-sama, Itachi-san has arrived." called Shizune from the door, this time with Tonton in her arms.

"Let him in." she ordered. As soon as Itachi walked in Tsunade knew something was wrong with him. He looked more tense, more on edge and most definitely in a foul mood. Many thought that the Uchiha heir was always in a foul mood but Tsunade knew better. Even before he'd met Sakura it had simply been a mask so as to avoid others, keep his fan girls at bay, and so as to be left alone.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted with a bow.

"Report, what have you and Sakura discovered so far?" Tsunade demanded, clearly catching Itachi off guard. If they were to report then why was Sakura missing? Smiling Tsunade shook her head.

"Sakura is busy saving the life of a poisoned shinobi." she informed Itachi. Nodding in understanding Itachi straightened out, took a second to gather his thoughts and then proceeded to explain.

"At the moment we have not been able to break the code. However we know that it is a mixture of a medical code and an old code that has gone out of date. It is a code that only the hokage's of the past would know, however the third passed before you're time therefore we are simply going on reference." he said first, explaining to Tsunade why it was their progress was so slow.

Nodding Tsunade took in the information and puzzled over it for a minute. She knew that just because there was a medical code aspect to the code didn't mean that there was anything medical about it. Some ninja, the more intelligent and self reliant bunch, sometimes taught themselves a medical code so as to keep their developments truly hidden and confusing to others. Therefore what Danzo needed with medical teachings was still a blank.

"Go on." she finally instructed. Nodding Itachi complied.

"However Sakura has found signs of a medical procedure being explained within the code. The jutsu aspect has not been discovered, nor have we been able to find an insight to it, but Sakura has discovered the medical aspect of it to be some what surgical." Itachi spoke, noticing the hokage's puzzled look and further informing her what else they had found. It may have been small, probably nothing, but he knew that in the shinobi world even the smallest, simplest, or most unimportant seemingly things could be the deadliest.

"And what is that?"

"Sakura has told me, as her theory, that she believes the medical code is describing a procedure to which prepare or transformation to occur to the user of the jutsu."

"Anything else?"

"Iie. That is all that we have at the moment." Itachi finished. Nodding her head Tsunade turned to her door and watched as Neji Hyuuga walked in with mission reports in hand, covered in blood and ready to debrief her on his most recent mission.

"Leave the files and you don't worry about the debriefing. Just one thing before you can go though." Tsunade said as Neji had done what he had been told to do before getting ready to leave.

"Yes hokage-sama?"

"On you're way home get Sakura in here, tell her I have a mission briefing for her."

"Hai hokage-sama." and with that Neji walked out of the room. Itachi was well aware how the Hyuuga felt about him dating Sakura but he didn't really care what others thought. Sakura was his, he loved her, and as such he didn't, wouldn't allow himself to care what others thought. All that mattered was what Sakura felt, that she wanted to remain by his side just as he wanted to be by hers and nothing more.

**~Sakura's POV~**

As soon as I got home I let my self in and found my apartment as empty and as cold as I had been expecting it to be. Sighing I dumped my stuff on the couch, went to the kitchen and worked on looking for something to eat.

**'Stupid damn Uchiha woman.'** my inner grumbled when I'd found nothing to eat. I wanted to agree with her but a part of me couldn't blame her. Itachi was too kind, warm, strong and good looking of a man not to be noticed. Sighing I went to my room and reached for my robe. My struggles of life could wait a couple of hours, at least until I was well rested anyway. Still, checking in to see if Hikari had found anything was a good way of using up the last of my chakra.

"Mistress." she greeted me while bowing. Smiling I nodded and sat on my bed before I took in a deep breath. Not everything that Hikari had to share with me was good news, and considering the topic I was about to bring up wasn't a good topic to begin with I needed to prepare myself for the worse case scenario.

"Have you found anything on Sai's condition. How to break the seal?" I asked her, getting straight to the point.

"Iie, but I have found a couple of techniques that were used in the procedure. Masumi-san is assisting me and assures me that we will have a counter within the next 48 hours." she said confidently. Hope and joy swelled up in my chest so fast I had forgotten how tired I was. Then, before I could ask Hikari when we would be ready and wether or not she'd be willing to help me perform the procedure, there was a knock on my front door.

"Fuck me." I muttered as I dropped my robe, my nightgown, and picked up a kunai. Instantly Hikari was behind me, hiding in the shadows and waiting to act should the need call for it. To be honest I wasn't expecting company, hadn't been for a while and at the moment I really didn't want it. I just wanted to sleep. Upon opening the door I found a messenger, and not just a regular messenger but a Neji Hyuuga at that.

"Neji." I I greeted him. He was a friend, someone I trusted with my life when on the field and whom I could have intelligent conversations with. He had also been very opinionated when he'd found out who I was dating and had even asked Tenten to beg me to leave Itachi; but Tenten refused and I set Neji in his place. My love life was not only none of his business but it had nothing to do with the feud that was constantly at play between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

"You are to gather your team and meet the hokage in her office within an hour." he said. He'd just gotten back from a mission, there was dried blood on his sleeve, which I knew was not his, and he looked like he'd gone days without sleep.

"Hai. Are you injured?" I asked while turning to Hikari. "Stay. We're not done." I ordered. Neji noticed Hikari then. He looked over her body with his byakugan and I knew what he was seeing. She had her own chakra source, which was suppressed at the moment because I had not fully released her unlike other summoning animals that took chakra from the summoner she had her own to use and to sustain herself with.

"Iie. This is not my blood." Neji said after he was done looking over Hikari. Mentally I smiled. Bet he hadn't believed the rumors that went around once everyone had seen or heard of the new summoning animal I had acquired.

"Hikari this is captain Hyuuga Neji. Neji this is Hikari, one of my summoning animals." I introduced the two before leaving the two in the living room and heading for my bedroom. Hikari's growls told me Neji had tried following but had been stopped.

"Was there anything else Neji?" I called, grabbing my weapons pouch, strapping it to my thigh and grabbing my katana. Normally I didn't take the blade with me on missions but normally I knew when and what type of mission I'd be going on ahead of time.

"Iie. Not anything of importance." he answered as I walked back into the room and heading for the door before me. This was new. Normally he was more talkative, or at the very least honest. Sighing I turned to Hikari.

"If you don't mind can you get the boys, I'm going in for the briefing." I instructed. With a nod of her head Hikari ran off on the roof tops. Smiling I walked down the stairs of my apartment and toward the main street that would lead me straight to shishou's office.

"You are well I see." he noted.

"Hai. Though why everyone thinks I'm some sort of defect is beyond me. So I was cutting it close there for a bit, big deal. It's a part of the profession." I said with a taunting sort of tone. Neji was serious, almost or if not as much as what Itachi could be. He didn't say anything and when we approached the center of town Neji silently walked away toward his own compound. As soon as he was gone I sobered up, and before heading to shishou's once again went over the hand seals that would summon one of the large tigers to me. This time it was V who stood before me.

"I take it we'll be going off on a mission." she stated with a taunting tone. She knew we had a mission and she would love it, whatever it turned out to be. Nodding I sighed and looked up to the tower.

"I'm going in for the briefing. Catch up to Hikari and have her go to Itachi when she's done waking the boys. She's to stay by his side and help him with what he needs." I said cryptically. Understanding V ran off and I teleported into shishou's office. What had been surprising was finding Itachi already in the office and dressed in his own ANBU gear. Well I'd be damned.

"Nice of you to finally join us Sakura." Shishou called seriously.

"Sorry, needed to summon Hikari and V to wake the rest of my team." I answered truthfully before taking my place by her side.

"Doesn't matter. Itachi has filled me in on the progress you've made so far. I'm sending him to sand to talk to Garra, perhaps his village has more reference material or he himself will be able to give Itachi the answers needed." shishsou declared.

**'Of course he has, we were working at the hospital.'** my inner thought, catching and feeling the tension in the room. This was definitely not going to end well.

"Hai." I answered, waiting for my own set of instructions. She had said Itachi, not you and Itachi. It was clear she had another mission for me and my team instead.

"You and team seven are to go back to that city where Sabutori-san sent you. I've gotten word from an informant at the clinic you worked for that they're being called in to Danzo's HQ for assistance more than usual. It isn't anything that's suspicious though, they're asking for information and medical teachings." shishou said. So we were right. I was right. The scroll, the jutsu itself wasn't just a jutsu but a medical procedure as well. What for or what it did was beyond me. There were endless possibilities. The jutsu could have a damaging effect on the user, the scroll could injure the person who was reading and or using it, or the jutsu itself was possibly life threatening.

"Hai. I'll slip into the clinic and find what I can. Even if the codes haven't changed I'm sure I can slip back in disguise and visit them as a friend." I said, already mentally making a list of the things I'd be needing and the wig I'd have to buy again. It wasn't that I didn't like recon missions, it was just the hassle of having to fix and slip into a disguise that annoyed the hell out of me.

"Good, both of you leave as soon as possible. Report as soon as you've gotten any information. I assume you know how to communicate with one another while on the field?" Tusnade-shishou taunted.

"Hai, I've already thought of a way shishou." I answered, gaining Itachi's attention. He was probably thinking about using chakra to communicate with one another the way we did with the hokage but if I left Hikari with him, so as to work as their medic and a communicator, and kept V summoned with me then in theory there wouldn't be any difficulties. I'd just need to talk to V and Hikari to see if distance was an issue.

"Good. Dismissed." she instructed. It didn't take long then to get out of her office and head for the market place. At this time of night everyone was home or asleep. There were those few who were out drinking but I didn't worry about them.

"How?" he asked seriously.

"I was going to have Hikari stay with you either way so it works out. V will be with me and so long as we're both physically touching them we can communicate with one another without having to use chakra. Not only am I going out on the mission low but you'll need yours. It's a long way to sand." I said seriously. Itachi simply nodded before turning to the shadows and finding Shino and Shisui standing at the ready. It was good to know that Itachi had someone, more than one person, he trusted with his life and knowing that one of them was Shino was not only comforting but reassuring to me as well.

"Hey guys." I greeted them with a smile. Neither one of them smiled though. They were focused with a mission at hand and were already in mission mode. Mentally I smiled as I felt relief wash over me. It was for this very reason that not only did I trust that Itachi was safe with them but that I'd come to trust them with my own life as well.

"Shino we need supplies, Shisui have you informed anyone at the compound of your absence?"

"How long will we be gone?" Shino asked.

"Two weeks."

"Hai." and with that Shino was gone. All the while Shisui waited for his answer and Itachi's response. The two really worked well together, were so synchronized I wonder who would win in a spar between Itachi and Shisui vs. Naruto and Sasuke. That thought, or experiment, was best suited for a later time though.

"Iie."

"Go back, inform them that we leave at dawn. I will reman with Haruno-san. We meet at the gates an hour before dawn."

"Hai taichou." Shisui said. That was interesting. Normally he'd want to leave as soon as possible for a mission. However before I could ask V and Hikari appeared behind me.

"The men are awake and preparing. They will be ready at dawn." Hikari informed me while V sat at my feet. Smiling I nodded before looking down at V.

"Did you tell Hikari?" I asked.

"Hai and before you ask no, distance is not an issue. However you will need to fully summon us with blood so as you're chakra is not effected." she said lazily. Truly she was just like a child.

"Hai then you're both dismissed. I'll summon you when we're about to leave. I need to build some chakra." I answered. With a nod both were instantly gone.

**~Itachi's POV~**

It'd been a long day yet for as tired as I was I still need to get one thing out of the way; a mission that needed to be started and completed. I needed to talk to Ka-san, with Otou-san's presence absence, and I needed to end this with Akiko-san. It wasn't that she wasn't a kind or unattractive woman. It was simply that I had what I wanted, what I had been looking for, before I realized what it was, and as such I had no intentions of giving it up. Sakura was mine and I would not release her of my hold unless she herself asked it of me.

Sighing I walked into the house and found Ka-san in the kitchen. It was clear she was working on dinner, was preparing for a family only dinner, but that she had something on her mind. It was easy to tell when she did. She simply did not call out to us when she sensed us in or by the house. She would continue with her task and leave our short conversations for a later time.

"Ka-san." I greeted her, forcing her attention to be directed at myself and her thoughts to pause.

"Oh, Itachi, I didn't hear you." she said with a distracted tone of voice. Looking her over with my sharingan I found nothing wrong with her. At least not in the physical sense and so wondered if perhaps she had had an argument with Otou-san recently.

"No we weren't arguing. I was just thinking." Ka-san answered. It may have seemed as if she had the ability to hear my thoughts at time but I'd learned as a child that that wasn't the case. She was my mother, my Ka-san, and as such had been the first and only person to have deciphered my facial expressions and the meaning behind them.

"Hn." was my only response before I walked into the room with her and assisted her with setting the table. It was quite and content for a while, it reminded me of the quiet times we used to have when Sasuke was still only a baby and I myself was still only a child.

"You came looking for me for a reason, what's on your mind Itachi." she called softly, a tone of taunting to her tone. It was never meant to mock, rather it was always to encourage. It didn't matter if it was Sasuke or I who was looking for her. She always knew what to say, then again I supposed all mothers knew what to say to their children.

"I would like to ask for your assistance in asking Akiko-san to deny the proposal Otou-san has offered her. I love Sakura and as such intend on marrying her." I said. Ka-san was accustomed to my bluntness, to the manner in which I choose to speak, therefore her reactions had ceased to surprise me.

"You didn't need to ask Itachi, I've been trying to do just that for a while now. To be honest your father wasn't this stubborn until I gave birth to you and Sasuke. Since then he's been worried about not being a good father." Ka-san answered warmly, sighing tauntingly and smiling. This reaction surprised me. Had she liked Sakura more than what I had assumed she would, more than what I had been expecting her to? It wasn't a surprise if she had. Anyone who met Sakura was sure to like her instantly. She was too warm, too caring and too much of an open hearted person not to have such an effect on people.

"Hn."

"Come now Itachi, you didn't think I wouldn't like her did you? She's adorable, and perfect for you." she said seriously, though the smile she had showed still hadn't left her face.

"Iie." I said while turning to face Ka-san. "When will you be telling Otou-san?"

"Tonight actually, it's why I made his favorite." Ka-san informed me with a small laugh. She knew how to reach Otou-san though even with his favorite dish I doubted that he'd be in a good mood once Ka-san began speaking her mind.

"Thank you."

"Don't need to, a mother does what needs to be done for her children." Ka-san said before smiling, stopping with what she was doing and locking her now sharingan bright eyes with mine.

"Never forget that I too am a fighter Itachi." she warned seriously before shaking her head. "Besides, I meant what I said. She's a good match for you. It's clear that you love her and even more so that she loves you." Ka-san explained. Nodding I moved away from the table and went for my room. It would be uncomfortable to eat in gear and even worse to sit at the table with weapons in hand during said discussion.

"Oh Itachi, can you..." but before Ka-san could finish there was a knock on the door and my eyes narrowed. Of all the times to finally get what I wanted, to be summoned for a mission they had to have chosen now? Upon opening the door a masked messenger took to a knee.

"The hokage is calling, she would like a word with you Captain Uchiha." he said before disappearing. Ka-san was just behind me, she'd move to listen and to watch. Softly I shut the door and began to reach for my shinobi sandals.

"Will you be back tonight?" Ka-san asked softly.

"I will send word if I am unable. Ka-san,..."

"Don't worry about it Itachi, you have your mission and I have mine. When you get back you'll be able to start planning." she assured me. Then, for the first time in years I turned and faced Ka-san with a smile on my face.

"Thank you Ka-san." and with that I was gone, running on top of the rooftops and heading for the hokage's office. It must have been a mission summoning.

Upon arriving at the hokage's tower the hokage and walking in I was met with a tense looking hokage. She had clearly just received unpleasant news.

"Hokage-sama." I greeted as calmly as I could. Had Sakura been injured or in trouble I would have been called upon sooner.

"Report, what have you and Sakura discovered so far?" Tsunade-sama demanded. Her demand was most certainly not something I had been expecting. Especially when a briefing of this level would normally be done by all parties involved so that all points of views would be able to be taken into consideration.

"Sakura is busy saving the life of a poisoned shinobi." the hokage informed. Had my thoughts, my emotions been so transparent that it had been written on my face? Iie, it was simply that the hokage was one of the few, Sakura being another, that had the ability to notice the change in my mood and my emotions. However none of that mattered, could matter. What needed to be done needed to be done, I was shinobi first when in the presence of the hokage and a man second.

"At the moment we have not been able to break the code. However we know that it is a mixture of a medical code and an old code that has gone out of date. It is a code that only the hokage's of the past would know, however the third passed before you're time therefore we are simply going on reference." I said, tone of voice calm and collected. She needed to understand, to know that what we were doing was difficult and despite knowing that we short on time and the few reference's we'd found, it was continuously difficult to do what she was asking with the short amount of time given.

While the hokage processed what information I'd given her I thought of Sakura. It seemed like we were running out of time, as if soon we'd once again be facing battle. A battle not only on the field but within Konoha as well. Ka-san would aid us, would assist us and make so that soon it would be safe to take Sakura's hand in marriage. However, before I could continue with my thoughts I noticed the hokage's confusion and proceeded with the mission briefing.

"Go on." she finally encouraged. I nodded before proceeding.

"However Sakura has found signs of a medical procedure being explained within the code. The jutsu aspect has not been discovered, nor have we been able to find an insight to it, but Sakura has discovered the medical aspect of it." What I said was true though despite our information and what we'd gathered only consisting of theories it was still a lot. The smallest of details, the most insignificant looking facts, for the most part, always proved to be the most deadliest of all. Especially in the shinobi world we lived in.

"And what is that?"

"Sakura has told me, as her theory, that she believes the medical code is describing a procedure to which prepare or transform the user of the jutsu."

"Anything else?"

"Iie. That is all that we have at the moment." Upon finishing with the report, what little Sakura and I had had to report, the hokage proceeded to nod her head. It wasn't until after a couple of minutes had passed by that the hokage turned her attention to the door and to where the chakra signature of a Hyuuga stood about to enter. It was none other than Neji Hyuuga who walked in. In his hand were mission reports, his ANBU vest was covered in blood, and his presence radiated how ready he was to debrief the hokage on his most recent mission.

"Leave the files and you don't worry about the debriefing. Just one thing before you can go though." the hokage instructed him before stopping him before he took his leave from our presence.

"Yes hokage-sama?"

"On you're way home get Sakura in here, tell her I have a mission briefing for her."

"Hai hokage-sama." and with that the Hyuuga was gone. He was a friend of Sakura, one whom had had no hesitation when it came to voicing his opinion on her choice of men and pertaining to the fact that she had decided to accept my courtship. None the less it didn't matter. He could speak his mind all that he wanted, it wouldn't change the fact that Sakura would remain by my side.

Sakura appeared in the middle of the hokage's office in no less than five minutes. The hokage had been tapping her fingers on the top of her desk, clearly impatient and anxiously waiting for Sakura's arrival. The silence I imagined was not a comfortable thing to her when she was anxious and without her sake.

"Nice of you to finally join us Sakura." the hokage spoke as soon as the smoke had cleared.

"Sorry, needed to summon Hikari and V to wake the rest of my team." Sakura answered before taking her place at the hokage's side. Clearly the hokage kept her in high regards, what was more was that Sakura was powerful enough to stand as her right hand.

"Doesn't matter. Itachi has filled me in on the progress you've made so far. I'm sending him to sand to talk to Garra, perhaps his village has more reference material or he himself will be able to give Itachi the answers needed." the hokage declared, for once catching me off guard. The mission she had secretly assigned Sakura and I was important, and to complete we would need to be in constant communication. Therefore why had she not addressed us both when giving mission?

"Hai." was all Sakura said as a response. Clearly she had understood what I had, and perhaps even faster than what I had. None the less, we would be parting, even if it was for a short period of time.

"You and team seven are to go back to that city where Sabutori-san sent you. I've gotten word from an informant at the clinic you worked for that they're being called in to Danzo's HQ for assistance more than usual. It isn't anything that's medical though, they're asking for information and medical teachings." As soon as the words left the hokage's lips understanding took place of the confusion. She would be sending Sakura to Danzo because not only did she have a feel for the city but she had already build a cover and would have a place in which she and her team would be safe.

What was more was that it meant that we had been correct in our theory, had seen the signs and amazedly Sakura had been accurate with her understanding of the procedure with such little information. She was an amazing creature, one whom would never cease to surprise me.

"Hai. I'll slip into the clinic and find what I can. Even if the codes haven't changed I'm sure I can slip back in disguise and visit them as a friend." The manner in which Sakura answered, how confident her tone of voice was upon responding only served to prove my assumptions correct. She already had a place in which she would be able to stay, a point at which to start and a plan in which to do it all.

"Good, both of you leave as soon as possible. Report as soon as you've gotten any information. I assume you know how to communicate with one another while on the field?" the hokage taunted. Clearly she felt better now that Sakura and I would be handling the situation, would be going into the field and attempting at stopping the threat to Konoha in its tracks.

"Hai, I've already thought of a way shishou." Sakura answered, not only gaining my attention but taunting her mentor in return. Perhaps Sakura had found a more effective way in which we would be able to communicate, beside the communication technique we had been taught as ANBU captains.

"Good. Dismissed." as soon as the orders had been given it didn't take long for either Sakura or I to leave the hokage's office. However it wasn't until we reached the outside of the tower that I questioned her as to how to keep in contact with one another without the risk of going into battle without chakra.

"How?" the tone I used to address her was serious, more so than what I had initially intended it to be but I'd asked and I would insist on an answer.

"I was going to have Hikari stay with you either way so it works out. V will be with me and so long as we're both physically touching them we can communicate with one another without having to use chakra. Not only am I going out on the mission low but you'll need yours. It's a long way to sand." Sakura's response was just as serious as what my tone had been only moments ago.

Simply nodding I turned to the shadows only to find Shino and Shisui. Both were standing at the ready, with gear in tact and weapons packed. It was for this very reason that my team, whenever I needed to travel in a team of sorts, had always been Shisui and Shino. Both were more than capable shinobi and one of the few with whom I trusted my life with.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted them with a smile. However neither one of them responded in their normal manner, with their smiles or their taunting. They would not do so until the mission had been completed.

"Shino we need supplies, Shisui have you informed anyone at the compound of your absence?" I spoke, effortlessly slipping into my ANBU mask and taking control of the situation.

"How long will we be gone?" Shino asked.

"Two weeks."

"Hai." and with that Shino was gone. Shisui waited for his answer without complaints, as his usual, while Shino retrieved the information he needed before doing as was told.

"Iie." was Shisui's simply response upon Shino's departure.

"Go back, inform them that we leave at dawn. I will reman with Haruno-san. We meet at the gates an hour before dawn."

"Hai taichou." Shisui said and instantly taking at a run. For a long moment there was simply silence between us both, not tense but not comfortable. However before I could speak, request that she allow me some time so as to discuss Ka-san's and I conversation, V and Hikari appeared.

"The men are awake and preparing. They will be ready at dawn." Hikari informed Sakura while V sat at her feet. Both were protective of Sakura, and though while in our world would stay by her side on the field it would much more difficult once Sakura arrived on the mortal plane.

"Did you tell Hikari?" she asked with concern in her tone of voice.

"Hai and before you ask no, distance is not an issue. However you will need to fully summon us with blood so as you're chakra is not effected." she said lazily. V was much like a child, or so Sakura had described her and though at first I could not agree with her, it was now as she sat at Sakura's feet and in the manner she did so that proved Sakura's words to be true.

"Hai then you're both dismissed. I'll summon you when we're about to leave. I need to build some chakra." was all Sakura had to say before the two were gone. One before the other. It was interesting how they were able to dismiss themselves. Not many summoning animals that I knew of were capable of the task.

Thinking of the two large animals reminded me of the mission that would be separating us shortly, of the worry I undoubtedly felt whenever Sakura was send on a mission without me. In that moment all I wanted was to hold her, to have her in my arms and know for certain she was safe. Therefore without thinking I wrapped my arms around us and teleported us both to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 10: Parting Ways

**Chapter Ten: Parting Ways**

**A/N: Just to give you guys a head's up there is a lemon in this chapter. I repeat, LEMON ALERT! So if you don't like lemon's I suggest you jump over to the next chapter. Other than that on with the show and plz, plz, don't forget to review. XD **

As soon as Hikari and V were gone Itachi suddenly took me in his arms and before I could ask what he was doing, or what was the matter, we were standing in the middle of my apartment. Itachi's arms all the while tightly wrapped around me.

"Sakura..." he called out to me. His tone of voice alluring, lustful and full of need. As soon as I registered his emotions, his intentions I was suddenly oh so very aware of mine and how they had been neglected so much recently. And to be honest I didn't want to go on this mission without having held Itachi in my arms, without having been close to him at least once. Sure we'd had sex before but it'd been nearly a month since we had last been in the village at the same time and with one another.

"Itachi..." I called, slowly moving so as to kiss his neck. Just as quickly as he could throw a kunai, his hands were on my waist, lifting me and his mouth claiming my own. God he tasted so good! He was such an intoxicating creature! So much so that it should have been illegal to kiss him. Instantly my legs wrapped tight around his waist as I held on to his shoulders for support and smiled.

"Let's change the venue shall we?" I asked with a cat like purr to my tone of voice as I nuzzled into the side of his neck and lightly nibble on the base of his neck. Apparently Itachi didn't need to be told twice because before I met his lips with mine again we were in my bed room and I was pined to the bed. I trusted Itachi, so completely that even when he held me, kept me from moving an inch, I knew that he wouldn't be doing anything I didn't want to do.

"Sakura..." he called out my name again as he kissed me hungrily and tightened his hold on my wrists. A moan left my lips and as soon as it had Itachi had taken advantage and explored, claimed my mouth for his own with his tongue. Kicking my shoes off I pushed at his pants, growled lightly when his belt refused to allow the garments to fall and move to my will.

He chuckled and in the blink of an eye had let me go, unzipped his pants, thrown his shirt off, and tossed it all onto the floor somewhere. Not that it mattered. How could it matter when I knew my eyes were glazed over with lust, when I knew that the sight of Itachi always stilled me, and took my breath away, and not when it made my blood burn.

"Like what you see Sa-ku-ra?" he asked tauntingly. Narrowing my eyes I slipped out from under his legs and pined him to the bed myself. His eyes were sharingan bright, something he knew I liked and something that excited me beyond measure. How could it not when I knew those eyes so well, when I knew how deadly they were capable of being, and when I knew that despite it all I'd never truly be in danger with those red, crimson, deadly burning eyes. Not when said eyes purpose was to protect me and not harm me.

"Hai." I said before lightly kissing his lips and moving down toward his collar bone. I was about to pin down his hands when all of a sudden I felt a breeze and felt the cool tip of a kunai lightly graze my skin. It wasn't enough to break skin but it had been enough to feel it. Then there was the sound of tearing cloths.

"This was my favorite." I growled again, this time meaning to bite him on his collar bone, but before I could do so I was once again pined to the bed, my pants sliding off and Itachi completely naked over head. He looked like a god. Like a killing machine god who's sole purpose was to tempt me in this life if only to drag me to the next and continue with the process.

"I'll get you a new one." was all he said before ripping my bra off and taking my nipple into his mouth. Instantly I arched my back, moaned at the feel of his tongue and the light grazing of his teeth. Oh how I wanted to dig my nails into his back, to make him feel what he was making me feel but he would not release me. What was more was that the more I struggled the more pressure he added so as to keep me still.

After a while of treating one breast he moved to the other and treated it the same way he'd treated the first. All the while my breaths were coming in shallow and fast. It wasn't until I suddenly felt his hands on my thigh that my heart truly began to race.

"Itachi..." I cried out; tired of his teasing. Wordlessly he let go of my wrists while at the same time thrusting two of his fingers into me. His movements were precise, like with anything else he did, and always drew the reaction he wanted out of me. Moans left my lips as my nails found his back and my back arched. Soon my lips were hungrily claiming his while his fingers furiously thrust into my core.

"Please...please.." I moaned out, begging Itachi to just take me right then and there, but Itachi only grinned and moved faster.

"Please what Sakura?" he asked, slowing his movements so that they now became deliberate and hard.

"I wanted you in me...I need you." I cried, sad from the loss of his fast movements and eager for more.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear before sheathing his manhood in me. A scream of pure ecstasy left my lips as I wound my legs around his hips and brought him closer to me, forcing him deeper into my very core. His hands found my breast, he held on to them tightly yet still ever so gently. All the while his actions fueled with the more my nails dove into his back. This wasn't like anything I'd every felt, with Itachi it never was like this. So primitive driven. It was always slow, teasing and loving. Never like this.

Soon our movements became one, his hard, eager thrust was met by my just as eager and just as hard thrust. My blood was on fire, it was lava and yet I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted him to make me burn, to turn me into nothing but ash so long as it meant that I could feel him in me, so long as it meant that we were one.

"Sakura..." Itachi called my name, making me feel the vibrations from his growl and further sending me into ecstasy. My only response was a purr of my own, was my nails digging into his back and my moans of ecstasy. Then, just before I went over the edge I tightened by legs around him and bit Itachi's collar bone. Instantly his movements grew harder, rougher, as he pinned my hands above my head and moved down to kiss me in a way so possessive that all I could do was to submit to his every move.

"I love you.." I cried just before I came. All the while screaming as I felt Itachi cum not only with me but inside me as well. His seed was hot, numbing yet oh so blazing, and had the attention of every nerve ending in my body that all I could do was to scream at the sensation.

It was a while before either Itachi or I got a hold of our breath. But when we did we were both wrapped in each others arms and content. I wanted to tell him to be careful, to stay safe and that I would miss him but I knew it was pointless. Itachi would keep Hikari with him, we'd be in constant communication and most of all we'd see each other soon. This wouldn't be permanent, this was just like any other mission. Go in and out and then come home to each other. Smiling I stood, wrapped a towel around myself and was about to head for the shower when Itachi grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Nani?"

"Sakura." Itachi said my name, his emotions in his tone of voice and spread across his face. There had only been two times I'd seen his face like this. The first had been in Orochimaru's lair and the other had been when I'd finally woken and found him by my side. What had brought this on was beyond me but it was not something I was willing to ignore. Instantly I sat beside him, allowed for my hands to glow and searched him but he was fine. No injuries, no chakra blockage, nothing.

"I love you Sakura, and I want you with me. Always." he said, his tone of voice growing in intensity.

"Ha..hai. As do I, but Itachi, what..."

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Itachi asked before I could finish my question. All the while revealing the small little black box from his back. When the hell had he had time to retrieve the ring in the middle of everything that had just happened?

**'Say yes, say yes, say yes!' **my inner screamed at me. All the while jumping up and down as if she were a child wanting to take candy. As if it were her who was being proposed to.

Of course I did, I wanted to marry him, I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine the way no other woman would ever be able to have him. But was this really the time? We were about to go our separate ways, not permanently but still. Who didn't know how long this mission would last. Then there was the matter of Sai and Danzo. How could I possibly plan a wedding with Ino herself busy, with me gone, with so many threats about, and so many things still left to do.

"Of course I want to marry you Itachi but is this really the best time? We're about to head out on separate missions, then there's Danzo and Sai. How could I possibly plan a wedding on top of..."

"Ka-san has volunteered to make the arrangements. The date will not be set until everything else has been taken care of." he said. And how could I argue with logic, with him, when he had clearly thought of everything that would and could possibly worry me. He had thought of this, obviously, and had taken care of what he could by doing what he could for me. Tears build in my eyes as an overwhelming sensation of love for him over took me.

"Yes." I said, hugging him as if though he were my only life line. It was all I could do that he wouldn't see my tears, so that he wouldn't be able to see the worry and joy mixed all together and how much I had truly wanted him to ask me what he had just asked me.

Slowly he drew back and opened the box. In side was a silver ring with diamonds and a large ruby in the center. It looked beautiful, so much so that beautiful was not the right word to describe it. Howe could it be when it was clearly so much more than that. Slowly Itachi took the ring in his hand before moving and placing it on the appropriate finger. He started at it before placing a light kiss on it and looking up at me with those onyx eyes.

"I love you." he declared so strongly, so passionately that the only thing I could do to respond was to smile before kissing him as passionately as I could. It wasn't long after that that Itachi and I ended up in the shower, once again wrapped around one another and _being_ with each other before we each had to go our own way.

**~Shisui's POV~ **

As soon as Itachi had given his orders I headed toward the compound. Auntie would be upset, even more so worried, but we all knew Itachi was strong and that he would return. Hell he was the best damn shinobi in all of Konoha and one of the most responsible captains an ANBU agent could be assigned to. Next to the ANBU Medic, and Captain, Haruno Sakura. Truly who would have ever thought that they would hit it off. Personally I had always thought Itachi would find himself a bride, a woman just as serious and as intelligent as as. Of course Sakura was intelligent, but she was only serious when the occasion called for it.

"Shisui, honey what are you doing here? Had I known you would stop by for left overs I would have.."

"Don't worry auntie, not staying long. Actually I only stopped by to deliver a message." I told her, reassuring the woman who was my aunt. Her sister had been my mother, they had been rivals in youth but comrades once both had conceived and given birth.

"You've been summoned to a mission." she stated sadly, not needing for me to go on. Turning we both found Sasuke slipping into his own shinobi sandals and fulling dressed in gear.

"Are you traveling with Shisui, Sasuke?"

"Iie. He is not my captain." was all Sasuke said before turning to me and nodding a greeting before disappearing. I knew that neither of our teams would be leaving until dawn therefore where was he going? Didn't matter, I needed to find Ino.

"Be careful Shisui, come back. Tell Itachi the same." Auntie Mikoto cooed. Smiling I nodded and gave her my most reassuring grin.

"Hai, as usual auntie. We'll come back and in search of your cooking." was all I said before slipping out the front door and taking to the roof tops. It helped that Ino lived close to the compound but not so much when said home was so damn secure. Normally I would have taken the time to wake her, to get her to buzz me in but in all honest I only had a couple of hours left before we had to meet.

Effortlessly I jumped up and used my chakra to scale the side of the building that had less light. Once on the floor Ino's apartment was located I walked over to her bed room window and without disturbing the traps in place slipped in. She was laying in bed, one leg over the other's knee and listening to music. She'd taken to the mortal's music and their small portable devices. Not something I had liked.

"Ino." I called, tone of voice as soft and as reassuring as I could but she was a kunoichi and as such being called out to by a man who was not supposed to have been able to get into her room without triggering several traps was alarming. Instantly she had a kunai in hand and my back to the wall.

"That's one hell of a greeting woman." I taunted before slipping out of her hold and lightly kissing her neck.

"Damn it Shisui, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that. I could have killed you!" she exclaimed as she always did. Smiling I kissed her again and as soon as she sighed I knew that I was forgiven.

"You seriously need to relax. Who else do you know who can slip without being detected." I taunted her lightly before taking her hand and leading her to the bed. It was a rather large, and comfortable bed, one that until recently hadn't understood the necessity for.

"You're leaving." she said softly, her face saddening and eyes turning for the floor. Chuckling I made her face me again and as I'd done with auntie I smiled as a reassuring smile as I could her way.

"Hai, a mission with Itachi and Shino. The usual crowd." I said before taking her in my arms and leaning back so that we were both laying on the bed.

"I know I'm probably not going to get an answer but what kind of mission." Ino said with a sour not to her tone. She was a strong kunoichi, a good medic and an even stronger woman and it was for that reason I was always surprised by her suddenly vulnerability whenever I was heading out on a mission.

"It's a delivery mission. Nothing to worry about woman." I couldn't help but to whisper into her ear before slowly kissing the nape of her neck. Instantly she gave in, moved so as to give me better access.

"Sure.." she said before twisting so as to face me. "Knowing you you'd be the first one to offer assistance should the village need it in a battle." Ino said with a wicked grin on her face before kissing me and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her movements were always sensual, I'd noticed them from the first time I'd seen her but had never approached her for because of the various men she surrounded her self with. Not that I'd ever thought of her as a whore, I just never thought it was wise to try to steal another mans treasure.

"Well if our allies are in need of assistance who am I to..."

"Don't you dare give me that crap." Ino snapped, letting go and sitting up straight. At the moment it was hard to take into consideration that not only was she mad and worried, but that she had something she wanted me to listen to. Hell any man would have trouble paying attention when the woman he loved was sitting on his abdomen and moving so sensually that...

_'Damn it, focus Shisui!' _ I tried to reprimand myself. Thankfully it worked, somewhat but it worked.

"Ino, babe, don't worry about it. I promise I'll be on my best behavior." I tried to sooth but she just huffed and slightly jumped on my. It wasn't painful, or uncomfortable but it wasn't something I could ignore much longer either. Therefore with a quick and effortless movement I flipped and pinned Ino to the bed.

"And for the record, if you ever want my complete attention I'd advise you not to straddle me so provocatively. It's rather distracting." As soon as the words left my lips Ino was grinning and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"But I like distracting you, it leads to good things." she taunting with a cat like tone of voice. Instantly my lips were crashing down on hers while my left hand held her wrists in place above her head and my other hand slowly roamed her body before stopping at the valley of her breast. Truly this woman was temptation embodied.

"Shisui..." Ino called out to me breathlessly, struggling to get her hands free. Grinning I moved to her ear and whispered.

"Hai love?" As I spoke I made sure that my breath was gentle, that she'd be able to feel it in a more sensual manner. When she shivered and sighed I knew that my intentions had been seen.

"You...mission...we.."

"Sh, it's alright." was all I said before claiming Ino's lips as fiercely as I possibly could. It didn't take long for her to respond, to wind her legs around me tighter than what she did when she was playing, all the while pulling so as to free her wrists. When I pulled away I released her lips and in a swift motion had our shirts on the floor. Grinning she looked over me and lightly traced down my chest with her nail. Shivering I couldn't help but to activate my sharinagan.

"That's interesting, you've never shown me those when we're..." but before she could finish Ino was trapped in an illusion. She knew it was an illusion but she wasn't struggling. How could she when what she was feeling, seeing and experiencing was three of me. Two of my-selves sucking on her breast while the other was slowing tracing lines up and down her inner thigh.

"No...fair..." she said breathlessly, struggling against the chains that kept her wrists and ankles restrained. All the while she was in the genjutsu I was unclothing her and myself. This woman needed a taste of her own medicine and it was about time I'd showed her how truly taunting I could be.

"It doesn't seem you really mean that." I taunted her while moving my fingers higher up on her thigh before slipping into the inner thigh.

"Shisui..." she called, a pleading to her tone. Grinning, and done with unclothing the both of us, I withdrew the genjutsu and thrust two fingers into her core. Instantly she let out a moan and arched her back, all the while arms reaching for my back and her nails digging into my skin. Growling I moved and once again claimed her lips before slipping in a third finger. Instantly she moaned into my kiss.

"Please..." she moaned seductively, her eyes full of lust and desire while her hands took hold of my manhood and began to rub up and down.

"Please...what..." I taunted. There was a slight hint of annoyance in her eyes but she didn't speak nor did she complain. Instead she simply added the slightest amount of force behind her movements and growled out in protest to my lack of action. Kissing her passionately I withdrew my fingers and in one swift movement sheathed myself inside her. Instantly there were moans of pleasure escaping her lips, and her nails cutting skin.

Both our bodies moved as one, we met each other's thrust with as much force as possible. It was as if we were both feeling the same primal urge, and passion, of needing to be with one another. Her moans grew in volume as my own became audible. Soon we were both swimming in ecstasy.

"Shisui!" Ino scram as she came. My name leaving her lips was what send me over the edge and so I came with her.

It took us several minutes for us to catch our breaths, all the while I on my back and Ino cuddled up next to me. When finally we were both breathing steadly Ino hugged me as tightly as she could.

"You better come back to me." she said, worry and anger in her tone of voice. Smiling I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me.

"Of course, how else would I get my heart back."

"This isn't the time for your corny lines. I mean it Shisui. Be careful." she insisted seriously, all the while tightening her hold on me. Smiling I nodded.

"Hai hai, I promise to be careful." I assured her before kissing her on the tope of her head and sighing. "I have to get dressed." was all I said before Ino stood and handed me my shirt. She was understanding and though her temper was so quick to get the best of her she was still a good person.

"I want to see you as soon as you get back." she called as I finished getting back into my ANBU gear and as she herself slipped into a thin silk nightgown.

"Hai, that's a promise." I said before moving to her and once again locking my lips with her. Every time we kissed Ino would instantly respond. She'd cling to me in ways a woman shouldn't unless she was prepared to go until the end.

"I love." she whispered, true passion and emotion in her tone of voice. Smiling I gently kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"And I you, now go to sleep my little mind reader. I'll be back before you know it." was all I said before tucking her in bed and teleporting out to the meeting spot. It wasn't surprising that for the first time in who knew how long, Shino and I were the first to arrive while Itachi was still no where to be seen.

"You get all the supplies okay?" I called to Shino as I approached him and slipped my mask into place. Once the mask was in place and the instant we stepped a foot outside of Konoha's walls we were prohibited from addressing each other by name.

"Hai, most of which I had in my apartment. The others were easy enough to find." he answered just as cooly as Itachi would have answered. Though of course Shino made it a point to use more words than Itachi. I could only take so much silence after all.

"Good. So then looks like we're all set. The only thing we're missing is taichou but I'm sure he'll..."

"Must you insist on speaking of others in their absence hawk?" Itachi called as he suddenly appeared from the shadows. Well I'd be damned. He was still a sneaky little bastard. Beside him was Hikari. That was new.

"No, only when said person in discussion is acting out of the norm, which by the way. Why is that taichou?" I couldn't help but taunt before turning to the large tiger and bowing my head ever so slightly.

"Hikari-san, good to see you."

"Hai, as am I." she greeted. Meanwhile, Itachi's mask was set into place, a weasel, and though it was set in place I could still see the burning red color of his own sharingan and the glare it was directing at me.

"Hawk." he warned. Mentally sighing I nodded in understanding.

"Hai hai, no more games taichou. I'm set."

"As am I." called Shino. Nodding Itachi turned to face the walls of Konoha, Hikari on his left and ready to pounce, before nodding himself and then taking off at a run. This was going to be a long trip alright, especially with Hikari among our ranks.


	12. Chapter 11: Journey's

**Chapter Eleven: Journey's **

It was early in the morning and despite knowing that her children were out on a mission she couldn't help but to continue to wait, to expect for Sasuke and Itachi to walk out of their rooms and into the kitchen where a plate full of rice balls wrapped in fish were now waiting. Thinking of her son's she thought of the pink haired kunoichi that had helped them so much, of the young woman who had captured her eldest son's heart and of the teammate and sister she'd become to Sasuke. Oh it was clear to Mikoto how Sasuke saw her, how close her regarded her, how highly he thought of her, and as such she would do what she could to not only help keep her son's safe but those that they considered family as well.

"You shouldn't worry Mikoto, they're both ninja." came Fugaku's voice as he approached the table where a cup of warm tea was waiting for him. Mentally Mikoto sighed. She knew that her husband did not fancy the young pink haired kunoichi but she just couldn't understand why. She was more than powerful enough to be taken into consideration as a bride for Itachi, and even came from a clan herself. True that they had all been taken from her now, but none the less she had at one point in her life belonged to a clan of sort.

"They are first and foremost my children." Mikoto answered cooly before she too took her seat and began to eat the rice balls and misou soup she'd made for breakfast. She missed Sasuke and Itachi because although it was comforting eating in silence along side Fugaku, Mikoto knew that silence was simply not in her nature. She was too much of a lively person to remain so silent.

"They are grown men." he said with a matter of fact tone of voice. Instantly Mikoto grinned, finished chewing and took a sip of her own tea before looking up and meeting her husbands eyes.

"Exactly. They're grown men and can decide their future for themselves." she said. Fugaku paused his eating, locked eyes with his wife and sighed. Only then had he realized he'd fallen for some sort of trap; that he had played right into Mikoto's hand.

"Mikoto, I..."

"You nothing, and stop with the I'm doing what's best for them crap. Can't you see you're doing to them what you're father did to you? Didn't you say you wanted to end that cycle?" Mikoto challenged, her tone of voice slightly raised and questioning her husbands actions.

Sighing Fugaku turned away from her expecting eyes. He knew what she was saying was true, that what she spoke and what she reminded him of was, had been something he had once said. Had been the very words he had spoken the night Itachi was born. The question now was had he truly lost his way? Had he forgotten of the promise he had made so long ago so easily?

_'Yes.'_ he thought before looking up and into his wife's eyes. She was calm now, her smile warm and understanding.

"They care about her, and Itachi loves her. Why can't..."

"She is not fit to be an Uchiha wife." he stated stubbornly again. In turn Mikoto sighed before hardening her eyes and focusing on her husband. She was desperately trying to keep her own sharingan from activating but she could only take so much of her husband's stubbornness.

"I support their relationship. Itachi is happy and has willingly chosen a woman himself." she said. Shaking his head Fugaku picked up a rice ball and proceeded to eat it. Mikoto took the time to calm herself as he ate and once he was done she allowed for her chakra to flow.

"Look at me Fugaku Uchiha. Look at me this instant!" she demanded, anger in her tone. Fugaku had instantly felt her tap into her chakra, had felt as her own sharingan was active and glaring at him. How long had it been since she had last directed those crimson eyes his way, Fugaku wondered.

"Mikoto, this is..."

"This is as much my decision as it is yours." she growled, casting a genjutsu and keeping him in place. However before Fugaku could escape the jutsu he suddenly heard himself, a younger version of himself. Instantly he looked up and silently watched as their shared memories, as the difficulties they, he and Mikoto, had faced be placed before his very eyes.

_Flashback through the jutsu_

_ A 16 year old Fugaku Uchiha was walking down the compound streets. He'd just returned from a mission with his group and despite wanting nothing more than to run off in search of a certain, dark haired kunoichi he knew that his father was expecting him in his study. Annoyed Fugaku continued to walk. He saw no reason to debrief his father, he had no need to know what the contents of his mission were, and yet he knew that it was far wiser, and safer, to answer his father's questions when asked rather than leaving them for later. _

_ Upon arriving at his home and walking in Fugaku froze at the sight of his mother, his father, and a young woman he knew to be his second, or third he wasn't sure, cousin. Her eyes held worry and fear while his mother's betrayed nothing. The only way he knew, could tell that something was a foot was the fear in his cousins eyes and the look in his fathers eyes. _

_"Otou-san, Ka-san." he greeted before turning to face his cousin. "Is auntie well Aki-san?" Fugaku asked. Instantly his father cleared his throat before locking eyes with his son. As soon as his father did so Fugaku couldn't help but to suddenly worry for Mikoto, for his future, and most of all suddenly felt as if though he wouldn't be able to see Mikoto anytime soon; as if he would no longer be able to see her. _

_ "Aki-san's mother is well, sit Fugaku." his father stated sternly. _

_"Then why is Aki-san here?" he asked, not caring if he was rude and all the while keeping to his feet. There was something wrong, he could feel it and as such he wanted to be ready for anything and everything that came his way. _

_ "Aki-san is a promising and trustworthy woman. She is familiar with you, as you are with her, and as such she will make a promising bride." as soon as the words left his fathers mouth Fugaku froze. Was he really here to meet Aki-san as his future bride? And if so what of Mikoto. His father knew he was courting Mikoto, that he had been for the last several years. _

_ "Mikoto-san and I are..." _

_ "You've had your fun Fugaku, and now it is time you begin your tasks as heir. Soon you will inherit the clan and as your father I know what is best." he stated sternly. All the while all Fugaku could do was stand and silently listen to his cold, empty words. Didn't he care about his happiness, about what he wanted, how he wanted to live his life, and who he loved? Didn't it matter. _

_ "Otou-san, I can not..." _

_ "You will do as you are told. I know what is best for you Fugaku, and I will not allow for you to..." _

_ "Iie." Fugaku suddenly found himself whispering. A part of him was screaming at him, warning him and reminding him of how dangerous his father's furry could be while the other side just didn't give a damn. This was his life! His future, and he would decide who he would spend the rest his life with. _

_ Anger coursing through his veins Fugaku turned and looked at his cousin. He had understood her fear and her worry in them. How could he not after hearing what he had just heard while knowing that Aki-san had her own lover, had been courting one of the other clansmen that she'd taken a liking to, and he to her, for a year now. _

_ "Aki-san, you may leave. I will discuss this with my parents." _

_ "She will do no..." _

_ "Yes she will." Fugaku finally growled, turning to face his father with sharingan glowing eyes. For the longest time there was no movement; simply silence and stillness. Then finally Fugaku turned to Aki. _

_ "Go, I promise all of this will be sorted out. Go back to Jiro-san." As soon as the words left his lips Aki stood, bowed and without turning back ran out of the room. Once left alone with his parents he turned to his mother. _

_ "I am sorry Ka-san." he whispered before turning and locking glaring eyes with his Otou-san. To him he would not apologize. _

_ "You will court Aki-san and you..." _

_ "Iie. I am not a child, nor do I need to given a wife. I am courting Mikoto, I love her and I fully intend to make her my bride. Not you, not the clan, no one, will stop me from being by Mikoto's side." Fugaku growled, slipping into a defensive stance the instant his father activated his own sharingan. He knew his mother would not do such a thing, she had been born with the ability but had never under gone any shinobi training. She had chosen to remain a civilian. _

_ "Fugaku,..." _

_ "Iie, if you do not wish to acknowledge my choice and my plans then I __**will**__ resign as the clan heir." Fugaku declared. As soon as the words left his lips his mother nodded her approval with a hidden smile while his father growled and turned to look away. _

_ "When the time comes I only hope that your judgement proves to be as wise as it appears to be to you, and that she will do what is expect of her." was all he said before leaving the room. _

_ "Good work Fugaku." his Ka-san cooed before grinning and locking eyes with her son. "Now go bring her to me. I want to meet my future daughter in law." _

_End of Flashback through jutsu_

As soon as the jutsu was dispelled Mikoto eyes softened as they slowly resided back to their dark color. She loved her husband, so much, but she would not allow him to turn into what he had sworn, to her, never to become.

"And you made the right choice. I stopped with my role as a shinobi and became the proper Uchiha wife you needed at your side. You're judgement has never been poor; and neither has your son's." she cooed. All the while Fugaku sat speechless. The shock of the reminder, of reliving that time in his life still coursing through his veins.

How had he forgotten so easily what he'd sworn to her? How had he forgotten what he had sworn to him self so as to save his own children. So as to keep him from the same fate that he had undergone with with his own father.

"There was a time when I wasn't fit to be an Uchiha wife, and I turned out just fine, ne?" Mikoto went on, slightly taunting him and hoping that Fugaku would finally say something. Anything.

However despite the reminder, despite knowing what he'd sworn so long ago Fugaku also now understood his fathers actions and why he had done what he had. It had been for him, to help him and make him stronger so that one day he would come back to his family, his clan and that one day he would prove to be a strong leader as the leaders before him. Fugaku knew, and understood, that as a father one's work never stopped. Age was a meaningless thing. You're children were your children until the day you, or in this case they, died.

"I will think over the matter." was all Fugaku said before he stood up from his place at the table and headed for his study.

"Think all you want but I'm already helping Itachi and Sakura-chan plan the wedding." she called softly, but confident that her husband, and love of her life, had her. Sighing Mikoto then began on cleaning up before moving to their bedroom where she planned on the preparations for Itachi's and Sakura's wedding. She's promised Itachi she'd do what she could, she'd try to convince Fugaku of his stubborn ways but most of all she'd try to make as easy as possible for Saura to say yes for when Itachi asked for her hand in marriage.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

It'd taken longer to leave Sakura and had been harder to leave her still this time. She'd answered my question according to what I had expected and yet still the reality of it was rather...shocking? Iie. It was not shocking, rather it was fulfilling. She had tried to postpone her answer, had tried to talk logic into her already decided mind and yet still she'd answered yes. The rest I would have to leave for Ka-san, at least until the mission was done with and Danzo was dealt with.

Upon getting dressed, both of us, and into ANBU gear Sakura sighed and instantly went through the hands seals that were now so natural to her now. They were as much a part of her as her unusually colored hair and deep emerald eyes.

"Mistress." both tigers greeted Sakura before turning to be and bowing a silent greeting.

"Hello girls, ready to work?" Sakura asked as she withdrew a small needle from one of her pouches and punctured her finger tip. When she'd first displayed such course of action before me I had insisted she stop, that she not harm herself for there was no need. It was later that I discovered that with the small amount of blood she drew the tigers would be released of Sakura's chakra and able to move about freely, fighting with their own chakra, until they dismissed themselves or until they were dismissed.

"Of course, lets go kick some ass." V-san taunted while looking around and frowning when she found a pile of cloths closes to her. "Don't tell me..."

"Sorry but yes. You can use my room." was all Sakura had to say for the large tiger to take the cloths in her mouth and walk to the awaiting room. As soon as she was gone Sakura turned to focus her eyes on me and then on to Hikari-san.

"Congratulations Mistress." were the tigers first words. Smiling Sakura nodded before going on.

"You are to stay with Itachi and his team until I return. Should you run out of chakra simply tell V and I'll redo the seals." she said, confident with her ability to aid Hikari form such a far distance. Had Sakura been training on such a feet? Was it even possible to begin with?

"Hai mistress." was all the tiger said before taking to my side.

"Sakura, there is no need to remove the..."

"It'll be safer wrapped around my neck until the battle is over Itachi." she taunted while slipping the ring into a chain and locking it around her neck. She had an excellent point, however the fact remained that I preferred the sight of said ring on her finger where it was clear for all to see; for the male population in particular.

"Hn."

"Stay safe." she called.

"And you." and with that I slipped out of Sakura's apartment and ran for the meeting spot. All the while the large blue-black tiger at my side.

It wasn't surprising to find Shisui talking upon arriving at the designated meeting area. What was surprising was finding Shisui not only on time but dressed and in a rather good mood. Normally he was anxious and as cranky as a child would be when woken before their time.

"You get all the supplies okay?" Shisui asked Shino as he approached. All the while slipping his ANBU mask into place and falling into rank.

"Hai, most of which I had in my apartment. The others were easy enough to find." Shino was not a man of many words, it was one of the reasons why I had chosen him as the third for my primary ANBU team.

"Good. So then looks like we're all set. The only thing we're missing is taichou but I'm sure he'll..."

"Must you insist on speaking of others in their absence hawk?" I called out to Shisui before he could say anything unnecessary. Instantly he and Shino took notice of Hikari-san at my side, however neither one of them spoke on the matter. All the while using the type of mask as his name. This mission was deadly and as such secrecy was a must.

"No, only when said person in discussion is acting out of the norm, which by the way. Why is that taichou?" Shisui taunted. That had been expected. Shisui was one who was rarely serious unless the situation at hand absolutely demanded that he remain serious from the beginning to the very end.

"Hikari-san, good to see you." he then greeted the tiger beside me, subtly asking why it was that the tiger was with me and informing me that he knew there was more to this mission than what met the eye.

"Hai, as am I." Hikari-san greeted back as if her accompanying us on our missions was the most natural thing. As if it had always been this way.

"Hawk." I warned Shisui instantly, as soon as I saw the look in his own eye and how he was about to ask Hikari-san for the information I was not providing him and Shino with at the moment.

"Hai hai, no more games taichou. I'm set." Shisui assured me instantly with a shake of his head. He would not speak, or act, out of line any time soon.

"As am I." called Shino. Nodding I turned to face the walls of Konoha, Hikari-san placed herself on my left and was ready to pounce. She would be fighting along side myself and my team in Sakura's place, would heal us in her place as I hoped that the other orange fur coated tiger would do so in my place at Sakura's side. Once set, and done forcing my worry for Sakura to the back of my mind, I leapt over the walls of Konoha and headed out toward Suna.

As we ran we did so using the same formation. Shisui ran a mile to my left and a mile behind, Shino ran a mile to my right and in between Shisui and I. As their captain I refused to send either on before myself and place them in harms way before I was aware of the situation or the danger. Therefore I always made it a point to run in the center and a mile ahead. Sometimes a mile and a half; it simply depended on the mission and task at hand.

"Has my mistress informed you of how to contact her?" Hikari suddenly spoke, reminding me of her presence. Truly the manner in which they masked their chakra proved to be far more efficient than any shinobi, my self included, could ever possibly hope to accomplish.

"Iie, we were pressed for time." I remarked, turning to my left and making sure that Shisui was in position before turning to my right and confirming Shino's position as well.

"You are an excellent leader." she remarked. However before I could accept her compliment she proceeded to stretch her neck. It was then, and only then, that I took notice of the new thin, pink string wrapped around her neck.

"The string is only present should I wield it so, so as to avoid detection or discovery. However should you need to contact my mistress you only need to keep contact with my fur. V-san will alert mistress." Hikari-san explained. All the while her deep emerald eyes were locked at the forest ahead and the direction in which we needed to head.

"Hn." was my simple response. There was no need for discussion, to conversing of sorts. Not to mention that the journey to Sunna would take two and a half days time. We needed to reserve from doing anything unnecessary and there of.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It wasn't surprising that after I'd accepted his offer Itachi and I made it to the shower with enough time to not only freshen up but to go another round before we had to leave. It was wrong of us to do so, we needed to be fully rested for the journey's we'd be making, and for the amount of distance we needed to cover; but I really just couldn't bring myself to give a damn. We'd been distant with each other lately, so focused on missions and trying to get Fugaku, Akiko, and her mother off our backs, not to mention the hospital shifts I had to cover, that we hadn't had the time to be alone with one another.

Once dressed, both of us in full ANBU attire, I sighed and instantly went through the hands seals that were now so natural to me. It was as if I'd always known them, as if they were just another part of me, and I a part of them. As soon as I was done, and the smoke cleared, Itachi and I came face to face with Hikari and V.

"Mistress." both V and Hikari greeted. V all the while stretching and seemingly cozy while Hikari was her usual formal self.

"Hello girls, ready to work?" I asked with a light tone of voice as I proceeded to withdraw a small needle from one of my many hidden weapon pouches before moving to puncture one of my finger tips. According to Hikari, and the other's, it didn't matter which finger I chose to poke, the effect would still be the same and would still last as long. Mentally I smiled. It was funny, it would always be, thinking back to the first time Itachi had seen me move to draw my own blood. I'd been upset at the time, was in the middle of a spar and intending on going all out so I needed to fully summon Hikari so she could heal me and the others once said sparing session was over. He'd asked me not to be so rash, all the while there was true worry in his eyes; at least until I'd explained to him what I was doing.

**'Ha! That was priceless!' **my inner cheered happily.

"Of course, lets go kick some ass." V exclaimed happily, in her usual excited tone of voice. That was until she turned to look down and noticed the cloths I'd left out for her to slip into. The mortal plane was really not a place where walking around with a large tiger at my side would be considered as something normal.

"Don't tell me..."

"Sorry but yes. You can use my room." I said apologetically. V and Masumi were the only one's in the pack who could change form. At least temporarily anyway. Sighing V picked up the awaiting cloths before walking into my room and changing. As soon as she was gone I couldn't help but to turn and focus my eyes on Itachi and Hikari.

Both were beings I cared about, that I loved and if anything were to happen to either of them I didn't know what I'd do. I knew, from asking, that while in said released form if Hikari didn't dismiss herself fast enough or if I didn't dismiss her fast enough when she was gravely wounded then there was a possibility of her dying. Then before I could say anything Hikari spoke.

"Congratulations Mistress." Hikari said, her tone of voice warm and sincere. Smiling I nodded, silently accepting her congratulations before going on with the set of instructions I needed to give her.

"You are to stay with Itachi and his team until I return. Should you run out of chakra simply tell V and I'll redo the seals." I said. All the while my tone of voice confident in knowing that with Hikari's ability, and combined with Itachi's, both would return home to Konoha where we'd be able to meet with one another.

"Hai mistress." was all Hikari had to say before she took to Itachi's side and stood ready to begin her, and his, mission whenever Itachi was ready. All the while I took the ring from my finger and moved to slip it onto a strong but thin silver chain. There was no way I'd risk losing it while in battle or on the mortal plane.

"Sakura, there is no need to remove the..."

"It'll be safer wrapped around my neck until the battle is over Itachi." I couldn't help but to taunt the love of my life and future husband. All the while slipping the ring into its place on said chain.

"Hn."

"Stay safe." I couldn't help but to call out, worry in my tone of voice and longing as well. I'd miss him, I'd be worried sick about him while away and so far apart from him but first thing came first. Protect Konoha, our home, save Sai, and then we could have all of the alone time we wanted.

"And you." was all he said before he and Hikari slipped out of my apartment and toward his teams gathering point. He, Shisui and Shino would all be wearing their masks while Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and I would all be relaying on our genjutsu to stay hidden.

"For the record I do not like this form." V called, all the while leaning against the door frame to my bedroom. She was tall, slender, had long orange colored hair, deep emerald eyes, and skin so pale it was a wonder she looked alive. Hell if it wasn't for the fact that there was a faint tint to her cheeks I was certain she would pass for dead. Which could be helpful if we needed it to be.

"You look fine, in fact more than fine." I couldn't help but mumble before shaking my head and sighing.

"This state will not effect my fighting mistress, no worries." she assured me lazily before stretching, grinning and walking toward the door. On her right thigh a long, slim dagger was strapped while kunai were visible and strapped to her abdomen as a sort of make shift shirt. Nice to see she could improvise.

"Hai hai, lets go." I said while walking after her, locking my apartment and then running toward the bridge Team 7 always met on before going on a mission on the mortal plane. It would be too noticeable should all of us arrive at the same time and as such I'd already not only thought of who would move when, how, and such, but where they were headed to. One, my primary home at the time, of my places on the mortal plane may have been destroyed but I had made it a point to collect three. Kakashi, Sai and Naruto would stay in one while V and Sasuke followed me. It was the best way to divide and it kept our small squads balanced. Plus leaving Naruto and Sasuke together was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Upon arriving at the meeting area I wasn't all too surprised to find Sai, Naruto and Sasuke all geared up and ready. Whenever they needed to go to the mortal plan Naruto dressed in a pair of black formal pants, sneakers, and loose fitting orange colored shirt. Sai had reverted back to his formal attire, one I'd only ever seen him in once and which consisted of all black, while Sasuke was wearing a pair of combat boots, black slacks and a deep blue colored shirt. The only insignia of his clan was that of the scroll tucked away and hidden underneath his shirt.

"Seems like as usual Kakashi is going to be late." I muttered, allowing for my annoyance to show in my tone of voice.

"Oi, who's the pretty lady Sakura-chan?" Naruto couldn't help but to ask. It was then that I noticed Naruto's curious gaze, Sai's searching eyes and Sasuke's uncertain one's. His sharingan was active and so I knew that he could see V's chakra within the body of the woman beside her. What I wasn't so certain about was wether or not he had figured it out yet.

"Feh, you're not so smart are you kid?" V taunted as she smiled and turned to face Sasuke. "Is he Uchiha?" V taunted. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke took her bait and answered without making sure that his guess was right.

"Why is V accompanying us Sakura?" he asked. However before I could answer Kakashi appeared beside Naruto. All the while his eye locked on V's form. Sai had heard him, had seen my reaction and known it to be true, but that didn't mean he'd shown any reaction. Rather instead he just took the information in stride and waited for instructions.

"Kakashi, you're late." I reprimanded before shaking my head and turning to Sasuke. "I need her. The contact I need to meet is in the old clinic I used to work and as such I need a "friend" of mine to be sick just in case I can't get close enough to her at first." I explained.

"Shouldn't on of us had sufficed?" it was Sai who spoke. Mentally I sighed. Normally yes, one of them would. However I also needed V so as to stay in contact with Itachi and finish our investigation. We needed to find out what the scroll did, and we needed to do it fast. We were running out of time after all.

"We're splitting up." was all I said and instantly Kakashi understood. Nodding he turned to the others.

"You shouldn't question you're captain. Follow orders." he reminded them. Naruto sighed, Sai looked at me with suspicious eyes while Sasuke simply hn'ed and turned around. Smiling brightly I nodded my thanks to Kakashi before I took out a map.

"This is the city we're going to. One of the usual spots." I said as they all gathered around. "We'll be using two safe houses. This one, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi will head to. Take this back road and no matter what don't stop until you get there." I ordered.

"Oi why does teme get to you with you Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. Sighing I hardened my eyes. I normally didn't like showing my stricter, bitchier side but Naruto was making it way too hard to hold back.

"Listen and follow Naruto. That's what you're trained to do." I couldn't help but to remind him. "Now as I was saying, don't stop. Once there you will need to break the traps on the door."

"Taichou, none of the usual spots have protections." Kakashi said, confusion and unsure as to wether or not he'd know how to release the traps. Smiling brightly I nodded.

"Hai I know, this is my own. They're secure enough to stay at for long periods of time and always stocked with supplies at all times. Both for medical and substance purposes."

"The release seals?" he asked, the wrinkles by his eye showing that he was smiling now.

"The very one's you taught us." I said while turning back to the map. "Now once you're in there'll be a phone, a secure line. I'll contact you through that. Sasuke, V and I will be at the other end of the city, here." I said, pointing at the spot in the map where we'd be staying and where I'd be able to keep an eye on the clinic at the same time. As soon as Sai noticed how close I was to ROOTs HQ he looked up with a strange look to his eyes. He'd never been one to worry, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Taichou..." he called, not sure how to go on without alarming the others.

"Yes Sai?" I asked, my tone of voice as innocent and as oblivious as I could possibly make it. Shaking his head he let it go. Apparently he'd gotten the clue. Good. There was no time to play this safe. Not when this one mission corresponded with the other two I needed to finish. One of which was personal and the other of which was a secret.

"Good, now then. It'll take Sasuke, V and I a little while longer for us to reach out meeting spot but as soon as we're there expect a call. Meanwhile, Kakashi make sure you place the traps back into place and that you prepare yourselves for further instructions." I ordered. Nodding Kakashi stood upright and stretched.

"Mistress, what name will I go by?" V suddenly called, knowing that V was nat a name one used in our world nor in the mortal plane. Sighing I paused and thought before shaking my head.

"If anyone asks say what you feel comfortable with. Other than that we'll introduce each other by nicknames. Which reminds me." I said while turning to the others.

"As soon as we leave Konoha's gates we are to surround ourselves with a genjutsu so as to alter our appearance. Said genjutsu is to be kept until you are safely inside the secure area. Am I understood?"

"Hai." The boys called out confidently. All the while Naruto was thinking of how he wanted to look, Sasuke nodding and silently picking his disguise while Sai's eyes stayed on me and Kakashi's on Sai. This was going to be a long assignment. Especially if Sai was intending on trying to keep his eyes on me and Kakashi on him.

"Good, now then any questions?"

"Iie." everyone but Sasuke said. That was strange, normally Sasuke got everything down the first time. Maybe I hadn't explained something as well as I thought I did.

"Which path are we taking to the mortal plane?" he asked. Ah, so he had realized this was to be a covert and reconnaissance mission had he? Interesting, Sasuke was growing more and more perceptive. Perhaps soon he'd be on a captain level and get a team of his own. Who knew.

"This is a delicate mission and as such we will be using the farthest door from Konoha as possible. We will take a day to get to the outskirts of Fire Country and then another half day to get through the door and to the mortal plane. Once there I'll tell Kakashi which way to go." I said, subtly reminding him that all he needed to do was follow me and that everything would be alright. That he didn't need to worry about anything.

"Hn." was his only, and usual, response.

"Good." I said while jumping into the trees and heading for the walls of Konoha. As soon as I was standing on the wall I took in a deep breath, slipped the genjutsu over me and ran out toward the doors location. All the while expanding my sense's and making sure that the rest had followed my example.

Sure enough they'd all followed suit, done as I told them and split off into formation. It was rare when a squad as large as ours was not only send out but allowed to stay together. All for good reason of course. Team 7 was the only team that had taken to Sai so easily, not to mention the only one he worked well with, and was compatible with, was Team 7.

When running with Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi at the same time our formation was altered. Leading was the watch guard, or Kakashi and Sai, while Naruto and Sasuke ran some distance behind me. This formation not only guarded us, and whatever package I was required to carry, but it also kept the medic of the squad, me, safe. The only downside was that as Captain I felt horrible for being in the center and not at one of the guard posts. I was their leader, I should be the first into battle, not they. But as a medic I needed to stay safe for as long as possible so as to insure my teams lives. Damn contradictions.

"Mistress, when..."

"Call me by name. We are out on the field and will be on the mortal plane soon." I asked V softly. Nodding she went on.

"Hai, Sakura-san." she said, adding the honorific. Well at least she was calling me by name now. "when Hikari contacts me so as to communicate with her, or I with her, I will need to be in my natural form. Other wise, well the connection will be painful for you." V said seriously. Which made sense. There may not have been a limit to the distance but apparently when communicating from one plane to another there was a change of rules.

"I will keep that in mind." was all I said before picking up my speed.

**A/N: Once again thanks for all of the reviews and for reading ^^ Hope you liked the chapter and how the story is heading so far. I can't say for sure at the moment but I'm thinking...and hoping...that Being Bound is going to turn out longer than what F&B is. Anyway, just an update for all you eager readers ^^ Once again thanks and don't forget to Review Plz! XD **


	13. Chapter 12: Journey's Part Two

**Chapter Twelve: Journey's Part Two**

The sun had long since set and by the look on the faces of my comrades it was clear that it'd be wise to stop and rest for the night soon. Shisui had his sharingan active, using it to keep himself awake while Shino was constantly forcing chakra to his feet so as to keep focused and up to pace. He was not a weak shinobi, however when missions such as these occurred it was difficult for his body to keep up. Perhaps it was because of the number of insects he carried within him, perhaps it was because he lacked the training. None the less it would be wise to stop for the night soon.

"There is a cave near by." Hikari-san called as she noticed my observations as well.

"Is it secure?" I asked out of habit. There was no point in stopping to rest in a compromised location.

"Hai, mistress used it when she went out on several missions." Hiakri-san informed me. Not being able to doubt Sakura's ability in securing an area I nodded before calling out to the others.

"We will make camp at a near by cave. Follow Hikari-san." I called and instantly Shino and Shisui were at my side. Both looked weary and despite of the mask and the calmness I expressed I myself needed the rest as well. Yes, the rest was something we all needed and something that our bodies would greatly appreciate.

"Are we stopping for the night or for a couple of hours?" Shisui asked, all the while keeping his eyes on the surrounding area and alert.

"We are stopping for the night. I will take first watch, Shino second, and you may take third." As soon as I was done speaking Shisui smiled and nodded. He did so when he noticed, and accepted, my assistance when we both knew he needed the extra rest. Why he was so weary was the question. What was more was when I'd asked him to send word to Ka-san and Otou-san of our mission he had been fully rested and prepared to act. The action itself shouldn't have taken much out of him, shouldn't have tired his body the way it seemed to be now. However had he taken the time to see his kunoichi before said mission, then that would explain his weariness.

"We are here." Hikari-san answered as she slipped into the barely open opening of the cave. It was well hidden, how Sakura had even noticed it to begin with was a wonder. None the less Shino, Shisui and I proceeded to follow after the large blue-black tiger.

Upon entering there were several areas that had been build so as to act as a small hut of sorts. In the center of the cave sat a small ring of what appeared to be ashes form a previous fire, to the back sat several spots of grass and mats, making a make shift bed and to the opening were thin trip wires waiting to be set into place.

"Wow, wonder who stayed here last." Shisui muttered before Hikari-san turned to face him.

"That would be my mistress hawk-san." she answered while summoning chakra to her eyes. It was strange watching as she did so. Her eyes were still that deep emerald that reminded me of Sakura so much, however they also felt as if though she were using the sharingan or some sort of state of it.

"Wow." Shisui muttered while Shino placed his pack down and opened it in search of something.

"I will go hunt, I assume you may start a fire on your own?" she asked. Ah. She had noted our lack of chakra and need for sustenance. Her actions were very much like how Sakura acted while on a mission. Always assuring that her team was able and fully supplied with the substance that was needed so as to maintain a suitable amount of chakra for battle.

"Hn."

"The trip wire should be set until all of us are inside and prepared to rest, I will place it upon my return." she spoke before slipping out of the opening and leaving.

"Oi, is there anything to eat in that bag of yours for the mean time." called Shisui as he moved toward the ashes before placing down several logs of wood and summoning a fire ball. It was a simple enough jutsu, and one that, for an Uchiha, required little to no chakra at all.

"All dehydrated food. I will begin to boil the water."

"Eh, leave it for emergencies. I'll just wait for Hikari to come back. Wake me then won't you?" he asked while taking his place on one of the already set mats. Nodding Shino moved to keep the fire. Meanwhile I moved to the end closes to the opening of the cave and summoned the scroll which held my own research and notes in. Sakura had broken through little of the medical code she had been able to, and would need my assistance to fully break the rest of the jutsu.

What Danzo was planning was serious, and dangerous for Konoha should the jutsu truly be as powerful as what Sakura was implying it would be. None the less that would have to wait, what needed to be done first was break the code and solve the mystery of this powerful jutsu. After all like any other jutsu there had to be a weakness to it, a point in which to attack so as to break the jutsu or to stall the jutsu.

I'd been so lost in thought, writing further notes and finding that the jutsu did not require many complicated hand seals. Which was a surprise considering the more powerful a jutsu the more complicated it was to perform. In fact many of them were similar to the type of seals we used for sharingan technique based jutsu's. What was more astounding was that there was the possibility of it being, of the jutsu having been intended for a non-wielding sharigan user to use a sharingan technique when and if the sharingan were ever acquired.

"Dinner is ready." called Hikari-san suddenly. Should my theory be correct, should our research prove both our theory's correct then Danzo had not only found a way to do what so many had tried to do in the past, but had a great possibility in succeeding. Annoyed, angered by the fact that such a weakling was trying to destroy the clan I stood. However, before I could walk any further Hikari-san paused as a strange shiver went through her body.

"Hikari-san? Are you well?" I asked, knowing that should anything happen to the animal it would mean Sakura was already in danger or that something had gone wrong on her journey.

"Mistress is calling." she finally allowed herself to whisper. Nodding I returned my notes and research to the scrolls before me, before reaching out and placing my hand on the back of her neck. Almost instantly I came in contact with Sakura's scent and the feeling of her essence beside me. It was as if though she sat by my side, as if we stood beside one another.

"How is your trip so far? Anything troubling?" were her first words and though they seemed normal I still could not help but to detect the sudden worry and anxiousness in her tone of voice.

"Hn. We are progressing well. Sakura is..."

"We arrived safely, and yes I'm fine. Listen Itachi I found something else. I managed to decode one of the steps but I'm not sure if I did it right." Sakura spoke, her tone of voice low and rushed.

"What have you found?"

"One of the steps requires chakra, so they'll be using shinobi medics, and its surgical. They'll be inserting...something into the arms, legs, or chest." she answered. Her tone just as worried and tensed.

"I made a few discoveries my self. However I feel it prudent that we contact the hokage. Some of the symbols in the jutsu itself show that it is meant for a non sharingan user to use our attacks." As soon as the words left my lips I could feel how tense Sakura's body suddenly was, almost as if she had just thought of a most disturbing thought.

"Sakura..."

"Is there anything else you found? A description, perhaps a reason for the medical process?" Sakura asked instead, ignoring my silent question. Clearly she did not want to be questioned much less to be the center of attention in this conversation. The question of course was why.

"Iie. Should I search for something in particular?" I asked. Sighing Sakura nodded.

"Hai. Look for any explanation as to why the surgical process is needed and what exactly the jutsu does. I'll try to finish decoding the medical aspect; I just hope Garra has the information that can help you." she said with a sigh.

"Hn." was my only response and for a while that had been all there was. We stood in silence, both thinking and contemplating over the information we'd just shared with one another. Finally she broke the silence.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Did...did you speak to Sasuke before you left?" she asked, her tone of voice confused and hesitant. Did it matter had I done so, and should I have done so. For a while I thought over her question and when I could find no explanation for the suddenness of it; therefore I responded as best as I could.

"Iie. Should have I?"

"Iie." was her only response. Her tone full of relief and assurance? Perhaps I should send a message to Sasuke and inquire of the situation the both were in. Sakura would not lie however she would do what she saw best for the people she cared about and for the importance of the mission.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Make sure to be careful; and tell Shisui not to get cocky. Ino will knock him straight into next week if she finds out that he let his guard down." she said, her tone of voice suddenly taunting and joyful. However I knew better, probably more so than Sakura herself did, as to how she went about hiding her emotions and the secrets she most desperately wanted to keep hidden.

"Hn. Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Watch your back." and with that I released my hold on the back of the large blue-black coated tiger. Her eyes slowly opened after I retreated my own as her chakra calmed itself. Looking up I found Shino and Shisui both staring at Hikari and myself.

"Is everything alright taichou?" Shino called, concern in his tone as he send out several of his bugs to search the surrounding area.

"Hn. Eat, rest. We leave at dawn." and with that I myself made my way to where the food was boiling and the rest were eating.

**~Sakura's POV~**

After about half a days travel I stopped the rest of my team and had them split off into pairs. Sai and Kakashi made a small resting spot in the trees to the west of me while Naruto and Sasuke were still to the south and eating. They were so bright, so much so that even at the distance they were away from me I could sense them, knew what they were doing and wondered if they knew what I was up to? Not like it mattered. Wether they knew or not didn't mean they'd understand any of the codes I had with me.

"The scroll you asked Masumi-sama to guard, truly it was one you stole?" V asked as she watched me open my medical books and add to my notes. Her tone of voice was as grave as what Masumi herself had sounded but I paid no attention to it. No matter the danger I would be facing I would do what I needed to do so as to keep my family and home safe.

"Hai, I stole it from ROOTs HQ. It's why Sai doesn't approve of where I'll be staying once we arrive. It's too close for comfort." I said while grinning insanely and writing down what I had just solved. It wasn't the first step but it was a key step to the preparation one needed to undergo so as to complete the jutsu. By the looks of it, and the description of the step, it was a surgery. One where external organs, prepared, tended to, and kept, would be inserted and placed on the arm, leg or chest.

"Do you know how they retrieved said scroll?" V asked then, causing me to pause. It occurred to me then that she, like Masumi-san and Hikari, knew what was in the scroll but could not tell me for herself. Sighing I shook my head to answer her question.

"Iie. I wasn't able to get much information when I, uh took the scroll. Things got a little...busy." I answered truthfully while looking down at my notes and proceeding with the code. The more I looked at it the more similarities I found with not only what I knew but with theories I'd only ever read about. Which only made me think that maybe, just maybe this jutsu was simply that. A theory which no one had ever attempted to try but one that, if proven to work, would be one of the most powerful jutsu's in the world.

After not being able to find anything else I quickly wrote down what I'd found, placed a couple of side notes and theories and then rolled it all back into my scroll and packed it back into my pack. Standing I stretched and took the small grilled fish that V offered to me.

"Thanks." I muttered while taking a bit. It was delicious, which only made me wonder when and how she had learned how to cook.

"No need." was her only answer before falling into place as Sai and Kakashi, and Naruto and Sasuke both slipped back into their positions and waited to move.

"Right." I said, allowing my chakra to slightly flare and signaling the go. As soon as they felt it Kakashi and Sai were running off, I after them and Naruto and Sasuke after me. Running with them, going on this mission with them was comforting and felt as if things were normal again. As if I'd never left for that damn secret mission.

Sighing I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. What was done was done and what was in the past should stay in the past. I may not have been around to help then, I might not have been able to fight along side my family then; but now I would fight and I would keep everything dear to me as safe as I possibly could.

"Sakura-san..." V called softly, a tone to her voice. Instantly Sasuke's eyes were locked on me and worry evident.

"I'm find, just thinking." I muttered.

"What about?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly appeared at my side.

"I will go with Uzamaki." V said but it was as if I couldn't, didn't hear her. Instantly shock filled my senses. Never before had Sasuke made it a point to ask about my personal life, about what had been bugging me or about what I was worrying me. Between Sasuke and I, after the whole crush thing, there had been a line that both of us had defined and made it a point to follow and most importantly not to cross. It was an unspoken rule that under any circumstances neither one of us was to cross said line. So what the hell did he think was so important to cross it now, to throw everything we'd ever agreed on out the window and just do as he wanted to do? Not only was it unlike him to do so but it was also confusing as hell.

"...Nothing." I finally said, turning and focusing my attention to the path before us.

"Sakura, you..."

"We are on a mission Sasuke, and you should remain in your post regardless of my thoughts or worries." I couldn't help but to answer sternly. Sighing he added chakra to his own feet until he was standing right beside me and at eye level. There was something on his mind, clearly, and by the look in his eyes there was nothing that was going to stop him from sharing it with me.

"Aniki will be angry if you are injured." was all he said before he fell back and back into place at Naruto's side. Anger coursed in my veins. How dare he! I was an ANBU captain, I knew the risks that came with performing a mission with a cluttered and worried mind. Especially with a mission of this rank and this caliber! What did he think I was? Who the hell did he think he was for that matter!

**'But he's right. You're not focused.'** my inner muttered. Sighing I turned to watch as V fell back into place at my side before her eyes focused on the door that appeared before us.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her tone of voice soft and uncertain. All the while trying not to anger me further.

"Hai." I whispered as the rest of my team appeared. Turning I lightly bowed my head at Sasuke. Silently thanking him for the reminder and trying to assure him that I was alright. That what I'd been thinking about was nothing.

"Kakashi you're leading, Naruto I don't want any complains." I said seriously while turning to look at Sai. "Stay clear of any ROOTs and no matter what don't leave Kakashi's side." I said, hating that I was restricting his movements but knowing that in the end it was for the best; that it was for his safety.

"Taichou, they will need assistance. I..."

"Please Sai,...just follow orders." I whispered before tuning to Sasuke. "Stay at V's side. She'll help you through this door. The trip will be longer for us than for them." I said seriously while turning to Naruto.

"And you, follow orders." I said before walking up to the door and taking in a deep breath. Normally doors didn't require much chakra to open, the path ways were kept by Konoha and whatever ANBU's were patrolling around said area. However in this case the door was a free for all and as such was not kept. Going through the familiar hand seals I gave up my chakra and opened the door. Instantly my team advanced and walked through.

Upon walking in Kakashi, Naruto and Sai all shimmered and faded, haven taken the path I'd addressed them. All the while V stayed by Sasuke's side and watched over me as if expecting for me to collapse from the opening and what this journey would mean.

"I've gone down this road before V, just help Sasuke." I said while moving and taking the lead. At first everything was silent, we walked and we focused on the task at hand without so much as a word. That was until Sasuke felt it was necessary to speak.

"Are you better?" he asked subtly. Sighing I nodded.

"Focus on the path Sasuke. I'm fine."

"Why must Sai avoid ROOTs? Isn't he a member?" As soon as the question left his lips a hiss left mine and I forced my mind to focus on the path. If I lost sight of it now then Sasuke, V and I would separate and it'd just make this mission that much more difficult. Noticing my strain Sasuke stayed quiet and when we finally got to the other end noticed my tension.

"Sakura."

"The hide out is this way." I growled before turning and running through the ally ways, all the while making sure that we weren't seen. Sasuke was observant, I had known that; and yet somewhere along the way I had either forgotten or had simply given up being careful around him. The question was why?

By the time we got to the base it I had less than half of my chakra left and Sasuke looked like he could use some food. Quickly I undid the traps and let us in. Sasuke instantly went for the kitchen while V went and looked around the place. The apartment wasn't fancy, none of my hide outs had been, but they were enough to sustain me and for what I needed. Once done with redoing the traps I walked to the phone and picked it up to call Kakashi. The phone only rang once before he answered.

"That was a long journey Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, tension to his tone.

"Hai, Sasuke, V and I just arrived." I said before turning back and noticing V laying on the couch lazy. Her appearance may have changed but her attitude hadn't.

"What are our instructions taichou?" Kakashi asked. Taking in a deep breath I thought that over for a bit. It was my job to get into the clinic and get some information from any old coworker I could find and get attached to. Not to mention I still needed to find shishou's informant and speak with her should I be given the chance to do so. Meanwhile they were to not only assure my safety but move upon any signs of danger.

"Keep watch for now. Do you have a map?"

"Hai."

"Look at it, do you see the intersection of Maple and Oasis?" I asked, knowing that he would considering I'd made it a point to mark his map before giving it to him.

"Hai."

"Good, make sure you're in that intersection tomorrow between noon and five. It doesn't matter how you dress or what you're doing, just keep guard and make sure that there aren't any dangers lurking by." I instructed.

"Hai." was all Kakashi said before he hung up the phone. Sighing I turned to the smell of food coming form the kitchen and raised a brow. I'd known Itachi could cook but Sasuke? He'd never made it a point to cook while on a mission, ever. It was always me or Naruto, when I didn't feel like making anything and could settle for ramen anyway, so why did he decide to cook now? Would it even be eatable?

"Sasuke,...do you know what you're doing?" I couldn't help but to ask, causing V to burst into a laughing fit. Ignoring her, Sasuke nodded before turning over his shoulder.

"It'll take me a little longer than aniki but dinner will be ready." he said. Nodding I turned to V.

"V, I'm going to unpack, care to join me?" I asked, subtly alarming her of my intentions of requesting her assistance.

"Hai hai." she said before turning to look at Sasuke with a grin. However before she could taunt him I shook my head and she frowned. Silently she followed suit and we were both soon on the floor in the center of what would be my room.

First thing was first, V shifted into her normal form and gathered what chakra she needed for the communication technique. Once done I took in a deep breath, placed my hand on the back of her neck and not only concentrated on Hikari but on speaking to Itachi as well. It took a while for Itachi to respond, causing worry to raise in my quickly. Was something wrong? Had they already run into trouble? Worry over took my ever nerve ending, at least until I suddenly felt Itachi's essence, his presence as if her were right next to me and a calmness took over me the instant that it did.

"How is your trip so far? Anything troubling?" I tried asking him as calmly as I possibly could. Knowing Itachi he wouldn't tell me if they had been ambushed, he'd keep said information to himself so as to keep from worrying. Not like it mattered, Hikari would have told V and I doubted V would hold anything from me. Would she?

"Hn. We are progressing well. Sakura is..."

"We arrived safely, and yes I'm fine. Listen Itachi I found something else. I managed to decode one of the steps but I'm not sure if I did it right." I responded before he could ask me if I was alright and if everything was fine. In truth everything was fine, it was just that I couldn't help but to keep thinking about the dangers Sai was facing with being so close to ROOTs HQ.

"What have you found?" he asked, noticing that I wasn't about to answer any of his questions unless it pertained to the mission state or to what we had been assigned to research. Taking in a deep breath, as quietly as I could, I answered him.

"One of the steps requires chakra, so they'll be using shinobi medics, and its surgical. They'll be inserting...something into the arms, legs, or chest." As I spoke I tried to keep my tone of voice as controlled and worry free as possible but the truth was that I was. How couldn't I be when such a powerful jutsu was turning up to have been in the hands of Danzo. It was what the third had worried about, his fears were true and with reason. Danzo was after power, he wanted control over Konoha and clearly he would stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted.

"I made a few discoveries my self. However I feel it prudent that we contact the hokage. Some of the symbols in the jutsu itself show that it is meant for a non sharingan user to use our attacks." As soon as the words left Itachi's lips my body tensed and my blood ran could. That was not possible. If that was true then what so many in our world had been after, had tried to do with the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodline limit, had been found and was in process of occurring. But why? Was the bloodline powers said clans possessed truly that powerful?

"Sakura..." he called out to me, tone of voice serious and cautious. It wasn't a surprise that Itachi had noticed my sudden tension, that he'd taken notice of my reaction and my stillness. How couldn't he when he was so finely attuned to me and my every move just as much as I was so attuned to his?

"Is there anything else you found? A description, perhaps a reason for the medical process?" I couldn't help but to ask urgently. There had to be something else, some small piece of information that might have told me that I was wrong. That this jutsu was something completely unlike anything from what I was expecting; and that odd, strange, unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach was enough to tell me I was right about the jutsu and what it did.

"Iie. Should I search for something in particular?" he asked. Sighing in resignation I nodded.

"Hai. Look for any explanation as to why the process is needed and what exactly the jutsu does. I'll try to finish decoding the medical aspect; I just hope Garra has the information that can help you." I couldn't help but say with yet another sigh escaping my lips.

"Hn." was his only response to my words; and for a while that had been all there was between us. We just stood, sat in silence and the tension that accompanied it.

"Itachi?" I finally spoke, hoping that the topic change would make him think about my up coming question more than my reactions from the information we'd just shared with one another.

"Hn."

"Did...did you speak to Sasuke before you left?" I couldn't help but to ask. He knew how annoyed I got whenever he asked someone, mostly Shino and Shisui when I was on a mission with them, to look after me and to make sure that no harm came to me. So the thought of him talking to Sasuke, and Sasuke accepting his request, was not only unsettling but some what upsetting. It meant that not only were they lying but they clearly though I needed protection despite my current rank and power.

"Iie. Should have I?"

"Iie." mentally smiling I answered and nodded my head. Of course he wouldn't. Itachi knew how annoyed I would be, he knew that I was more than capable of handling myself and he knew that I was a sufficient shinobi. After all had I not been I wouldn't have been promoted to ANBU captain now would I?

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Make sure to be careful; and tell Shisui not to get cocky. Ino will knock him straight into next week if she finds out that he let his guard down." I said instead. All the while my tone of voice suddenly taunting and joyful. He trusted me, just as much as I trusted him, and the reminders, as rare as they were, were always heart warming. Not to mention that in situations like these they were quite calming.

"Hn. Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Watch your back." and with that he ended the jutsu himself and went back to his team. Not that I could blame him. Traveling to Suna, to see Garra was at least two day's worth of travel. That was of course if you were an ANBU level shinobi, other wise it was probably a three to three and a half day travel. None the less, I'd done what I needed to and now, after speaking to Itachi, what I needed was to eat, take a bath, rest and get ready for what I needed to do tomorrow. Sasuke would of course keep an eye on me but I wasn't so worried about that. What I was worried about, however, was Sai running into ROOTs. Yes the faster we got out and finished with this mission the better it would be.

**~POV change~ **

It had taken a day to get in contact with the medic in charge of the clinic and half a day longer for her appearance at ROOTs HQ. She was a tall woman, in her mid 30s and had potential to use chakra. However as a child she had been given to the mortals by her shinobi family and as such she had never discovered her potential. Not until Danzo had found her and discovered her potential that is.

"It is good to see you well Danzo-sama." she spoke with a bow upon entering his office. Placing the files in his hands down Danzo focused on the medic before him and nodded.

"How is the training going?"

"Good. Those participating in the process will only need another day before they complete their training. Which means that..."

"The money will be placed into the clinics account no later than midnight tonight." Danzo assured her with a smile. It was so easy to work with the woman. Like many mortals, and shinobi, she was driven by greed and as such all he had needed to convince her, encourage her to assist him with this one little task, had been the promise of large sums of money.

"It's been a pleasure to do business with you Danzo-sama, as usual. However, and I hope you don't take offense, but why ask the head nurse to a small clinic instead of the leading surgeon to a hospital?" she asked. Danzo being himself did not take to her question. As a matter of fact he was somewhat surprised by how perceptive she had been to notice his clear disregard for what would have been wiser.

"There would have been more people and more money involved had I gone down said route. However because clinic's are smaller it is easier to deal with them. Especially when one such as yourself is leading said clinic." he said. Instantly the woman bowed at the compliment.

"I understand." she said with a smile before turning and staring out of Danzo's window. They were on the top floor, and the woman could see all of the city she called her home. What was more was that not only did she enjoy the sight but she couldn't help but to imagine herself as a shinobi, as the woman she would have become had it not been for her parents.

"Perhaps, one day I would like to go back to that place." she whispered. Smiling Danzo stood from behind his desk and walked so as to stand beside her.

"Once I've gotten what I want, and need, I will take you so that you can see it for your self." he said. Danzo had no problem with promising things, especially if those he promised them to not only believed him but when said person would be a valuable asset to his plans. It would be wise to keep said woman close to him, to keep her entertained and interested in himself and in his plans.

"I would like that Danzo-san." was all she said before walking for the door to his office. "The training will be done tomorrow and then my nurses and I will leave. You need only call me should you require extra assistance for the procedure." she said, promising to assist Danzo in any way that she could.

"Hai." was all Danzo said before the woman stepped out of his office. Everything was going to plan, his soldiers were being educated, he had the rogue shinobi on staff and he was missing all but two pairs of Uchiha eyes. Not that it would matter, he had felt the instant Sai had returned to the mortal plan and at his side the young of the two Uchiha heirs. Now all he needed was the second Uchiha sacrifice and his plan would be ready to be set in motion.


	14. Chapter 13: Investigations

**Chapter Thirteen: Investigations**

**A/N: So I figured I could make good timing and update the story with not one but two chapters ^^ Again I would like to thank all of those who are reviewing and most of all for all those who are reading Being Bound. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have been inspired, or motivated, to write this sequel. Again Thank you and now on with the show ^^ **

After talking to Itachi, Sasuke had called V and me out to the dinning room. Apparently dinner was ready. At first I didn't, couldn't find it in me to move. What Itachi had found, what he had discovered was all pointing to targeting the Uchiha clan and using them to give that bastard the power that he wanted. A power that wasn't even his to begin with. What was more was that, by what Itachi had told me, everything was pointing to a jutsu that would not only replicate but use an Uchiha's power against them. How I wasn't sure but I knew that now not only was Sai's life at stake but that the future of my family's family as at stake at well.

I loved Itachi and Sasuke, one as the love of my life and the other as the brother I never had. As such what was precious to them was precious to me; so how could I not fight to protect the clan now. Especially when Itachi had asked me to marry him and I had agreed to do so? So what if Fugaku didn't like me, he didn't like a lot of people but he still talked to them and presented himself as a sociable and fair man; it was what he had to do so as to keep the clan alive and from being targeted. It was what any leader would do. So there really wasn't any need to worry about him, except that as usual I did worry.

After we were doing eating, I quickly went to the shower, got ready and crawled into bed. For a while I felt sick, my stomach was upset and my vision was sort of blurry. V wasn't a medic and despite being one myself I really didn't have the energy to check for myself what was wrong; I just felt so tired and drained. Therefore I left it as simply being tired and low on chakra. Sasuke had volunteered to stand guard but because V didn't really need sleep herself she had told him to sleep. At first he objected but in the end he and I both went to sleep; we both knew that we needed our strength if anything were to happen tomorrow.

Or rather I tried to go to sleep. But how could I sleep when Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui were in danger, when I knew, suspected and had a gut feeling that, so was the clan. Sure they weren't my family, yet, but that didn't mean that as a shinobi, a kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaf I shouldn't help them if in need of it. What was more was that I wouldn't, couldn't just turn my back on the people that I would someday, probably soon, be calling my family. It was just unreasonable and too cruel to even consider doing. Eventually I fell asleep, but not before promising my self that no matter what I would keep Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui and their family safe.

When I woke up the next morning it wasn't so hard to act as if nothing had happened, as if what I had heard from Itachi wasn't so big, and as if there wasn't a care in the world. V kept looking at me as if I'd gone made but I didn't care, nor did I pay too much attention to it, because we had a task to do. Plus the sooner we got the mission done and over with the better. Sighing I walked out of my room, after getting dressed in "normal" attire, and turned to meet Sasuke as he walked out of his own room. He was wearing a pair of dress black pants, and a crimson T-shirt that had some band's logo on it. Mentally I smiled. He wouldn't admit it but I knew that he liked the band, that whenever he was on the mortal realm he'd make it a point to listen to some of their songs and catch up to speed on their status.

"Well don't you look nice." I taunted as I let my genjutsu wash over me. Instantly my hair was a dark black, my eyes a deep brown, and my skin looked tanned. The only thing I didn't, and refused to, change had been my facial features and bone structure. There was just no way I was going to stop being myself this time around; at least not until I got to the clinic anyway.

"Hn. Kakashi called, he said he, Naruto, and Sai are all ready to move. They're just waiting for you're command." Sasuke said. Nodding I turned to V. She was wearing a jogging outfit, one fit for a princess.

"Glad you liked it." I muttered before walking to the phone and called Kakashi. He answered in one ring.

"Taichou?" he answered stoically.

"Move out, you'll sense Sasuke before me and don't panic if you can't sense me. When you do is when you should move in. Clear?"

"Hai Taichou." was all he said before we both hung up. Nodding I turned to V with serious eyes. I knew she wasn't going to like the order I was about to give but truly I had no choice. I needed to be seen alone when I went into the clinic.

"You're going to head out with Sasuke before me. Meet the others at the park across the clinic and stay hidden. When you sense my chakra flare move in." I instructed. Her eyes narrowed and it was clear then that she didn't want to take my orders but none the less V nodded and turned to Sasuke. Without a word she bowed her head and waited for Sasuke to start moving.

"Sakura, maybe she should..."

"If what Tsunade-shishou's contact says is true then the medic, or medic's, at the clinic working for Danzo can tell the difference. She'll know what V is and I'm not about to let that happen. Stay with V. I'll be fine." I ordered. Instantly Sasuke's eyes were sharingan bright, looking me over as if looking for some sort of sign of weakness. When he'd found none in my genjutsu he nodded and walked for the door. Sighing I turned back into my room and strapped a couple of hidden senboun needles to my thigh. Just because I knew what I was going to get myself into, and the people I'd be surrounding myself with didn't mean there wouldn't be any danger. Not when some were working for, if not with, Danzo.

It didn't take long to leave after Sasuke and V. I knew that like Kakashi and his group, they would move fast and make it a point to be at the park before I arrived at the clinic. They wanted to try to see me before I walked in. Sad part was that even if Sasuke had gotten a good look at me I doubted even he would be able to pinpoint me out in a crowd. I'd lived among the mortals for years at a time and no one had been able to see me let alone find me; at least no one except for Itachi. Smiling I walked out of the door and headed for the clinic.

In truth I was looking forward to my so called visit, some of the nurses there weren't bad and almost all of them were kind. There only a few I'd never gotten along with but they were gone now so that wasn't something to worry about. As I walked among the crowd and toward the clinic I couldn't help but to want to test my team. Therefore as soon as I got close enough to the park I stepped out from walking behind people and walked right in front of them. None of the the flinched, though I knew that V hadn't moved, or said anything, because she silently understood what I had wanted to do, therefore she had simply allowed for her own chakra to flare and then die down again.

As I walked into the clinic I saw a long line of waiting patients and only a hand full of people on staff. Frowning I walked up to the window and noticed one of the woman behind it. She'd quickly asked me for my information, my symptoms and requested that I sign the release sheet without skipping a beat. Smiling I shook my head and refused to take the offering papers before speaking.

"Seems like I've come at a bad time. Should I come back to visit at a later date?" As soon as the words left my lips I had her and the nurses behind her, attention. All of them smiling my way, well all of them except one. That one had her eyes wide with surprise and anticipation. Clearly she was the one whom had been keeping in contact with shishou.

**'Seems like we've found shishou's contact.'** my inner muttered.

"Saya! You're back."

"Hey there girlies, seems like you guys have you're hands full." I noted with a frown. The nurse in front of me, Rose was her name I think, frowned too.

"Yea, the director stepped out, so we...hey how do you feel about doing some community service. I'm sure it'll look good for wherever it is you're working at now." Rose said, trying to talk me into helping. Mentally grinning at how easy this was going to be I placed a hesitant look on my expression. After a couple of second of letting them suffer I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, it'll be just like old times." I taunted.

"You're truly are a life saver Saya." she taunted before turning back and facing the nurse who had looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Kari, let Saya in through the back and get her ready. She'll be handling the major cases." Rose said, immediately taking the lead of head nurse. So she had been the one to take my position had she? Well too bad she didn't have the skill I did, then again no mortal would when I was a shinobi. A kunoichi with the training from our worlds most leading medic.

"Hello Kari-chan, I'm Saya. It's nice to meet you." I greeted her through the glass before walking around and to the back. Upon being let in she bowed her head ever so slightly. Not only greeting me as any medic would back in the hospital of Konoha but proving that I'd found shishou's contact. Once in an empty room alone she allowed for a small portion of her own chakra to seep out and bound the room to silence.

"Tsunade-sama send you?" she asked, not recognizing me. Smiling I nodded.

"Hai, I'm ANBU Captain Haruno Sakura." as soon as my name met her ears she bowed.

"It is an honor to..."

"No need for the formalities. After all we're both kunoich medics, ne?" I said with a smile. Smiling she ushered me over to where I cold borrow some scrubs and started speaking again.

"The director is out at ROOTs HQ. She took most of our medics with her, said something about assisting their small clinic and training them. Danzo doesn't have a clinic though, it's why he sends his operatives here." she had explained, turning as I picked up a pair of scrubs that would fit me and stripping.

"Do you know what kind of training they're doing? Why she send those she send and what they're teaching?"

"Hai. They're there to teach surgical techniques but only to assist. It seems Danzo has his own head medic there ready for whatever it is he's planning." she said. Sighing as I tried to keep my fear to over shadow my thinking I took in a deep breath and stood silently. He was moving ahead with his plan, and by the looks of it he was close to starting the procedure. He was only missing a couple of Uchiha for the process.

"Is there anything else you know, that might help me stop him." I asked, an urgency to my tone of voice.

"I know the surgery is to take place after he captures a couple of Uchiha's. He's been trying to capture some but his operatives never even make it close to the Uchiha's compound let alone to a couple of weakened Uchiha." she answered, worry in her own tone.

"Why the Uchiha's?" I asked. Shaking her head she silently told me she didn't know. Then, in the blink of an eye her chakra was gone and the room was left unguarded.

"It seems they fit will on you Saya-san. This way please." she said just as the door was opening. She was good, I would give her that much. But she still had a long way's to go in terms of technique and in spying.

**'Don't judge by appearances, remember what you looked like and had to look like.'** my inner reprimanded me. When the hell did she get to be so mature? Mentally I sighed and agreed to what she was saying before walking out and following after Kari-chan. Whoever it was that had needed the supply room hadn't asked us to leave but she and I both knew that at the moment not only did we have a mission to do but patients to see to.

"Hai, thank you Kari-chan." I responded before the both of us split up in the hallway. She going for the minor injuries while I turned and headed for the more critical. I wouldn't use my chakra, couldn't afford to actually, but that didn't mean I didn't know enough tricks to compensate for my lack of chakra and to help save the lives of those around me. After all every medic in Konoha needed to know a couple of tricks before going out to the field, especially when said medic wasn't just a medic but a fighter as well.

**~Itachi's POV~**

The remainder of the travel had not taken long. Once Shisui, Shino, and myself had rested a full night it was a simple task to run into Suna. Upon arriving the Kazekage's siblings were standing at the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

The woman was Temari, a capable kunoichi and one whom had gotten the Narra's attention. In fact if I was not mistaking the two were currently seeing each other.

"Captain Uchiha." they greeted. Nodding I looked around the area with my sharingan. There were several Suna ANBU lurking around, all of which were setting traps and preparing for battle. Instantly Hikari's fur was pulsing with chakra. For a while the kunoichi and her brother's eyes were locked on Hikari-san's form. They were both amazed, wide and yet unsurprised. They had encountered Hikari-san when Sakura had been send on a mission to Suna, of course they were familiar with the animal; they simply had not expected for her appearance to be at my side.

"It looks like we got here just in time for the fun." Shisui muttered. Smiling the woman known as Temari turned to face him.

"It may look and be fun, but don't forget what Ino will do to you if you slip." she taunted Shisui. Instantly he was quiet. Perhaps the Kazekage's sister was well acquainted with not only Sakura but some of the other kunoichi from Konoha. She had often spoken of her times in Suna, how she had enjoyed her mission, and her visits, there practicing with a fellow Suna kunoichi.

"The Kazekage is waiting, you may follow me Captain Uchiha, the rest of you Kankuro will show you to you're sleeping quarters." she spoke. Clearly she was in charge, a captain herself.

"I will not leave Captain Uchiha's side." Hikari-san suddenly spoke, causing the kunoichi and her brother to further widen their eyes. It seemed as if though they had just remembered who her summoner was.

"Is Sakura around?" the kunoichi asked. Hikari-san shook her head.

"Iie. I am here so as to assist this ANBU team. My mistress is on a mission of her own." was all she said before stepping back and beside me. It was clear that from that moment on she would be acting as my shadow.

"Taichou?" called Shisui instantly, hesitant as to splitting up. Shisui knew of my capabilities, he knew of my strengths and as such was the only one whom I allowed to worry and show it. However, at the moment there was nothing to worry about.

"Will you not follow orders Shisui?" I asked. It was clear the shinobi in Suna were familiar with our chakra signatures, therefore there was no need to hide out names from one another.

"Iie, I will follow." and with that he and Shino turned around and followed after the shinobi named Kankuro. If I wasn't mistaken he was Suna's puppeteer. Perhaps he would prove to be a challenging opponent, however we were not here to share fighting techniques, we were here on a mission.

"How is Sakura-chan doing?" the kunoichi suddenly spoke, all the while her face facing forward and her eyes locked in the direction we were going.

"She is well." Hikari-san answered immediately. She would answer on her mistress behalf and as such she would give Sakura the opportunity to tell the kunoich of our recent progress. Hikari-san truly understood Sakura and what she wanted.

"I see. Is she happy?" the bluntness of the kunoichi was surprising though was understandable now why and where Sakura had gotten her own bluntness from. Clearly this had been the kunoichi to which Sakura had been referring to.

"You were Sakura's sparing partner." I stated before Hikari-san could answer that time. It was a statement of course, however there was also no harm in allowing for the kunoichi to prove Sakura' words, and the truth, right.

"So she told you huh? Hai. We spared together when she was here visiting or when she had time in between missions. But you know, you didn't answer my question Uchiha. Is she happy?" the kunoichi was persistent. More so than what I would have anticipated had I given the time to think. Hikari-san remained quiet then for it was clear that the question had been meant for me to answer.

"Hn." was all I said however as we came upon the Kazekage's tower. Sighing the kunoichi turned to face me.

"Look, Sakura is a good friend, one of my best, so if you ever hurt her or make her cry I can guarantee I'll be sparing against you myself." she warned, her eyes narrowed and tone unusually low. Perhaps she did not wish for her Kazekage to hear her threat to the heir to the Uchiha clan.

"I will do no such thing."

"Good, now you'll find Garra on the top floor, he's waiting for you." and with that the kunoichi ran back in the direction of where we had met. She was a strange kunoichi, more so than what I had ever thought possible. However it was clear that she too cared for Sakura and as such would not harm her. Putting such thoughts aside I turned to the tower and proceeded to climb up the walls. Sakura was safe.

"The kunoichi cares for my mistress." Hikari-san stated, voicing her own observations.

"Hn."

"Perhaps it was best to tell her of the news. Mistress would understand my doing so."

"Iie. It will be her news to tell." Hikari-san was looking out for Sakura's well being, any one of Sakura's summoning animals would. However the news of her, our, engagement should be one that Sakura her self, or should she chose to have me by her side the two of us, had to do. No one else.

"Hai." and with that we slipped into the Kazekage's office. Instantly his eyes were on the large tiger beside me before he turned his attention to myself.

"Captain Uchiha."

"Kazekage-sama." we greeted one another.

"My mistress sends her greetings Kazekage-san." Hikari spoke while turning to the window and watching the citizens of the Village Hidden in the Sand below.

"How is Sakura."

"Well." she answered before turning to me and bowing. "My pardons Captain, we are here on official business." she spoke, stepping back and once again acting as my shadow.

"Do you have the scroll?"

"Hn." I said, withdrawing it from its hiding place as soon as the Kazekage had asked for the scroll. Upon handing it to him the Kazekage opened it and took the information he needed before turning to look at me with a questioning look. Had the hokage written anything about the scroll Sakura and I needed to decode.

"It is written here that you are to personally request for the information wanted in exchange for the one I've just received." he stated. Ah, so the hokage had written in some context that I was in need of assistance.

"Hn. Hikari-san?" I called and in an instant there was a silencing jutsu around the room.

"What is the meaning of this Uchiha?"

"My pardons Kazekage-san, however the information I need is something only a hokage or Kazekage would know. There is a scroll in my possession that proves to be a threat to Konoha. It is written in a code, a code you or the hokage would use. However the third passed before the scrolls discovery." When I stopped speaking the Kazekage looked over Hikari-san, almost as if unsure of disclosing the code within her presence.

"I am assigned to deciphering the scroll along Uchiha-san's and my mistress's side." Hikari-san answered his silent question. It was clear that she had felt and discovered his own fears as easily as I had done so myself.

"The information you're asking for is locked in a scroll." the Kazekage finally answered before sighing. Retrieving sad scroll would not be a simply task, not when the elders to the village would hold it in their personal and well guarded library.

"I will retrieve the scroll tonight, and summon you both when it is in my possession. However I may not permit for the scroll to leave this building. You understand of course." he said. Nodding Hikari-san withdrew her jutsu and bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance Kazekage-san." Hikari-san spoke.

"You may return to your team." were his dismissal words. Nodding and bowing both Hikari-san and I moved and left the way in which we had arrived. The sand made the landing impact softer, however the need for chakra was still there for without it one would break their ankles from the height in which the kazekage's office was.

It had been easy enough to find Shino and Shisui. They had been placed in an inn closes to the Kazekage's tower and their chakra was flaring so as to be tracked. There were two rooms. One where Shino and Shisui would share and the other where Hikari-san and I would be staying in.

"Have you found anything?" I asked Shino and Shisui. Smiling Shisui was the first to speak.

"Sand's ninja are expecting a group of rogues to come in and steal their latest poison. They're hired contractors, pretty high level if you ask me." he said. Instantly Hikari-san jumped to stand on the window sill. It was amazing how graceful yet deadly her movements remained despite her size. Truly Sakura was suited for such a summoning animal.

"There will be too many and the shinobi's traps will be off by a couple of yards." Hikari-san stayed sternly. Smiling Shisui jumped off of the small couch he had been seated at before strapping his katana into place on his back and nodding.

"Then maybe we should go help our alley's, ne taichou?" he asked. It was not surprising to find Shisui so excited to go into battle. Not since he had met his kunoich and they had begun to see one another.

"Perhaps, Hikari-san?"

"Hai?"

"Would you go to the Kazekage-san and report what you have noted. We will assist the ANBU until the Kazekage-san is able to send reinforcements." I spoke, not sure if the tiger would do as I asked or if she'd be willing to leave my side. She looked out from where she stood once more, her eyes locked on something far in the distance. Looking away from the outskirts of the village Hikari-san jumped form her place and onto the roof across from us.

"You do not have long before they arrive, I will return to your side as soon as I am able." and with that she was gone.

"Yes!" exclaimed Shisui as he once again strapped his katana to his back and turned to face the same room Hikari-san had been standing on.

"Let's go." he cheered. Where Shisui drew his energy from was not something that anyone understood nor something anyone had attempted in figuring out. He was too much of a child and gave too much resistance to simply take what one wanted.

"Hn." was my only response before he, Shino and I were running back toward the outskirts of the village hidden in the sand and to where our alley's would need assistance the most.

Upon arriving at the area those who were standing at the ready stared at my team and I with suspicion in their eyes. They were wise not to trust our appearance, however when the rouge appeared and we began to fight along side them there was no question as to who we were and what side we stood on. Immediately Shisui had begun with his sharingan active and with a mind jutsu that his kunoichi had taught him. It wasn't one that required to have the kekkei genkai she possessed however it was one that had surprised me at first. The mind jutsu in question was not only high level but rare among those who weld it.

Shino had wasted no time as well. He on the other hand had simply send out his bugs and drained the rogue of their chakra. The hidden sand village ANBU seemed to have had the rest under control therefore I had felt no need to act unless harm had been directed at myself. Watching the sand ANBU was amusing. I knew that our allies had been working on building their strength, however I had not known, let alone would have predicted, how strong they had become.

Then, just before I could act to save one of the sand ANBU from being struck with a poisoned katana Hikari-san appeared and blocked the attack before returning to my side. Her body was tense, her eyes held anger and though she had refused to speak of her troubles it was clear that there were some.

"Hikari-san.."

"I am well Captain Uchiha." was her short and only response before she turned and walked toward the wounded. In the end the rogue had been taken care of, the injured healed and casualties had been prevented. Shisui and Shino had returned to their place at the inn after dinner while Hikari-san and myself had been summoned to the Kazekage's office once more.

"It seems we owe you more than what you had originally come for Captain Uchiha." the Kazekage-san had spoke before turning to face Hikari-san. "You as well Hikari-san."

"Iie." the both of us responded before I stepped forward.

"Perhaps it is time that we exchanged information. What you have to offer me may just very well prove to aid us in the up coming battle."

"The village hidden in the Sand will stand by Konoha. I will send a team of sand ANBU to Konoha as my payment for your assistance." he spoke sternly and coldly. It was not that he was a cold man, rather it was simply in his nature; just as it was in my own. However unlike myself he seemed to have allowed himself to get close to the knucklehead of Konoha.

"Hn."

"About the scroll, I can not lend it to you. However I may decipher it for you here. The room is secure I assure you." the Kazekage-san spoke. Sakura seemed to trust him, Hikari-san as well; therefore would it be wrong to allow him access to the scroll. The hokage-sama hadn't objected to the idea, in fact she had encouraged it if all else failed.

"Hn." was all I said as I summoned the scroll and my notes. This would not be a short process, however I had to believe that it would end this mission and send me back to Konoha where I would be able to await for her return and see for myself that she was well.


	15. Chapter 14: Taken

**Chapter Fourteen: Taken**

By the time both our shifts were over and we were to go out for dinner, both Kari-chan and I were exhausted. The amount of people at the clinic that needed tending too was just too great for the number on staff. Sighing we both walked out of the clinic and toward the park. I knew that my team would be there, that V had stopped running long ago and that now she was probably staring out into space. Smiling I lead Kari-chan to a hidden picnic in the park where the area had been secured with a genjutsu and several traps.

"Kari-chan I'd like for you to meet the rest of team seven; of my team." I said happily while stepping and standing before my boys. She was smiling, greeted everyone happily, that is until she stopped on Sai.

"He's one of them." she whispered, taking a step back. Sadly I shook my head.

"He was, but he's a friend now and in need of help. Danzo placed a seal that will kill him if I can't figure out a way to remove it." as soon as the words left my lips Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto all stood frozen. I hadn't had the time, nor the patience, to discuss Sai's situation with them. Guess this was as a good of time as any.

"He's looking for him, and you." she whispered before shaking her head, taking a seat and picking up one of the offered bentos. V had taken to my side before starting on her own food. Everyone kind of followed after ward and for a while it was nice. Just friends, comrades sharing lunch before going back to the mission at hand.

"Danzo is going to move soon. The head nurse had just gotten back as soon as we left." she said.

"She was accompanied by at least seven staffed nurses. Three looked tired and worried while the others were calm." Kakashi pointed out casually. Nodding Kari-chan went on.

"The three that look tired were new and had no idea what they getting into when they agreed to assist her."

"What of the others? Does no one suspect?"

"Iie. She's like us, born shinobi; but her parents raised her here, kept her from our home and so she was never trained. However it appears that she's found a way to use high level genjutsu." as soon as the words left her lips my jaw dropped. I'd known, felt something different about her when I was training her to take my position, when we'd first met. This explained everything!

**'Doesn't change the fact that she's going after Konoha.'** my inner muttered. She was right. I shouldn't feel guilty for her, shouldn't have sympathy for anyone who was out to destroy my home.

"Sakura-san, Hikari is calling." V suddenly said as she stretched her body and looked around. We were surrounded by three males and a woman.

"Is it urgent?" I asked, all the while receiving weird looks from everyone around me.

"It is about the scroll." was all she said. Nodding I was about to tell her to advise them that we weren't in a secure location when she suddenly started stripping.

"Wow." Kakashi said as his one visible eye widened and stared at V's body with interest.

"Oi, why is she doing that?" Naruto screamed as he hurried to cover his eyes. It wasn't as if he'd never seen a woman's naked body, I knew he had, but it was cute how he continued to act all innocent for Hinata's sake.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only comment as he turned away and faced the surrounding area.

"..." Sai stayed silent, watched in confusion and fascination. I really hoped that he and Kakashi wouldn't end up getting malled by V when they got caught staring.

"Nice" Kari-chan said as V shifted her form and was once again in her tiger form. "She's a summoning in disguise." Her question was more of a statement so I simply nodded before placing my hand on the back of her neck. Once again I instantly felt Itachi's presence beside me, although this time I could see that his background was that of the Kazekage's office and that both looked terribly serious. There was something wrong.

"Sakura." Garra greeted me, but his tone of voice wasn't that of casual greeting. It was more formal, strained and unsure for some reason.

"Kazekage-sama, Captain Uchiha, Hikari." I greeted them all before turning to lock my eyes with Itachi. His eyes were tensed, ready to kill should the enemy had been standing in front of him but it wasn't. I was, and as such he was letting his guard down.

"It seems you've deciphered the code without our assistance." Garra said. What the hell was he talking about? I only found the medical aspects of the jutsu, I didn't know what it did or what it was capable of. At least I hadn't shared that idea with Itachi. However the look on their faces told me I was right, more right than what I was willing to admit.

"You've solved it." My tone of voice was soft, a whisper, but I knew that they'd hear me. Of course they would.

"The jutsu itself is to activate the medical procedure done to the body. Without the medical aspect the jutsu would not be possible." Garra said. As soon as the words left his lips my blood ran cold.

"It seems the goal of the jutsu is to use an Uchiha's power so as to develop one's own power, to turn it into the sharinagan and use all of its power without risk to the user." he said, adding more to what I had feared. This was not possible! Sure the jutsu was bad but Danzo didn't have what he needed, he didn't have Uchiha chakra, the eyes that would be inserted to his body. And of course it would be the eyes, there was no doubt about that. An Uchiha's eyes were what held the power of the sharingan, nothing else.

"I need to see it deciphered, I need to develop a counter attack and a seal to bind the effects." I whispered. All the while I could feel V's body tense, I could feel the others around me move, draw closer in hopes of hearing what we were discussing and maybe figuring out why my own body was tense. Oh was it tense.

"I have informed the hokage, she has granted us permission to meet you at the door." was all Itachi said before stepping back and allowing for Garra to take the lead.

"I will be sending Temari, Kankuro, and another to Konoha. Should you need assistance they will give it." he promised. The titles were gone, his eyes held worry and in an instant I knew why. The easiest targets right now were Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui. Not only were they out in the field and away from Konoha but none of them would step down from a fight. None of their pride would allow them to do so.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." I said, meaning the words more than I had ever thought possible. A part of me, the cockier side, assured me that if I had killed Orochimaru then I could handle Danzo alone. However I was done fighting alone, I was done being alone; how could I be with so many kind hearted people at my side.

"Go." was all he said before walking out of the office. At that point it was just Itachi and me, well sort of. He looked at me with worry in his eyes, with determination and with anger. Clearly he did not like what Danzo was planning and was probably thinking of the same possibilities that I was.

"Sasuke..."

"He is traveling with me and V; I give you my word he'll stay safe." I said fiercely. Itachi was the love of my life, Sasuke was my brother; I'd be damned if I ever let anything happen to them while under my watch.

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Be careful." was all I said before letting go of V and shaking my head. That had been longer than what I had originally intended for it to last.

"Are you alright?" Kari-chan asked, her hands already glowing green and reaching for my body. Shaking my head I took a step back and looked around. Everything was fine, still in its place and the traps as strong as they had been upon first being set. Nodding in silent approval I turned to face my team.

"We need to get back to Konoha, we leave tonight." I declared. Instantly everyone's eyes narrowed. They knew something had happened, that something big was about to go down but it was clear that I wasn't going to share it with them; at least not yet. How could I when it would only make Sasuke want to stay and fight, put Sai at risk, and anger Naruto. So much so that he'd probably act like the idiot that he is and go in alone. No; I would take them home and then explain. It was simply the best thing to do.

"Taichou, what has happened?" it was Sai who spoke but I didn't answer. I didn't have the strength in me to do so. Instead I sighed and turned to Kari-chan.

"You're work is done, feel free to leave the clinic and go to Konoha. I'm sure shishou has a payment for you waiting." I said. Kari-chan's smile was brilliant and anxious.

"Finally, I get to see home." she sighed before shrugging and then locking serious eyes with me. "I'm staying here a bit longer, when, if you need help when it's time to act don't hesitate to call. You have the number." she said. Her tone was serious, it left no room for argument, and it made me feel safe. Safer than what I'd felt since I'd learned that Danzo was up to something.

"Hai." and with that I turned to face my team. They stood in rank, each beside their appointed places and ready to leave the instant I gave the word. The question now was whether or not it was really wise to split up again or if we should all just travel together, forget the supplies, and leave. Taking in a deep breath, and preparing myself for owing my whole team new cloths, I stood tall and slipped into my ANBU captain mask.

"We're not going back to the hide outs, there's no time. Whatever you leave behind, or may lose, I give you my word I will replace it." I said. Instantly Kakashi's eye zeroed in on me and narrowed. I knew he could tell there were things I wasn't saying, that there was more danger than what I was letting on, but I also knew that with Sasuke and Sai here, in the same city as Danzo, it would be foolish of me to tell them the truth.

"My ramen..." Naruto whined instantly. Sighing I shook my head.

"If there are no objections then lets go." I said and with that we ran off. Itachi would make it to the door, he'd be there before me; there was no doubt in my mind about that. What I was worrying about, what I was doubting, was wether or not I'd be able to keep my word to Itachi.

**'Of course we will!'** my inner screamed at me. Mentally I smiled and nodded. She was right, I would keep my word to Itachi, no harm would be fall Sasuke. One because I had promised him, two because he was like a brother to me, and three because there was no way in hell that I was going to let Sasuke get hurt. Not anymore.

The run to the door took less time than what I had been expecting, it should have been a relief and yet the whole time we ran, and as we walked into the portal, I couldn't help but to feel anxious and worried. My nerves were on end, they felt fried and yet still the feeling intensified. Once in I was met with Shisui, Shino and Itachi, all of whom stood in their ANBU attire and their masks. None of us were wearing ours, they weren't needed while on the mortal plane.

"Sasuke stay by Shisui's side, V you join them and no matter what don't leave their side." I said. My tone of voice was tense, was close to hysterics but I refused to acknowledge it. Not now anyway.

"Hai mistress." V said as she moved to take her place, all the while encouraging Sasuke to do the same. Naruto was suddenly oh so very quiet, Kakashi had his eye locked on Sai and Itachi's were locked on mine.

"I didn't want to be right." I whispered so sadly that Hikari moved from Itachi's side to my own. Lightly she grazed me with her fur, all the while channeling comforting chakra into me.

"Hn." was his only response.

"Taichou, what's going on?" Shisui called. Sighing I turned to face Shisui and Sasuke. It wasn't surprising to find that Sasuke too knew something was up. Hell he'd been able to tell from the moment my secret mission with Itachi had started but hadn't asked. The portal was safe, as safe as any other hideout was anyway, and so taking in a deep breath I got ready to tell them the truth. All of them.

Or so had been the plan before Hikari suddenly pushed me back as she released a lethal, gruesome snarl as she stood before me protectively. Chakra covered her fur, deadly and ready for battle. Then, before I could ask her what was wrong, why she was reacting so defensively V joined her, all the while keeping to Shisui's and Sasuke's side.

"What the hell is.." Naruto started but before he could finish his question Kakashi had pushed him back and blocked several kunai before turning to me with worry in his eyes. It was rare when ninja attacked while in the portal, risky and most of all meant that an ambushed had been planed long before hand and set into motion.

"Shit." I cursed as I dodged the kunai directed at me, throwing my own to block what I could before running toward the ninja who had attacked me. It wasn't long after that that I heard the other's engage in battle.

"Traitor." I heard one curse at Sai, ready to strike but before he could hurt Sai, before Sai could even move to defend himself I lightly grazed his back and instantly the man fell to the floor. Say's eyes were that of wonder and surprise. All for good reason of course, because as a general rule I didn't fight with my medical chakra, I fought as a shinobi. However for those who went after my family I held no mercy for.

"Sakura." I heard Itachi's whisper before the shinobi who had been charging toward me from behind fell in some sort of genjutsu. His eyes were angry, there was bloodlust surrounding his ever nerve but I wouldn't allow for that to distract me. Not when the life of two shinobi, of two teammates and two family members were on the line.

**~Itachi's POV~**

While I had been anticipating for the Kazekage-san to be of significant assistance it had been shocking to find that he'd been able to decipher the entire scroll within the time period of an hour. However the look on his face upon finishing was not one that I had been one that I'd been looking forward to.

"You know what the jutsu does." it was not a question, nor was it a statement. Upon speaking Hikari-san stepped forward, her eyes tense and hesitant.

"Yes, but before I tell you what it says; where did you get this scroll?" His question was reasonable, though because of the secrecy of the mission I was uncertain as to wether or not to answer his question. Hokage-sama had not given instructions should the Kazekage-san ask me of the scroll and its origins.

"It was retrieved on a hidden mission." was my simple answer. Nodding he looked at the scroll once more before turning to Hikari-san.

"You've known of it's contents all along." again he was stating, not asking. His statement however was intriguing. Had Hikari-san and the others truly known what was in the scroll? If so why had they not shared what information they had on the scroll with Sakura and myself? Surely it had nothing to do with trust, at least not when regarding Sakura.

"Just like the shinobi world, we summoning animals live by a certain code. Sharing the information with my mistress, or anyone else, would have broken my word at keeping the code." there was no anger in her voice. It was calm and as collected as it always seemed to be.

"The scroll is of a jutsu developed so as to take the sharingan from the clan. However without the procedure there can be no jutsu. Danzo is going to need the eyes of at least two Uchiha's to test the jutsu. Should it prove to be successful he may then add to the eyes in his possession." the Kazekage-san spoke just as calmly and as evenly as Hikari-san had done only moments before.

There were few things in life that shocked me into silence, most of which revolved around Sakura and her actions. However the information the Kazekage-san had just revealed was worthy of my shock. Then, after a couple of short seconds realization kicked in. Sasuke was with Sakura, on the mortal realm and dangerously close to Danzo.

"Hikari-san, I wish to speak to Sakura." the words were tight, tense but she did not seem to react to them in any negative way. Instead she simply bowed her head and focused upon sensing my chakra. It was clear she understood my train of thought.

"Can you really communicate that way?" the Kazekage-san asked as I waited for Sakura's answer.

"Hn."

"Fascinating." was the only thing he could say before I felt Sakura respond. As soon as Sakura had summoned her chakra I once again felt as if though she were standing beside me; as if she were standing in the Kazekage-san's office along side me rather than being summoned by presence of mind alone.

"Sakura." The Kazekage-san greeted her tensely. Sakura noticed and tensed in response. She truly was perceptive when need be.

"Kazekage-sama, Captain Uchiha, Hikari." Sakura greeted all of us before locking her emerald orbs with my own crimson colored eyes.

"It seems you've deciphered the code without our assistance." the Kazekage-san responded. In truth Sakura had done what he said, taking the medical aspect of the scroll, dissecting it and her mind jumping to the logical, and very true, conclusion. That however did not mean that Sakura would feel proud of her accomplishment; on the contrary. Her kind heart would wear her down as she began to fear for those she considered family and the many she kept close to her heart.

"You've solved it." Sakura's tone was nothing more than a whisper, soft and full of the worry I knew she would take upon herself. She was too much of a caring person, too soft to be a kunochi, and yet through some miracle she had not only become a kunoichi but one of the strongest the shinobi world had ever seen.

"The jutsu itself is to activate the medical procedure done to the body. Without the medical aspect the jutsu would not be possible." the Kazekage-san explained as calmly as possible.

"It seems the goal of the jutsu is to use an Uchiha's power so as to develop one's own power, to turn it into the sharinagan and use all of its power without risk to the user." He continued to explain, all the while I could feel not only her tension but the tension that Hikari-san was emitting for the distress of her mistress; her summoner.

"I need to see it deciphered, I need to develop a counter attack and a seal to bind the effects." Sakura whispered furiously. It was clear she felt responsible, she felt as if though the task to provide a counter was hers and hers alone.

"I have informed the hokage, she has granted us permission to meet you at the door." I spoke when she was done speaking.

"I will be sending Temari, Kankuro, and another to Konoha. Should you need assistance they will give it." the Kazekage-san promised her. The titles between the two were gone, though why he had removed them was the question. Hikari as well drew closer, allowed for her own chakra to seep out and search but search for what?

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Sakura thanked him sincerely.

"Go." was all the Kazekage-san said before walking out of his office. Upon being left alone Sakura allowed for her worry to show through and for a determined look to take over her face. It was then, upon seeing her resolve that I'd realized the meaning behind the Kazekage-san and his actions. At the moment Shisui, Sasuke and myself were the only Uchiha away form the village. What was more was that Shisui and Sasuke were both accessible to taunting.

"Sasuke..."

"He is traveling with me and V; I give you my word he'll stay safe." Sakura said fiercely.

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Be careful." and with that she was gone. Her presence faded and my eyes once again tightened.

"Hikari-san?"

"I am able to teleport us to a closer location, however it would be wise to speak with the others before doing so. I will need there trust." Hikari-san spoke. It was to be expected when she, or any of the other summoning animals, anticipated Sakura and her movements. However the fact that they had now been able to do so with myself was not something I found myself understanding.

It hadn't taken much time to reach the inn, and though finding Shisui lazing around and Shino lost in his mind was annoying there was no reason to blame them. After all they were not aware of the danger to Konoha, nor was Shisui aware of the danger directed at himself. They were in the dark, and in the dark for a reason. No, this was not their fault.

"Taichou?" Shino was the first to speak as he stood from his place on the ground. Turning I looked over Shisui.

"Hikari-san?"

"I will not leave his side." she declared, staying beside Shisui with an alert look in her eyes. That had been more than enough to grab Shisui's and Shino's attention for instantly the two were aware and alert.

"What's going on Itachi?" Shisui demanded, all taunting gone from his tone. Clearly just realizing that there were secrets I was keeping from not only Shino but from himself as well.

"Danzo is moving against Konoha, in his possession he holds a jutsu that requires Uchiha eyes. We will be meeting Captain Haruno and her team at the portal before returning to Konoha." I explained. Their eyes narrowed, both of theirs, as the information was processed and taken in. Once done they nodded and picked up what gear we had brought with us they faced Hikari-san and I directly.

"When do we leave."

"Immediately, Hikari-san."

"Hai, I will need for the three of you to hold on to me. The teleportation I am about to perform will cause you're mind, and body, to want to repel me. However under no circumstances are you to let go until I have given the word. Are there any questions?" Hikari-san explained, locking her deep emerald eyes with each of us for a fraction of a second. Those eyes, how they reminded me of Sakura's.

"Iie."

"Then are we prepared to go Captain Uchiha-san?" Hikari-san asked. Perhaps there were things to prepare, and there was certainly time to spare before meeting Sakura at the portal. However the thought of leaving her, and Sasuke, within Danzo's reach, traveling with one of his soldiers, innocent or not, was too agitating to leave alone.

"Hn." was my only signal as I reached out to grab a hold of Hikari-san. The pulling and pushing of her chakra against my own was not something new to me, in fact it was similar to the sensation I felt when waiting for Sakura's response while I was trying to communicate with her. Shino's face was unreadable but by the way his bugs were acting and the manner in which they were hiding it was evident that he was feeling the effect fully.

Shisui on the other hand was calmer. In fact his face held no sign of discomfort or of pain. He was calm, more so than even I had been expecting of him. Of course the effect hadn't lasted long for as soon as we were a mile away form the door Hikari-san shook her body and aided Shino and Shisui with releasing her.

"We're close by." she stated unnecessarily.

"Hn. Let's move." I ordered before running in the direction of the door Sakura had used to transport her team to the mortal realm. It was not one that was regularly used, however it was one that provided what she had needed at the time. Upon stepping in we found we had arrived before hand and so waited between the two realms.

Time within the portal was difficult to measure, however when concentrating enough one was able to do so. It had been half an hour since our arrival within the portal before Sakura and her team appeared. Her entire body was tense, even more so than what it would normally be when she was in battle. However her bodies reactions was understandable. Her family was in danger.

"Sasuke stay by Shisui's side, V you join them and no matter what don't leave their side." Sakura ordered immediately, her eyes having locked with mine for several short seconds before doing what needed to be done. Her eyes were full of the tidal waves of emotions her mind was flooding in, however her clam, collected face refused to show any of it. Truly she was a kunoichi worth noticing.

"Hai mistress." V-san said as she moved to take her place, and as she did so having to encourage Sasuke to do the same. Looking over the remainder of her team it was surprising to find the blonde, blue eyed shinobi as silent as myself, and though Kakashi's eyes were locked on the man named Sai I could not object to his observations. Sai was not to be trusted until this matter was resolved.

"I didn't want to be right." Sakura suddenly whispered. Her tone of voice was so sad, so much so that it hadn't been long before Hikari-san moved from my side to hers. Lightly Hikari-san proceeded to graze Sakura with her fur, all the while channeling comforting chakra into Sakura's system in hopes of calming her down.

"Hn."

"Taichou, what's going on?" Shisui questioned. I'd explained the situation to him in Suna, to Shino as well, however had left it so very vague. Of course that was safer, more so than having told him the whole truth and risk Shisui's foolishness to control his mind. To encourage him to act as recklessly as the blonde shinobi before us.

Sighing Sakura turned to face Shisui and Sasuke. Joining Sakura I found Sasuke's own tense filled eyes. Of course he had missed nothing, he had known something was taking place; how he had known was the question. The look of resignation in Sakura's deep emerald orbs informed me that she was now planning on sharing the truth of the mission, of what we had been assign months ago.

However, before Sakura could utter a word Hikari-san suddenly pushed her body back as Hikari-san released a lethal, gruesome snarl before standing in front of Sakura protectively. Chakra covered her fur, deadly and ready for battle. Then, before either Sakura or myself could question Hikari-san's actions, V-san joined her in preparations for battle. All the while keeping to Shisui's and Sasuke's side.

"What the hell is.." Naruto had begun to question, but before he could finish his question Kakashi had pushed him back then proceeded to block several kunai. Once done he turned to Sakura with worry in his eyes. All for good reason of course. It was rare when ninja attacked while in the portal, life threatening at times, and most of all it meant that an ambushed had been planed long before hand. This of course could only mean that Danzo had been aware of her presence on the mortal realm and had simply been watching and waiting for the proper opportunity to act.

Anger coursed through my veins as my own sharingan lit up and I too stood ready for battle. Had Sakura done nothing to cover their tracks? Had she kept them all together or had she done the reasonable thing and spilt up the unusually large team? No, this was my anger; Sakura was a capable Shinobi, she knew what she was doing and she was a good leader. The anger was not directed at Sakura, rather at the man who had put her life, and the life of my brother, in danger.

"Shit." Sakura cursed as she dodged the kunai directed at her before throwing her own to block what she could. One done with deflecting Sakura began running toward the ninja who had attacked her with a fierce look in her eyes. It wasn't long after she had engaged in battle with her enemy that the rest of us began to fight as well. Shino had taken to the two shinobi at our backs, V-san stood her ground beside Shisui and my little brother while Hatake, Sai and Hikari-san all worked to eliminate as many of the enemy as they could.

"Traitor." One of Danzo's soldiers cursed. Turning from the shinobi I'd just left in a genjutsu, I found that the man, Sai, was facing said opponent. He'd been caught off guard while trying to cover Kakashi's and Sakura's back, leaving him with no time so as to move and defend himself.

With speed I'd never seen Sakura use before, she ran and quickly lightly grazed the mans back in one smooth fluid movement. Instantly the man fell to the floor. Truly Sakura was a deadly creature, none of these men stood a chance against either myself or Sakura.

As I watched her movements, as I watch Sakura's determination on her face and encouragement to the man, I found an enemy running at her. He was doing a poor job at hiding his chakra signature and yet Sakura was distracted.

"Sakura." I called to her, the intensity in my tone of voice then unrestrained. Did she not care that we were in battle? Without hesitation, and upon gaining her attention, I casted a genjutsu and set it on the shinobi who had been charging toward Sakura's from. It was clear that Sakura could see the anger and bloodlust in my eyes. However before she allowed herself to get distracted she swiftly turned and ran toward the next shinobi enemy at hand.

"Your fight is with me now Uchiha." a man growled from behind me. Danzo was not a man who lacked men under his command; however he was a man who lacked shinobi who served him with dignity. Their actions merely gave Danzo a worse reputation.

"It is cowardly to attack one from behind." was my only response as I performed a simple substitution jutsu before appearing beside the man and cutting open his stomach. He had not shown respect, as such I could not allow him a painless death.

Once done with the man I turned to find Shino done with one, about to finish the another off, and Shisui and Sasuke overwhelmed. V-san had already taken three opponents and even then she was having trouble pushing herself so as to guard their backs. Then, in what appeared to be in a time period of blinking an eye Shino was suddenly over powered and V-san was snarling. Knowing that she would assist Shisui and Sasuke my body ran at Shino and without hesitation I took the shinobi out.

Shino's body was covered in wounds, not serious but bleeding none the less. Hikari-san appeared at his side, allowing the rest of us to continue to fight while she healed. Then, suddenly there was a snarling so loud it was impossible to believe V-san had produced it. Everyone, everything in the portal paused for the length of a minute as all of our attentions were drawn to the blood red coated tiger, with deep emerald eyes who was tearing apart three shinobi at a time.

It was then that the rest began to take their leave, leaving behind the bodies of their so called comrades and the weapons that they had thrown. Cowards. All of Danzo's soldiers were nothing but cowards.

"Is he alright Hikari?" Sakura called as she approached Shino's laying form.

"Hai mistress, they were nothing but mild injuries. Do any of the other's need healing?" she asked upon finishing the task at hand.

"Nope." Hatake called as he withdrew his own katana from a fallen shinobi's body.

"Iie." Sai spoke as he placed his scroll and brush back into his pack.

"I heal fast, what about you teme?" the blonde shinobi called to my brother with his unusual nickname for him. However it was then, when he had addressed Sasuke that I realized his chakra signature, as well as Shisui's was gone. Sakura having realized the same thing quickly turned to face Rage-san.

"Where is V?" she asked. Rage-san bowed her head, her eyes full of remorse.

"She summoned me to assist, however when Shisui-san and Saskue-san were over powered she disappeared. It is possible that she attached herself to one or the other." she spoke honestly. Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears as her body began to shake and her hand tightened around a kunai in her hand. Quickly I moved to her side, slowly opened her hand and took the weapon from her.

"They will be fine. We will find them." I assured her, somehow believing the words myself the more I spoke them.

"Lets go get them back, that bastard won't know what hit him." Naruto yelled as he balled his own hand into a fist. Kakashi was at his side, placing a hand on his should.

"Taichou." both Sai and Shino called. Shino addressing myself and Sai addressing Sakura. There was hesitation, sorrow, and anger in her eyes. She was fighting with her self, was thinking of the best plan, the best decision that would not only keep the remainder of her team unharmed and alive but that of Sasuke's and Shisui's as well.

"We are to return to Konoha, are you able to move Shino?" I spoke, noticing how Sakura's head snapped up to look at me. The anger in me was raging, my bloodlust increasing and like Sakura I would have liked noting more than to act on said emotions. However in the world we lived in emotions got many shinobi killed. What was more was that we answered to the hokage before we were given new orders and acting or disregarding said orders.

"Hai Taichou." he responsed. After answering there was a moment of tense silence. Sakura was thinking and her team was awaiting their orders, ready to accompany myself or to fight so as to leave my side.

"Taichou?" Sai called to Sakura once more, and it was then, as the tears spilled from her eyes that I knew she would do as I would. That we would go back to Konoha together.

"We're going back to report to the hokage." she said, her tone of voice tense.

"Teme is out there, we know where he is! Why aren't we going after him?" Naruto yelled, anger and frustration in his tone. Sakura turned her empty emerald orbs at him.

"As captain I need to look out for every team members safety. Sasuke is going to be fine for a while, they..."

"Damn it Sakura-chan screw the captain shit! This is teme we're..."

"Enough Naruto!" Sakura screamed, her voice broken as the sign of sobs began to seep through.

"Sasuke is like a brother to me too, I want to go after him as much as you do, but I can't ignore protocol. We'll go back, tell shishou and then we go after Sasuke." she said, turning away from him when she finished. Rage-san was on her right and Hikari-san on her left in an instant. Both trying to desperately comfort her.

"Sakura-chan, I..."

"Shut it Naruto." Kakashi spoke before he could cause anymore damage.

"We're ready to move taichou." he called to Sakura. Nodding she turned and locked her determined eyes with my own.

"We go back together." she declared.

"Hn." was my simply response. There was no denying her. How could I when she was so fragile, so ready to break. So, without any other words we all stood and ran back to Konoha. All the while Sakura and I side by side; her hand desperately clinging to my own.


	16. Chapter 15: Arrangements

**Chapter Fifteen: Arrangements**

Fugaku had been in his study for a little over a day and a half. He had been thinking over what his wife had told him, had been wondering what it was about that kunoichi that his wife approved of so much. Her words, the reminder of the past as well, were proof enough and yet still he could not come to terms with it. Why would Itachi pick a knoichi like her. She had pink hair for crying out loud! No, he would do everything possible to keep that pink haired, emotional, naive women from marrying into the clan much less his son.

Annoyed Fugaku tried to desperately burry himself in paper work and the clans plans. The elders wanted to host another meeting soon, they wanted to discuss Itachi's personal life and wether or not he had found a suitable bride to be. Not that it was any of their business. Though apparently nothing in the clan was a secret, not even about his own family and the type of kunoichi his son seemed to be attracted to. Sighing he began on looking over the most recent documents, he could faintly feel a chakra presence vastly approaching his home but he ignored it. Perhaps it was another messenger for his son's or his wife.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto suddenly screamed and in an instant Fugaku was down stairs at his wife's side. The messenger was still on a knee, bowing his head while Mikoto sat on the couch with wide, tearing eyes.

"Mikoto, what's wrong? What happened?" Fugaku demanded but no matter how much her tried, or how hard, Mikoto couldn't speak. She simply cried and shook her head as if she had just been given a death sentence.

"Where is the message messenger?" Fugaku demanded, his eyes glowing sharingan bright in the blink of an eye. Without hesitation the messenger retrieved the fallen message before handing it to Fugaku. Upon doing so he disappeared, Fugaku let him go before redirecting his attention else where. He had felt the chakra, he would be able to track him down should he find the need to do so. What was important was tending to his wife and figuring out what it was that had caused the condition she was now in.

Upon opening the note he found, in elegant hand writing, words he never thought would be possible. Words he was sure he'd hear or have to tell others; not words that would be directed at himself and at his wife.

_Mikoto, the favor, the promise you asked me for, I was hoping there would be no need to keep it. However it seems something has gone wrong and as promised I will share it with you. There was an ambush...Shisui and Sasuke were taken._

_ I don't know more than that, only that the teams have returned and are waiting to meet with the hokage. If there's anything you and Fugaku-san need I'm here. Also if I hear anything else, anything at all, I will make sure to let you know._

By what Fugaku could see, the note wasn't signed. In fact Fugaku could only tell from the handwriting that it had been a female, a kunoichi close to Mikoto and one who apparently worked at the ANBU communication tower.

"Sasuke...Shisui..." Mikoto cried, snapping Fugaku out of his shocked silence. Without thinking Fugaku moved at the speed of light, changing into his unused ANBU gear and slipping his ninja sandals in place. He had not seen the battle field since the day Itachi was born, the day he'd taken over the clan, had sworn not to do so because putting his life on the line would put the clan at risk. However, clan or no clan, elders or no elders Fugaku was determined to see the battle field again; especially when his son's and his nephew's lives were on the line.

"I will bring them back Mikoto, I promise you." Fugaku said fiercely before turning for the door. Before he could leave Mikoto was at his side, taking her hand in his, her eyes trying to keep the tears from spilling over and her stare determined.

"I will stand by you." she said without hesitation before the two took off at a run and toward the hokage's office. They'd only heard about Sasuke's team and of Shisui's capture; Itachi had not been mentioned.

**~Sakura's POV~ **

When we'd arrived in Konoha my heart ached and my tears fell. I'd lost the battle against my self as soon as we were home and Sasuke wasn't at our sides. Naruto had stayed silent the whole way home, his hands balled into fists, and all the while Kakashi was trying to help him with his anger. Shino looked tired, drained almost but he, like Itachi, had silently pressed forward.

In fact if it hadn't been for Itachi's hand in mine I would never have been able to tell that he was just as worried and upset as I was. Maybe even more. Not that I blamed him; how could I when Sasuke's capture was my fault. Damn it! Why hadn't I stayed by his side? Then again staying by his side regardless of anything else would have meant leaving Sai to die, and I was not capable of doing that; not to a comrade and most certainly not to a person I considered to be family.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Shizune when she saw us enter the hokage tower along side Itachi's team. Her eyes were wide with worry for me but I shook my head and refused her healing hands.

There was nothing wrong with me, now when Hikari had, against my wishes, already healed me and the rest of Itachi's and mine team. Besides my cloths looked worse than what the injuries had actually been. Silently Shizune nodded in understanding before opening the doors and escorting us into shishou's office. Instantly there was a silencing barrier around her office.

"What happened?" shishou asked as she took a shot of sake before looking up and frowning. My tear stained face met hers confidently, all the while my tears still flowing but my captains mask still in place. I would give this report with a straight face, I'd tell her what happened and then, in the privacy of my own home, I would break down before I got things together and went after Sasuke and Shisui.

"We were ambushed at the portal. Captain Uchiha and I decided to meet upon deciphering the scroll." I spoke, tone of voice empty of emotion. This was not the time to break down, to allow myself to feel and to wallow in self pity. Not when, if I'd lost Sasuke and Shisui, I would have the rest of my life to do so. My words didn't seem to surprise her, apparently Itachi had shared with her more than what he had lead on.

"The Kazekage-san told you what was in it?" shishou asked surprised as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hn. It is as Sakura had discovered." as soon as the words left Itachi's face I felt my entire teams eyes on me, locked and ready to question upon my explanation was finished. Meanwhile shishou looked at me with a sort of sorrowful pride look on her face.

"Explain." she encouraged me. Nodding I took in a deep breath, placed one hand on Hikari and the other on Rage before going on. They would be my strength for now, at least until I could get home and fall apart in private. Just a little more and I'd be able to go home, break down, and then do what I needed to do; regardless of the orders given, or not, to me and my team; my boys.

"The jutsu depends on the surgical procedure that I found within the scroll. Without it the jutsu can not be activated."

"The purpose of the jutsu?"

"To copy and use the Uchiha clans kekkie genkai without any of the side effects." I answered softly. As soon as the words left my lips Naruto growled and Kakashi once again moved to hold him into place. In truth he may have been naive with certain aspects of life, but there were others that he had no problem understanding.

Guilt over took me in that instant. I'd lost his best friend, our brother, and I'd done so while leading the team. Maybe I should have given Kakashi team 7 back; maybe things would have turned out differently then.

"I am assuming Team 7 and Team 9 are going to request the rescue mission." shishou asked with a deflated tone of voice. She knew, as well as we all did, that wether or not we were given the orders we would still leave Konoha and go rescue Sasuke. It was just a matter of time.

"Hn. The Kazekage-san has also send in his own ANBU team. They will be arriving soon." Itachi informed her. Then, before shishou could answer the doors to her office slammed open and in walked an enraged Fugaku Uchiha; along side him a broken hearted Mikoto. The guilt I was feeling multiplied by ten as soon as his angered, betraying, and blaming eyes locked with my own.

I wasn't sure how he knew, but clearly he knew about what had happened. He knew that Shisui had been taken, that Sasuke had been taken and more than anything, I was sure, was that he knew that both had been with me when it had happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded shishou as she stood and slammed her hand on the top of her desk. Meanwhile Shizune was hurrying to shut the door behind Fugaku's grand entrance.

"I will accompany the rescue team." Fugaku-san demanded. My body tensed. Itachi didn't need this right now, he was already stressed and worried enough as it was. His father throwing a fit, demanding for his demands to be met was not helping. What was more was that Itachi wouldn't be able to stay calm with his father breathing down his neck every so many seconds and critiquing his techniques. None of us needed that right now.

"Uchiha-san, you have not been on a mission in several years and your status..."

"My ninja status is active, I have simply not applied for any mission." he interrupted shishou. All of us froze. Was that even possible? He'd had to have ended his active status as a shinobi before he took over the clan; didn't he? I mean wasn't that one of the rules for a clan leader to follow, to make certain of because the death of a leader on the field would leave the clan in chaos and confusion?

"Shizune." shishou called and instantly she ran off in search of Fugaku-san's records. During which time he turned and glared at me, his hands balling into fists and clearly having trouble restraining himself form acting on his anger. Ignoring him I turned to Mikoto and bowed; she deserved my apology.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san, I truly am; but I give you my word that I will bring Sasuke back." I promised, all the while Hikari-san approached her and wrapped herself around her. As she did so, and as she did with me, she began emitting as much soothing chakra as possible.

"You will do no such thing, this is all your fault woman." growled Fugaku, turning to face me and taking a step. As soon as he took that one step toward me Rage released a fierce snarl while jumping before me and bearing her teeth. How dare he! How dare he blame me when I already knew it was my fault. How dare he blame me before he even knew the whole story. And, most of all, how dare he do this now!

"Forgive me Mikoto-san, Itachi." I said as soft and as gently as I could before turning to shishou. "May I speak freely shishou?" I asked. Raising a brow shishou nodded before standing and preparing her own body for action. I didn't need to think about who would be the first one to yank me out of this fight nor who would be the one walking away the most injured. That much was clear.

"Thank you." I said before turning and locking my angry, tearing eyes with the man before me.

"How dare you think that I don't care." I growled, causing Rage to do the same. "Enough Rage, this one is my fight." I said while taking a step forward and around her. Itachi tried to stop me, to keep me from getting too close to his father, but like I'd done with Rage, I side stepped him as well.

"I know this is my fault but I made a decision both Sasuke and I could live with. It was either save Sasuke, who was holding his own the last time I'd checked on him, or allow for a team member, who clearly needed help, to die. What would you have done?" I snarled. Huffing up Fugaku took, finished taking the last couple of steps that ended the gap between us and towered over me. All the men in my life were taller than me, height did not intimidate me.

"You are not worthy for the trust either of my sons gives you." he growled. Narrowing my eyes and balling my fists I took another step closer, purposely invading his personal space and showing him that despite the disadvantage in body size, I was fairly confident I could take him on and win in a fight.

"Why the hell is that? You keep going on about how I'm unfit for this and I'm unfit for that; well let me tell you something. I'm a kunoichi, a damned good one at that and I sure as hell wouldn't take the word of a man who's spend his entire life putting the happiness of a clan before his bloody children!" I screamed, unable to control myself anymore. This man was too infuriating, too damn full of pride that all I wanted to do was to prove him wrong, to knock some sense into him and beat him until he realized that what I was saying was nothing but the truth.

"So tell me now Fugaku-san." I said, layering his title with sarcasm as much as I could. "What do I have to do to be worthy of your son's trust and to wed Itachi? Hmm." Fugaku's eyes were full of furry in that moment, so angry that for a couple of minutes all there was was silence. He had no words left to say to me, he had nothing to accuse me of and in those short few minutes of silence I felt pretty damn cocky.

**'Hell yea! Take that you smug Uchiha bastard!'** my inner screamed as she danced around my head. She'd been silent since Sasuke had left but now, as I had forced his father into silence it seemed she was doing a bit better than what I had anticipated that she would be doing.

"Spar against me, if you win I will not call you unworthy of either. For either of my sons. However should you lose you will leave Itachi and allow for the marriage between he and Atsuko to take place." his words were full of taunting and underestimation. He didn't think I'd win, he thought I was weak and that he was on a higher ground that what I was. Well he sure as hell had another thing coming to him because as far as I was concerned those worse did not include rules or guidelines; which meant that we'd be going by default rules and so as long as I didn't kill him anything was game.

"Fugaku, don't. Please." called Mikoto softly as she desperately tried to stop her tears, to force her sorrow and worry for Sasuke back so as to help me. My own anger rose, it hit its peak and before I could think, before I could ask Itachi wether or not his father really meant what he said, which I was pretty sure that he was, I spoke.

"Fine, but when I win I want no complaints form you Fugaku-san." I growled out. He was about to insult me, I knew that he was, but before he could do so Shizune came running back into the room with the files in hand and surprise on her face. Clearly Fugaku had not gone off the active duty list when he had taken over the question, again, was how?

"It seems you are in fact on active duty." shishou said with a frown on her face. "Are the elders aware of this?" she asked, trying to subtly find a way in which to exclude him from the mission. Oh she could flat out refuse him, but having the leader of a clan against you when you were a hokage was worse than the situation I was in. At least in mine Itachi and I could still get married regardless of his feelings as to where shishou needed to keep him calm.

"No, and even if they were there is nothing they can do to stop me. I am their leader, not they." As he spoke I took a step back and once again held on to Rage and Itachi as if they alone were my only life lines left. What the hell had I just done? Sure I was strong, hell I was one of the strongest kunoichi's in the entire village; but did that mean I could win against Fugaku-san in a spar? What was more was that he had his sharingan.

**'He has his sharingan and we had our pack. We will win.'** my inner said, reminding me of my earlier loophole.

"You may go, however you will be under Captain Haruno's watch. Clearly you underestimate her Uchiha-san, perhaps by watching my apprentice actions and leadership with your owns eyes will wake you up." shishou said, anger in her own tone of voice then. Her hands were tied, I understood that and more than anything I was thankful that he'd be on my team. After all it was always best to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Not that I'd go so far as to call him my enemy but clearly he did not think too highly of me.

"Sakura."

"Hai shishou?"

"Have you come up with a removal for the seal that Sai carries?" she asked bluntly. Guess that meant there was no need to keep secrets anymore. Sighing I was about to tell her that I hadn't been able to make much progress on the matter when Hikari slowly stepped away form Mikoto-san, glared at Fugaku, and then stood before shishou so as to answer her directly.

"My mistress has not, however I have developed a removal for the seal. It will be painful but the effects and any signs of the seal will be removed permanently." she spoke. Joy and hope soared through me in that instant, and then suddenly I felt sick and unsure. My sight went blurry for a fraction of a second before I shivered and felt bile come up but I wold not under any circumstances throw up in front of that arrogant bastard. Not after the arrangements we had just made and most certainly not so that he had another excuse so as to see me as weak.

"Very well then, if it is alright with Sakura follow Shizune and instruct her on the process. Will you be able to assist?"

"Hai."

"Sakura do you have the chakra to..."

"I am sustaining myself at the moment, this will not affect my mistress's chakra." Hikari said.

"Very well, Shizune take Sai and Hikari with you." she ordered before turning to meet Sai's eyes. "I'm allowing this to take place now for I'm sure you want to finish things with your own hands. But be warned Sai, if any of my ANBU come back harmed and there's not so much as a scratch on you, you'll be in a holding cell so fast you'd be confused for a century. Am I clear?" shisou said, rage and danger in her tone of voice.

"Hn."

"Good, then go." and with that Hikari, Shizune, and Sai all walked out of the room. Once they were gone Shishou turned to Shino.

"You look dead on you're feet. Go, you will not be accompanying the rescue mission."

"I am able to..."

"Don't lie to me boy. Besides, they have more than enough members to spare." shishou said. Hesitating, Shino nodded bowed and then took his leave. By that point the only one's left in shishou's office were me, Fugaku, Mikoto-san, Itachi, Rage, Naruto and Kakashi.

"These are the team assignments, there will be no alterations and no room for discussion. Am I clear?"

"Hai." we all said. Well all of us except for Itachi and his father. Itachi, in his usual manner hn'ed and Fugaku-san simply nodded his head. Guessing silent answers was another, annoying, Uchiha trait.

"Leading Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, accompanying her will be Rage, Sai, and Fugaku. Leading Team 9 will be Itachi Uchiha, accompanying him will be Kakashi, Naruto, and Hikari." she ordered, all the while she wrote down the information and started on the mission file.

"When do we depart shishou?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to take my leave and get Sasuke back. I needed to see him, and Shisui, needed to see with my own eyes that they were both safe and well. That they were healed and unharmed.

"You will leave once the process on Sai has ended, in three hours." she said. Nodding I took a step back and fell into place beside Fugaku-san and Rage at my side.

"Good, now dismissed." she said. It didn't take long after that for all of us to exit her office, to leave her with her work. Of course as soon as we were out on the street, Fugaku confronted me. All the while keeping his distance from Rage, seemingly fearing her more that he did me.

**'Bastard.'** muttered my inner but I ignored her.

"You better not back out of our agreement kunoichi." he warned.

"You must address my mistress properly ninja, or it will be I who you will face." Rage growled, bearing her teeth and summoning chakra to her fur. She was getting ready to fight, to act against my wishes and against her better judgement. Not that I blamed her for it, Fugaku-san was too much of an infuriating man not to act against.

"Enough Rage." I cooed to her.

"Fugaku you can't do this. Think of Itachi...of Sasuke." Mikoto cried, a new batch of tears slipping from her eyes. My guilt came back to me then, and with it anger at what Fugaku-san was doing to her. This was most definitely not the time to argue with me, to place an ultimatum on me, or to ignore the desperate tone in his wife's tone of voice. Not with Sasuke and Shisui at risk and in need of our help.

"She will learn what it means to be an Uchiha, even if I must be the one to teach her." he said stubbornly. Rage growled, moved an inch forward before I shook my head and stepped between her and Fugaku-san.

"Please Fugaku, don't." Mikoto cried. Frowning I took in a deep breath before turning to Rage.

"Rage, go get Ino. She and Mikoto-san should stay together." Hesitantly Rage moved, she eyed Fugaku-san's actions before nodding and disappearing. Once she was gone Naruto took to my right, Kakashi by his side, and Itachi to my left. I didn't want this, didn't want to be the reason, the person to tear apart Mikoto's family. Much less at a time like this.

"Let's go Itachi, we must..."

"My duty is to my team." he said with a clipped tone of voice before leaving my side and going to Mikoto-san. He was about to reach out, to grab Itachi by the wrist when in the blink of an eye Rage stood before him, her eyes glowing with chakra and Ino before me. There were tears in her eyes, her hands balled into fists and sorrow emitting from every fiber of her being.

"Ino...I promise we'll bring him back. I swear to you." I said.

"That damn idiot." she cursed as her courage broke and she burst into tears. Hugging her I comforted her as best as I could before Itachi left his mothers side. At first I wasn't sure what he was going to do, if he was going to tell me that he'd be staying with his mother until it was time for the mission; so when he suddenly bowed before Ino, all the while ignoring his fathers growls, I was shocked. So shocked.

"I apologize Yamanaka-san. It was my recklessness that resulted in Shisui's capture." Ino's tears stopped for a moment, amazement in her eyes, and just as much as surprise as my own held. Then, after a couple of seconds she shook her head and started to cry again. It didn't take long after that for Mikoto to move and slowly usher Ino toward her home.

"Naruto listen to Itachi. You have to follow rules, please don't hesitate. Sasuke's life is at hand and whatever you do for the love of god stay calm." I begged, trying my best not to cry again. I was done crying, I couldn't afford to cry. Not with Fugaku-san's attention and not with him accompanying us on our mission.

"Hai." he responded softly before taking in a deep breath and marching up to Itachi. Instantly Kakashi was behind him, ready to restrain Naruto should he need to. However, like how Itachi had just shocked me so did Naruto.

"I'm ready for instructions taichou." Naruto said sincerely before bowing ever so formally before Itachi. Shaking his head Itachi pushed him to stand.

"There is no need to be so formal among friends." he said before turning to face me. I felt so warm, so much love for him in that instantly that it was hard to keep the tears at bay again. So much more harder than what it had been before.

"I'm going home, I need to pack some supplies and gather some key codes that might come in handy." I said, turning away when I couldn't take his gaze anymore. It wasn't that I didn't want to, that I didn't like it; it was simply that the more I looked into his deep onyx eyes there more a desire to be with him, to feel his touch and I touch him, welled up in me. One so strong I was certain even Naruto was picking up on it.

"Hn." he said before turning to Kakashi and Naruto. "We will meet in front of the village gates in three hours." he instructed before taking to my side and taking my hand in his.

"No way, I'm going with you and Sakura." Naruto declared. Kakashi said nothing but did silently walk to my open side. It was clear he'd be following me as well.

"Itachi you are coming home with..."

"He is captain as am I Fugaku-san." I said, turning and locking eyes with Rage. In an instant she was beside me again. "Now if you will not accompany us to my home so as to prepare then we will meet at the village gates in three hours just as Captain Uchiha-san has instructed." I said, once again addressing Itachi formally when assigned on a mission. Fugaku stayed silent.

**'Ha! Bet the old fart didn't think we could address Itachi formally when needed!'** my inner screamed triumphantly.

"Be careful how you talk to..."

"We are on assignment now Fugaku, it's best that you not only remember that but that you not forget who it is I am. At this moment it doesn't matter who you are. What matters is that you are an ANBU member and I am your captain." I said, silently demanding, and reminding him, that for the time being he was required to show some sort of respect.

He stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, but after a couple of minutes he simply nodded and started to follow. Surely this was going to be the most awkward time in my life.

**~POV Change~**

None of the ROOTs operatives that had been send in to capture the Uchiha had thought it would be a simple task. However they had also not been expecting three Uchiha, a chakra demon holder, an extra sharingan wielder, an ex-comrade and two large tigers to be accompanying said targets. None the less the mission had been carried out and completed. Sasuke and Shisui had been captured.

Danzo had been expecting the number of losses but had also thought it was worth the sacrifice. When he'd gotten word that not only had the youngest heir to the Uchiha clan had been captured but also Shisui, he had been ecstatic. He had everything he needed, even an extra pair of Uchiha eyes to strengthen his jutsu and give him the power he needed to take over Konoha.

"The prisoners are in the holding cells." the leader of one of the surviving teams said as he took to a knee before Danzo. Nodding Danzo turned to the window and found the night sky seemed brighter that night; as if it were shining and assuring him that soon his wishes would be granted and he'd have everything he ever wanted. Power and control of Konoha.

"Keep an eye on them."

"Hai Danzo-sama." and with that the shinobi disappeared. Danzo was anxious, was ready to test the jutsu and yet he knew that there were still things to be done. He still had arrangements to do and details to address. Taking in a deep breath he called for the head nurse at the clinic and the rogue who was to perform the surgery on him. It was time to introduce them to one another, to get ready and progress to the next step of the plan.

"Soon...soon." he cooed to himself before picking up the phone to call the head nurse while with the other hand going through the hand seals he needed so as to send a silent message.

**A/N: Okay so that was a short POV change but trust me it'll get longer and more interesting soon. Once again thanks for reading and all the reviews XD Also I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish BB but I'm going to try my best to update once a day during spring break. :D On that note, have a fun and safe spring break everyone! XD **


	17. Chapter 16: Planning

**Chapter Sixteen: Planning**

**thank you mUmaRhz for pointing out that I accidently**

**mentioned Sasuke. The chapter has been edited and fixed **

**:D now to the next. enjoy. :D **

Three hours seemed to have flown past us, especially, and thankfully, while at my small apartment with a large tiger and four fully grown shinobi men. Not to mention the tension in the air! It was clear Fugaku had not appreciated my reminder, did not want to admit that I was right and that as of that moment on, and until the mission was over with, he needed to show some sort of respect toward me. Especially considering that as the captain I could have very easily had him taken in and kept under lock and key until I myself, along with the others, returned form the mission should he refuse to corporate or follow my orders.

None the less time had flown by and Rage had stayed at my side helping me keep my tears at bay. Itachi all the while stayed on my side as well, had taken my hand in his and had been holding on to it almost as tightly as I had been holding on to his hand while in the hokage's office. Naruto was still silent, even more so when Sai had appeared in my apartment along side Hikari and pain written all across his face. He'd asked on who's team he'd been placed and like I had had to refrain from making a face. It seemed Fugaku-san was not all that liked, even among his so called comrades and fellow shinobi.

After spending what remainder time we had had left in silence, after I'd finally gotten myself to stop the crying (which for some reason was unusually difficult to do so), and we were done packing I made sure that the rest of my hide out locations were still secure. Upon, first making sure that we'd all have everything we needed for the mission, making sure that they were I sighed and turned to Hikari. Her eyes look weary, tired almost. Frowning I shook my head. Even summoning animals needed to rest and it was clear that she hadn't been resting as much as she should have or could have been doing.

"Rest, I'll summon you if your assistance is required."

"Iie. I am well mistress." she assured me before taking her place beside Itachi. Sighing, and unable to do anything about her decision, I nodded before strapping my katana to my back and then slipping my back pack into place. It wouldn't be difficult to draw my weapon while carrying supplies, if anything it'd be to my advantage. Not many rogue ninja thought kunoichi were capable of being on the same caliber that they considered themselves to be on. Sighing I took out a map and placed it on my kitchen table.

"Danzo's head quarters are here, and this is where my largest hideout is stationed. It's a bit too close for comfort but I figure the closer the better as this point. There are three possible routes we can take, all of which are secure." I said, pointing at the house and the three routes in question. After a couple of seconds of looking over the map Itachi pointed to the center trail.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Hikari-san and myself will follow this trail." he said. Nodding I made a mental note and then pointed on the trail that went around and through the back. It was longer and more time consuming but I wanted to make sure that that trail, of all the others, was the most secure and that no one was snooping around. We needed to keep the element of surprise on our side no matter what.

"Fugaku, Sai, Rage, we'll be taking this trail." I said, allowing them the time they needed to look over it and remember the route. Not that Fugaku needed that much time what with his sharingan and all.

"If we're set then lets go." I said while putting the map back into my pack and standing up straight. I felt better now, less tired and less sick but somehow still off. As if something in me was different or changing. Ignoring it I took in a deep breath as we got to the gates of Konoha. This was it, this was the fight I'd been waiting for from the moment I'd found out what Danzo had done to Sai; form the moment he had decided to go after my family and the moment he had gone after Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi; hell all of the Uchiha's.

"We will meet at the hide out. Take the first portal." Itachi called to me, his eyes glowing a deep crimson color while worry and tension layered his every word. Sadly I smiled and nodded. I was worried too, I would be worried for his and the other's safety, not to mention I was worried about my own journey with his father, but that didn't matter. It couldn't matter until we were all safe at the hide out and the traps were up so as to warn us of any intruders near by.

"Hai, don't forget about my traps." were my only parting words before Rage, Sai, Fugaku, and I took off at a run and toward the southern border of fire country. The run itself wasn't really all that long and yet about half way there I started to feel sick again. Sighing I upped my chakra feed to my feet and then channeled some healing chakra to my stomach. Healing myself fully would just have to wait until we got to the safe house.

"Are you well mistress?" Rage asked, ignoring the glare Fugaku was directing at her while Sai kept his eyes on the area around us. Silently I nodded before stopping before the portal and going through the hand seals effortlessly. Once the door was open we ran in and picked up where we left off.

I was certain that Fugaku had noticed my healing chakra, that he'd felt me healing myself and yet he had said nothing. He'd simply stayed silent and kept his comments to himself. Wether that was because of Rage or simply because he truly didn't give a damn about me was beyond me. All I knew was that I was thankful for his silence as we ran. Of course a part of me was certain that it was because he was hoping I'd get so sick I would leave Itachi alone and let him to go on with his plans. Well I had news for him, sick or not I'd stand by Itachi no matter what. Why wouldn't I?

Once on the mortal realm I took the route that I'd assigned to myself and my team. All the while keeping my eyes open and senses as sharp as possible. We were going to be really close to Danzo's headquarters, as such I refused to let my guard down even the tiniest bit. Sai was clearly nervous, he kept his eyes wandering and allowing for his body to move and dodge as if it were second nature to him. Of course it probably was considering the type of training he must have gone under while with Danzo, but that wasn't the point. Point was he was just as much as on edge as I was.

Upon arriving I found that Itachi had gotten in without a problem, Naruto and Kakashi were in the kitchen preparing something for all of us to eat while Itachi and Hikari were keeping watch. Smiling I let us in, blocked one of Itachi's genjutsu's before shaking it off, and then moved on to looking around. Everything was clean, set and the living room had been turned into a command center of sorts.

**'Itachi's doing of course.'** my inner muttered disappointedly. She loved transforming rooms, especially when they were going to be used as a sort of war head quarters. Not that I was going to allow for the upcoming battle to turn into an all out war or anything. It was just one of my inner's strange hobbies.

"Have you taken your rooms?" I called.

"Iie." Itachi answered as he focused his attention back on the blue prints before him. Silently I walked to his side, Sai and Fugaku behind me while Rage went for the window to keep watch. Hikari all the while silent and at Itachi's side.

"Those the blue prints?" I asked.

"Hn." he answered then pointed to the far southeast opening on the blue print when I reached his side.

"This section here seems to be the weakest, perhaps it would be best if we..."

"That's a decoy." suddenly called Sai, standing to Itachi's right while I stood on his left. All the while Fugaku stood across the table from us, facing the three of us and the blueprint at the same time. In that moment his stare wasn't hateful or angry, rather it was calculating and plotting. What was more, and as sad as it made me, that look on his face reminded me of Itachi; it was proof of where he'd come from and who his father was.

**'Note to self, don't tell Itachi that.'** my inner said seriously. Agreeing with her I kept my eyes on the blue prints and away from the two Uchiha men.

"Sai, how..."

"I used to work there taichou, I know the system they use." he said, looking over the blue prints for a moment before pointing to the east side entrance. "This is the weakest point, closes to Danzo's office and so the least guarded." he said. Was Danzo really that stupid or simply that cocky? I was going for the later of the two options.

"If you used to work for them then how are we to trust you." growled Fugaku, allowing for his anger to rise and show itself again. Well so much for the calm, peace filled group thinking session. Sighing I turned to lock eyes with Fugaku.

"He is a comrade, trustworthy and loyal. The pain and torture he underwent while in Danzo's care are all sacrifices he's made for Konoha. Should you have a problem with fighting along Sai let me know now." My tone of voice was tight, cold and more than anything detached from my true emotions.

Everything went quiet then, no one spoke or moved. Even in the kitchen things had gone still, though I didn't blame them; just as none of them blamed me. It was a quiet understanding, an untold one that those who messed and talked illy of those I considered family wouldn't last long when going against me. Fugaku would be no exception.

"No problem, captain." he said, locking his eyes on the blueprints and keeping them there. Smart man.

"Do you still have the security codes?"

"To the western and central centers yes." Sai answered, able to answer, to speak of Danzo and his headquarters. In truth I would have been worried that Danzo knew of Sai's freedom, that he'd realize what I'd done and send in more operatives in to kill me but when Hikari had assured me that it would only seem as if Sai had died I was ecstatic. Not only would he be surprised to find us in his head quarters but he'd be surprised to find that it had been Sai who helped us in.

"What of the alarm codes?" It was Itachi who spoke then. His own tone of voice a bit lighter than what he had been using to address Sai over the last couple of weeks.

"Those are the same for the entire compound. They will not be a problem." Sai assured him. Well that was good to know and lucky for us. We would truly be able to keep the element of surprise until the last minute.

"Then we'll enter through the east, move as a unit into the center and take it from there, or do you have a better plan Captain Uchiha?" I asked, addressing Itachi formally while speaking strategy and in the presence of both our teams. It didn't matter that I didn't like Fugaku or that I wanted him away from me; what mattered was that we were on a mission, that the truth was, and as much as I hated to admit it, that Fugaku was right; and as such I would not let our relationship get in the way of our mission.

"It is acceptable."

"Good, then why don't you all come in here and get something to eat. You're going to need it." called Kakashi as he finished setting the table and Naruto moved to serve our drinks. He looked so funny in the kitchen, so out of place. For one he was acting like a mother hen, and to be honest despite how hilarious he looked, it kind of suit him. Mentally I smiled and nodded. Yes, he'd make a good, strong and fair father. Now if only Hinata wouldn't keep stalling.

Silently those of us who were planning headed to the kitchen on by one. Thankfully the table I had brought to this particular hide out was a circular table, which made seating so much easier. Other wise I'm sure that Fugaku-san would have been throwing a fit of some sort as to why and how he needed to sit at the head of the table.

"Rage, Hikari, you guys eat too." I called while standing up and serving them a plate. Kakashi had made more than enough for all of us, including my summoning animals, and had wisely left it up to me to offer them some sort of substance.

"Hn." both of them commented while taking a seat on either side of my chair. It wasn't until I was serving them their portion that I realized how suddenly ravished I was. In fact, I was starving! What was more was that Kakashi's cooking was usually off smelling food, but now it suddenly smelled like the most delicious dish I'd ever come across in my entire life.

Once done with serving them I took my seat and quickly, happily started to eat my own portion. This was amazing, surely Kakashi's cooking skills had to have improved if my stomach was taking to it so well. Sadly my joy filled meal was short lived because it wasn't long after I'd started eating that I realized that although this place was big, there would have to be at least one person who would have to share their room with another.

Fugaku-san was definitely out of the question, there was no way he would do, even if I'd ordered him to do it I doubt he would. Not that I was mean enough to do so, still it was quite tempting to think that over. Sasuke and Naruto could but then that would mean the rest of us having to wake up ever other hour all night having to split up a fight. Itachi liked his privacy and so maybe it'd just be easier if, as usual, he and I shared a room so that the others could sleep comfortably.

**'That sounds about right.'** my inner muttered happily, thinking back to all sorts of activities Itachi and I part took in when left in a room together; alone. Pushing the thought away for a later time I continued on with my meal and hoped that my internal conversation, and decision, hadn't just been made readable on my face.

After dinner Itachi helped me clean up. I washed, he dried, and all the while there was nothing but a comfortable silence of sorts. That is before I sighed when we were done with the dishes. It was time for room assignments. As I walked into the living area I found Sai and Kakashi silently speaking by the table with the blue prints, making some sort of last minute notes probably, Naruto on the couch, Sasuke by the window and Fugaku-san standing in the center of the living area with a clear view into the kitchen. He was totally not trying to spy and or eavesdrop.

"Its getting late, therefore lets get some sleep shall we?" I said with as light a tone of voice as I could possibly manage.

"Will you not be assigning shifts for watch? Are you going to leave us weakened?" Fugaku-san instantly challenged. Thank full that my inner's comments couldn't be heard I took in a deep breath so as to make sure that I myself stayed calm and kept form telling at the annoying, frustrating, irritating, and rude man myself.

"You will all be facing battle tomorrow Fugaku-san, we will stay on watch." Hikari said before I could say anything. Instantly Fugaku-san's eyes widened but his comments ended. Well thank god for that.

"As I was saying, lets get to sleep. Fugaku-san you may have the master bed room, next to his room will be Kakashi and Naruto you take the room across Sai. Sai you'll be on the other side of Fugaku and Itachi and I will..."

"You are most certainly not planning on sharing a room with Itachi while in the middle of a mission?" Fugaku said, skepticism and disbelief clear in his tone of voice. Instantly Naruto's face reddened, only then realizing what was being insinuated. Meanwhile Itachi balled his hands into a fist while I took in as deep and slow breath as I possibly could, again. There truly was no pleasing this man was there? Everything really had to be his way other wise it was wrong.

"Shinobi share rooms all the time, we have limited funds and therefore while on the field,..."

"Most coupled shinobi are not assigned to the same mission let alone team. It would be unethical to allow yourself to share room with Itachi." he countered.

**'Kill the bastard!'** my inner roared instantly. He had a point, of course he did; but that didn't mean that Itachi or I liked it. Sighing I nodded before turning to Itachi.

"You will take the last available room, I will sleep here in the den with Rage and Hikari." I said. Itachi was about to protest when Fugaku nodded, glared at Itachi and then deliberately took a seat. He wasn't planning to going to bed until Itachi was in his room, that was for damn sure. Damn it, Itachi wasn't a child. He was a grown man for crying out loud!

"We will make our mistress as comfortable as possible." Hikari suddenly started to assure Itachi. Then, after a couple of moments of hesitation Itachi nodded before he, and the others, started to walk for their rooms. Fugaku all the while on Itachi's heels.

Once I was left alone I couldn't help but to start feeling so tired, yet restless, and, worse of all, nauseated. What the hell was going on with me? Shaking it off, passing it off for sleep deprivation I leaned back and made myself as comfortable as the stupid couch would allow before willing for sleep to finally claim me. All the while Rage and Hikari stood alert, at my sides and trying their best, in their own way, to comfort me with the soft purrs that they were emitting.

**~POV change~ **

The last thing Shisui could remember was rushing to get a trio of shinobi off his back so as to rush to Sasuke's side. He hadn't been sure why they were being targeted, why Itachi of all people was as well, but he knew something was different. Then, suddenly there was nothing. Simply a brief moment in time during which he felt pain before everything went dark and numb.

The next time he'd opened his eyes he had found himself, along with Sasuke, in a medium sized cell with chakra draining charms all around. It wasn't enough to leave him completely without chakra. Frowning he sat from where he had been set down and sighed when he found Sasuke stirring. It wouldn't be long before even he woke on his own and found himself stuck in a cell.

"It's about time you woke cousin." Shisui greeted Sasuke as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Sasuke, feeling a lot like Shisui, wasn't sure what to make of the situation. When he tried to think back, to remember what it was he had last seen he found it to be difficult. Then, like a ton of bricks, the memory of the fight within the portal door hit him.

"Shit." he cursed, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking around. He found what Shisui found but was surprised to find that not all of his chakra had been drained. Granted what he had access to was little but even a little chakra could be deadly for any opponent who underestimated him.

"Exactly." muttered Shisui, seemingly to be in a bad mood.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked as he shook his head and reached for a kunai. It was then that he noticed that he didn't have any of his weapons and that like himself, Shisui was low on chakra.

"We're at Danzo's HQ. Quite hospitable aren't they." he remarked sarcastically. Sasuke paid him no attention, Shisui was usually over sarcastic whenever he was in a bad mood and as such had long since learned how to deal with his sarcasm and his foul moods.

"What's the last things you can remember?" Sasuke asked, instantly going into his shinobi mode and trying to put the pieces together. Sighing Shisui pushed his body away from the wall he'd been leaning against and walked over to sit across Sasuke. He knew that he was being rude, that he was in a bad mood and that none of this was Sasuke's fault.

The problem was that he knew that the instant Itachi and Sakura got to Konoha to ask for reinforcements Ino would know about his capture and she'd start worrying sick. What was worse was that that wasn't even the worse part of it; no. The worse part was knowing that once he was back and safely in her arms, Ino was going to give him the lecture of his life.

"The last thing I remember is fighting along side everyone then this sudden surge of pain on the back of my head. After that every-thing's dark." he said as cooly and as evenly as possible. Nodding Sasuke looked around.

"What about you cousin? What's the last thing you remember?" Shisui asked as soon as he noticed Sasuke's pensive state. Meanwhile Sasuke thought that over as he focused on the sound around Shisui and him. By what he could hear no one was around, then again he knew it would help if he had access to more chakra.

"Fighting with V, then she suddenly disappeared and I got hit in the gut." he admitted. He knew that he could trust Sakura and her summoning animals, that there was no reason to doubt them but finding, having woken up in the cells underneath Danzo's head quarters wasn't really what he had been expecting. If anything he had been expecting to wake up at one of Sakura's hidden camp sites, getting lectured at by not only her but by Itachi as well. Not this, not being locked up.

"She bailed?" Shisui asked out loud, causing Sasuke to flinch. No, he refused to believer that she'd bailed. She had had to have had a plan, she was like Sakura, they protected Sakura at all cost, and the one thing that would hurt Sakura the most was losing himself or Naruto while on a mission.

"Iie." Sasuke said softly, suddenly hearing a group of shinobi approaching them. Nodding at Shisui both quickly fell back on the make shift benches that was to serve as their beds. After a couple of seconds both Sasuke and Shisui could not only hear but feel three shinobi at the front of their cells. They were looking in on them, making sure that they were still where they were supposed to be and not doing anything they weren't supposed to.

"Feh, for Uchiha they were really easy to capture." one of the men taunted as he turned around and lit a cigarette.

"I know, all this talk about the powerful Uchiha clan, huh. You know what, I bet the Hyuuga's are just as weak." the other said, meanwhile the third simply stood and kept watch. Sasuke and Shisui stayed still, faked sleep for what felt like hours but after ten short minutes the group of taunting shinobi left and Sasuke and Shisui were able to speak again.

"Wait till these weak Uchiha kick their asses." growled Shisui, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into the brain washed ROOTs operatives that had just taunted them.

"Leave them, we need a plan." Sasuke said sternly, growing annoyed with his cousin. In truth he would have much rather been caught and locked up with Naruto than Shisui; at least Naruto would have been trying, not well, to come up with a plan of sorts. Grinning Shisui began to lean back and faked innocence.

"Well well, looks like I've got a new captain huh. Well taichou, as far as I've seen we're..."

"It's not wise to mock the wise." both Shisui and Sasuke suddenly heard V's taunting voice. Instantly Sasuke started to look around, desperately trying to see past any ninjutsu or genjutsu that she'd placed on herself so as to stay hidden in the cell. Shisui in the mean time grinned and sighed.

"I didn't know my little cousin was into ventriloquism. Come now, impress me and do Itachi." Shisui said in his mocking tone of voice again. Sighing Sasuke was about to tell him that it wasn't him, that that voice really did belong to V when all of a sudden Sasuke's wrist started to glow.

"Hey, if you had chakra all this time why the hell didn't you..."

"Because it's not his, for starters, and secondly. Damn you're dense." V said as she appeared and shook off her body. She knew ninjutsu's, had completed a few along side Sakura but had never before disguised herself as an accessory of sorts. This had been a first.

"Wow." was all Shisui said before V turned to face Sasuke and bowed. At first Sasuke was shocked, not sure what to say or do; but as soon as he had calmed down and gotten a hold of himself he shook his head.

"Why are you bowing. I.."

"Thank you for believing in me and my mistress." she said seriously; for the first time using a serious tone of voice in front of him. Shisui instantly smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"About that, I would have known that..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses form the idiotic." she growled before turning back to face Sasuke. "None the less you're right. We need to come up with a plan to get out of here."

"What's the rush, it's not like the others wont come. As far as I'm concerned we can use this time as a sort of vacation. Not the ideal place but..."

"Did you learn nothing form my mistress's worried and tense form within the portal?" V growled turning and narrowing her eyes in his direction. Sighing she worked to calm herself before walking toward the front of the cell and casting a silencing jutsu for the time being. No one in the building would recognize her chakra, and even if they had they wouldn't have been able to sense her using it.

"The reason Danzo is holding you two captive, with minimal chakra accessible, is because he's gotten a hold of a dangerous jutsu. One that requires your eyes, Uchiha eyes." V spoke urgently before turning to face the two. Shisui's and Sasuke's face were identical masks of shock and worry. Suddenly everything that Sakura and Itachi had been doing, their missions and all the little time that the two seemed to not only have for one another but for the general pubic as well, made sense.

They had been given a secret mission, one to decode said scroll, to find out what Danzo was up to and to find a way to stop him. Cursing Shisui stood and walked up to the front of the cell. All signs of taunting and relaxation gone from his body. He was all business like now and there was no changing it until he was out of the cell and back with his comrades kicking Danzo's ass.

"We have to get out." Shisui said feverishly.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said while V walked around the small cell and looking for any signs of weak points or any possible exit points. Sadly, after several minutes of pacing the room back and forth she could find none.

"It seems this place is as secure as it can possibly get." she muttered while turning to the both men. "However I do have a plan." she said softly but before she could explain she disappeared and was suddenly hiding again. Looking around Shisui and Sasuke found nothing as they heard the sounds of foot steps and then as they grew close Sasuke felt a pulsating sensation on his wrist. Looking down he found an orange stoned bracelet on his wrist.

"Nice." Shisui muttered but before Sasuke could respond the trio stood before the cell with two trays of food.

"Well well, seems like our prisoners are up and about." one noted as the other two placed the trays down and shoved over in Shsiui's and Sasuke's direction.

"Weaklings." the other growled before standing and then turning their backs. Sasuke felt anger rise in him, he wanted nothing more than to act out in that very instant but knew better than to act without though or reason. He'd learned as much from Sakura and Kakashi and now as his knowledge was put to the test he would not fail them. He'd keep his calm, he'd listen to V's plan and then he'd make his move.

Once they were gone Shisui and Sasuke ate, all the while V stayed silent and waiting. It wasn't until they were done that Shisui and Sasuke lay back down on their make shift beds and sighed. The food wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good; which only meant that what V had shared with them was the truth.

"Enough. Sleep, we'll plan and act tomorrow." V cooed. Turning to Shisui Sasuke locked his eyes with his cousins.

"Shifts."

"I'll take first watch." Shisui said before Sasuke turned to the other way and started to fall asleep. V was right, he knew that she was and as such he was going to try his best to get as much sleep and restore as much of his chakra as he possibly could before their escape and their battle tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 17: Pushing Forward

**Chapter Seventeen: Pushing Forward**

**A/N: just a reminder that I've fixed the**

**slight confusion in ch. 16 for those of **

**you who've ready it. Again thanks for R&R. Enjoy :D**

Early the next morning I woke up to the worse feeling of nausea I'd ever felt before. Oh I'd experienced stomach viruses and what not, but never anything like this. In fact the last time I could remember having had a stomach virus was when I was six, I'd eaten a half cooked, half raw bowl of ramen. I wasn't the most patient six year old before then. Groaning I slowly sat up, a hand on my stomach and my eyes staring at the kitchen. What I wouldn't give for a glass of water to suddenly appear in front of me.

"Are you well mistress?" Rage called, and instantly I jumped in my place.

"Damn it." I growled as I tried to calm my heart rate. I was safe, I was at the hide out with a group of fully grown men, shinobi, who were more than capable of not only defending themselves but waking me in the even of an attack. There shouldn't have been a reason for me to be so on edge; and yet I couldn't help but to be on edge. Anxious and worrying.

"Mistress?"

"Fine, where is Hikari?"

"With the Uchiha's, it seems that Fugaku-san had wanted a word with you alone. Hikari and I thought it inappropriate considering the time he had tried to approach. She informed Itachi-san." she explained. Sighing as I forced myself to stand I grabbed on to the couches arm rest so as to steady myself.

"Mistress." Rage called out again, urgency to her tone of voice then. She didn't believe I was okay, she wouldn't; not until Hikari looked at me anyway.

"I'm fine Rage, just keep guard. I'm going to freshen up." I said before grabbing my bag and heading for the shower. In truth that's all I needed; that's what my body and mind needed. This strange illness was probably a bad reaction to all the stress I was feeling recent and honestly I wasn't surprised that it'd happened. After all everyone reacted to stress different and me regressing to a time period in my childhood wasn't all that surprising. It was simply the way my mind worked, wether I recognized it or not was a different story.

The water was, as always, a relief and the more the cold water splashed my face the better I felt. In fact by the time I'd gotten out of the shower and half dressed it was as if there was nothing wrong with me. As if the sickness I had been feeling had all been in my mind, though in truth that's all it really was. Of course that didn't mean that just because I felt better Hikari and Rage would believe me. Therefore, it wasn't that big of a surprise to find Hikari waiting outside of the bathroom with chakra covering her whole body. Sighing I stepped back into the bath room and stood aside so as to allow her entrance.

"There really isn't any need for this." I muttered as she walked in and shut the door behind her. Without saying a word she walked up to me and leaned her head softly against my stomach. At first I felt nothing, but then as her medical chakra began to probe I started to feel dizzy and sick again. However before I could tell her to stop, that the examination was making me sick, there was a silencing jutsu around the bathroom and Hikari was looking over me with wide eyes.

"What...what did you find?" I asked, not sure that I wanted to know; well at least not at the moment. Couldn't me getting sick wait until after we fought, until after we had gotten Shisui and Sasuke back safely?

"Mistress..." she breathed out again, stepping back and retracting all of her chakra; all of it but what was keeping the jutsu in place.

"What is it Hikari, what's wrong with me? Why am I..."

"Pregnant." she said so softly at first I thought for sure that I was hearing things. Surely she must have been mistaken; there had to have been another explanation other than pregnancy. Didn't there?

"Mistress...you're pregnant." she whispered that time, conviction and confidence in her words and in her findings. Without even thinking my hands dropped to my stomach and instantly my hands glowed green. Surely there was a logical, more reasonable explanation than me being with child; there had to be. I couldn't be pregnant, not now before going into battle, not when Itachi and I weren't even married yet, and most certainly not while Fugaku still hated my guts. I needed to fix so much before any of this could be possible let alone happening.

But really there was no mistaking what Hikari had found. Not that I'd ever doubted Hikari and her findings, that I had completely dismissed her words from the beginning; it was just one of those things I needed to see, to feel for myself. And sure enough as soon as my hands glowed green with healing chakra and I searched for what Hikari said was in me, I found it. It was there, strong, small still but growing; and giving me morning sickness for the chakra it was taking from me.

"Mistress, you must..."

"No." I said, dropping my hands before I dropped to the floor. There was suddenly tears in my eyes, endless tears. They were tears of happiness at first, of a joy so strong that it not only shocked me into silence and speechlessness but that was simply so overwhelming that there were no words to describe just how happy I felt. There were also tears of fear, fear for the future, for what was to come, for what Itachi would say, think, and even more so for the battle I needed to face. Though really the question was could I truly run into battle not only risking my own life but the life of my unborn child? The answer was simple, no.

Then there were the tears for Itachi. Itachi, the man that I loved, the man who had helped me conceive the life that was growing inside of me, would have to be lied to; I'd have to hide from him the truth, the fact that I was carrying his child and that despite carrying said child I would be running into battle along side him and risk both of our lives for Shisui and Sasuke. Guilty tears were what streamed from my eyes fro the next several silent moments. Meanwhile Hikari wrapped herself around me, desperately trying her best to comfort me and to ease the sickness I felt; but really I couldn't feel the morning sickness anymore. Not with all the sorrow and guilt in me anyway.

"We must call for a substitute. You..."

"No." I said stubbornly again, fighting against myself until I finally stopped the tears. This wasn't the time to break down or to freak out. I needed to be strong for my family, my brother; for the love of my life and for the child inside me.

"Mistress..."

"No Hikari; I won't leave him, any of them, alone in battle. No one is to know of this, I'll just keep pushing forward for a little bit longer. Just enough to stop Danzo." I said as my hands fell to my stomach protectively. I'd be limited as to how much chakra I could use now, I would have to keep my fighting to hand-to-hand unless I absolutely needed my chakra, and the healing of my teammates; well Hikari would be able to heal them just as good if not better than what I was capable of doing do.

"Perhaps we can compromise." she said, determination to her tone of voice. Sighing and knowing that I needed her to agree to what I wanted no matter what I nodded.

"I will keep your secret however by doing so you allow me to fight in your stead." she said. There was logic to her words, it would be safer for me, and my baby, should Hikari do most of my fighting, protect me the way I had assigned her to protect Itachi. What was most was, was it wise to switch her and Rage considering she was the medic and as such, if something were to occur, she would be able to heal me properly and safely.

"Hai." it was easy to agree to what she was asking for me, a no brainer and so I agreed. Nodding she withdrew the jutsu, bowed and then silently slipped out of the room; allowing me some time to myself. Outside I could feel Itachi, he, like all the others probably, had felt the jutsu as soon as it went up. However Itachi was the only one who had thought it safe enough to approach.

"Sakura?" he called when I didn't walk out after Hikari. I knew she was looking for Rage, in search of her so as to explain the situation and have her guard Itachi without any distractions.

"I'm almost done, give me a minute." I called out as confidently as I possibly could. He stayed quite for exactly two seconds before he gently knocked on the door. That was his silent warning, it meant that I had exactly ten seconds before he'd walk in through the door regardless of wether or not I was ready or decent. Sighing and using up my first five seconds to heal my red puffy eyes I took in a deep breath before opening the door.

It didn't surprise me that just as I'd opened the door he had been about to walk in. Nor did it surprise me that his eyes were crimson read and slowly looking over me, searching for any signs of injury or change. Luckily for me he wouldn't be able to see the changes in me; no would unless they were a medic or a Hyuuga.

"Itachi." I greeted him. It was clear that he noticed something was off, could tell I was a little pale but before he could ask, demand that I explain Rage appeared beside us two.

"Excuse me mistress but I need a word with Itachi." she said. Her tone of voice was off, tense and though I knew, thought I knew, why I still couldn't help but to worry a tiny bit.

"Hn." was Itachi's only response before he gently placed a kiss on my forehead and then turned away so as to follow after Rage. Sighing I shook my head, met with Hikari and then together we walked for the kitchen. It was still early morning and we wouldn't be making or move until sunset. Which really was for the best considering I needed to get myself into a stable emotional state and get something to eat.

**~Itachi's POV~**

The entire run back to Konoha had been silent and brief. Sakura refused to speak, simply think and allow herself to feel the sorrow and guilt I knew she felt. Truthfully there were no words to speak, to say to her that would take her worries and pain away; and so I kept silent. When we'd reached the hokage's tower the hokage's assistance, Shizune-san, had run at Sakura and attempted to heal her. Sakura having been healed had refused the extra help before we were all silently lead into the hokage's tower.

Once in the hokage's presence she questioned us as to what had happened and what we'd found of the scroll. The information itself wasn't uplifting and the fact that Shisui and Sasuke had been taken weren't good that good of an odds either. Then, to make matters worse Otou-san had appeared and demanded that he be send in as part of one of the rescue teams. When Sakura noticed Ka-san's broken from she gave her her word to bring Sasuke back; that was when Otou-san made things worse. Now, now it seemed that once everything was over with and Danzo was taken care of Sakura would face my father in battle. Sasuke would not like this, Ka-san most certainly did not, and neither did I; but it was what Sakura had chosen to do and as such there was no changing her mind once it was made up. Therefore there was nothing else I could do on the matter.

Once the teams were formed and we were split into them Hikari-san took Sai so as to remove the seal that Danzo had placed on him. Not only would removing the seal aid Sakura with some sort of, as small as it was, comfort but it would also serve Konoha for without the seal Sai would be free to speak of Danzo, his head quarters, and what plans he'd been planning for the last century or so.

The run to the mortal realm wasn't one that was difficult, in fact it was much simpler now that we were using a channel, a portal in which Konoha made a note to maintain. Of course the run had also been made in silence though I assumed it was more due to Naruto's turmoil-ish thoughts and sorrow. Kakashi had never been a talkative companion when on a mission therefore it was no surprise that he was just as silent now.

The hide out Sakura had choose, and the closes one to Danzo, was big enough to house us all comfortably but not enough to guarantee everyone a room of their own. When we arrived it wasn't hard to detect Sakura's traps, nor were they difficult to disengage. I'd long ago gotten used to her techniques and her traps, therefore it was a simple enough task so as to not only detect them but to undo them as well. Naruto, Kakashi, Hikari-san, and I waited for about an hour for Sakura and the others. Naruto and Kakashi had gone off into the kitchen, perhaps to cook dinner, while Hikari-san and myself stood over the blue prints of Danzo's head quarters.

"Have you taken your rooms?" Sakura questioned as she and the others walked in through the door. Her tone was passive, dismissive almost but I knew just how worried she was, how much this entire situation was stressing her and how worried she truly was for the lives of her comrades; for the people she considered to be family.

"Iie."

"Those the blue prints?" she asked as she directed her attention on what sat before me. She would not show her weakness, not while in front of others and most certainly not before my father.

"Hn." was my only response before pointing to the far southeast opening on the blue print when she reached my side. The gates there seemed to be less guarded, easier to get in and out through.

"This section here seems to be the weakest, perhaps it would be best if we..."

"That's a decoy." when Sai spoke, when he moved to stand at me side I was not certain that I trusted his words or his actions. While it was true that Hikari-san had helped him, had removed the seal that had been placed on him there were still doubts in my mind. No, I could not trust him so easily, nor would I proceed to do so.

"Sai, how..."

"I used to work there taichou, I know the system they use." he answered Sakura's question before she could voice it. Sai then proceeded to take several moments to look over the blue prints before pointing to the northeast side of the map.

"This is the weakest point, closes to Danzo's office and so the least guarded." he spoke, all the while his own tone of voice clam, collected and cold. It reminded me much of myself.

"If you used to work for them then how are we to trust you." It was not surprising to find Otou-san growling at Sai from what he'd just said and the explanation he'd given. It had been surprising however when Sakura had made no room to back down nor to question the man. Instead she simply reminded Otou-san who was in charge and who he should listen to.

"He is a comrade, trustworthy and loyal. The pain and torture he underwent while in Danzo's care are all sacrifices he's made for Konoha. Should you have a problem with fighting along Sai let me know now."

There were several silent, tense moments that passed us all by before Otou-san locked his eyes on the map and nodded before speaking his agreement. It was clear that he would not be send back to Konoha, that he wished to stay on said mission and as such he would listen to the orders that were given to him. Once Otou-san had agreed Sakura turned serious eyes to Sai.

"Do you still have the security codes?"

"To the western and central centers yes." Sai answered. Clearly there was no longer a problem for him to speak of Danzo, his headquarters, and his plans.

"What of the alarm codes?" While clearly he knew what he was speaking of and what information he held would prove to be useful there was no point in planning if we did not keep our element of surprise. Nor would it prove to be well for any of us to involve ourselves in battle so quickly.

"Those are the same for the entire compound. They will not be a problem."

"Then we'll enter through the northeast, move as a unit into the center and take it from there, or do you have a better plan Captain Uchiha?" Sakura addressed me then, and though I had been listening it was difficult to answer her question. The plan of course was flawless, it would work up until we were inside; what was worrisome was wether or not she'd be able to stay in control and keep herself from breaking long enough to get the mission done.

"It is acceptable." my answer was short and true; however to some degree it was also a lie. It was acceptable because it made the most sense however it was unacceptable because Sakura was clearly working on suppressing her emotions, ignoring them rather than working through them so as to let them go. She needed to be focused and with how erratic her chakra was being and how emotional she was lately it was clear that should she loose the smallest of control over her emotions it would be the end of her.

"Good, then why don't you all come in here and get something to eat. You're going to need it." called Kakashi as he finished setting the table and Naruto moved to serve our drinks. Silently those of us who were planning headed moved into the kitchen.

"Rage, Hikari, you guys eat too." Sakura called for her summoning animals while standing up and serving them a plate.

"Hn." both of them commented before taking a seat on either side of Sakura's chair. Clearly they could see the disturbance within Sakura as well. Perhaps it would be best, for the time being, to leave Sakura's well being in their hands. However should Sakura not realize, or show that she'd spoke to them on what was truly wrong with her, then I would act.

When dinner was done with the others moved into the den area, where we'd also seemed to have set up our central command, and sat or simply gazed outside the window. Meanwhile Sakura and myself washed and dried. When done she sighed.

"Its getting late, therefore lets get some sleep shall we?" Her false light tone did not fool me, but that did not matter; we would have the privacy to speak soon.

"Will you not be assigning shifts for watch? Are you going to leave us weakened?" Once again Otou-san was not helping matters. He was simply making them worse; as per his usual.

"You will all be facing battle tomorrow Fugaku-san, we will stay on watch." Hikari-san worked on assuring him. Not that here was a point, I'd long ago learned that there was no pacifying him; what was more there was no satisfying him because he would always crave for more.

"As I was saying, lets get to sleep. Fugaku-san you may have the master bed room, next to him room will be Kakashi, Naruto you take the room across Sai. Sai you'll be on the other side of Fugaku and Itachi and I will..."

"You are most certainly not planning on sharing a room with Itachi while in the middle of a mission?" Of course Otou-san being Otou-san he would express his feeling on such a trivial matter.

"Shinobi share rooms all the time, we have limited funds and therefore while on the field,..."

"Most coupled shinobi are not assigned to the same mission let alone team. It would unethical to allow yourself to share room with Itachi." he countered immediately.

"Itachi, you will take the last available room, I will sleep here in the den with Rage and Hikari." she had instructed. There was a new tension in the air, one that I knew my father would understand and also one that I knew he would not deny; not while in my presence. However before I had the opportunity to speak Hikari-san did.

"We will make our mistress as comfortable as possible." her words were assuring, it was clear that she meant what she said; that however did not pacify my. What I wanted was for my father to take his leave, or to at least stay out of his own business.

None the less we all went to sleep, Sakura seemingly comfortable on one of the sofas. My room was not a small room, in fact it had been right to suggest that I share; however that did not mean that he would allow for such blasphemy to occur. Well perhaps not in his presence.

Early the next morning I woke but stayed in bed. We would not move in until sunset, using the darkness and shadows to our advantage, and therefore there was no need to raise so soon. However the instant that I felt a silencing jutsu go up and into place I was up and armed. None of Sakura's, or those of my own, traps had gone off; therefore it couldn't have been an intruder. Then, upon reaching for my senses I found that the chakra was not only familiar but had been one that had been close to me for the past several days.

Upon further stretching out my senses I found that she'd done so so as to hide the conversation Sakura and herself were holding while in the bathroom. In my opinion that was an odd place to have a discussion, and a serious one at that, however I understood them. Sakura had fallen asleep in the living room therefore it was only wise that she seclude herself before speaking out loud.

However, after several long, seemingly tense moments went by and still there was no movement, no signal of I grew tense and so without hesitation moved toward the door. I couldn't feel much on going on on the inside and because of the jutsu it was difficult, impossible to listen to the conversation that they were sustaining. It was when Hikari-san exited the bath room without Sakura that I grew tense.

"Sakura?"

"I'm almost done, give me a minute." Her voice shook a bit, almost as if she were trying to keep from crying. Clearly there was something the matter, something that neither Hikari-san nor Sakura were willing to share with me.

"Itachi." Sakura greeted as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was a mess, usually was when she was out of the shower, so the fact that she had not made it a point to fix her appearance was alarming. When in the presence and especially when out on a mission Sakura always made it a note to stay ready and dressed at all times; it was her way to insure that she was prepared for battle at all times.

"Excuse me mistress but I need a word with Itachi." spoke Rage-san before I could demand that Sakura explain her reaction, the conversation that had just taken place in secret and the fact that she was suddenly so tense with anxiety and guilt.

However, despite how much I wanted to stay at her side, to assure her that despite the situations and the manner in which my Otou-san was behaving himself everything would be alright; Ka-san would come through for us, I couldn't. Rage-san clearly had something on her mind, more so if she was in process of walking toward Otou-san's room.

"Hn." was my only response before I placed a light kiss on Sakura's forehead and then turning before following after the larger amber coated tiger.

Upon following her I found she'd led me to Otou-san's room before shutting the door behind her. My first instinct was to escape, to leave the room and not have anything to do with the man before me. However as soon as Rage felt the tension in the room she placed a silencing jutsu around the room and snarled.

"You both act like children instead of grown men." she growled out. Clearly she was annoyed, angered by our actions and the manner in which we acted when around one another.

"What are you..."

"I suggest you listen for one Fugaku-san. Never forget that before a leader or a shinobi you are a father." she cautioned before turning to meet those deep emerald eyes with my own.

"As for you Itachi-san, children are supposed to forgive their parents, there's no such thing as perfect in this life. That includes those who raise you." she said wisely.

"Are we here for counseling or have you brought us here for a reason?" Otou-san asked, his tone of voice much more controlled than what even I would have been able to predict. Shaking her head Rage sighed.

"I've discovered a counter for the jutsu Danzo will be attempting. However because I believe that mistress will insist on finding another way, perhaps putting her own life at risk for the sake of Sasuke, Shisui and yourselves, I have decided to share said information with you and no one else." she explained. Otou-san's eyes widened in surprise and then with suspicion. Ignoring his actions I turned to face Rage fully; she was telling the truth, of course she would.

"What must be done?"

"You and Fugaku-san need to fight along side each other. The counter involves your sharingan and for this to completely seal it you both will need to use it." she explained before drawing a small diagram on the floor and then marking two spots.

"The jutsu will be similar to this diagram, and so..."

"You've known about this jutsu from the very beginning. Why didn't you..."

"Because even among summoning animals we have our own code and rules to go by." was all Rage said as she cut Otou-san off. Nodding Otou-san allowed her answer before moving closer and looking over the diagram she'd drawn with his sharingan glowing eyes.

"Now for the jutsu to be locked there are two weak points. Here and here." she said, pointing and marking the diagram. "In order for this to work the both of you will need to stand at these points and fight to control said diagram with your sharingan. I'm not sure how long it will take Danzo to lose control of the jutsu but it will be guaranteed."

"How can you be certain?" Otou-san's voice was softer now, controlled and that of a true capable shinobi.

"Because the diagram follows the commands of the strongest shinobi wanting to control it, once you, or Itachi-san, has control of the diagram will it away. The rest of the fighting, and Danzo will be left to the rest of us. This will take a considerable amount of chakra and so upon completing it make sure to stand at Hikari's side. She will heal you and protect you." she instructed before turning to face the door. There was a sort of agitated aura around her, one that I knew from just watching could be just as deadly as the rage she suppressed within herself.

"Another thing, I will not let any harm befall my mistress, therefore if the two of you fail to cooperate and any harms befalls my mistress I will take care of things myself before taking care of you." she warned, dropped the silencing jutsu and then proceeded to walk out of the room. Leaving Otou-san and I alone, in silence, and with the tension once again filling in the space between us.

**~POV Change~**

Ino tried not to worry, she went on with her day and her routes at the hospital but every time she had some sort of time to relax she couldn't help but to think of Shisui. What was more frustrating was that he'd promised her, he had sworn to come back to her and now, because of his recklessness, he had been caught and his place placed on the line. She would have gone, demanded to be send in with the other two teams but after finding out from Mikoto who it was that would be going she figured Sakura had enough to deal with already.

Sighing Ino walked out of the hospital and headed for the nearest ramen shop. She'd worked straight through the night and then into the noon shift. She was about to reach the ramen shop when suddenly Mikoto appeared beside her. In her hands was a large basket and by what Ino could smell said basket with filled with delicious scented food.

"You look dead on your feet dear, come one." Mikoto Uchiha urged Ino. Ino followed without hesitation, she was just too tired and honestly; she knew how good Mikoto's cooking was. It was legendary among the rookie nine teams and something she had longed for over the years after having nothing but a taste of the delicious substance.

Mikoto lead the two to the pound, more specifically a bench that sat beneath a large oak tree and by the waters end. Silently she worked and unpacking the food and serving Ino a place before serving herself a serving of what she'd made. Once done she sighed, looked out into the pound and then spoke.

"At this rate their wedding will have to be postponed." she mumbled to herself sadly. She had been trying, desperately, to speak to Atsuko and her mother but neither one of them seemed to want a word with her. It was almost as if they knew why she was calling for them and by not only refusing the truth but the audience she wanted with them they'd be helping themselves. Which was the complete opposite actually; after all even for Mikoto Uchiha there was a line to her patience.

"Still no answer?" Ino asked, happy that Mikoto had taken a liking to Sakura and even more so when she had asked Ino to help her with the arrangements. So far Ino was in charge of Sakura's dress, Mikoto thought it best considering how close the two were and how well she knew Sakura's taste already, and the flower arrangements. Flower arrangements that Ino would make a note to not only make but to make them so that Sakura knew just who exactly had made them.

"None. I swear they're doing this on purpose." Mikoto sighed as she took a bite from a sushi roll and then a drink form the tea she'd prepared.

"Don't worry about it, they'll get the clue once the day of the wedding roles around." Ino said with a slight taunting to her tone. Mikoto smiled, happy to see that the young blonde was somewhat relaxed for the time being. She had noticed how hard she had started working, what was more was when she'd learned about Shisui she just would not stop crying. How Mikoto had failed to miss Shisui's and this young kunoichi's relationship was beyond her but now that she knew of it she would help her and Shisui just as much as she would Itachi and Sakura.

"Yo, Ino!" suddenly came a distant voice, causing Ino to freeze. Instantly Mikoto expanded her own, hidden, kunoichi sense and looked for the source of the voice. Upon finding said source she found a tall, blond, Suna kunoichi walking in their direction. Her eyes focused on Mikoto's body but Mikoto didn't mind. She understood the need to know, to see who it was Ino was with and how big of a threat she was. After all she'd done the same.

"Temari, when did you..."

"Just now, who's this?" she asked as politely as possible, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Mikoto. It was strange, and good to know, to find that the more of Sakura's friends Mikoto met the more she was assured of how much of a loving, caring, strong and able woman she was. There seemed to be a crowd of people that relied on her for support, who loved her just as much as she was able to love, and that what friends she did make, made a point to keep close, were not only strong but trustworthy as well.

"Oh, this is Uchiha Mikoto, she's Sasuke's and Itachi's mom; Shisui's aunt." Ino said, whispering the last part about Shisui. Noticing her discomfort Temari turned to Mikoto and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mikoto-san." she spoke formally. Smiling Mikoto shook her head.

"Mikoto is fine dear." she assured Temari before turning to Ino and placing a comforting hand on Ino's. "They'll be alright. Sakura will bring them back." she cooed softly. It was then that Mikoto had Temari's complete attention.

"What happened?"

"Danzo." Ino whispered, wiping away the silent tears that were streaming down her face. They fell, always endlessly, whenever she thought about Shisui and the fear of losing him for good.

"Shh, it's alright Ino." Mikoto cooed before she turned to face Temari. "Sasuke and Shisui were captured by Danzo so as to be tested on. Sakura and Itachi had gone in search of..."

"Shit. Why didn't anyone tell me anything?" she exclaimed before shaking her head and locking her eyes on Ino. There was a determination in them, a strength and a power Ino had never realized was there for the seeing.

"Listen to Mikoto, they'll be fine. All of them. I'm going to take my team and go as back up." Temari said quickly before bowing to Mikoto again. "I promise." she whispered feverishly before running off and toward the hokage's tower. It wasn't until she was half way there that Kankuro appeared at her side, with their third member, and handed her a scroll.

"What's this?" she asked as she paused and her team fell into their places as if they were about to depart for a mission.

"Hokage Tsunade-sama said that its the permission you were about to seek. Further more it is for your eyes and your eyes alone." Kankuro noted dryly while looking around. Nodding Temari opened the scroll and started to read through it. Half way through the scroll her muscles were tense and ready to move, but she knew she needed to finish reading what the scroll said.

By the time she did so however Temari was not only ready but enraged. She knew everything that had happened with Orochimaru, Sakura had told her, but now she'd just found out what Fugaku and her had agreed about and ready Tsunade-sama's theory. She hoped the theory was wrong but Tusande was a medic, the best of the best, and as such there was nothing that would escape her eyes.

"Head out, we need to be on the mortal plane in less than half a day. Things are going to get ugly." she growled before teleporting them outside of Konoha gates before taking off at a run to the closes portal possible.


	19. Chapter 18: Infiltration

**Chapter Eighteen: Infiltration**

While we were getting ready to take off in our respected teams I couldn't help but to notice how suddenly aware of each other Itachi and his father were. What was more was the glances Rage would direct at each of them and the look in her eyes when she ddi so. Something there most definitely had changed, what was more was that something had to have happened.

**'The question is what?'** my inner muttered. Again I silently agreed with her. Wow that was happening a lot lately.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Hikari but she wouldn't answer. All she did was shake her head and stand by me as the silent guardian and protecter I knew she would be when the time came to fight. Sighing I shook my head and took my place at the table with the blue prints. Briefly I locked eyes with each of my team members before pointing at the path we'd be taking, as I spoke.

"With the information Sai's provided us, it seems the only entrance available is here. Considering we're such a large groups its obvious that we'll be running more of a risk." I spoke as everyone's eyes were focused on the map.

"However upon arriving we will split into our groups here. At which point Sai will lead Sakura toward the holding cells." Itachi finished explaining. After all we were the two in command and as such we didn't want to over power one another. Both our orders needed to be followed and so that there was no mistake about that, we both needed to speak equally. When no one said anything about the instructions we'd given I nodded and turned to Sai.

"Is there anything you want to share with us last minute. I know you can't give us a detailed explanation of the layout and rotations but anything small could help." I said. Nodding Sai stepped forward before circling three areas then stepping back.

"Those are there three possible areas you will find Danzo. Those are the only three rooms large enough to fit the amount of medics and shinobi required." he explained. Itachi and I both looked over the markings.

"Where are the cells located?" Itachi suddenly asked and I couldn't help the grin I smiled in my mind. We were thinking the same thing. Itachi could go for one and I could go for another if it was close enough to where the holding cells were. What was more was that we'd be able to killed two birds with one stone.

"Here." Sai said, this time pointing at where the cells were located instead of marking it. Well it wasn't surprising to find that the holding cells were closes to the center of the head quarters, but it was surprising to find that right next to them was one of the rooms in question.

"Itachi-san." I said, not sure if I needed to point out my next train of thought.

"Hn." he said while turning to Sai. "Will Danzo us the room closes or will he decide last minute?" he asked.

"Last minute, he will be expecting us but will be expecting us until after its too late since he thinks I'm dead." Sai explained, all the while tone of voice colder and harsher than what I had ever heard. He was angry, not sure that he realized what he was feeling, but he was angry and I couldn't blame him for said anger. Danzo was a bastard who had put him through hell; he deserved to pay for everything he'd done and Sai deserved to be the one to kill him.

"Last minute. He won't risk a leak." Sai answered confidently. Both Itachi and I nodded then.

"Sakura-san, you and your team find Shisui and Sasuke. Once done search for the location." Itachi spoke, nodding I turned to Hikari.

"Can you track V?" I asked. Hikari once again didn't speak, instead she just nodded her head before turning to lock eyes with Rage. There was something there, in the look of their eyes, and the silence that passed between them; but I wasn't about to pinpoint anything out. At least not while in front of the others.

"Okay then, if we need to communicate you know how to do it." I said, skipping his name all together. Itachi nodded and soon the two of us were meeting with our teams.

"We'll be taking separate trails to get to the compound but we will meet at the eastern gates. Keep hidden." I instructed before turning to Itachi.

"Do not break rank, there is enough risk at hand." he said. In truth why he had advised them all, reminded them that it was safer to follow orders in this situation would have been confusing if I hadn't remembered who was on my team. None the less, when no one said anything Itachi and I nodded.

"We meet in an hour." we both said in unison before we nodded and I turned to face my team. We'd be leaving the hide out first because we'd be taking the longer, scenic route.

"Let's go, keep up and keep to the shadows." I said while moving for the door. However before I could continue Naruto ran up and hugged me from behind. He, of course, didn't give a damn about Fugaku's comments and/or thoughts on the matter.

"We'll get him back I swear we will, just make sure that you come back too Sakura-chan." he whispered before letting me go. Smiling I turned to look at him from over my shoulder and smiled. Of course we'd get Sasuke back, look at the people on the teams that had been send in to rescue him and Shisui. Yes, we'd get them back, but like Naruto I was worried about the costs we'd have to pay to do so.

"That's a given Naruto." I taunted lightly before seriously looking at him. "Listen to Itachi." I said, forgetting to use san and earning a glare form Fugaku.

**'Whatever.'** my inner muttered as we both ignored Fugaku. Nodding he smiled and then we were off. Hikari stayed in her true form, we'd be traveling through the shadows and as we started to run toward Danzo's HQ she stayed at my side, Fugaku-san ran the rear end and Sai ran behind me. It was clear he still didn't trust Sai, but personally I didn't care if he even learned to trust me. All that mattered was that we got Sasuke and Shisui back home safely.

The run was refreshing, it made me feel better and though I had to tap into the slightest amount of charka so as to make sure we made it to our destination on time, it didn't feel so bad. Then again Hikari had wrapped her tail around me to make sure that I was stable enough to keep going. Of course nothing escaping Uchiha eyes, Fugaku-san noticed and as quietly as he could called out to me form behind.

"Are you injured?" he asked, a taunting to his tone of voice. Hikari growled at him, not only surprising me but Sai as well. He'd been around her, and I, long enough to know that Hikari was usually the calm one, that she was the one who kept her comments to herself and truly did not attack unless it was absolutely necessary. None the less upon hearing her Fugaku-san stayed silent.

Upon arriving at the location I wasn't too surprised to find that Itachi and the others had arrived. What was surprising however, was finding how serious and silent Naruto was being. He was acting like a so called proper shinobi should. Silent, alert, and following orders. Mentally I smiled before locking eyes with Itachi's eyes. As soon as I had my smile faded. This was it, not only would we be breaking, I for the second time, into Danzo's HQ but we would do so and then spit up. In truth I didn't want Itachi away from me, I wanted him at my side, where I could see and guarantee his own safety not only for myself for but now for the sake of our child.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hn." was all he said before Sai stepped forward and entered the code into the gate. The gate opened, the alarms remained silent and soon all nine of us were in and sneaking across the yard and toward the first building we could find. Once inside Sai looked around, entered another pass code and then suddenly we were all standing in a secure and sound proof conference room.

"Where are we?" Naruto mumbled as we all slipped into the room. Sai was the last to walk in.

"We're in one of the outer conference rooms." He answered before walking to the table and touching the far left wall. At first it looked as if he was just trying to find a weakness in the wall, but then a large flat screen appeared and on the screen was a map of the HQ. One that was even more detailed than the one we had been able to get.

"We're here. Itachi-san you and your team will want to go northeast. The path will lead you to the rooms and keep you hidden." he answered before pointing to the southwest. "That's where the cells are kept, the one's closes to one of the rooms anyway." he said. Nodding I turned to Itachi.

"Don't forget, if there's trouble or if you need anything Rage will put you through." I said seriously.

"Hn." was all he said before he slipped out of the room. Sai all the while kept his eyes on me. A sense of nausea swept over me for the briefest of seconds but once I had it under control I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay Sai, you're leading form here on out. Fugaku-san, keep to Sai's left, Hikari and I will cover your backs." I said. Wordlessly Fugaku nodded before slipping into place and soon we too were out of the room and heading to where Shisui and Sasuke should be.

As we ran Sai took turns left and right, keeping us out of sight and away from anything that might have worked to give away our location and our identity. It wasn't until we got to the cell blocks that I started to feel uneasy and uncertain. However, no matter how much I worried or how wrong things were suddenly feeling, I would not under any circumstances show it on my face. Not with Fugaku on my team and not when he already had more than enough reasons not to trust me with his life.

"Sai, are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked as we slipped into the cell block only to find a couple of knocked out ninja on the floor and an empty, clearly preoccupied, cell. Frowning he looked around, checked the guards and then stood.

"They were here, but now..."

"Now it seems my specimen have disappeared." came an angry menacing tone of voice. Hikari build up a growl as her stance shifted and as Fugaku's moved to stand in between Sai and I. He wasn't sure who he trusted less apparently.

"They're living beings, not experiments." I hissed back while quickly throwing a kunai and blocking the one he'd send my way. Clearly he saw the most threat in me, he considered me the most dangerous and the one to take out in order to keep his jutsu working. Grinning I shook my head. He had a point to see me as the biggest threat but he wouldn't be touching me. Not in this fight.

"You're getting slow Danzo, no wonder you're trying to take what isn't yours." I taunted back and in a blink of an eye he was standing before Sai, Hikari, Fugaku and I.

"Perhaps I'm just being nice considering the amount of Uchiha's you've brought. Are you sure you're loyalties aren't with me instead of that..." but before he could finish I had embedded a needle into his arm and was aiming another at his throat.

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you exactly where my loyalties lay." I hissed, this time allowing for a snarl and growl to leave Hikari's lips. Danzo all the while simply grinned, shook his head and withdrew the weapon from his arm. It didn't seem to hurt him, though it didn't matter. He'd be feeling pain soon enough.

"No matter, its clear you've only aided me and now, you and Sai die." he growled before allowing for his chakra to spike. Mentally I sighed. Things never could just go as planned could they?

**'Itachi will come, he'll show up with Shisui and Sasuke and then we'll all go home.'** my inner muttered over and over to herself, the reality of not only the situation but of my condition hitting her completely at that point in time.

**~POV change~**

It was early when next Sasuke opened his eyes. Like before, Shisui was already awake and looking around with a piece of fruit in hand and his eyes scanning the area just outside of their cell. Sighing he sat up and glanced at Shisui, who in turn silently tossed an apple his way. He had chakra, Sasuke knew that if it weren't for being stuck inside the cell he'd had his entire chakra supply at his disposal but sadly the cells were built to suppress chakra, though thankfully they weren't built to drain.

"How long?" he asked before taking a bite out of the apple. Poisoned or not Sasuke needed the food and the nutrition.

"About half an hour." Shisui answered before smiling. "You know I've been thinking." he said, a light taunting to his tone of voice.

"Hn."

"Come now, even Itachi gives me a look or says something sarcastic. He doesn't just...okay okay I'll share." Shisui said, assuring Sasuke that he'd get to the point when Sasuke gave him a threatening sort of look.

"I was thinking, why not get V to get their attention, make it look like she's out to get us and when they get close to investigate, to "save" us then we strike." he said triumphantly. Sasuke thought about his plan, wondered if that would really be the only way to get their guards to listen to them and sighed when he realized it probably was. Danzo wasn't stupid, he would have probably told them not to listen to any of the words or to any of their antics until it was time for them to be moved. However, before Sasuke could answer there was a soft laughing sound and then V appeared.

"Not bad, looks like you aren't all that dumb after all. Might even give Naruto a run for his money." she taunted while stretching and yawning.

"Oi, I'm smarter than that guy, a thousand times more smarter." Shisui said, showing that V had clearly hit his pride. Smiling and laughing V shook her head.

"He acts ignorant, but he really is quite observant, ne Sasuke." she said before turning to meet Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke knew that there was no denying it, not when she had seen it for herself, not when V was Sakura's summoning animal, and most certainly not if it was true. Naruto was smart, observant and crafty when he needed to be. It was just that he was always too busy and too far caught up with the world to realize what it was he was doing subconsciously and how much better at it he could become if and when he realized it.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response before finishing his apple and stretching. It was time for them to act, soon it'd be too late, soon they'd be approached by more than just four guards, and soon he knew that Itachi and Sakura would be on the grounds in search for them; and if that was the case Sasuke would much rather be fighting along side them than trying to find them within all of the chaos.

"Oi, I..."

"Enough, Rage and Hikari are close and you both know what that means." V snapped, her eyes and tone instantly serious once again. Nodding Shisui sighed, stood and braced himself. After the slight insult he had unintentionally gave V and Sakura he knew, had pretty much known from the instant he had thought of the plan, that he'd be the first one that V would attack.

"Ready?" V asked, looking at Sasuke before turning and facing Shisui with a mischievous gleam to her eye.

"Hn." was all Sasuke had to say before V snarled, roared and then jumped at Shisui. Shisui hadn't been expecting for her actions to be quite so convincing, so real and painful but he had been expecting something much worse. So when he only hit the cement and was silently cautioned to appear as if he'd been knocked out he was thankful for what he had gotten. After all it could have been much worse.

None the less the plan seemed to have worked for as soon as V had roared and snarled the guards who had been walking toward their break froze only to turn and meet V's large, angry form. For a couple of seconds Sasuke watched as their eyes widened, as their bodies involuntarily took a step back out of caution, and then as realization hit them. With that they ran, they rushed forward and toward V if only to "save" Shisui.

As soon as the gate to the cell was open V jumped back, bared her teeth as she released another one of her fearsome snarls before acting as if though she were going for Sasuke next. As soon as the ninja followed suit Shisui was up in the blink of an eye, stopping the second pair of guards form getting closer to the cell before Sasuke ducked and swiped kicked both of the "aiding" shinobi that had been charging his way. Then, without missing a beat Sasuke ran out of the cell, V and shinobi behind. Once again snarls and growls of warning left her lips, only this time she continued to stand by Shisui and Sasuke's side.

"Who was weak?" Shisui asked as he caught the weapon that had been aimed at V before twirling it around in his hand and holding it at the ready. His anger was back, his annoyance, and all of the emotions he had been suppressing, especially the annoyance at having to explain to Ino what happened when he got back, was at the forefront of his mind and screaming to be let out. To be vented out and to being directed at the men before him.

"But you...she...how?" one of the shinobi's stuttered and before his partner could advise him not to waste time Shisui ducked and punched said stuttering shinobi in the gut before dodging the other's attack and going into a taijutsu fight. Meanwhile Sasuke stood at the ready, his stance at the defensive and his eyes locked on the two before him. He knew that Danzo wanted their eyes, that he would be waiting for them to use their sharingan and so as such Sasuke refused to fight with his kekkei genkai.

"You're both going to pay for this." one of his opponents growled as he started on several hand signs. V all the while growled and kept one eye on Shisui and the other on Sasuke. Sasuke simply shook his head before relaxing his stance slightly and placed a calm, indifferent sort of look on his face. Angered by his actions, the shinobi ran, while his partner stayed back and kept his eyes locked on V.

"Smart one aren't you." V taunted as she swiftly ran and seemed to disappear and reappear behind said shinobi. Cursing he completed a substitution jutsu and soon the two were off in battle. Sasuke was not using chakra for the hand signs that he'd seen he knew well. They were a wind based jutsu, one that was used to send an opponent high into the air so as to be knocked out without much effort. One he constantly used against Naruto in their spars and one that rarely worked on either Naruto or himself.

"You Uchiha think you're so damn good, well you're not." he growled, aiming and then striking. Sasuke dodged, swiped kicked him and without missing a beat then proceeded to push him back into the wall. Blood trickled down the shinobi's lips as his head hit and made a sickening sound. He staggered forward, reaching out toward Sasuke and after one step fell for the floor.

Shisui had ended his battle in a similar manner, only he had chosen to give his opponents their weapons back and so instead of leaving them unconscious he had left them for dead on the floor. Sasuke had noted how annoyed he was with the enemy and so had said nothing against his actions, he had simply nodded his head and then turned to find V stepping over the corpse of her own opponent.

"Good job cousin." Shisui complimented Sasuke. At first Sasuke wasn't so sure as to wether he was being serious or if he was just trying to taunt him but when Shisui's eyes stayed serious he knew that Shisui was being serious.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said before turning to V. "Where are they?" he asked as he stepped forward to take the key form the guard fallen close to him. V closed her eyes, concentrated for a moment and then opened them again.

"Close." she assured Sasuke before they proceeded to walk out of the holding cells quarters. Quietly V, Shisui, and Sasuke slipped into the hallway, took care of four other guards and were about to attack the next chakra signatures they felt when V stepped in front of them and stopped them. Before either one of them could ask Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi and Rage appeared from out of the shadows.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the rest to wince and then to quickly look around for any approaching enemy.

"You're too loud dobe." was all Sasuke said before looking over to Kakashi and then Itachi. Both seemed to be a little tense, shown slight signs of battle but as usual no scratches or scars. No, it was Naruto who showed signs of true battle.

"Well if it isn't my taichou, took you long enough." Shisui muttered while gathering the weapons from the fallen guards and hid what he could before offering a couple of kunai to Sasuke. Silently and wordlessly Sasuke took said weapons.

"Hn." was all Itachi said.

"Where is she?" V suddenly asked to Rage but instead of answering out loud the tiger stayed quiet and locked eyes with V. This Sasuke did not miss and so without hesitating he turned to face Itachi.

"Where is Sakura?" as soon as the question left his lips Naruto frowned and Shisui looked around. There was tension building, and though he was used to the tension between the two heir brothers this was a different sort of tension. One that was far more ominous than anything he'd ever felt before.

"She's with the second group, she was to find you and assist you." Itachi answered. Sasuke tensed at the look in Itachi's eyes, not sure what to make of the look and not sure what it was he was hiding. he was about to ask what that was when suddenly the alarms went off and they felt a sort of chakra signature spike and ready for battle.

"Well isn't this nice." muttered Shisui as he slipped to Itachi's left and got ready for battle. Meanwhile Rage took Itachi's right and V kept to Sasuke's side. Rage had told her what she'd missed, what the condition of their mistress was and was also told that no one knew. V was angry, wanted nothing more than to get to her mistress's side and help her just as Hikari was doing but knew that she also needed to keep her word to her mistress; and that was to keep Shisui and Sasuke safe until they returned to Konoha.

"Shisui, Rage-san you are with me. V-san, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke; stay together. If we must split up do so but as a group." Itachi ordered. Sasuke wanted to challenge him on his orders but knew that if he was in charge and if Naruto was listening to him then it was what Sakura had planned for from the beginning and if there was one thing he'd learned was that Sakura's plan always worked out. Wether they worked out the way she intended them to, for the worse or for the better didn't matter. The fact remained that they worked.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed as he took kunai into his hand and took to Naruto's right. They were a team and when fighting against large groups Sasuke knew that he and Naruto, when put together, were truly unstoppable. Even more so when their goal was to get to their third team member's, and captains, side.

"Ready cousins?" Shisui called tauntingly as they started running down the hall and toward the area they not only felt Danzo's chakra spike but also where they felt Sakura the most.

"Hn." both Uchiha heir's said as they picked up their speed. Meanwhile V and Rage remained silent, Kakashi alert and Naruto at the ready. They would get to her side on time, they would make sure that she wasn't alone and that she would not only have Sai, Hikari and Fugaku as her back up but that she'd have her brothers there was well.

**~POV change~ **

It hadn't taken long for the head nurse to answer let alone to assure him that she, along with two of her best, were preparing themselves and would be arriving tomorrow early in the morning, latest at noon. He had been ecstatic to hear her tone, to know that he would have back up and that if all else failed that she, and her two medics, would be able to perform the procedure while the rest of his operatives fought. The man whom would be performing the procedure had answered as easily as he always had, had told him to get proper rest and that tomorrow he would need all of his strength. Therefore, one done with some last minute decisions and arrangements Danzo sat at in his office, on the large, luxury and expensive couch, before falling asleep. All the while dreaming of what was to come.

Danzo had woken up early that day, had been too excited to really sleep much less think about anything other than what was to happen that day. He knew the risks that came with the procedure, he knew that more than likely that annoying kunoichi would come in search of her comrades but he also knew that she was powerless against his entire ROOTs members and the power that they had. Of course if she brought her would be lover and any other sharingan user with her as an aid then in the end it'd really just help him with his advanced.

"Excuse me Danzo-sama, we have news of the kunoichi." one Danzo's henchmen called form behind his office door. It was rare for him to ever actually go to his assigned living quarters, where he would go home to bathe and relax and so no one had tried to look for him at home. All of his members knew of his devotion to them, to their organization and most of all to their cause.

"Enter." Danzo called as he turned away from the window he had been facing so as to face the shinobi whom had the news he was interested in.

"Danzo-sama the preparations have been made, however..."

"However what?" Danzo growled as he narrowed his eyes and balled one of his hands into a fist. He did not want to hear bad news, didn't want to be told that something had gone off track and that there was a problem. Not now, not after he had captured two Uchiha and was hours away from achieving everything he'd ever wanted; ever needed so as to accomplish what he wanted.

"However it seems there's been some activity on the eastern side of the gates. We have send a team in but no one was found."

"Why didn't the alarms go off?"

"It seems...well it seems the intruders have the codes sir." as soon as the words left the mans lips Danzo's anger flared. He knew who that was, who had all of their codes and who was now using it against him. The question was how. He had not felt him, the seal on him had not flared. In fact as far as he knew that man, that traitor had already died.

"Send in a squad and make sure to..." but before Danzo could finish another man rushed into his office without knocking or speaking and instantly bowed.

"I'm sorry Danzo-sama but the prisoners have escaped." he said, true guilt and fear in his tone of voice. Growling and before Danzo could speak the alarms went off and proved his soldier right. They had escaped.

"Send in three squads to the east, the rest of you find my prisoners." he growled before strapping his own weapons to his body and moving out. This was enough. He would find the traitor, find the kunoichi, kill them and then take the rest of the Uchiha that we on the compound.

"She may be ruining my plans now but once she's dead she would prove to be useful. Two other sharingan users and the head of the clan; she just delivering them right to me isn't she." Danzo mused to himself as he ran down the corridors and turned where he felt it was appropriate. In fact he knew where she'd be headed, where Sai would lead her to. The holding cells closes to the center of the compound for Sai knew that most prisoners would be taken there ad watched before they were either questioned, tortured, or simply dealt with.

Sure enough as Danzo grew closer to the holding cells he could feel the traitors chakra, could feel that annoying kunoichi's chakra and could feel none other than Fugaku Uchiha's chakra. Slipping around the corner and through the opposite side of them Danzo prepared himself to confront the the trio, the group of shinobi who were supposed to rescue their comrades when instead they would soon be killed and left for his doing.

"Sai, are you sure we're in the right place?" Danzo heard the kunoichi ask as soon as they were inside the holding cells. Smiling Danzo grew ready to move. He noticed the shinobi on the floor, noticed how they had been dealt with and how two were killed. Shrugging it off Danzo focused on the group at hand. If is subordinates were unable to defend themselves properly in battled then it only proved that he no longer had any use for them.

"They were here, but now..."

"Now it seems my specimen have disappeared." Danzo spoke as he took his step from out of the shadows and made himself known.

"They're living beings, not experiments." Sakura hissed back while quickly throwing a kunai and blocking the one Danzo had thrown at her effortlessly. Grinning Sakura then smiled at Danzo, all the while further angering him.

"You're getting slow Danzo, no wonder you're trying to take what isn't yours." she taunted back.

"Perhaps I'm just being nice considering the amount of Uchiha's you've brought. Are you sure you're loyalties aren't with me instead of that..." Danzo spoke, trying, hoping that his words would make his words would make her doubt herself, that by saying what he had Sakura would perhaps join him instead of fight him.

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you exactly where my loyalties lay." she hissed as a fearsome snarl like growl left the tigers lips. Danzo all the while simply grinned, shook his head and withdrew the weapon from his arm. The pain was nothing new to Danzo, in fact the pain one usually felt form a kunai in the arm was no longer one he recognize nor one that he felt.

However what had been an interesting sight was the tiger standing at the kunoichi's side for he now knew how so many of his men had been taken down. Only a summoning animal could prove to be so destructive and as such only a shinobi capable of performing and sustaining a summoning for so long could prove to be a true threat to Danzo.

"No matter, its clear you've only aided me and now, you and Sai die." Danzo growled before allowing for his chakra to spike. Nothing else matter at this point. What he wanted, what he needed to do was rid himself of the traitor and kunoichi before him so as to reach his goal, so as to finally claim control of Konoha and rid it of all its weaknesses and all of those fakes who called themselves shinobi.


	20. Chapter 19: Confrontations

**Chapter Nineteen: Confrontation**

They'd all ran for the nearest exit they could and went straight for where they felt the chakra signatures flared. Itachi hadn't been expecting for this turn of events though he wasn't surprised that Danzo had gone straight for Sakura and Sai himself. After all, as far as Danzo was concerned Sakura was a pain at his side and Sai was a traitor who had betrayed him to Konoha; to the one place that he wanted to control and to rid of the so called weak. However just as Itachi and his team, now consisting of Sasuke, Shisui, and V, had slipped passed the first hallway they were ambushed by a large group of ROOTs members.

"Damn it." Growled Naruto as he blocked the kunai thrown his way and wasted no time in fighting back. Instantly there were ten of his shadows clones, each of them fighting against two ROOTs operatives and each holding their own. Meanwhile V and Rage had released a fearsome snarl, freezing what ROOTs members they could in place before Shisui moved in and took care of them.

Sasuke had jumped to Naruto's side, effortlessly backing him up as Naruto backed him up. In truth Itachi could no longer deny his brothers strength and the unusually strong team work he and his teammates, along with his old sensei, held. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen; only something that had ever been seen within the legendary sanin's and their team.

At that point, as Itachi was observing and keeping an eye out for his team, a shinobi tried to sneak around past him but right before he could strike Itachi dodged and within the blink of an eye trapped the man in a genjutsu. It was a high level genjutsu, one that Sakura would probably be able to escape but clearly one that his opponent had never faced for instantly he fell to the ground and began to scream in pain. As soon as the rest of his comrades noticed they backed up, some running for reinforcements while others braced themselves for battle.

"Hatake." Itachi called calmly, watching as he effortless dealt with three of his opponents using his legendary chidori. He had never seen Hatake perform it, simply Sasuke, and knew that Hatake had been the one to teach him and so out of respect had never bothered to copy the technique. However his techniques could prove to be useful should he team up with a shinobi who knew strong water based jutsu's.

"Hai taichou?" Hatake responded as he jumped back and to Itachi's side. Meanwhile Naruto seemed to have disappeared. Instantly Itachi and Shisui activated their sharingan but as soon as they saw Sasuke about to throw his double shuriken attack both grinned. Hidden just underneath the shuriken, as the shuriken's shadow, was Naruto ready to strike at what opponents dodged the attack. Noticing Kakashi grinned.

"Isn't that something, they developed it when they were only genin and since then it's become their favorite combination move." he spoke. Itachi nodded his head while mentally he was registering the surprise. Sasuke and Naruto had developed such a stealthy attack when they were only genin, then what kind did they have now as the team of four that they were?

"Taichou?" Kakashi asked as he blocked a couple of kunai from the up coming shinobi and threw some back.

"Are you able to perform chidori again." Itachi asked cooly. Kakashi instantly was hesitant, he knew that Itachi hadn't copied his technique, was grateful for it though despite the situation they were in he doubted that it would be wise to allow him to copy the technique now. Noticing his hesitation Itachi shook his head before effortlessly going through several hands seals and then drenched their up coming opponents in water. Smiling Kakashi nodded before going through the hands signs and then dropping his hand to the ground. All the others were confused, at least until they saw the large group of ROOTs operatives shocked to death.

"Nice one Kakashi-sensei, taichou." Naruto spoke with a lopsided grin on his face. Nodding at his praise Itachi turned to the now clear hallway then before he headed toward the following one. Rage once again at his side.

"Truly that was." she spoke as she ran and once again Itachi simply nodded. Meanwhile V looked around, tried to find any signs of hidden opponents or injuries that the group might have sustained. It was true that they had been out numbered but most of the injuries anyone one of them had sustained were grazes and small cuts. None of the weapons had been poisoned for they new that the Uchiha were needed and were wanted alive by Danzo.

"Hn." was all Itachi had time to say before they were once again stopped and confronted. Itachi knew that the fastest way to deal with the group would be to force them all together and into a corner where he would be able to perform his water jutsu before Kakashi, or Sasuke, could perform their lightning based jutsu. However Itachi also knew that by doing so they would run out of chakra faster.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi called as he effortlessly blocked kunai after kunai and stabbing another shinobi in the stomach. Instantly Naruto and Sasuke were at Itachi's side while V covered the others and Rage stayed at Itachi's side.

"You're team work, do you have any distractions in your arsenal?" Itachi asked seriously. Naruto and Sasuke stood frozen, shocked for the briefest of moments before Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. In truth they had been in the process of developing one, one that they hadn't shared with Kakashi or Sakura yet but one that they had not had a chance to test. At least not until that very moment.

"What do you think teme, should we give it a go?" Naruto asked, excitement and determination in his tone of voice.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said before he turned to face Itachi in the eyes seriously while Naruto created more shadow clones and hid himself. Sasuke's eyes were serious, sharingan bright when he spoke.

"Do not believe anything you see and make sure that no matter what Shisui and Kakashi don't try to stop us." Sasuke warned and before Itachi could agree to anything Sasuke disappeared. Itachi could feel him running around, keeping track of where Naruto actually was and counting their enemies. That's when Shisui and Kakashi, along with Rage and V, moved to cover Itachi's flanks.

"Oi, what are the two kiddies up to?" Shisui asked as he casted another one of his genjutsu's and causing three ROOT members to fall to the floor. Meanwhile Kakashi's eyes were on their surroundings, trying to track down his two ex-students and now teammates.

"Do not interfere." was all Itachi said before there was a loud explosion and all of Danzo's henchmen froze. It wasn't until then that Itachi, and the rest of his team, turned to find Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other. There was anger in their eyes, true anger and also it seemed to be the real Naruto and Sasuke they all could tell that it was just really good shadow clones. The question was when had Naruto and Sasuke developed so real looking, and feeling, clones.

"What the fuck are they doing? We're in the middle of a fight and they decide to put up a show?" Shisui snapped out, tensing his body and getting ready to move; or so he had been to do up until Itachi moved to stand before him.

"Do not interfere." he ordered again, this time his tone of voice colder and full of tension. He trusted his brother, but what he was doing really wasn't something he had been expecting. In truth Itachi didn't know what to expect when he had asked the two for a distraction but he most certainly had not been expecting what he saw.

"Itachi, you can't..."

"Would you calm down and watch. It's a distraction. They're putting on a show to keep us from using too much chakra." growled V when she finally couldn't take Shisui's protests. As soon as the words hit his, and Kakashi's ears, both froze at the realization. Of course this distraction would work. What enemy wouldn't be when suddenly their opponents turned on one another.

"Those two are something." Shisui muttered before Rage laughed and shook her head.

"You should see them as a team." was all she said before she turned to V and locked eyes with her. "Shall I remain behind or will you?" she asked with a taunting to her tone of voice. V grinned before she turned to Itachi.

"That is up to the taichou, now isn't it." she said. Itachi immediately knew what they were planning but could he truly risk his brothers life again. Could he leave him behind so as to fight alone, along side Naruto perhaps but still they'd be alone none the less, while he went off in search of the love of his life?

"Go. We'll keep as many of them as we can away from you." Sasuke's clone whispered as it ran past the group. It was then that Kakashi's eye widened and he turned to face Itachi. He knew the choice he had to make, that as captain it was the most difficult decision one could ever make. But it needed to be made.

"Rage, stay by their sides, when it gets to be too much take Naruto and Sasuke and return to the hide out. If we do not return by dawn call for support." Itachi ordered. Yes this would be the best thing to do, especially when he knew that no matter how big of a fit Naruto or Sasuke would go through she would do as he asked because it would not only be best for the mission but it would also be best for Sakura.

"Consider it done." she said, bowing her head before disappeared and running around, killing off as many as she could before she was noticed and turned against. Nodding Itachi turned to the others.

"We keep going." he said with a tight tone of voice before he took off at a run. Instantly Shisui, V, and Kakashi were at his side, keeping pace and following. It was quiet for a while, they were half to where they felt Sakura the most when suddenly a new group of opponents appeared. Shisui cursed.

"For the love of god, don't these fuckers ever learn when to stop?" he cursed while swiftly dodging a kunai and slitting the throat of the closes shinobi to him. The man's body fell to the floor, instantly dead as the blood slowly poured out of his body. Itachi and Kakashi paid it no attention, both understood the man's cruelty and the reasoning behind it.

Kakashi didn't hesitate either, soon he too was moving and blocking attack after attack. All the while Itachi's own movements grew harsher, more accurate, more deadly and most of all crueler. Kakashi noticed this too, knew that he was close to his breaking point and sighed as he quietly and as efficiently as possible made his way to V's side. He had never spoken to the tiger directly but hoped that this one time, this first time that he did she would be able to work with him and agree with his plan.

"You have thought of a plan." V said as she kicked back a shinobi before snarling and clawing out at another. Kakashi bowed his head, showing respect and acknowledging her observation.

"Sakura needs help and taichou is close to his breaking point." Kakashi noted first, hesitation and worry in his tone of voice.

"Aye, that is true." V agreed before opening her mouth to snarl only to release a large and powerful fire ball at a trio that had been charging at her and Kakashi. They were burned, feel to the floor and their screams filled the air for what felt like an eternity when in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

"You and taichou should go. I'll summon my own summoning animals, have them help me and send some reinforcements to Sasuke and Naruto if they need it." Kakashi said, jumping and avoiding a kunai. Meanwhile Itachi moved swiftly, as did Shisui, and both showed just how well of a pare they worked as. There was a reason why they were placed on the same team, why their ANBU team had been at the top before Sakura had requested that her team be assigned under her watch. They were good, and even more so when Shino was their third.

"What type of summoning do you have Hatake-san?" V asked, suddenly adding the formality upon finding out that he was a summoner himself. It was a rule, at least among the more civil summoning animals, that upon meeting a new summoner, one who's summoning was that of a different animal than their own summoner one needed to show respect and honor. As such you would address said shinobi formally. Kakashi of course knowing nothing of their rules or traditions froze for a moment before shaking it off. He could ask later.

"They are dogs, I will be fine. You and taichou should go." Kakashi urged again as he dodged and kept form using any more chakra. If he was going to summon the pack he'd need the rest of his chakra so as to summon the entire pack and so as to still have some left over to perform some jutsu's. V knew the pack in question, she and the others had met them long ago and so without hesitation she nodded before appearing by Itachi's side.

"Itachi-san, we must go. Hatake-san and Shisui will handle this group. Mistress needs assistance." V said, fear and anxiety in her tone of voice. She was grateful to Hatake, would be in his and the packs debt from that moment on wether or not they knew. All V was certain of was that she needed to get to her mistress's side, and she needed to help Hikari keep her from fighting in her condition.

Itachi on the other hand looked around, watched as Hatake performed a summoning jutsu of his own before a large pack of dogs and what looked like mixed wolves appeared before attacking the enemy. One Itachi saw, was certain that things would be under control and that Shisui and Kakashi would be able to handle their own Itachi nodded before locking eyes with Shisui and Kakashi for the briefest of moments.

"If you are over powered go, return to the hide out and follow the instructions I gave Naruto and Sasuke." he said seriously. Shisui looked like he was about to hesitate, like he was about to object to the orders but when Itachi narrowed his sharingan glowing eyes in warning he nodded and knew that that had been an order form his captain and not a request from his cousin.

"Hai taichou." both Shisui and Kakashi assured him as they upped their speed, started to work together and clear a path for V and Itachi. V didn't feel bad about leaving them behind, not with Kakashi and knowing that he was able to perform a summoning. She was even less worried about Naruto and Sasuke because she knew that with Rage at their side they would fight and they would remained untouched.

"Lets go." was all Itachi said before he ran off at full speed and in the direction of his fathers and Sai's flaring chakra. What was confusing him and silently worrying was why Sakura had not yet tapped into her own chakra and why Hikari's chakra seemed to be the third and only flaring chakra.

**~POV change~**

The run out of Konoha had taken less than a blink of an eye and a little more over that to get to the gates. In fact Temari was amazed by the time they'd made so far. However on the down side and less astonishing amazement she, and the rest of her teammates felt upon arriving on the mortal plane, was the amount of disturbance they felt coming form the direction of ROOTs head quarters.

"Something major is going down." Kankuro said as he picked up his pace and joined Temari's side. Silently all Temari could do was nod and agree. He was right, but until they got on the grounds of ROOTs HQ they didn't know it was coming from there for sure. Sighing she kept her pace only to falter and stop in the closes dark alley way to her.

"What's the matter taichou?" Matsuri spoke as her own senses spread across the alleyway and she began to take in her surroundings more acutely. Meanwhile kankuro prepared to release a puppet.

"Iie." Temari said instantly. She admired Matsuri, knew that as she grew and the more she developed the better she'd become as a kunoichi. Then again being Gaara's only student pretty much already guaranteed that.

"Then what is it Temari?" called Kankuro. Shaking her head, and going on her gut feeling of knowing that she knew Sakura just as well as Itachi or anyone else from leaf knew her, she took a turn and went for the trail that she felt Sakura's faint chakra signature. It was faint, more faint than any sign she'd ever left behind for her or any of their other friends but she knew it was there. She knew that it was a sign.

"This way." Temari said before taking off at a run. She knew she was right, she felt it and yet all the while they ran she was praying to whatever god that was listening to her that she was right. Therefore when she got closer, when she saw the hideout Sakura had once described to her she knew that she'd been right.

"Kankuro, Matsuri, take the outer perimeter. I'm going to look inside and see if Sakura left us anymore clues." Temari instructed her. As soon as the words left her lips the others eyes widened for a split second before they took to the shadows and did as they were told. Meanwhile they secured the area Temari approached the door and effortlessly withdrew Sakura's traps. They knew each other well enough to know what traps they used and how to counter them best.

Once inside Temari felt nothing wrong or out of place. What was more interesting was the set up she found inside the living area. There was a large table, the couches moved back and away and as she walked into the room she discovered that it had been turned into a sort of planning area. Looking down at the blue prints she wasted no time in memorizing it and then once she was done she was outside. Within the blink of an eye Matsuri and Kankuro were at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"They left a while back, I got a look at the blue prints and noticed a marked entrance point. Though if the disturbance really is coming from Danzo's place then we don't need it. Charging in through the front door will be our best bet."

"What's the plan then?" Kankuro asked as he and Matsuri started to run for their next destination. None of them had used up chakra for the run, they didn't need it. In fact it was moments like these that made Matsuri feel thankful for Gaara's training instructions and rules on running 20 laps around the village every dawn, noon, and night. It was what was building her stamina the most.

"We're going in through the front door. Kankuro I want you to stay with Matsuri and find as many of the Uchiha's as you can. I need to get to Sakura." Temari said seriously. It was then, Temari's sudden tone of voice, the way in which she worded her commands, that Kankuro and Matsuri knew there was something else, something more than to their task at hand. They of course also knew that it would be wiser not to ask what that something was.

"Hai taichou." both acknowledged as their speed picked up and they stealthily made their way to the ROOTs HQ area. All the while they ran Temari couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. She knew that when the lives of those she cared about were at stake, the lives of people she considered to be her family were in danger that there was no stopping her; reckless actions or not. But she had never imagined that she'd be willing to do what she was doing.

As Temari and her team grew closer they all could feel the explosion of chakra, could feel a faint sense of where their comrades were and in which direction they should be heading. With said feeling came Matsuri's worried eyes. She had met Sakura only once, when she was young and when she had helped elder Chiyo rescue her teacher, mentor and the sand village's current Kazekage. She was like family to the village hidden in the sand and therefore it was no surprise that they would be helping her in her time of need.

"Taichou?" Matsuri called as they neared, her eyes full of determination and anticipation.

"What is it Matsuri?"

"When we arrive, would it not be best if we split up?" Matsuri suggested boldly. There was silence then, tense and long. "I mean so as to find the others and Sakura-san more quickly." Matsuri went on to explain, feeling as if though she had said something wrong.

In truth though, Temari had already thought about that possibility. After all she had a summoning to help her, Kankuro had more than one puppet and Matsuri...Matsuir had her whip wire thing. It wasn't as assuring as her own summoning animal was or as sturdy as Kankuro's puppets but she'd been training under Gaara; and that had to have counted for something. Didn't it? Mentally sighing Temari tried to focus. At the moment, as they ran to their possible deaths, Temari needed to think as a captain, she needed to think about what was best for her team and what would best help the out come of the mission; not those involved. If all else failed she knew that she'd need to destroy Itachi's and the other's eyes, she knew it would hurt him, it would cause resentment between the Uchiha clan and Suna; but she also knew it would be for the best.

Of course despite trying, and as best as she could try to resist, her mind kept thinking about them. As such Temari just couldn't bring herself to think like Shikimaru, she just couldn't. Oh she was sure that if he was at her side he would have been scolding her, he would have told her the same words she repeated to countless chunnin and new ANBU members. If all else fails and you're left with the option of being captured and allowing for your enemies to proceed or to die, then call on death and die an honorable one. This was different though, so very different. She knew and cared for these people, her comrades, her friends; her family.

None the less, there was a choice to be made and as captain, as leader, she would need to make it. Taking in a deep, slow breath, despite how fast they were currently moving, Temari concentrated on the possibilities and endless options before her. On one hand she could split them up and run into battle worrying about her brother and her brother's student, she could split herself away from Kankuro and Matsuri, allowing them to stay together so as to strengthen each other, or she could keep them together and push them to move faster. Of course separate not only would it be easier to sneak about but it would also make tracking them harder. Sighing Temari took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to order of her team.

"We're going to split off once we get to the front gates. There were three possible locations where they were headed to. Matsuri, you're going to go northeast and go for the first conference room you can find, that's where they're supposed to start some sort of procedure."

"Hai taichou." Matsuri said as she kept her pace and continued to keep her guard up. They were only a couple of minutes away now, just leaps and bounds away from the battle they were about to jump into and form the comrades they were their to aid.

"Kankuro, there's a second possible conference room toward the center and another off to the south west by the forest. Considering you brought your puppets it would be best if..."

"Hai, I'll take the south west." Kankuro quickly agreed, not only understanding Temari's plan but why it was she had assigned them the posts that she had. Not only was the probable location toward the center but it would also mean there would be less shinobi where she was sending them but it would also make it easier to regroup when the time came.

"Good, now if you're over taken don't keep fighting and don't stay. Head back to where I had you check the perimeter; wait for either myself or the others." Temari instructed, knowing what her words meant, knowing that if she failed here then she wouldn't be able to see Shikimaru again; she wouldn't be able to tell him how she wanted to marry him, how she would say yes and how she wanted a family.

"Temari." called Kankuro, dislike and worry evident in his own tone of voice. He knew what she was doing, had understood the words as soon as they left her mouth; but Kankuro also knew that if anything happened to her, or to himself and Matsuri, that there would be no calming Gaara; that there would be no stopping him when he came for Danzo himself.

"Don't worry. We'll regroup in an hour, follow my chakra signature. If anything I'll summon Kamatari and he'll lead you." she said, making her tone of voice as light as she could. She was their captain, she would lead them and she would assure them when the time called for it.

"Kankuro, Matsuri?" Temari called seriously as they snuck up and stood before the large front gates of ROOTs HQ. Silently, and instantly, Temari had their undivided attention.

"Don't lose focus." she warned before she herself sprang forward and with a wave of her fully opened fan released her dust wind jutsu. Kankuro and Matsuri in turn wasted no time in acting. Quickly they too ran, each heading for the direction they had been instructed to head in.

Meanwhile Temari blocked what ROOTs agents charged at her, using most of her wind jutsu's before closing her fan and pushing a large group of them back and into a tree. Instantly knocking them all out and creating a bloody pile of unconscious ROOTs members.

"Weaklings." she muttered before turning for the central part of HQ and then frowning. She could feel Sai's chakra, could feel a powerful Uchiha chakra, faintly Sakura's, her summoning animal's definitely and then, the one she could feel the strongest, there was Danzo.

"Sakura." Temari breathed as she folded up her fan and then taking off at a run. Tsunade had told her she wasn't certain, positive on Sakura's condition but she knew that there was something different. However she had not been able to convince Sakura of staying behind because of the argument she and Fugaku-san had gotten into, had not been able to ask her to stay behind a moment so that she would be able to confirm that she was in fact...pregnant.

Temari couldn't even think the word. Hell if it wasn't for the whole having to fight for their lives bid she would have been ecstatic, would have been happy for one of her best friends and would have already been speaking to Gaara so as to make arrangements to not only be in Konoha for her child's birth but also for her wedding. Of course she would marry Itachi, why wouldn't she? None the less Temari's thoughts were cut short when she entered the building where she felt the chakra signature's flaring, sped up her pace when she was getting closer and screamed as she threw more of Danzo's operatives into the wall when they got in her way.

Then, just as Temari got to the room she found a large hall with what seemed to be an endless amount of cells just waiting to be put in use. Sighing she turned and watched as Sai dodged shuriken and kunai, as non other than Uchiha Fugaku, leader to the Uchiha clan, send out a large fireball and as Sakura deflected kunai every now and then while Hikari, her own summoning animal, moved to attack and to fight in Sakura's stead. As soon as she saw that, she saw the large tiger slash out and growl relentlessly defending Sakura, Temari wasted no time in jumping in, opening her fan in mid air and then releasing her Oikamaitachi ninjutsu. She was angry, truly so, and she was damned if she'd let Sakura just stand there, blocking what she could and not fight.

"Temari." Sakura whispered, shock in her tone of voice as she blocked yet another kunai before shaking her head and without thinking gathered the slightest about of chakra in her hand before punching the ground. Temari watched as effortlessly the tiger jumped, avoided the destruction Sakura send toward Danzo and land back at her side. All the while slightly bowing her head in acknowledgment of Temari's arrival.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone? Are you injured?" Sakura wasted no time in asking and mentally Temari couldn't help but to mentally smile. However when she heard a grunting sound from behind and felt as the Fugaku-san's chakra flared she narrowed her eyes.

"I was going to ask you that exact same question." Temari said through a tight tone of voice before shaking her head and then turning around to face Danzo in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked, blocking the weapons that had been thrown at him and tentatively keeping watch on what else they would attempt to throw his way.

"I am Temari of the sand, oldest sibling to Kazekage Gaara of the red sand." Temari declared before picking up her fan. Having seen her ninjutsu's before Sai snuck back and away from the destructive force the fan in her hands was capable. Meanwhile Fugaku wasn't sure why Sai had moved back, but he had seen the signal, had seen as Sai had encouraged him to do the same and considering that he had been truly helping him and aiding him in the fight he saw no need to disregard him now. Silently he too moved back.

"No matter, just another name on another grave." Danzo growled but before he could attack he was forced back, pushed and send flying down the hall and into the nearest cell door that was open.

"Temari, you shouldn't be here, you'll..."

"Listen up Sakura." Temari said, stepping back and whispering into her ear. "Tsunade-sama thinks your pregnant but by the way Hikari-san seems to be protecting you I'm positive you are. So stay back, let us to do the fighting and for once please, please just watch. You're not alone." Temari said before turning to Hikari and bowing her head.

"Temari..."

"You insolent brat!" roared Danzo as he stood and marched back down the hallway. There was anger and rage in his eyes, one that Temari had seen before in shinobi who had destroyed themselves. Smiling she set her fan down at her side and biting her thumb before going through the familiar hands signs and summoning Kamatari. As soon as he appeared Hikari bowed at Temari and then at Kamatari.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, how are you Hikari-san?" the small weasel asked as it shook it's fur out and readied for battle.

"Well." was all Hikari said before she moved and blocked the ninjutsu that had been thrown Sakura's way.

"Well now, it seems the fun's about to start. Are you ready Kamatari?" Temari asked with a smile on her face as she picked up her fan. Sai moved to her left while Fugaku-san moved to her right.

"Hai." the small weasel answered.

"Who are you?" Fugaku-san asked. Sighing, and annoyed that she had to repeat herself Temari looked him over briefly.

"I am sister to the Kazekage." was all Temari said before the trio were forced to split apart and defend themselves.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for all of the reviews. I'll try to update faster and sooner but well there's only so many hours in a day. Lol take care and once again thanks! :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Surprise

**Chapter Twenty: Surprise's **

_"No matter, its clear you've only aided me and now, you and Sai die." he growled before allowing for his chakra to spike. Mentally I sighed. Things never could just go as planned could they?_

No, things could never go as planned and my inner was right. Itachi would show up, he, along with Shisui, Sasuke and the others, would come help me and then we'd all finish this so that we could go home. So that we could talk, so that I could take care of not only myself but of the child within me as well. Of course I would have been fighting, I would have been moving,or trying to, like Fugaku-san and Sai, and I would have been fighting along side of Hikari had it not been for Hikari herself. She was the only one who was keeping me from showing Danzo, teaching him that if you went after my family you weren't going to live.

But of course I'd promised Hikari that I wouldn't fight, that I'd stay back and allow for her to fight in my stead so that I wouldn't hurt my self physically and so that my condition wouldn't get worse. I only just recently found out I was pregnant but by what I could feel, could tell with my own healing chakra I had been so for almost a month now. Which made sense because that was around the time morning sicknesses and what not usually started for beings from my realm. The children were strong, developed more quickly and would have access to their power, if said power was trained, from the moment they were conceived. It was a way to defend themselves, but also a last resort for the mother herself. The power, the strain on the child, the fetus was risky when several months pregnant and so in my case it would be deadly to not only my child but to myself as well.

Danzo moved, he moved just as fast as I knew he was capable of moving but faster than what I had anticipated for him to start a fight with. None the less Sai and Fugaku intervened, they quickly attacked while Hikari build chakra and grew ready to attack when the time was right. Fugaku once in the while locked his eyes on me, glared at me for not fighting and every time he did guilt took over me again. This wasn't right! I shouldn't have to leave them alone to fight, to fend for themselves when they weren't only fighting for their own sake or for Konoha's but for mine as well. Even less so considering that I was captain, I was their leader and as such I should have been the first one to attack, to charge into battle and lead by example! But that would be too reckless, it would not only endanger myself but my child as well; and that was one life I was not willing to gamble with.

None the less we moved, I blocked, I dodged and I did what I needed so as to keep myself from using chakra. The baby would be taking chakra from me until the second or third trimester; until it was capable of producing his, or her, own chakra. That being months away I was its source, I could supply it with not only nutrients but with chakra and protection as well. Of course if Fugaku had noticed my still form so would Danzo because as soon as he noticed my stilled body he pushed Sai back and into a wall before blocking one of Fugaku's attacks and glaring at me himself.

"What's the matter kunoichi? Scared? Or are you simply too good to fight along side your team?" Danzo taunted. My blood burned, I twitched at his taunting remarks and vile words, and if it hadn't been for Hikari's body stopping me from moving forward I was positive that I would have jumped in then. I was positive that I would have charged, aimed for his face, and shown him just how scared I really was.

"You will respect my mistress." Hikari snarled, slashing out at Danzo, forcing him to dodge only to fall into her trap and placing him in the way of one of Sai's ink creatures and Fugaku's fire ball jutsu. She was good with working in pairs, or more when the occasion called for it, and as such it wasn't surprising to find how well she had adapted to fighting along side Fugaku and Sai. It was just in her nature. It was who and what she was.

"The hell I will." Danzo growled as he moved past Sai and Fugaku only to head right for me. As he charged he threw some shuriken and kunai straight at Sai. Which was normally something I'd compliment considering how difficult that move was and the aim required; however Danzo was not a comrade. He was my enemy. Meanwhile Fugaku was sending numerous fireballs and other fire styled jutusus.

Without any hesitation Hikari moved to attack. She knew I'd be able to block, that I was good at defensive maneuvers and so she knew that all she needed to worry for me was the attacks I no longer was capable of performing. However, when Danzo started using chakra for his physical attacks there was to worry. Then, as fear claimed me, Danzo got close, he was about to reach me when Hikari moved in a flash of motion, blocked and released the most threatening, most fearsome growl I'd ever heard coming from her. It was unlike her, a worse growl than the one she'd released when I had been held captive by Orochimaru.

Then, before Hikari had the chance to retaliate, to push him back, there was this sudden gust of wind. It was strong, deadly, and most of all it was a type of wind that could only be created by a shinobi. The thing was I only knew of one person, one kunoichi, who was not only capable of it but who preferred to fight with wind style jutsu's and the large fan like weapon that served to enhance said attacks. Slowly, with shock, fear and adrenaline, riding my system I turned and came face to face with her.

"Temari." I whispered; not bothering to try to hide the shock I felt at the moment. Apparently Danzo thought I was open because he threw kunai at me from where he was now, which was on the opposite end of the hallway, and easily I blocked. Annoyed I shook my head and without thinking gathered the slightest about of chakra in my hand before punching the ground.

Temari stood, watching as Hikari effortlessly jumped so as to avoid the destruction I'd just send toward Danzo's way.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone? Are you injured?" were the first words out of my mouth. All the while wasting no time in making sure that Temari was fine. It wasn't until Temari heard a grunting sound from behind and that we both felt as Fugaku's chakra flared, that Temari suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"I was going to ask you that exact same question." Temari said through a tight tone of voice before shaking her head and then turning around to face Danzo in the eyes. She was angry, more so than what I had been expecting. I mean sure she knew that I was with Itachi, that I'd told her that despite Fugaku not wanting me I'd still help Itachi keep his family safe so as to protect him and Sasuke from the pain of loss; but that didn't mean that it was enough for her to feel as strongly about the matter as I did. Or did it?

"Who the hell are you?" Danzo asked as he blocked the weapons that had been thrown at him. All the while listening to what was happening and what was being said. Not that it mattered because in the end I was more than positive that Danzo would end up dead or captured.

**'Let the bastard die.' **my inner growled but I ignored her. It wasn't the time to talk to her let alone to agree and concentrate on what it was she had to say. Not when in the middle of a battle.

"I am Temari of the sand, oldest sibling to Kazekage Gaara of the red sand." Temari declared as confidently as she always spoke. Once speaking her mind Temari moved and proceeded to pick up her fan.

The first wind jutsu she had released had taken Sai and Fugaku-san off guard, but now, after having seen her ninjutsu and what she was capable of doing, Sai snuck back and away from the destructive force of Temari's fan. It was clear that at first Fugaku wasn't sure why Sai had moved back, but once Sai had given him some sort of signal, had been encouraged to move, he complied and did as was suggested for him to do.

"No matter, just another name on another grave." Danzo growled but before he could attack he was forced back. He'd been pushed back by another one of Temari's ninjutsu's, sending him flying down the hall, and into the nearest cell door that was open. The sound was of his impact was lough and though I wouldn't check him I knew that if any medic did they'd find at least two broken ribs.

"Temari, you shouldn't be here, you'll..." I tried to tell her to leave but instead she turned around with determination in her eyes and spoke.

"Listen up Sakura." she said while taking a step back toward me so as to whisper in my ear. "Tsunade-sama thinks your pregnant but by the way Hikari-san seems to be protecting you I'm positive you are. So stay back, let us do the fighting and for once please, please just watch. You're not alone." Her words were shocking. Had shishou really seen it before I had? What was more was had she really shared said information with Temari so as to aid me; or had she been instructed to take me back to Konoha and to safety?

"Temari..."

"You insolent brat!" roared Danzo before I could speak. He was standing now, and marching back down the hallway and straight for Temari and I. There was anger and rage in his eyes, though that had been there already, but clearly it was one that Temari had, just as I, seen on shinobi who had destroyed themselves in battle for allowing their emotions to get the better of them.

Smiling, I watched as Temari set her fan down at her side before biting her thumb and then going through several hand signs. Upon finishing Kamatari appeared at her side. He was her summoning animal, one I had only ever seen once and one who I knew to be just as deadly as Temari could be herself.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, how are you Hikari-san?" the small weasel asked as it shook it's fur out and readied for battle. Now that was new; how did Hikari, and more than likely the others as well, know the little weasel before us?

"Well." was all Hikari allowed herself to say before she moved and blocked the ninjutsu that had been thrown my way. Reinforcements or not, Danzo still wanted me dead and he was hell bent on killing me first.

**'Well aren't we the lucky one's.'** thought my inner bitterly as she tensed and then took in a deep breath. Stress would not prove to be good for us, not that a fight against a powerful shinobi would either.

"Well now, it seems the fun's about to start. Are you ready Kamatari?" Temari asked with a smile on her face as she picked up her fan. Mentally I couldn't help but to smile. Temari loved these sort of battles, she liked to be challenged but more than anything she thrived on fighting for the life of her friends, her comrades and her family. Especially her family. Meanwhile, Sai quickly moved to her left while Fugaku-san moved to her right; watching them was shocking to say the least. After all who knew that the three could pull off such good team work.

"Hai." the small weasel answered as it braced itself.

"Who are you?" Fugaku-san asked as he took to Temari's right, his eyes locked on Danzo but none the less aware of Temari. Sighing, and clearly annoyed that she had to repeat herself, Temari looked him over briefly. She was Gaara's older sister, she feared no one and she would stand down for no one. Not even the leader to the Uchiha clan.

"I am sister to the Kazekage." was all Temari said before the three were forced to split apart and defend themselves from Danzo's many shuriken and kunai. Meanwhile, I continued to block, to keep myself safe and to keep myself from jumping into said fight.

This wasn't fair, not for me, not for them and most certainly not for Hikari. She was to aid me in a battle, not fight for me; the same went for the others. I was captain, I was supposed to be leading them in battle, not hiding behind my summoning animal and acting as if though I were some sort of superior being because I wasn't. I was a fighter, I was a medic, I was a kunoichi of Konoha and the apprentice to the legendary sanin of our world; but in that moment I was also a frightened mother worried about the life and the safety of her unborn child.

**~POV change~ **

As soon as Matsuri had broken off form her collective team she focused on the task that had been assigned to her and nothing else. She had to admit that she had been grateful for Temari's wind jutsu and the cover it had provided her so as to head in the direction she had been assigned. What was more was that she was more than aware of the sudden buzz of chakra and the sudden alertness of the shinobi she passed by. Too bad that none of them were strong enough, or well trained enough, so as to not only notice her appearance but her movements as well.

What had been surprising to her was finding not only the conference room she was supposed to check and clear but finding it filled with medics and a vile looking woman inside. Instantly all eyes had turned to her, had locked on her and scalpels were placed in their hands. Just by looking at them Matsuri also knew that they weren't fighters, that were healers and as such she shouldn't have had so much trouble with them. In fact the trouble was disarming them without hurting them or killing them all at once.

"Well well, what do we have hear." the vile woman spoke, not only gaining Matsuri's attention but pointing herself out as the head medic of the group.

_'Good now all I have to do is take her down. Without a leader they'll be lost.'_ Matsuri thought as she took in her surroundings out of the corner of her eye. Clearly the vile woman was not only a medic but she was a danger and trained.

"Under laws of Konoha and by the power of the alliance between Konoha and the land hidden in the sand, you are all under arrest. Please place down your..."

"Ha! As if I'd listen to you, to anyone from that world. You left me, you betrayed me at birth and for that I will not forgive any of you." the vile woman hissed. Instantly Matsuri tensed. She knew just how dangerous an angry, grudge holding woman could be and as such she would not let her guard down.

"What was done to you was not our choice, it was your..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." the woman growled while picking up a scalpel closes to her and then throwing it at Matsuri's neck. Instantly Matsuri blocked, she deflected the projectile and slipped into a defensive stance. First thing was first, she needed to knock all the other medics out.

Quickly Matsuri moved, she dodged the scalpels thrown at her, she proceeded to extract her own weapon. She knew she couldn't resort to her jouhyouy right away, that that would guarantee more than the acceptable amount of deaths, but she also knew that she was better with defensive maneuvers when able to use it.

"You will die." growled the older woman as Matsuri flew into the air, knocking medics out left and right; all the while making sure to avoid what weapons they held for fear of the unseen poison they may have been using against her in the fight.

Then, after what felt like hours, which in all reality was only two hours, Matsuri stood face to face with the head medic. It turned out that upon her targeting the vile medic she had activated some sort of command, some sort of jutsu so as to control her subordinates and us them as a shield. Her eyes were narrowed, glaring daggers at Matsuri as she finished, yet all Matsuri could do was stand and breath. Against all odds she'd done it, she'd managed to dodge, to fight, and to restrain herself form killing the innocent while keeping her life in tack.

"You are wiser than you look. Who was your master?" the woman spoke as she removed her jacket and placed it on a near by chair.

_ 'This is it, she's getting serious.'_ Matsuri thought as she instinctively switched her own stance and instead of standing in a more defensive position she was standing in a more neutral. If she moved, if she so much as twitched, Matsuir not only knew that she would be ready for it but that she'd be able to dodge and counter attack just as quickly as she did when sparing against her master back in the land hidden in the sand.

"What does that matter to you." Matsuri shot back as she released her jouhyouy and stood. With all the nurses knocked out and on the floor Matsuri knew that she'd be able to use her jouhyouy without harming any of me. How could she when she'd been the one to not only knock them out but to set their bodies in the locations they were in.

"I simply wish to know so as to send you piece by piece to them." the vile woman hissed before she jumped into the air and with a defying roar released a large fire ball jutsu at Matsuri. Swiftly Matsuri dodged, she avoided the edges and when it'd gotten too close to the innocent she placed a clone in place so as to protect them. To many shinobi her actions would constitute as a waste of chakra but to her it was doing what needed to be done. Especially if it meant saving lives.

"My master will greet me properly when I return home with the knowledge of what I've done." Matsuri said as she herself charged forward while going through several hand signs. There was no sand around her, at least not some that was lose. She'd studied the mortals techniques, their uses for sand and had since also made it a point to develop ways so as to free the sand and make it useable.

"You're still a child, what do you know?" the medic hissed as she dodged Matsuri's jouhyouy only to go straight into a series of taijuntsu sets. She blocked what she could, took what she couldn't and before she could be send to the ground clawed at Matsuri. The pain that came with a wound was one that Matsuri knew well and so instead of screaming out in pain she simply took in a deep breath and jumped away from the woman. She needed to get some sand around her.

Therefore, without so much as blinking an eye Matsuri flipped in the air, twisted and turn so as to place the medic in the center of the room while Matsuri hovered in the air. The medic all the while grinned, her eyes were full of blood lust as she held a scalpel in each hand, ready to attack when Matsuri eventually fell. It wasn't as if Matsuri didn't know, hadn't noticed the woman's action, it was just that she had understood her plan and so had prepared a counter measure for it.

Acting as if though she were truly injured Matsuri allowed for her jouhyouy to slip out of her hands and fall for the floor. Instantly the medic began to laugh as she tensed to jump. However before she could do so Matsuri smiled; her plan had worked. Without missing a beat she completed the set of hand signs she had started earlier and then released not only her breath but her chakra as well. In the blink of an eye her jouhyouy split open and thousand of thin wires appeared. She had seen the manner in which strings could move, had seen Kankuro-san manipulate his puppets and though she had yet to reveal her new technique to either him or her master she knew that it would work.

"You little bitch." the medic growled, slashing at the strings only to freeze when she notice that not even her chakra filled scalpels were doing any harm. Mantsuri all the while grinned. She knew that he would be facing medics on this mission, had known it the instant she'd discovered that Sakura-san was involved and so as such had prepared her strongest strings available. Granted they weren't invincible but they would last longer than most strings.

"You shouldn't have gone against true shinobi." was all Matsuri said before she took in a deep breath and started on another set of hand signs. What she was about to do wouldn't kill the medic, in fact it would probably knock her out for several hours but in truth that was all Matsuri needed so as to continue with her assignment and her duty. She had orders to follow and a captain to find upon completing them, as such Matsuri had no intention on failing now.

"I will kill you." the medic hissed as she noticed the liquid the wires around here were beginning to release. She was a medic and so of course by fragrance alone she knew that the liquid was not poison but a sleeping agent. One that unless another medic looked at would keep her asleep until the end of time.

"Iie, because the next time you wake up you'll be in a cell; locked away for the rest of your life." was all Matsuri said before she completed her hand signs and put the woman to sleep. After wards Matsuri went to the map that one of the nurses had been caring with her, found the mark that had been described as the completion area and then noticed all of the extra guard, and the rogue medic that would be leading the operation, that stood in the area where Kankuro would be. Sighing Matsuri shook her head. She knew that her captain could hold her own, especially with Uchiha as back up; so taking in a deep breath Matsuri performed the hand seals needed and teleported to her teammates side.

Sure enough when Matsuri appeared she found several puppets fighting at the same time, all of which were taking quite a beating and finding it difficult to protect their master. Sighing Matsuri drew her own blood, release her joyhyouy and with out missing a beat set up a blood net around Kankuro so as to keep him safe.

"I didn't need help." he called as Matsuri jumped into the shadows with kunai in hand.

"That may be so but we need to clear this area as soon as possible." was all Matsuri said before she turned back and leapt into battle once again. She knew that her captain, along with her Konoha comrades, were counting on her and on Kankuro, that they needed to have a clear path to leave Danzo's head quarters when the time came and so would assist Kankuro with as much as she could.

**~POV change~**

As soon as Temari's jutsu had made a path for him Kankuro ran as fast as he could. He had a job to do and if there was anything he was good at it was keeping his word; especially to his siblings. Therefore when he got to the southern area he was supposed to clear Kankuro instantly released two of his puppets and started to defend himself while trying to get an actual count of the amount of shinobi around him.

"You'll die." suddenly came an old yet strong tone of voice. Turning as he blocked the attacks from behind Kankuro found an old medical rogue shinobi standing in front of a small army of ROOTs operatives.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Kankuro muttered as he rolled his eyes and without being detected slipped his puppets around and toward the rogue. Over the past few years he'd been working on refining his chakra strings, making them less and less visible and essentially less and less sensible.

"You're centuries too early to be..." but before he could finish his threat Kankuro released his puppet and within the blink of an eye got rid of the first two rows of the shinobi the old man had brought with him as back up. The rogue all the while didn't turn, didn't blink or move. Instead he stood in his place, he locked eyes with Kankuro and felt as the men behind him fell.

"It seems I've misjudged you. Tell me, who are you?" the rogue asked as he shifted his stance and revealed his glowing green hands. Instantly Kankuro was on guard. He'd seen Temari spar with Sakura, he knew the danger that came with fighting against medics, and most of all Kankuro knew that above all else he needed to keep the fight between himself and the rogue as a distance fight and not hand to hand. The hands of a medic were far too deadly to touched with.

"I am Kankuro of the hidden sand." was all Kankuro said before he revealed his second puppet and attacking the rest of the shinobi as he himself moved to dodge the kunai and the jutsu's directed at him. From the corner of his eye he could see how the rogue was slowly trying to creep up close to him, how he was slowly making his way for his back and how he kept adding chakra to his hands.

"You're going to have to do better than that old man." Kankuro said as he effortlessly dodged the attack and flipped so as to kick back at him. However just before he could land a hit on the mat a ROOTs agent snuck up behind him and hit Kankuro in the chest. Smiling, and with a poof of smoke, Kankuro disappeared as his puppets twisted around to deal with the ROOTs agent.

"You are the Kazekage's brother." the rogue noted as he jumped up and out of the way of a needle attack from one of Kankuro's puppets. Meanwhile Kankuro kept to the shadows, continued to will his puppets around and attack not only the ROOTs members but the rogue ninja as well. Though in all honesty Kankuro was surprised at how fast he had been able to think up of a background for him.

None the less he didn't answer the man as he instead focused on the battle at hand. He needed to get rid of the medic rogue before he focused on the rest; he needed to secure himself before he could keep an eye on everything else.

"What of it?" Kankuro said as he charged for the rogue himself and allowed his puppets to protect his back; though in truth it was just that he was manipulating them so as to guard himself. He was good, he was as good as the master of the puppetry was himself. Saori of the red sand.

"Nothing, I simply now know who to send your body to." the rogue growled as he too began to charge at Kankuro. Immediately all of the ROOTs agents jumped back and gave the man his space. They had been instructed, the instant that the alarms had gone off, that the instant the rogue himself had found an opponent the rest were to withdraw and allow him the space so as to fight himself.

Instantly Kankuro had taken notice and upon doing so knew that he would be able to take down the man. Sure he would need to keep himself at risk with close combat but Kankuro also knew that in the end it would be for the best; that he would take down the rogue and then proceed to take down more of Danzo's agents.

"You rogue's all think alike." muttered Kankuro as he blocked a kunai, dodged the rogues hands and then slipped around so as to kick the man straight into a tree. Then, without missing a beat Kankuro attacked with both of his puppets and within the next several seconds watched as the rogue bled to death from the spears his puppets had imbedded into the rogue and the poison that had been delivered.

However Kankuro's short moments of rest, and watching the man die peacefully, didn't last long because as soon as the rogue had taken in his last breath Kankuro was once again pulling his puppets strings so as to not only defend himself but so as to fight as well. When he was just about to be cornered Kankuro then instantly went through his hand seals and then surrounded the area around him with poison gas. Several of the ROOTs agents who had been caught off guard were left for dead while the rest jumped up and away so as to wait for the poison to fade.

Meanwhile Kankuro had taken the time to withdraw several more weapons so that by the time the ROOTs members were surrounding him again he was ready. His puppets all the while moving as fast as they possible could so as to keep up with all of the attacks. Every now and then Kankuro would take an attack so as to counter it with a deadly move, and then there were the projectiles that flew past everyone and everything.

Then, as Kankuro was fighting with several more puppets at the same time, Matsuri appeared. Upon doing so she drew her own blood, release her joyhyouy and then, with out missing a beat, Matsuri went on to set up a blood net around Kankuro so as to keep him safe. It was one of her more defensive jutsu's but effective and deadly to anyone who tried to get past the blood covered strings.

Kankuro had to admit that at first he hadn't seen much potential for the young girl, he had been against Gaara for having taken her in as his student but now as he saw how much she'd grown, how she had gotten rid of her aversion to weapons and fighting, he knew that Gaara had made a good choice. Matsuri was not only a strong and powerful kunoichi but she was also one of the few who had instantly accepted Gaara as the new Kazekage to the village hidden in the sand. None the less, just because he had grown to respect her did not mean that he liked the idea of being saved by her.

"I didn't need help." Kankuro noted as Matsuri proceeded to jump into the shadows with nothing but a kunai in hand.

"That may be so but we need to clear this area as soon as possible." was all Matsuri said before she turned back and leapt into battle. She was good at dodging and when paired with Kankuro even better because she knew that despite not being able to constantly watch her back it was already watched. The same went for Kankuro.

"There are way too many." Matsuri said as she jumped back and stood beside Kankuro and under the protection of the bloody net she'd set into place. There had already been several of the ROOTs agent who had thought that by simply avoiding the strings they'd be able to get past the net and to their targets; however those had tried had learned, regretted their actions, when their arms were cut and their bodies chopped into pieces before slowly dying.

The process was fairly quickly. In fact the instant that they'd slipped past one of the strings the net constricted all around those who stood in its core while the strings bend and wrapped around the intruders. The blood all the while adding as some sort of poison to the wounds the wires caused and forcing the screams out of the small group of shinobi who had tried to get past her net before they were torn apart.

"How much chakra do you have left?" Kankuro called as his two favorite puppets formed a small dirt devil of sorts and created a fog of dirt. Sighing Matsuri closed her eyes and checked on her reserves. She'd used as little as possible when facing the medic, had appeared and used her defensive jutsu and now had a little under half her chakra left.

"A little under half, why?" Matsuri asked as she turned to find a large grin on Kankuro's face. However instead of answering Matsuri's question he shook his head, withdrew a scroll from his backpack and without skipping a beat unsealed the scroll. Upon doing so a large mound of sand suddenly appeared and Matsuri all but danced at the joy of seeing it.

"You thought ahead?" she asked while walking over to the sand and with one hand forcing her chakra out and into the sand. As soon as it had recognized her the sand was moving, swirling all around and slashing out at those who stood too close to her net.

"No, Gaara did." was all Kankuro had to say before Matsuri charged from out of the net and began on taking down as many shinobi as she could at a time. At first all of them had thought that once her sand was used up, once it was scattered and spread too thin, they would be able to get close to her. However, just as her master had taught her Matsuri was not only using the sand so as to block and attack but so as to create more from the ground beneath her. Therefore, by the time that her sand was "used up" and she was about to be jumped on a large thick wall of sand shot up from the ground and knocked ten shinobis out.

"Seriously, you're one scary chick when you have all that sand around you." Kankuro muttered as his puppets continued to move, all the while Kankuro stood in the center of the net. Grinning Matsuri turned to face Kankuro.

"You haven't seen anything yet." she said while going through several rapid hand signs. Instantly some of the sand that had been created went for her net and covered the strings before it started to swirl around and form a circle around the remaining ROOTs members left. Gaara had warned her how much chakra the jutsu took, how much it would effect her and yet at the moment Matsuri didn't care. All she cared about was protecting her team mate, was getting through this mission alive and helping the woman who had been responsible for Gaara's life.

"I'll leave the rest up to you." Matsuri called as she finished the hand signs and breathed out. "Massive sand grave coffin." she whispered and upon doing so the circle compressed itself inward, devouring all that had been on the inside and killing them instantly. When things got quiet Kankuro knew what she had done, knew that Matsuri was now out of chakra and that he'd need to keep his guard up for the both of them. However it wasn't until he turned to find the sand Matsuri had created, and used, that Kankuro truly understood the title she would one day inherit form Gaara.

"Of the red sand...the blood stained sand." he whispered. Matsuri softly smiled at him; the saddest smile he'd seen on her since the day she had decided to become Gaara's apprentice. Silently she nodded and then without a word fell for the ground. Cursing under his breath Kankuro willed a puppet to her side and effortlessly caught her in the puppets arms.

"You're a handful just like that master of yours." Kankuro muttered as he sat her down by his side and send his puppets off into the surrounding area so as to keep track. He was about to go off so as to be able to will his puppets further when suddenly the protective net that had been set into place slowly started to unravel itself and before he knew it the thin, deadly string was back within its case. Sighing Kankuro picked up Matsuri's joyhouy and strapped it back into place.

"Definitely like Gaara." he muttered before focusing his attention on the surrounding areas once again.

**A/N: So sorry for the long update, I just wanted to make sure that I didn't start slacking off. Don't want to rush the ending after all. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update and I'll try to have another one on Sat. Thanks again and plz, plz don't forget to review. :D **


	22. Chapter 21: Bound

**Chapter Twenty-One: Bound**

Everything was so chaotic. At first things just seemed to have slowed down, Temari's appearance had been comforting but now? Now all Sakura could was to work and try to keep up with her comrades movements. Sai was running around in the shadows, sending out as many ink creatures as he possibly could but none of them seemed to even phase the man let alone harm him. Meanwhile Fugaku Uchiha was dodging and running, throwing as many kunai as he could while still finding time in his fight to pause and glare at Sakura's still standing form.

**'This isn't my fault! This is for the best!'** Sakura screamed out mentally but knew that she couldn't afford to reveal the truth; not now while in battle and most certainly not while she was in front of the man who wanted to take everything dear to her from her.

**'No, I will not give him that chance, never.'** Sakura thought with a determination so deep, so fierce she would be damned if she allowed herself to falter. Therefore the instant Danzo grew closer, the instants in which he slipped past her comrades Sakura made sure not to falter from fear or from stress.

"You will die and then Konoha will me mine." Danzo growled as he charged toward Sakura. Instantly, almost if in the blink of an eye Temari's wind was surrounding Danzo as she used her chakra, her power and willed it so as to keep the man from breathing. At first it appeared to be working, it appeared that Temari would be able to keep him from moving, from acting and from attacking Sakura with full force but then suddenly he broke out of her hold and jumped into the air.

He disappeared for what felt to the fighting shinobi like an eternity before he appeared and without missing a beat kicked Sai back and toward the exit. Danzo knew that he needed to take the kunoichi out first, he suspected that her lack of fighting meant that if all else failed she was to find his informants and to dissolve his plan; even if it mean her life would be taken. Therefore as such Danzo knew she needed to be the first to die, that she needed to be taken care of first and foremost.

However upon doing so Danzo hadn't been expecting for the sand kunoichi to react so quickly and attack. The weasel like animal she had summoned constantly tried to trip him, running around his feet, trying to break through his concentration but in truth Danzo did not pay it much attention. Why would he when a food, a good stomp, would end its miserable existence and send it back to wherever it was it had been summoned from. None the less, the speed of the kunoichi was impressive. Therefore when the wind hit his back, instead of fighting it Danzo allowed himself to be surrounded before effortlessly breaking through her jutsu.

Danzo was so close, he could feel it, watch as the annoying Konoha kunoichi shifted her stance, as she grew ready for battle and as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Not that it matter to Danzo, his blade was in position as to where he would be able to easily trick her into position and then with one, effortless strike would rid himself of the annoyance that was Konoha's Sakura Haruno.

"Wind style fuuton no jutsu!" screamed Temari as she directed the attack at Sakura and at Danzo. She felt bad for intentionally attacking Sakura, for not having tried to position herself better but she knew that if anything Sakura would be able to dodge the most damage. Or so she'd been hoping for before Fugaku suddenly appeared at her side and readied a large fire style jutsu.

"Are you crazy, that is going to cause an explosion." hissed Temari but before she could stop him from finishing the hand signs Fugaku released his fire style jutsu and watched as it collied with Temari's just in front of Sakura and just behind Danzo.

The explosion was loud, all Temari could do was stand still in shock and watch as the flames blended into the tornado like jutsu she'd released, watched as Danzo jumped back and away with a fierce look to his eyes before Hikari appeared at her side with Sai's suddenly unconscious body.

"He was too close to mistress." she muttered as she healed and set Sai down. Wordlessly Temari nodded, she fought to keep her tears at bay and then as rage took over her body she raised her fan and glared at Fugaku.

"Don't think that just because your clan head I won't take your skull. Sakura...she..."

"She is fine." Sakura called breathlessly. Instantly Temari turned, desperately tried to find her only to meet her as she watched Sakura walking upside down on the ceiling. There was anger in her eyes, rage, and a sadness Temari had not seen since their times at the chunnin exams.

"Damn kunoichi." muttered Danzo as he jumped up and toward the kunoichi. Sakura all the while felt her chakra flutter, felt the nausea resurface and knew that if she didn't cut off her chakra she'd put herself in more risk than what she had just done.

"Kamatari, whirlwind dance!" Temari screamed as she watched Sakura fall for the floor. She'd reached her limits, she had used up what little chakra she was able from the beginning and now she was in Danzo's line of fire.

Everything took on a sort of slow motion perspective for both woman then. For Temari it was horror, it was sadness and shock that kept her in place, that made everything move slow as she watched one of her best friends, her sister even, fall to her death at the hands of the man she had tried to keep from Itachi and Sasuke. From Fugaku himself as well, even if he chose not to see it. Meanwhile Sakura watched, felt as the tears streamed from her eyes, as she cried at the thought of losing her child, at failing Itachi, and the fear of dying before being able to make Danzo pay for his crimes with her own hands.

"Sakura!" Temari screamed just as Danzo roared. Time was speeding up then, he grew closer and then, just before he could cut through Sakura, Danzo was suddenly flying back and into the wall. There was a defiant, raged filled growl soon after and before Temari could process anything she felt a new presence beside her and watched as none other than Itachi Uchiha proceeded to catch Sakura in his arms. Relief was instant, the tears of joy and of sorrow fell from her eyes as Temari exposed her chakra so that Kamatari had something to feed off of and so that he could go after Danzo.

"You're a daring old fool." growled the large orange tiger Temari knew to be V. She was slowly stepping out of the derby, glaring at Fugaku before turning to face Hikari. "You're low, go. I will end things here." she instructed.

"Temari-san." Hikari called beside her, worry and hesitation in her eyes. As soon as Temari had met the tigers eyes, as soon as she'd heard that undertone, she'd understood the tigers silent worry and more than anything silent plea. She would be leaving Sakura in her hands, she would be trusting Temari to do what she had been doing and get Sakura back to Konoha safely.

"Of course." and with that Hikari disappeared.

Meanwhile all Sakura could to was keep her eyes locked with Itachi's deep crimson eyes, watched as his furry and rage surfaces, as his anger was exposed and as he prepared himself for battle. She knew that she was safe, that so long as he was at her side she'd be able to do anything, that she'd be able to survive this and that they'd be able to go back to Konoha, to their home and their awaiting family. It was the sudden realization of everyone else, her brothers and cousin, missing that widened her eyes and caused Sakura to force herself to her feet.

"Naruto, Sasuke...Kakashi and Shisui, where are they?" Sakura asked, a franticness to her tone that Itachi had not heard from her in a long time.

"They are clearing the area." was all Itachi said before he picked Sakura up in his arms again and dodged the projectiles that were heading their way. Eventually they ended up at Temari's and Fugaku's side.

"Temari-san." Itachi greeted before nodding his head in his fathers direction.

"Sai, is he injured?" Sakura asked as she left Itachi's arms and took a knee at Sai's side. Angry at her sudden weakness, at her sudden action Fugaku turned to glare at her. He had watched her stand still, had watched as Sakura allowed for her summoning animal to fight for her, and had at first thought that she'd eventually fight herself. That she was perhaps like Itachi, directing her opponent into a certain position before making a move. However when help from Suna arrived and still she had not moved into battle, he was enraged and confused. Sakura was an ANBU captain, the head medic of Konoha, the apprentice to the sanin herself therefore the fact that she had not fought was one he could not fathom.

"It is you who has caused his condition." he growled, anger and rage in his tone. He had heard of her power, her strength and the lessons she's learned while under the godimne's training and so he had thought that perhaps by watching her in battle she would prove to be worthy. However as soon as he'd noticed her actions, as soon as he'd noticed how she hid behind her summoning animals he had lost all respect for the kunoichi as either a kunoichi or a woman who could one day lead the Uchiha clan.

"You know not of what you speak of, therefore I suggest that you step up and you think before you speak." V spoke, true anger in her tone as she turned to face Itachi. "Perhaps it would be better if I call for Rage and Shisui." she added with a pensiveness to her tone. In that instant Sakura wasn't sure what to make of V's words, what it was she could possibly mean or what it was she was referring to. All she knew was that she wanted, no she needed to know that no matter how things ended everything would be alright; that she and Itachi would walk out of battle well and go back to Konoha.

Therefore, without even thinking she sighed, she took in a deep breath, stood as she glared at Fugaku. She knew that what she was about to do was foolish, that it was not only going to put her life at risk but the life of the child she now carried within her. However, if risking her life, and that of her unborn child, meant that the love of her life and his family was safe, that he would only have to suffer from one loss instead of many, then she was prepared for the consequences of her actions.

"Fugaku..." Itachi started but before he could go on Sakura turned to stand in front of Fugaku. Her eyes were full of tears, she was worried for what was to come yes, but she knew that he was right to be mad at her, that his anger and rage, at least this time, was truly justified.

"Gomen." was all Sakura said before she turned to lock her eyes with V. "You did a good job, now its time for me to step it up. Keep them all safe." were her only words before a sort of transparent wall went up and around the area of her comrades, her family and deflected the powerful jutsu that Danzo had just send their way. Upon looking they weren't surprised to find the anger and rage in his eyes, they weren't surprised that his own body, and condition, was deteriorating but Sakura was surprised to find that he was removing a bandage from his upper arm.

**'Shit.'** her inner muttered but Sakura ignored her. At the moment she couldn't afford to let her worry to take over her mind and to cloud her judgement. This was a fight, a fight to the death and the lives at risk were not only just that of her lover, her comrades and her own; but that of her child as well.

"Finally, you've come out of hiding." Danzo growled as he charged forward and aimed a punch at her stomach. Narrowing her eyes Sakura directed chakra to her feet, moved, at a blinding speed, out of the way of the attack and without missing a beat she kicked Danzo in the back and heard as she cracked one of his spinal vertebrate. It was painful, she knew that it was, but still the vile man stood and grinned. He would kill her, he would get rid of his obstacle and then when she was no longer living, he would achieve everything he'd ever wanted.

"You're going to regret ever going after my family." Sakura hissed as she performed the hand set for her summoning only this time making it so as to summon Masumi.

"You are foolish." she had said but none the less the large tiger had moved so as to stand protectively in front of her master. Danzo's eyes narrowed. He had thought that the tigers already at her disposal were the only one's she could summon, what was more was the amount of chakra it was taking on her.

"Masumi-san I ask that you lend me your strength." Sakura said formally, for the first time truly showing her fierce side. There were those, mostly Naruto and Sasuke, that could argue that her fierce side was almost always shown. However Sakura knew, she'd always known that her true bloodlust side was nothing comrade to the anger she allowed herself to show.

"Hai mistress. You're will is at my command." was all the tiger had to say before she and Sakura were both flying in the air and continuously attacking Danzo. Whenever he attacked Sakura blocked, or took the attack, so as to distract Danzo and then when he was even the slightest bit open Masumi would move in and kick him, she would claw at his skin, and she would roar out in anger.

Meanwhile all Itachi could to was watch, was stand back and feel as the wall that V had raised kept him from acting or joining Sakura. His anger was flaring, his chakra desperately trying to break through the wall and yet all that he was met with was with the strange sensation of having his chakra returned.

"What happened before we arrived?" V suddenly asked, turning anger and worried eyes to Temari and Fugaku. However, instead of answering all Fugaku could do was watch in astonishment as he saw the once timid and reserved kunoichi fighting full force against a man not only twice her size but stronger than herself as well.

"Sakura, she was just blocking and letting Hikari-san fight." called Kamatari as he stepped up and curled himself around his own mistress's feet. It was clear Teamari was tensed, worried and desperately wanting to be fighting by her comrades side but Kamatari knew that unless they wanted to allow it or the order was given, the tiger would not allow anyone to pass through her wall.

"Sakura,...why was she not fighting?" Itachi demanded, all the while turning and facing V eye to eye. There was fierceness there, an anger and worry so strong V almost, almost, hesitated and told him the secret Sakura was carrying with her into battle.

Meanwhile Sakura continued to fight, to push her body to its limits and make sure that not one hit landed on any one part of her body. Masumi all the while picked up her speed, she attacked and she protected Sakura when she needed it but she also couldn't deny the condition Sakura was starting to fall into. If this wasn't over soon, if she didn't finish this battle there was no certainty that Sakura, and her unborn child, would make it to Konoha alive. At least one, more than likely both, would die.

"Such a vile man." Masumi hissed as she kicked Danzo back and stood in front of Sakura. Unconsciously Sakura placed her hand on Masumi's back to help stay up right as she put a hand to her mouth. She was nauseous again, more so than any other time she had felt it and now she was also tired, sad, and just about ready to pass out.

"Damn it." she cursed. Upon hearing her Masumi shook her head before turning to lock her eyes with Itachi.

"Was there not a set of instructions that had been given to you Uchiha." she growled before deflecting a series of kunai and then carrying Sakura into the shadows. She was at her limits, a bit beyond in fact, and if Masumi wanted to keep her mistress alive she knew that she'd have to get her out of this fight.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

There was a scream, one feminine and one that I knew to be Temari-san's. What was more was that just as I'd heard it V-san had heard it as well. Almost as instantly as we'd heard the scream, the frightened and panicked sound of Temari-san's scream we were through the door and V-san by Sakura's side. It was as if she had teleported to her, as if she'd always been by Sakura's side and in truth it was probably true. With her actions it was no so surprise to have heard and to be filled with with the sound of V-san's defiant and raged filled growl. It was then that I joined their side.

"You're a daring old fool." growled V-san as she looked over toward otou-san with true anger in her eyes. It was clear, then, that he had caused the explosion, had risked Sakura's safety for his own vengeance. Then, slowly, V-san proceeded to step out of the derby, all the while glaring at otou-san, before turning to face Hikari-san.

"You're low, go. I will end things here." she instructed. It was then, as she worded her worry for her fellow tiger that I'd noticed it as well. Hikari-sans fur was lighter, her stance less tense and her chakra resembling more and more of Sakura's.

"Temari-san." Hikari-san called beside her. Her tone was filled with worry and her eyes were full of hesitation. Upon noticing I knew then that there were secrets being kept, that there was, had been something Sakura had asked to be kept from me before we'd left. What was more was the silent sort of pleading that was taking place.

"Of course." was all Temari-san had to say before Hikari-san disappeared.

As I observed the silent trade of secrets and promises I could feel Sakura's eyes locked on my own, I could feel as she allowed for relief to spread through her body, how she instinctively leaned closer into my hold, and then as she was once again tense with worry.

"Naruto, Sasuke...Kakashi and Shisui, where are they?" Sakura asked, a franticness took to her tone and surprised me. Her tone, it was unlike anything I'd heard, at least not since we'd faced Orochimaru.

"They are clearing the area." was all I allowed myself to share with her before I was forced to pick Sakura up in my arms and dodged the projectiles that were heading our way. Clearly Danzo had made Sakura her first priority, he had decided on killing her before "dealing" with the rest of us.

"Temari-san." I greeted as we appeared at our comrades side before nodding a silent greeting in the direction of my father. Clearly he was angry, he was focused on the battle and more clearly than anything else I could see how he was enraged with Sakura's body in my arms.

"Sai, is he injured?" Sakura questioned as she hesitantly left my arms and took a knee at Sai's side. Even when she was clearly unwell, when in the middle of a battle -when her life was at risk- Sakura continued to place others before herself. What was most confusing of this situation however was the sudden rage otou-san was directing at Sakura. His eyes were burning, completely overwhelmed by chakra and glaring at the love of my life.

"It is you who has caused his condition." Otou-san suddenly growled before I could question his state and his actions.

However what he was saying was the most startling thing I'd ever heard; in fact it could have very well been the most startling thing I'd ever heard in my entire life. Sakura loved Konoha and all in it, she was dedicated to her work as a medic and as a shinobi. Therefore she would not allow for a comrade to fall to such a state while under her care and her watch on a mission. What otou-san was saying was nonsense, impossible; and yet upon meeting Sakura's saddened state, her angry and suddenly desperate state, I was not so certain of my beliefs and my assumptions.

"You know not of what you speak of, therefore I suggest that you step up and you think before you speak." V-san spoke. All the while true anger in her tone of voice. She stood beside Sakura, watched as she reacted and yet made no move to attack. Instead she kept one eye on Sakura herself and the other on the recuperating Danzo.

Again, before I could act, react to what was happening around me, and the battle that was waiting to begin, Sakura stood and sighed, she took in a deep breath, before finally turning to face, and to glare, at otou-san. The look in her eyes was that of regret, of true anger and fear. She wanted to fight, clearly she did, however there was a fear (one which I had not noticed or seen before now) that was stopping her from being the fearless, fierce, and deadly kunoichi I knew she was capable of being.

"Fugaku..." I tried to start so as to keep things from escalating. We needed to fight against Danzo, not against one another. However, before I could go with my warning and my reminder of what was at hand, Sakura turned to stand before otou-san. Her eyes at that moment were full of tears, she was crying, she was worried, and she was scared; but for what I did not know.

"Gomen." was all Sakura said before she turned to lock her eyes with V-san. There was a fierceness to them, one that I knew meant that she was going to fight, that she was determined, and most of all one that said she was going to finish this herself.

"You did a good job, now its time for me to step it up. Keep them all safe." were her only words before a sort of transparent wall went up and around the area surrounding us. Instantly it deflected the powerful Danzo had just directed at us, however my mind was not on the up coming attack. Rather instead it was busy thinking, unconsciously remembering back to the time she had chosen to face the snake sanin alone and came close to dying in the process.

"Finally, you've come out of hiding." Danzo growled as he prepared to charge at Sakura before doing so. There are rare moments, almost nonexistence memories, in which I can remember feeling fear or worry. Of course those that I could recall, the more recent, were all that in one way or form involved Sakura Haruno. What was more terrifying was knowing how out of character she'd been recently, knowing that there was something effecting her thoughts, causing her emotions to run wild and intervene with what she would normally have complete control over.

None the less Sakura proceeded to move, to direct her chakra to her feet, before moving with blinding speed out of the way of Danzo's attack. Upon doing so, I then watched as Sakura went on, without missing a beat, to kick Danzo in the back. The hit itself was painful, of course it would be what with the amount of chakra she'd been channeling to her feet; but still that wretched man stood and grinned. The look in his eyes of course said it all, it screamed how he felt. How he so wanted to kill her, how he planned on getting rid of his obstacles, and how he wanted true control over Konoha.

"You're going to regret ever going after my family." Sakura hissed as she performed the hand seals required for her summoning. Of course it was no surprise when the leader of the tigers appeared and stood before Sakura.

"You are foolish." Masumi-san had growled but none the less had moved so as to stand protectively in front of her master. Danzo's eyes narrowed. A faint part of me was amused by his underestimation of Sakura, of the strongest kunoichi of all of Konoha, and of the woman I loved. However, despite feeling pride at the sight of Sakura's glowing form, the more conscious part of my mind was over flowing with anxiety and fear.

"Masumi-san I ask that you lend me your strength." Sakura said formally, for the first time truly showing her fierce side; and truly it was fierce for never before had I seen such a bloodlust look in her eyes, never before had I seen such a livid look in her eyes; what was more was the intensity surrounding her body. It was almost as if, without chakra, she too were about to conjure lightning in her hands.

"Hai mistress. You're will is at my command." was Masumi-san's only response before she and Sakura were both flying in the air and continuously attacking Danzo. For the briefest of seconds it appeared to be that Sakura was a tiger as well. Her movements were graceful, deadly, and not once were they hesitant. It was all natural to her, like second nature. She and Masumi-san blocked and took the attack if they were in need of a distraction.

"What happened before we arrived?" V-san suddenly asked. It was her words that brought me back to reality, that reminded me of the others, of the comrades that had gathered and agreed to aid us in this mission. Upon asking V-san had turned angry and worried eyes to Temari-san as well as otou-san. Otou-san did not answer, how could he when his eyes were locked, widely so, on Sakura's fighting form and the manner in which she was fighting now. Perhaps now he too would refrain from underestimating Sakura.

"Sakura, she was just blocking and letting Hikari-san fight." called a small weasel. Upon further inspection I found that Temari-san's chakra was relatively low and that the weasel was covered in her chakra. It was interesting, Sakura had never mentioned that Temari-san was capable, and in fact knew, of a summoning animal for herself. As I watched the small creature moved, it moved so as to curl himself around Temari-san's feet.

However it was not the fact that Temasi-san had a summoning animal, it was not the fact that V-san had been capable of blocking Danzo's attack without effort or that otou-san had finally been rendered speechless by Sakura herself. Rather it was the words that the weasel had spoke, the tone he had used, and the fact that what he had spoke was true. It was the news, hearing that Sakura had at first refused to fight, that she'd left her fight completely in Hikari-san's hands, and did nothing but defend for herself, that worried me the most.

"Sakura,...why was she not fighting?" I demanded immediately, all the while turning and facing V-san eye to eye. The time for secrets had passed, what was more was that this was no time to be keeping said secrets. Not with such an intense battle taking place and most certainly not when she, and Sakura, were once again keeping us all at bay.

In the background I could still hear Sakura fight, I could hear the way she dodge kunai with kunai and the way the concrete beneath her feet turned to ruble as she landed and hit it with chakra filled fists and feet. Meanwhile Masumi-san picked up her speed, she attacked and she protected Sakura when she needed it. However neither one of us, including Temari-san, could ignore the clear discomfort in her eyes and the weary condition she was in.

"Such a vile man." Masumi-san hissed as she kicked Danzo back and stood in front of Sakura. Upon doing so, and seemingly unaware of doing so, Sakura placed her hand on Masumi-sans back so as to support herself and so as to stay up right. Then, suddenly Sakura's hand went to her mouth as a sick look crossed her face. It was then that I knew she was sick, that she'd kept it from me, from the others, so as to continue on with the mission and no be left behind. Truly she was stubborn, however at the moment none of that mattered. What mattered was her safety.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed as she worked to fight off her sickness. V-san and Hikari-san had known, and if so then why had Sakura not allowed for herself to be healed? Why had she refused assistance when it would have been so willingly given to her?

"Was there not a set of instructions that had been given to you Uchiha." Masumi-san suddenly called as she turned to face me before growling and then deflecting a series of kunai that had been directed at herself and at Sakura. Upon doing so she then picked Sakura up and carried her into the shadows. Sakura was at her limits, it was clear to everyone of us who was observing; however my observations were at an end because Masumi-san was right. Rage-san had instructed otou-san and I on a technique in which to seal Danzo, in which to end this battle and in which to save Sakura.

"It is time." I called, turning to face otou-san. Upon doing so otou-san nodded before he and I were both standing beside V-san. The understanding in her eyes, the anxiety and anger was enough to know that she knew what Rage-san had shared with us, that she knew we were to bind Danzo in his place and that most of all it would be we who would save Sakura this time around.

"You haven't much time." were V-sans only words before she allowed us through and placed the wall back into place.

"Itachi-san!" screamed Temari-san. There was a worry to her tone, an anxiety for my actions that I hadn't been expecting but none the less I understood it. At least to some degree. Sakura was one of her precious friends, was a woman that neither of us could live without, and a woman whom she'd need to help stay sane should I ever fall.

"All will be well." were my only words before I turned to otou-san with blazing sharingan eyes. "It is time."

"Hn."

"I will go left." and with that otou-san was gone, hidden in the shadows and waiting for the signal to be given.

It was not surprising to find that as soon as I, as well as my otou-san, were out in the open Danzo's attention was no longer on Sakura's ill form. Rather instead he was glaring angry and longing eyes our way. Was the sharingan truly something worth his life? His freedom even? If so then why?

"Today you and those closes to you will fall and will give me the power I need to conquer Konoha." he growled, directing kunai and a large wind jutsu my way. Ignoring both I allowed for my clone to take the impact as my body moved, as I flew through the shadows and began on constructing my half of the seal. We would draw on the battle ground, would make it so that it would remain hidden, and most of all we would also need to keep Danzo at the center.

"Hn."

"Arrogant bastard." Danzo hissed, about to charge forward when from behind him appeared a large fire ball. It was not long after that before I heard Sakura panting, could feel Masumi-sans chakra emitting from her body and wrapping around Sakura in a protective, almost comforting manner.

"Itachi." otou-san said as his own chakra flared and the scent of his blood filled the room. Danzo at that moment began to laugh while I felt Sakura fighting with herself, as well as with Masumi-san, so as to summon what healing chakra she could manage and move to otou-sans side. Even in the middle of a deadly battle Sakura's caring and neutering nature took over.

"Hn." was my only response as I worked to dodge, finish my half of the circle, and attacked the man who was threatening not only my clan, and the woman I loved but the village in which I called my home.

"Your eyes, those damn eyes your so proud of will be mine." Danzo growled but it was too late. His words would not matter for as I jumped into the air so as to avoid a series of jutsu's and attacks, I glanced at the ground below me, at where otou-san and I had met and saw the large flower like looking seal. It was meant to drain power, to keep from one's chakra from ever resurfacing (at least enough to be able to cast jutsu's) and was done as had been instructed.

"Itachi!" screamed Sakura however I would not allow for her voice, as frantic and worrisome as it was, to become a distraction and so instead of turning to face the woman I loved, instead of giving in to her demands as usual, I moved and went on as what otou-san, Rage-san and myself had planed. It had to be done, not only for our sakes but for the sake of Konoha as well.

"Hn." was my only response as I intentionally took one of Danzo's attacks and allowed for my blood to fall on the circle. Otou-san had already provided the blood needed and now with mine in effect both he and I moved so as to stand with Danzo face to face.

"You think a combined mangekyou sharingan is going to stop me? Please! No one can break me let alone my mind!" Danzo roared and before he could reach either otou-san or myself the seal began to glow as we activated our mangekyou, as he was send into our own world.

As soon as he was tied down to the cross with crimson and onyx chains otou-san nodded as he proceeded to torture the man. Rage-san had warned us of how depleting the process would be to our chakra and so had advised that whichever one of us would perform the final hand seals needed to completely seal and weaken Danzo, it be the one with the most chakra at his disposal. Otou-san having been fighting Danzo from the beginning had enough to sustain his mangekyou, however that would soon change. The mangekyou sharingan was demanding and taxing on the body and on one's chakra supplies.

In the background, and all around the others I was sure, Danzo's screams and grunts of pain could be heard as otou-san proceeded to stab him slowly with several blades at a time. Each time it was slowly pulled away another would appear and so a set of rounds began. There was no blood, or rather if there were any signs of it it was unnoticeable in the mangekyou world for it was that of a truly crimson world. Feeling that Danzo had enough torture I went through the hand seals that Rage-san had taught me and released a large amount of chakra.

There was a storm like reaction, one that caused a violent wind to circle around Danzo, to force him to the ground on his knees and stay locked in place at the center of the seal. As soon as his body was set otou-san jumped away and back toward the others. From the corner of my eyes I could see the hidden, and now surfacing, shinobi moving so as to stop me, so as to attack otou-san from the back if only to break my concentration. A part of me was instantly anxious, worried for otou-san's sake, the child in me screaming at him while the shinobi in me instantly silenced said child. It was the life of a shinobi, his duty to die for his village and so as my villages shinobi I would not permit myself to be distracted and lose the only opportunity we had to bind and capture Danzo once and for all.

"You bastard!" yelled Danzo as he fought against the wind, the gravity that was seemingly increasing around him but it was no use. I'd completed the hand seals, my chakra was feeding the seal as it should have and he would be caught, taken to Konoha and made to pay for the damage he'd caused and the lives he'd taken. Soon including that of my fathers.

It didn't take long for Danzo's form to be completely on the ground, for his body to suddenly be wrapped in vines of sorts, chakra draining vines at that, and for his consciousness to be lost. However upon passing out Sakura was suddenly screaming, running from out of the darkness and away from Masumi-san. It was not until I turned to find Temari-san's injured, and bloody body that I realized what had happened. As an alley it was to be expected, however as a man who had known nothing of the sand kunoichi it was confusing. Even otou-san's eyes were wide with shock for clearly he'd been prepared to die. The wall that V-san had once held in place was down, close by, and approached quickly, were the rest of our comrade's chakra signatures but to Sakura it was as if they did not exists.

"Temari! Temari!" Sakura screamed as she watched her summoning animal fade with worry in its eyes. Then, without thinking about her own condition, and ignoring Masumi-san's warnings, Sakura proceeded to produce healing chakra and proceeded to try to save her friend.

There was sweat on her brow, he face was paling and yet still she refused to stop. It was as if there was some force driving her to save, to guarantee that her fellow kunoichi live. Sakura was no fool, she knew that this was the life of a shinobi and a kunoihci, that death was almost guaranteed; yet still she worked. It was not until the rest of our comrades entered the cell hall that I turned so as to give orders.

"Shisui you and Hatake watch Danzo, Naruto and Sasuke help Sai-san." I instructed as Rage-san and I proceeded to approach Sakura's ill form.

"Enough." Masumi growled as Rage-san and V-san approached her side. Nodding their heads in unison they pushed Sakura back and away from Temari-san's form.

"No! I need to save her, she's going to live! She..." but before Sakura could finish she turned and began to puke. Growling Masumi-san emitted a sort of alluring chakra and before I could stop I was reacting to her silent call. Soon I could feel as what little chakra I myself had left, left my body and went into Sakura's. Confused I turned to face the silver coated tiger.

"What have you done?"

"What was needed so as to save my mistress. Rage, V, and I will leave and summon Hikari back. We will provide her with the chakra needed so as to heal Temari-san, her injured companions, and anyone else that may need it. However upon finishing you will follow her instructions. Sakura must get to the hokage quickly." she instructed. There was no room for arguing in her tone, it was one I knew well as a child, one that I'd constantly heard form my father, and one that I knew needed to be followed at all cost.

"Sakura, oi Sakura!" Naruto screamed from his position beside Sai however Sasuke manage to somehow keep him in place. At least Sasuke understood something was a mist and that we needed to get back to Konoha before doing any questioning.

"I am done with Temari-san." Hikari-san said after only a couple of moments of healing the woman.

"Hn." was my only response before Temari-san's eyes fluttered open. She too was pale, weary and yet somehow looked in better condition than Sakura's.

"What happened?" she asked as otou-san proceeded to provide her with support.

"Your team, where are they?" I demanded, wanting nothing more than to get our teams out of this wretched place, and wanting more than anything to get Sakura get back to Konoha.

"Just outside the western gate. Sakura...oh my god Sakura!" Temari-san exclaimed when she'd noticed her limp and unconscious form in my arms.

"She will be well. Let us go. Shisui and Hatake, grab Danzo, Naruto and Sasuke carry Sai." I ordered before turning to the tiger that stood beside me, her tail wrapped around Sakura's wrist and gently emitting and forcing chakra into her system.

We moved in silence, we ran as one and upon arriving we found the puppet master of the village hidden in the sand guarding a woman's unconscious form. She was young and if I was not mistaken the one and only apprentice the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sands had taken.

"Matsuri, is she alright?" Temari-san instantly questioned. However the puppeteers eyes were locked on otou-san's arms supporting his sisters and captains body. When he did not answer Hikari-san left my side for a couple of seconds before stepping back and checking the puppeteer.

"They are fine Temari-san. Kankuro-san is fatigued and Matsuri-san is simply at chakra exhaustion." she answered her unanswered question before turning to face me in the eyes.

"We will need to travel in my manner if we wish to reach Konoha in time." she spoke. Her words, their words had been serious, more alarming than they normally would have allowed when in he presence of others. Truly the situation had to have been grave, even more so alarming. The question, again, was why and what? Why was it so alarming and what was going on?

"What is wrong with her?" I demanded, tone colder than usual when addressing any one of Sakura's summoning animal. Behind me Sasuke tensed, Naruto began to mumble but no one spoke. There was simply silence.

"All will be explained soon I assure you Itachi-san, however we must do this my way."

"This is ridiculous; she's more than likely at her limit as well." otou-san muttered and upon doing so was silenced by Hikari-san's menacing growl. When he said no more and there was silence all around us once again Hikari sand sighed as she began to extend her chakra. Soon it began to take the form of several chakra strings, almost as if we would soon be acting as her puppets.

"No matter what, remain calm." Hikari-san ordered before there was a sort of mini explosion of chakra. After said explosion there was nothing but a cloud of darkness as we traveled, as I felt the wind moving and guiding us. Perhaps this was a faster way to reach Konoha, however that did not mean that I would be getting my answers just as soon as we arrived.

**A/N: So I know it's been a while and I'M SORRY! finals kind of snuck up on me and well lets just say while starting on the next chapter I kinda of fell behind and then had to put the chapter on pause :( Anyway finals are almost over, thank god, so here's a chapter to get you guys through the next week. Thanks for all of the reviews, hope to receive more, and thanks for reading! XD **


	23. Chapter 22: Arrival

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Arrival**

It had been a long night and an even longer morning, and now as the sun was close to setting in Konoha Ino and Mikoto sat by the gates of Konoha. Both were feeling fairly anxious and worried for their family as well as their comrades and close friends. Though Ino wasn't sure that Mikoto-san knew Temari or some of the others she was certain that like herself she was worried; and in all honesty what mother, fellow kunoichi, wouldn't worry for the lives of not only her family but for the shinobi who had gone off and risked their lives so as to save said family.

"It's almost night fall." Mikoto-san had noted anxiously.

"Hai." Ino agreed as she bit on her nails and tried to expand her sense's outward so as to detect, to feel if there was anyone close by. Even the slightest of flares of chakra would have been comforting, but there was nothing. Not even the slightest of sensations.

"They'll be fine, I know they will." Ino added after a couple of minutes went by. There were many villagers who passed by, that noticed the Yamanak and Uchiha pair waiting for their lovers to return form the field and just as well knew not to intervene on their waiting. Though it was true many were surprised that Fugaku Uchiha had left Konoha but still none dared to speak illy of his actions with his wife managing the clan and waiting for his return.

Then, suddenly there it was. The faintest of chakra signals but it was there; and what was more was that Ino knew it to be Sakura's summoning. Instantly she jumped to her feet, a smile spread across her face as she waited anxiously for the appearance of the love of her life and that of her best friend. She'd known she'd fallen in love with Shisou by the third time they'd gone out with one another, how couldn't she when they were so right for each other.

"What's wrong Ino?" Mikoto questioned softly but instead of receiving the answer soon she too felt their closeness and stood along side of Ino. Her eyes were wide, worried because so far she was only able to feel one chakra signature, that of an animals if she wasn't mistaken. It wasn't until Ino noticed her worry and uncertainty that Ino shook her head and turned tear filled eyes to meet Mikoto's worried one's.

"It's okay, its them. That's Sakura's summoning animal's chakra. It cloaks anyone who's traveling with her." Ino explained. As soon as Mikoto-san had heard those words there was a smile on her face, relief coursing through her veins and then, as her husband leaped over the gates of Konoha and landed softly with an injured Temari in his arms, her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she demanded instantly running to his side. All the while helping Temari take a seat on the ground and then wrapping her arms around her husbands neck. She had seen the dried up blood, noticed the tale tale signs of wounds but no scars. Of course Sakura, or her summoning animals as she'd learned, would heal any and all who were injured in battle. It was simply in their nature.

"Battle." was all Fugaku-san said before turning and watching as the rest of the team he had been traveling made their way through the gates of Konoha. Ino, upon seeing Shisui, ran straight into his arms and cried as she cursed at the love of her life. She's been so worried for him, had wondered if she would ever see him again and if any of them would ever make it back home. However before she could say too much, before she could truly lecture him she saw the deep blue coated tiger appear with Itachi and noticed how intently she was working on Sakura's unconscious form.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed while Temari looked down and away, finally giving in to her tears. She was worried for her friend and fellow kunoichi, was worried for her condition and the condition of the child in her. However what was more worrisome was the uncertainty that came with not knowing if they'd live or if only one of them would survive.

"Is she stable? Was she poisoned?" Ino asked immediately going into medic mode.

"Kankuro report to Shizune-san and call the hokage-sama." Temari called out softly but it had been loud enough for as soon as she spoke Kankuro was out of sight and running for the hokage's office. Temari knew that he was tired, that he, that they all, needed to rest but first thing was first. Secure the safety of their comrade.

"Iie, however she in in critical condition." Hikari answered as she turned to face Itachi. "Hand her to Ino, she and I will look over mistress and take her to the hospital." Hikari spoke. Itachi looked at the tiger, felt hesitant but knew by the tone Hikari had used that there was no room for arguing, that this was for the best.

"Hn." he said softly, handing Sakura's unconscious form to Ino. As soon as Ino's own healing chakra started coursing through Sakura's body her eyes fluttered, it seemed as if she was having some sort of nightmare. Meanwhile as Ino proceeded to inspect Sakura for internal bleeding and or poison her eyes widened at what she found. However before she could speak Hikari spoke.

"Nothing is to be said now." she ordered and without hesitation Ino nodded and went on to work.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed as she saw her youngest son and took noticed of his tired, bloodied form. He too needed rest, and beside him stood Hatake and the Uzamaki child that had been Sasuke's teammate since their genin days.

"I am fine Ka-san." Sasuke insisted before turning to face Hikari. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake yet?" Sasuke demanded. He'd seen her body, had noted the lack of serious wounds and what not; therefore he couldn't understand why Sakura had fallen so ill. What it was that was keeping her asleep and away from those she called her family.

"This is not the time or the place Uchiha." suddenly came the hokage's voice, instantly causing everyones body to tense. They knew how protective the hokage was of her apprentice, of the pink haired, lively kunoichi of Konoha and so knew that she out of all of them would be the most aggressive upon the discovery of her condition.

"Hokage-sama." everyone greeted but Tsunade-sama ignored them. Instead she moved so as to stand beside Ino and Hikari.

"Her condition."

"Critical. We need to get her to the hospital." Ino muttered, tears in her eyes and a sadness to her tone. Nodding Tsunade then turned to face the rest.

"Naruto, Sasuke, get that bastard out of my sight. Give him to Ibiki. As for the rest of you, you are all to report to the ANBU tower, Captain Narra will take your statements and the medics there will heal what wounds you have left. I want the reports in my office in one hour." was all Tsunade said before she, Ino, and Hikari teleported straight to the hospital.

Meanwhile Itachi stood with narrowed, tense eyes. He was angry that he had just, essentially, been told to stay a distance while Sakura was ill; that he was not allowed to accompany the love of his life to the hospital and most of all that secrets were continuing to be kept. He had noticed the way Hikari had spoken to Ino, had seen the way her eyes had widened the instant she had begun her own healing and knew that there was something a mist.

"Temari-san, what have you been hiding?" Itachi spoke, turning and locking his deep onyx eyes with Temari's own. Instantly her body froze, she grew more tense and the fears she had been slowly trying to hold back were released as her tears began to flow endlessly. It was painful for her to see one of her best friends in such a sad and critical condition. As a woman it was heart breaking knowing what might end up happening to not only Sakura but to the child as well, and as a fellow kunoichi Temari knew that this was all part of the job. Still the facts, and the logic, made nothing easy.

Still Temari didn't answer, instead she took Matsuri's offering hand, proceeded to lean on Kankuro once again and then sighed. Sasuke by that time had moved up, narrowed his eyes at the kunoichi from the sand and Naruto looked back and forth between the three; only then realizing that there was something a mist.

"Temari-san." Itachi called, a warning to his tone of voice then.

"She'll tell you when she wakes, however right now we have a report to write Captain, and I suggest you do so quickly." she said, her tone cold and harsh before sighing.

"Besides, the faster we finish the faster we can all get to the hospital." she whispered before turning and heading in the direction of the ANBU tower. Naruto at which point pouted. He knew that Temari had a point, that what she said made sense and that he should probably do as she suggested. However Sakura was his teammate, team seven's captain and medic.

"Oi, let's go teme, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto finally spoke before turning in the direction of the hospital.

"Dobe, we..."

"We nothing. Sakura is **our** teammate, is **our **captain, and **our** sister; we have to go now. We'll deal with oba-chan later." he said. All the while determination in his eyes. Sighing Sasuke turned to look up at Kakashi. There was a worry look in his visible eye, a worry that was hiding the determination and agreement he felt along with Naruto.

"Hn." was his only response, but before he could turn around to follow after Naruto Sasuke stopped as he felt Itachi's aura change, as a new tension took to the air.

"You are not following, neither of you. As heirs to the Uchiha clan you will follow orders and you will wait patiently." Fugaku called, an anger and fierceness to his tone of voice.

"I will take Danzo to Ibiki." Sai spoke, for the first time saying anything since he had woke only to find his captain's unconscious form and Danzo's bound. Nodding in understanding, and in gratitude, Naruto and Sasuke handed Danzo over to Sai before he and Danzo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Fugaku." Mikoto scolded seriously, noticing and knowing just how hard this was on both her sons. What was more was how hard it was for herself. She had come to adore Sakura, think of her as a daughter, and now all she wanted to do was to join her son's at the kunoichi's side.

"Mikoto, stay out of this." Fugaku said and as soon as the words left his mouth Itachi turned his back on his father and proceeded to walk. Fugaku all the while could do nothing but to stand in shock and watch as his eldest son walked away from him, ignored him, as his wife glared and then followed and as the rest of those whom had been fighting at his side followed Itachi. It was unreasonable, to him, how they could all put the well being of the kunoichi before their own careers?

"It's not easy to understand unless you allow yourself to get close oji-san." Shisui muttered before he too left.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

Hikari-san had teleported us back to our realm, just a few hundred yards from Konoha before she and I paused so as to make Sakura more comfortable. She was crying in her sleep, a worry and sadness adorning her face that left me with no words so as to describe such a sorrowful expression. Had she done this to herself? Had she fought while knowing of the illness that now took claim on her body? If so then why? Did she not know that I alone, along with those assigned to accompany herself as well as myself, were enough to keep our word and take Sasuke and Shisui back to Konoha safe and sound?

Upon arriving in our realm it was no surprise to watch as Shisui, the calmest of us all, took at a run in such a blinding speed. Otou-san was silent, had been from the moment that I'd completed the seal and that the tigers had resided so as to leave us with Hikari-san. She had healed him, had aided him despite his previous actions and hostilities but still he did not approve of what she, or Sakura, had done before our arrival. One could understand his anger considering how difficult it was to understand Sakura without understanding her actions and her reasonings.

Shisui walked through the gates of Konoha before any of us, was greeted by Ino-san and her sobs. After Shisui otou-san picked up his pace, having felt Ka-san's own chakra signature flaring, and so was the second, Temari-san being in his arms the third, to walk through Konoha's gates. Sasuke, Hatake, Sai-san, Hikari-san and myself, along with the rest of the ninja from sand, were the last. They were her teammates, her family, and as such I understood that they would remain by her side until she woke; until they knew that she'd be well.

"Sakura!" Ino-san screamed upon noticing Sakura's unconscious form in my arms. Meanwhile Temari-san, from her now sitting position on the ground, looked down and away. From the moment we had left Danzo's finally giving in to her tears.

"Is she stable? Was she poisoned?" Ino-san asked as she immediately went into medic mode and raised her glowing hands to Sakura's form. This was Sakura's best friend, so so she'd declared herself to be, and as such there was no doubt in my mind that she would aid Sakura, that she would heal and save her the way she'd done for Ino-san and so many others before.

"Kankuro report to Shizune-san and call the hokage-sama." Temari-san called out with noting louder than a whisper. It had been a whisper, but it had been enough Kankuro-san for as soon as she'd spoken he was out of sight.

"Iie, however she in in critical condition." Hikari-san then answered Ino-san's questions before turning her own deep emerald eyes my way. There was a determination, a seriousness there I knew never to take lightly or to challenge. It was that of a medic, a warrior, and a leader.

"Hand her to Ino, she and I will look over mistress and take her to the hospital." Hikari-san ordered. It would be a lie to say that there was no hesitation there, that I had no qualms with handing Sakura's unconscious form over to another; however it needed to be done.

"Hn." was my only response as I handed her to Ino-san's capable hands. Upon doing so Ino-san started pushing healing chakra into Sakura's body and instantly Sakura's eyes fluttered. Looking closely it almost seemed as if though she were having some sort of nightmare.

Ino-san continued her investigation, checked Sakura for hidden wounds and poisons though after several moments her eyes suddenly widened. There was shock and worry in her eyes, there was something that was indescribable and something that made my heard stop. Was she truly that ill? Would she survive? Most importantly should I lose her would I survive myself. Sakura had become a part of me, apart of the very essence that made my existence. Put simply, losing her would be liking losing a part of myself.

"Nothing is to be said now." Hikari-san subtly ordered Ino-san. There was no hesitation upon doing so, the words flowed, and all the while she continued to work.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke!" Ka-san proceeded to exclaim after making certain that otou-san was well. Her actions were not surprising, why would they when Sasuke was her youngest son.

"I am fine Ka-san." Sasuke insisted before turning to face Hikari-san. Like myself there was suspicion in his eyes, a sort of understanding of what was hidden and a wanting to know what said hidden information was.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake yet?" he demanded of Hikari-san. Had Sakura been conscious she would, even in her ill form, insisted that Sasuke behave himself and show respect.

"This is not the time or the place Uchiha." suddenly came the hokage's voice, keeping peace in the process. Meanwhile the rest of us tensed; how could we not when she was clearly angry, when she herself was tensed and that her apprentice was in such a critical condition.

"Hokage-sama." everyone greeted but Tsunade-sama ignored us all. Instead she moved so as to stand beside Ino and Hikari-san, focusing her complete attention on Sakura.

"Her condition."

"Critical. We need to get her to the hospital." Ino-san muttered, tears in her eyes and a sadness to her tone. Nodding, Tsunade-sama then turned to face the rest.

"Naruto, Sasuke, get that bastard out of my sight. Give him to Ibiki. As for the rest of you, you are all to report to the ANBU tower, Captain Narra will take your statements and the medics there will heal what wounds you have left. I want the reports in my office in one hour." Tsunade-sama ordered angrily before she, Ino-san, and Hikari-san proceeded to teleport themselves to the hospital.

After their departure all I could do was stand and angrily stare. Without hesitation or pleadings, without explanations or assurances I had just, essentially, been told to stay away from Sakura, to leave her in their hands and that at the moment I was not needed. Had they perhaps forgotten what Sakura was to me, what I was to her? Iie, but perhaps it was their emotions and their worry that was clouding their thoughts and their actions. While it was true that Ino-san, Hikari-san and hokage-sama were all more than capable medics who needed space so as to aid Sakura, the truth of the matter was that I would have liked nothing better than to remain by her side. However, now that the hokage-sam and Hikari-san were gone, first thing was first. Discovering the secrete of Sakura's illness.

"Temari-san, what have you been hiding?" Upon speaking and meeting her eyes with my own it was no surprise that Temari-san froze, that her body tensed and that soon her tears released from their cage. She was in pain, feeling guilt more than likely, but that did not change the fact that she had information I needed, that I deserved to know and that more than anything else I wanted to know. With said information I would be able to determine whether Sakura's condition was truly that ill, if she would be able to return to her normal self, or if there truly was nothing to worry about. None the less, I needed an answer.

"Temari-san." I called intensely when she failed to respond to my question. She was loyal, I knew she would be. Sakura only surrounded herself with people of could character, people who kept their word, and with shinobi whom she was able to trust with her life. The only exception to her rule was otou-san, thought that had been the hokage's doing, and even then during the course of the battle, some part that I'd missed, I was certain that Sakura now thought differently of otou-san.

"She'll tell you when she wakes, however right now we have a report to write Captain, and I suggest you do so quickly." was Temari-sans only reply to my demanding tone before she took in a deep breath once again. It was clear that she was trying to keep from breaking any further, that she, like the rest of us, wanted nothing more than to join Sakura at the hospital. However she was here form the village hidden in the sand, she was representing her home land and the Kakzekage, and as such she could not, nor would she, afford to cause an incident with an allied nation.

"Besides, the faster we finish the faster we can all get to the hospital." Temari-san whispered before turning and heading in the direction of the ANBU tower. Her tone was soft, filled with sadness and it was uncertain as to whether or not she was trying to convince us or herself with the words she'd spoken. Perhaps both.

Upon her departure Naruto pouted. In some ways that man, or rather boy, was much like a child. He insisted on doing things his way, on ignoring procedure and acting on instinct. While it is true, to a certain extent, that instinct will at certain times aid one in battle, it is also true that it clouds judgement and causes death.

"Oi, let's go teme, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto he insisted.

"Dobe, we..."

"We nothing. Sakura is **our** teammate, is **our **captain, and **our** sister; we have to go now. We'll deal with oba-chan later." his words in that moment were full of a determination I'd never heard, one that not only rang in the air but shown in his eyes. What was more astounding was the context of what he'd just said, of how he had voiced his, high, opinion of Sakura and how much he cared for her. At which point Naruto did not only manage to remind Sasuke of his own emotion but my own as well. Truly he was an incredible man.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response. However before Sasuke could turn around so as to follow after Naruto otou-san intervened. That was not, should not have been such a grand surprise. Rather the surprise was my reaction, how my body tensed, and how the tension in the air seemed to grow and to thicken. No, Otou-san would not intervene this time.

"You are not following, neither of you. As heirs to the Uchiha clan you will follow orders and you will wait patiently." Otou-san's voice was full of anger and a fierceness I had no seen since I had told of him my intentions for Sakura.

"I will take Danzo to Ibiki." Sai spoke. Had he not done so I would have not remembered of his existence nor would I have been able to keep myself from adding fuel to the fire. It was strange how easy it was to trust this man, how much easier it had been the instant we had jumped into battle together and I'd witnessed his efforts to protect Sakura from the man shinobi that had been ordered to target her. Upon volunteering Naruto and Sasuke nodding their acceptance and gratitude before handing Danzo over to Sai. Then, as soon as Danzo was in his custody, Said and Danzo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Fugaku." Ka-san scolded otou-san seriously. All the while trying to keep a fight from breaking out between Sasuke and I against otou-san. It was only a matter of time before I myself fought with otou-san, before I would have lost against my temper and put otou-san in his place.

"Mikoto, stay out." the words have left otou-san's lips so suddenly, so effortlessly it was clear that he had had enough of Sasuke's and myself independence. He wanted to control us, to, for perhaps the rest of our lives, tell Sasuke and myself what to do and how to live our shinobi lives. What was more was the obligations he continued to impose on us. Enough was enough.

Without needed a second to think I gave otou-san my back and proceeded to walk away. There was no time to argue or to fight, there was no strength, or chakra, in me left so as to properly place otou-san in place in respective to my life and the decisions I took. However the instant my chakra returned and I was aware that Sakura's condition was well, I would not hesitate to fight otou-san and finish this ridiculous fight once and for all.

Meanwhile all otou-san could do was stand and watch as I, followed by Sasuke, Naruto, and Hatake, made our way to the hospital so as to inform ourselves of Sakura's condition. It took a couple of moments, short moments, for Shisui to catch up to us and when he had there was a slight taunting sort of look to his eyes. Silently I raised my brow, questioned him but in turn all Shisui did was shake his head and assure me that all was well. Well, well with him anyway.

When we arrived at the hospital we found many of the nurses on staff running from room to room, some covering for each other while others picked up supplies and ran down the hall toward a closed off hall way. There was crying and a large flaring of chakra I knew to be Hikari-san's but no words. Simply actions. Then, when a small, seemingly new, nurse noticed our arrival she approached us with chart in hands.

"I'm sorry ANBU-san's but the medic's are all busy at the moment. If you'd like to take a seat and..."

"We are here to inform ourselves of Haruno Sakura's condition."

"She is with Ino-san, hokage-sama and Hikari-sama at the moment. If you'd like to go clean up we'll call should..."

"We're not going anywhere. We're waiting right here." Naruto declared in a childish tone of voice. However before the nurse could oppose us, a medic from the hall called for her and advised that she let us be. Sighing the nurse ran down to where she was needed.

Perhaps it was the silence, or the feeling of something not fitting in its place, but as we waiting for news, any sort of news, a sudden feeling of uneasiness took over me. Sakura was a strong kunoichi, loving and caring; surely she did not deserve the fate of so many early passing shinobi. Not Sakura.

"You think she'll be okay?" Naruto whispered after several long moments passed and still all we could feel was the constant flaring of chakra.

"Of course dobe, its Sakura." Sasuke muttered. Naruto grinned at his reaction though it was not for entertainment. Like myself, it seemed that Naruto had come to learn, to understand Sasuke on a level so few had ever tried to do so much less to achieve. It was good that Sasuke had some in his life that he was able to trust, one whom was a constant, and, by the looks of it, would remain a constant for life times to come.

"Naruto-kun." suddenly came a soft, sort of timid tone of voice. Hatake, myself and Sasuke did not need to turn to know who it was that had called out to the blonde. Only one kunoichi in all of Konoha was capable of falling in love with the most unstable, knuckle headed, annoyance of all shinobhi in the village.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed before he took her in his arms and buried his face in the Hyuuga's heiress hair. She was worried, her eyes were blood shot so clearly she'd been crying, but now she suppressed her own fears and turned it into courage so as to support Naruto. Sakura's smiling face came to mind then and I knew then that what they young Hyuuga heiress was to Naruto, Sakura was to me. She was a sort of strength, my source of strength, and so a life without her would be meaning less, empty, and cold; much like the stone that I'd been before I'd allowed her into my life.

"I should have known no one other than Temari and her would listen." the hokage-sama suddenly spoke, causing everyone's, including my own, head to swiftly turn and meet wither her tired, and annoyed, looking eyes.

"Oba-chan, is okay? Is Sakura better?" Naruto called, instantly dragging the Hyuuga heiress with him so as to stand in front of the hoakge. Her smile was small, with the slightest of relief but it was there and that could only mean one thing. Sakura was well, healed or at least in the process of healing.

"She's going to need rest, a lot of it, but yes. She'll be fine." she said before turning series eyes my way. "And as for you Uchiha, I suggest that you go speak with her." she said seriously just as Ino-san made herself known. She bowed a greeting my way, a silent thank you for what I'd done for her, and then, without word or noticed, smack Shisui upside the head.

"Oi, that hurts woman. I just got back from battle, I'm out of chakra and you go and whack me?" Shisui's complaints were light and teasing, just as he was loving and caring when Ino-san took him into her arms and proceeded to heal what she could. It was then that I noticed how depelted her once full stocked chakra was now.

"What was wrong with Sakura?" my words were like a bucket of cold water on everyone's celebration, one that no one seemed to appreciate.

"She will tell you when you see her." she said, once again raising suspicion. Sakura was not one for secretes, she had no problem with her illnesses and status to be announced to those who were closes to her. What was more was that the hokage-sama understood this, perhaps more so than anyone else in all of Konoha.

"Hn." was my only response as I began to walk toward the direction of her room. She was well, healing and would hopefully be conscious when I walked into her room.

"As for the rest of you, to the ANBU tower! Now!" the hokage exclaimed, annoyance and anger in her voice. The anger was not as fierce as it had been before, as if had been when we'd first arrived and she'd found Sakura's condition to be so ill; however it was till angry and and it was still threatening to those who were not listening to the orders she was giving.

"Shisui?" I called, pausing as I stopped at the double doors that would lead me to the elevator and then the floor, Sakura was resting on. Everyone's eyes were on me, but that was not the point.

"Hai taishou?"

"Write the report, submit it and then go home and rest. We will not be going on any missions any time soon."

"Hai taishou." Shisui responded with a smile before turning around and allowing himself to be spoiled. Ino-san was helping him walk, she was giving him water and soothing his sores. That being the last thing I saw of the comrades I'd fought with I turned and went on. Sakura was waiting, resting, and more than anything I wanted to see her with my own eyes.


	24. Chapter 23: Truth's revealed

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Truth's Revealed **

As soon as Masumi had taken me into the shadows and had instructed me not to move, as she assured me that Fugaku and Itachi would be able to bind and deal with Danzo, I wasn't sure what to say. Clearly she'd been the one to tell Rage to speak with them, she'd been the one who had passed along the information needed so as to do what she was promising me he'd be able to do. What was more amazing than realizing that was actually watching Itachi and Fugaku helping each other, moving and fighting along side each other as if it were the most natural thing in world. As if they'd always been on the same team.

The fight didn't last long and though the instant I'd seen Itachi's blood I wanted nothing more than to jump in, to fight and to heal the love of my life, again Masumi kept me in my place. Things blurred from that moment on, everything seemed to be moving at a speed my eyes would never be able to follow but at least my mind was blank; numb and free of stress. Then, the last clear image I could remember was Temari's bloodied body. She had jumped up, protected Fugaku as if he was from her village, as if he was a friend and a loved one. The question was why? Why had she acted out so recklessly? Didn't she know that Masumi would have gotten to him, didn't she know that Hikari would heal him along with everyone else?

"Temari! Temari!" I screamed as all I could do was watch as Kamatari, started fading away. This was not right, this wasn't fair. What was more was that this would devastate Gaara, would sadden him, Kankuro, Matsuri, and their home. Temari was loved among her village and her land; how could I let her be taken from them? How would I ever be able to face Gaara again?

So, without thinking about my own condition and ignoring Masumi's warning growls I started to produce as much healing chakra as I possibly could. Temari couldn't die, I just wouldn't let her.

Almost immediately I could feel as sweat began to from on my brow, I could feel as I grew sick, but still I kept going. I refused to stop healing, and possibly saving, Temari. The longing to heal, the love I felt for Temari was what was driving me, what was helping me save her, and most of all it was the one thing I knew that guaranteed she'd live.

"Shisui you and Hatake watch Danzo, Naruto and Sasuke help Sai-san." Itachi called, instantly giving orders and taking charge. Technically I was in charge too, I was the leader of us both but at the moment that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I get what I wanted to done. Still that didn't mean that I wasn't getting sick, that I didn't feel the wrongness of my actions and that I should have stopped.

"Enough." Masumi growled while Rage and V began to approach Masumi's side. Then, without another word all three of them pushed me back and away from Temari's half healed form. Were they crazy? Couldn't they see that she needed help?

**'Calm down.'** my inner cooed but nothing mattered, how could I listen to her when by the looks of things the cost to keep my family, to keep Itachi by my side, was the life of a dear friend?

"No! I need to save her, she's going to live! She..." but before I could finish my body instinctively turned away from Temari's laying form and soon I was puking my guts out. Faintly I remember hearing Masumi growl before a sort of alluring chakra started to appear. Then, all of a sudden I felt Itachi's chakra, it was surrounding me, comforting me, and then suddenly it was inside of me. Soon it even started to act as a sort of support system, a way in which to aid my unborn child so as to allow me a chance to rest.

"What have you done?" Itachi challenged but the voice that I loved so much, Itachi's voice, was faint and suddenly oh so far away. The last thing I remember was Naruto's screams before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I'm not going to lie, it hurt. Everything hurt. It was as if my insides were suddenly lighting up on fire and the only water, the only thing I had that could put the flames out was this sluggish, cooling liquid that couldn't seem to move fast enough. Instinctively I tried to call for my own healing chakra but as soon as I felt my unborn child, I felt the danger I, we were in I screamed. What had I done? This wasn't supposed to have happened? If only I'd listened, if only I'd done as was planned, and as I'd been told; maybe then we'd still have some sort of chance.

For a while, a really long while, all I could do was wonder around in this never ending darkness. All the while wondering if the pain would ever fade, if I'd ever be able to see Itachi, if our unborn child would survive, what I'd do if he or she didn't, and most of all if Itachi could ever forgive me for risking the life, and possibly, losing the life of our unborn child. Of course he'd understand, I knew he knew me well enough to understand why I'd kept it from him, why I'd acted and why I'd done what I'd done; but guilt was a powerful emotion and against it I would not be able to win. I knew that.

Konoha may have seen me as an all powerful kunoichi, as the best of the best, but the truth was that I was just like any other woman. All I wanted was a home, a family to call my own, and the opportunity to live my life as happily and care free as I could. Granted the career I'd chosen would make it difficult I had never in my life thought it to be impossible, at least not before now. After all how was I going to face the love of my life and tell him I'd lost our child?

The pain was constant during my agonizing thoughts, all the while slowly fading and every now and then flaring. I could feel Hikari's chakra keeping me stable, checking on the baby's chakra and felt as she began to multiply Itachi's chakra. Was that why Masumi had given it to me? Or was it that Itachi had figured it out and was now trying to share his life force with me so as to keep our child living? If so was he angry? Would he forgive me?

**'Of course he will, he loves us.'** my inner cooed again, and this time I did not try to ignore her or to push her away. How could I when I felt so alone, when I felt as if I didn't deserve to live much less to bare the child of the man I loved. Oh and how I loved him! Itachi was my world now, he was a part of me, the second half of my soul and without him I knew I would never be the same. How could I when he had my heart?

Things took an interesting turn when suddenly I felt Ino's chakra invading my system, checking and searching. Knowing her she was looking for some sort of poison, some sort of internal injury that was more than likely the cause of my current state. However as soon as her chakra passed by my baby, and my baby started to steal some of her chakra, I knew that she knew. Involuntarily my eyes fluttered, they tried to open but I would not wake. Not now.

At the same time the hope I thought I'd lost resurfaced with a vengeance. If Hikari had gotten me to Konoha and found Ino, if Ino was helping her then surely someone had been smart enough to call shishou; and with Ino, shishou, and Hikari I was certain that I'd live, that perhaps, just maybe so would my child. That everything would be alright. Then, as soon as shishou's chakra was in my body too my hope seemed to have tripled. Suddenly I knew I could make it, that I would make and that I would make sure that from this day on I would take care of not only myself but of my child as well.

When my back hit a cold metal table and my own condition started to stable I opened my eyes and tried to move my hands to my womb. My baby needed my chakra, and though I was low I didn't mind giving it up.

"Stop it Sakura, we need to keep you..."

"No, save my baby." I said defiantly, meeting my tearing eyes with shishou's astonished one's. Temari had told me that she had had a theory of my condition, that she would have tried to convince to stay in Konoha had it not been for Fugaku. Truth was that even if she had tried I don't think I would have listened.

"If we leave the baby in you you'll be risking a relapse. I know its a sad decision but you can try again. This won't..."

"No!" I screamed out defiantly desperate that time. This was not happening! They couldn't possibly be serious about getting rid of my child just to make this easier, just to keep me safe. Couldn't they see that I didn't care, that I just wanted my baby to be safe, for both of us to be stabilized and then I'd do the rest. I'd be a better mother, one who wouldn't risk both our lives.

"Sakura, listen to..."

"No, please shishou. I can't, I won't...please..." I cried. Shishou stared at me, our eyes were locked for several seconds before a long sigh left her lips and she nodded. She, more than anyone else I knew, would understand me and my choice. I knew she would and I knew why she had. Turning she faced Ino and locked eyes with her.

"Keep working on keeping her heart rate down and keeping Sakura stable, Hikari-san any suggestions on how to stabilize the fetus?" shishou called. Hikari looked at me then, saw my emotions, though I was pretty sure she could feel them too, and without missing a beat turned to shishou and proceeded to explain to her the most complex yet simple sounding procedure I'd ever heard.

In truth a part of me wasn't sure if this was going to work, but I sure as hell hoped that it would. Nervously I sat as still as possible, I ignored the nausea that came with the sensation of my chakra being doubled, of Itachi's chakra being doubled and given to my child, and most of all I tried not to think of anything. My minded needed to stay blank, to be clear so that I'd avoid the adding of stress that my body was already under. Then, after what felt like an eternity, and I'm not sure when, I passed out.

When next I woke up, I woke up in a room with Hikari on my left, Ino on my right and shishou standing in front of me. Hikari looked calm, relieved while Ino and shishou looked upset and tired. Surely their days had yet to end and, now, was far from ending.

"What were you thinking?" It was Ino who spoke, her tone of voice soft and angry. I didn't blame her, how could I?

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully before turning to face Hikari. "Are you alright? Are the others?"

"We're all well mistress, rest." she assured me, curling up her tail around my wrist the way she always did when I was restless and worried.

"What about my baby?" I asked, suddenly not sure if I should check myself or if they had gone against my wishes when I'd passed out. Instinctively my hands fell to my womb and I fought not to check myself. Using chakra now would be foolish, and more than likely deadly.

"Well, we'll know the sex of the fetus in a couple of months. Until you've given birth you are not to go on mission. You can continue to work part time at the hospital but always by Ino's side. Am I clear?" her tone of voice was serious, deadly serious, but I knew it was because I'd scared the crap out of her.

"Hai shishou, it is."

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to go get those damn teammates of yours to the ANBU tower and writing their reports."

"Umm shishou?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Does...well does he know?" I asked, my tone of voice softer than normal and suddenly oh so hesitant. Faintly shishou smiled, shook her head and sighed.

"I thought it'd be best if he heard it from you." and with that she walked off. A relief so freeing, so up lifting took over me then. Against all odds I'd, we'd done it. I'd managed to hold on until Itachi arrived, I had managed to save Temari and now I'd managed to survive for not only my sake but for the sake of Itachi and our baby as well. What was more was that our child had managed to hold on, to endure and survive despite the odds.

"If you think its all over you're sadly mistaken." Ino said, a taunting to her tone of voice.

"What are you talking about pig?" I said confusedly, a taunting to my tone of voice so that she'd know that I was fine and up for joking. Grunting Ino shook her head, walked toward the door, laughed and then finally met my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for Mikoto and I to look for a wedding dress while keeping in mind how big your going to get? Damn it Sakura you never let me have fun." Ino taunted before winking and then suddenly walking out of the room.

At first all I could register was shock and amazement, then the full impact of what she was saying hit me like a tone of bricks. What was most confusing was trying to figure out since when had she been helping Mikoto with my wedding plans and how the hell had she met Mikoto? Sighing I turned to Hikari and smiled softly.

"Thank you." I whispered at Hikari upon feeling the impact of it all then; and truly I was grateful. If it hadn't been for her, for any of them, I would have died back with the whole Orochimaru incident, I would have died today and I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to save my baby.

"No need mistress." she assured me before making herself comfortable and laying at my side. For a while we sat there, at peace and I myself finally calm. Or so I had been up for until both Hikari and I felt Itachi's chakra signature getting closer and closer. Of course shishou would send him to me like I'd asked, allow us the privacy we'd need so as to discuss what was to happen and what he thought of my so called condition. He was mad, I knew he was mad at me but I also knew that he'd forgive me as soon as I'd explain.

"Come in." I called as soon as I head a soft knock on the door and without hesitation he did. It wasn't surprising to find that he was still in his torn and tattered cloths. Of course he wouldn't go home and change, he wouldn't rest until he was certain that I was safe and well.

"You are well."

"Hai, better than I had been a couple of hours ago. I'm sorry for the scare." I answered, not sure how to go on and actually tell him. Itachi being Itachi, there was a long time with nothing but silence. He simply came to my bed side, looked over my body, searched for any signs of bandages or traces of foreign chakra; but he found nothing of the sort. Instead he found an IV strapped to my hand, directly feeding me nutrients and keeping me hydrated, a blanket laid out about me and a smile on my face.

"What have you been keeping from me Sakura?" and there it was. The question that he'd been dying, not literally, to ask me for the last almost twenty four hours. Hearing his tension, his anger and his demanding tone Hikari stood and moved so as to stand before me as a sort of wall. Sighing I shook my head and softly pushed her back. All the while silently assuring her that I was well, that there wasn't anything to be tensed about.

"Before I tell you you have to understand I did it for us, for Sasuke and Shisui. I couldn't afford to seem weak in front of your father, now of all times. Itachi..."

"Otou-san will no longer have a say in my life. With or without his consent and approval we will wed." Itachi declared as he moved and took my hand in his. Slowly he started to rub small, soothing circles on my hand, massaged it for me and all the while kept his eyes from mine.

"What of the clan?" I whispered, not sure what to think about what he'd just said. Clearly there was something I missed because the last time I remember seeing Itachi he was siding along side his father as if they were the perfect team; almost better than the team Itachi made with Shisui.

"It is my life Sakura, I will no longer permit for anyone, including my father and the clan, to interfere anymore." he spoke honestly. He was hesitant, and though I knew he meant what he said I also knew that more than anything he wanted to lead the Uchiha clan, that he wanted to make changes, to better the clan and rid them of their ignorance just as he'd lost his.

"I kept it from you also because if you knew you wouldn't have let me of gone into battle, hell you probably wouldn't even have left me leave the hide out Itachi. Please, please understand that I kept it a secrete because I truly felt I had no other choice." I explained, my emotions suddenly a wreck, my tears spilling from my eyes the way and endless river flowed. If Itachi grew to hate me now I wasn't sure if I'd make it and I sure as hell wasn't about to give up my child to him and the clan. No, I needed him, I needed him more than anything else in the world and I needed him to understand.

"Sakura, if you were, are ill you must tell me. You're life means more to me than anyone else's." he said seriously, causing my tears to increase in flow and a sob to leave my lips. I'd hurt him, I knew he'd be hurt but the look, the sudden tortured look that appeared on his face was far much more than what I had been expecting.

"Liar." I suddenly spoke, a taunting to my tone of voice as I desperately tried to stop the flowing tears. I couldn't help it, I needed to lighten the mood, I needed a way to tell him he was going to be a father without keeping him so quiet and so tortured. What was more was that I needed to do this in a light sort of fashion, in a way that was more happy than sad and worried.

"Sakura what must I do for you to..."

"You're a liar because there's only two people in this whole world, in all the worlds, that you could never live without. I'm one of them, so think. Who can be the other?" the smile on my face and the glint to my eyes should have been a clue, and in truth I guess if he had grown up like any other child, had been like any other man, nothing would have changed. Men were men and as such they could be quite dense.

"Sakura this is non-sense. There is no one else in this world, in all the worlds as you so drastically put it, that I could live without. Its you and only..."

"Not even you're own flesh and blood? Could you not live without your son or daughter Itachi?" I asked, suddenly whispering and afraid of what was to come. Sure Itachi was ready for many things, for taking over the clan, for leading, for loving, and so on and so forth. But was he really ready to be a father?

**'Yes.'** both my inner and I said in unison as we watched Itachi's eyes widened, as I watched him look at me as if he were some sort of stunned animal, as if he'd run out of air; as if I'd just given him the best news he'd ever heard in his life. Then, ever so slowly Itachi took to a knee and placed his head on my chest, he held my hand with one and with the other placed it over my womb. He wouldn't be able to feel anything, at lest not yet, but so long as he was willing to give up chakra I knew he'd be able to sense the small life inside of me.

So, without thinking I watched, I silently pressed his hand into my skin, just over my womb and urged him to try, to check for himself. Hesitantly he started to release the slightest of chakra, he started to search and sure enough he found what he'd been looking for; for what it was I told him had been there.

"When?" he asked, astonishment in his tone as he looked up to lock his deep onyx eyes with my own.

"I found out the morning we were to head out to Danzo's head quarters. It's why Hikari switched places with Rage." I answered truthfully. After all now that he knew there was no reason to be hiding anything, to keep him in the dark even.

"How long?" he went on as he stood and took a seat beside me, all the while being mindful of the IV I had in me and the liquids it was feeding me.

"Shishou checked, she says I'm a month and two weeks." I answered, a new smile on my face and tears of joy in my eyes. Of course he'd be shocked, of course he'd be thinking of the future in his mind, but more than anything he'd accepted me; accepted us.

Once again we sat in silence, Itachi all the while thinking over of what I'd just told him, processing what it meant and surely thinking of the wedding and of when he would either move in with me or I with him. Not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that we were by each others side.

"The wedding will be..."

"Now don't you start. Let your Ka-san and Ino have their fun. So long as we end up together, so long as our child is born well, I don't care what formalities I have to go through. I want to stay at your side Itachi." I said and without warning he kissed me.

I loved Itachi's kisses, always have and I always will. They were intoxicating, they lit a flame so strong in me that I wasn't sure if I'd survive the aftermath, but more than anything they were silently, powerful reassurances that no matter what he too would stay at my side; and it would have been a wonderful moment, perfect even-at least until Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi were suddenly barging in the room.

"Oi what do you think you're doing! Sakura is getting better and you're already ready to..." but before Naruto could finish his train of thought Sasuke smacked him upside the head and mumbled something about how big of an idiot Naruto could be. Smiling I kept Itachi's hand in mine, I turned to look at my teammates, my family, my brothers and my best friends before sighing.

"I'm fine Naruto, really." I assured him before turning to Kakashi. "Will you get the door please?" I asked and he complied. Once the door was closed and everyone quiet I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come. Shishou had taken me off of active duty but not my teammates, which meant that I needed to leave a temporary captain in charge of ANBU squad team seven.

"Naruto, stay quiet and listen, and for the love of god try not to interrupt me. I promise I'll explain properly." I said seriously before turning to look at Sai with a smile. "I'm glad you're up and about."

"It's thanks to you taichou." he said while leaning against the wall.

"Get on with it Sakura, the hokage only allowed us ten minutes before she and Fugaku come in here. He's demanding that the three of you have a meeting to discuss your dismissal from ANBU." Kakashi said seriously and worriedly. Laughing I shook my head, boy was he going to get a kick out of the truth when he found out.

"Hai hai." I said as I tried to control my laughter. Once it was under control I took in a deep breath and I started to speak.

"Effective immediately I've been taken off of active duty and will remain as such for the next several months. This won't be permanent, I promise, but it is needed. Therefore in lack of my presence I'm leaving Kakashi in charge. Don't give me those eyes Naruto, you know damn well why he's in charge." I said, answering Naruto's unspoken ranting and questions.

"Why are you off of active duty?" It was Sasuke who spoke, who questioned me and more than likely the only one who had suspected me of keeping some sort of secret. Taking in a deep breath, and glancing at Itachi for support, I prepared my self to speak. Unlike Itachi I wasn't a hundred percent sure how my brothers would react to the news but I knew that it'd be a hell of a time watching their responses.

"I've been taken off of active duty because I'm pregnant and as such I will not be able to perform at my best while out on the field." the manner in which I informed them sounded more political than what I had intended for it to sound but it did it's job. Instantly Naruto fell to the floor on his knees, Sai's eyes widened, Kakashi grinned, and Sasuke stood shocked in silence

**'Bet they hadn't seen that one coming.'** my inner muttered. She was right, they hadn't. Then, finally after several long moments went by Naruto stood on his feet, he was glancing from Itachi to me and back again and then, before he could do anything rash Sasuke stopped him and sighed.

"There's really no stopping you two." he muttered to himself before shrugging. He was about to say something else, about to add to his muttering but out of no where the door flew open, Naruto dodged, Kakashi withdrew a weapon and Sai jumped to stand in front of me. They were all moving to protect me, to guard me and act as some sort of wall. At first I was confused, unsure as to why they were acting the way that they were but as soon as I heard his voice I understood. He'd heard.

"She's what?" Fugaku roared as he walked in. Behind him was a happy, beaming Mikoto and after her was a sympathizing shishou. Slightly I shook my head and silently, as best as I could, assured her that none of this was her fault. After all, he was bound to find out the truth.

"Good evening Fugaku-san, I am glad to see you are well and able to walk on your own." I answered instead, all the while my family, my brothers staying in their spot so as to protect me from the raging Uchiha leader. Meanwhile Hikari was slowing gathering chakra, emitting the faintest of growls but I knew that the instant he came at me he'd be pinned to the wall across the room. Not that it was a very big room but at least he'd be away from me.

"Do not mock me girl, tell the truth." Fugaku-san growled out instead and as soon as he had he was blocked from getting any closer. Hikari stood beside Sai and shishou, along with Mikoto-san, were suddenly at my sides. Mikoto's face was happy, filled with excitement and love. Meanwhile shishou kept her hokage's mask in place, after all there was only so much she could do for me and so much she could keep from getting to me. Especially if I was the one choosing to involve myself with Itachi and his family.

**'A.K.A. clan.'** my inner muttered angrily as she and I both watched and waiting to see how things would play out.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I challenged, once again ignoring his title and his honorific. Anger flashed in his eyes again.

"The mission is over, you are too..."

"Wrong, I have not received your mission report and regardless of whether the hokage-sama has or has not released you of your assignment, you will continue to answer to me until I dismiss you. I am captain here Fugaku-san, do not forget it." I warned, sitting up and using Itachi's hand so as to stay balanced.

"Release her and leave Itachi. I will..."

"Iie. I will stay at Sakura's side, she is the woman I will marry and she is the mother of my child." Itachi's voice was ice cold but his hold, his body near mine was anything but cold. Rather it was gentle and warm, loving and caring, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that captain Haruno be dismissed from her ANBU responsibilities. Not only has she placed the life of her team members on the line but that of my son's as well; and now, to top it all off she is lying simply to stay by my sons side." Fugaku-san suddenly demanded.

**'He really shouldn't have gone there.'** my inner noted before shishou stepped forward. She was annoyed, it was late and clearly she had not had her daily/nightly serving of sake yet.

"Do you doubt my medical abilities Fugaku-san?" shishou demanded.

"No hokage-sama, however she is a medic and as such she has the knowledge so as to..."

"To what? Fake a pregnancy this advanced? She is a month into her pregnancy Fugaku-san. There is no denying that." she said before turning to the rest of my team. "The rest of you are dismissed. Report first thing in the morning so as to submit your final reports."

It was clear that Naruto didn't want to leave but it was also clear that my hospital room was too small to fit us all in and too crowded. Not to mention that I really, really wanted to handle this without any fights breaking out.

"Go, I'll be fine." I assured them and with that they were gone. Once gone I turned and faced Fugaku-san in the eyes. "You are as stubborn as your sons." I muttered before shaking my head.

"I'm not going to say this twice so listen up Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi and I love each other, Sasuke is like a brother to me and regardless of whether you believe me or not I wasn't just fighting for Sasuke and Shisui back there. I was fighting to defend the rest of the Uchiha clan." I explained, causing shishou to take a step back and Hikari to step up.

"Itachi and I will get married, I will be family and whether you like it or not I am having Itachi's child. So, for once in your life stop trying to control your sons life and let them make their own mistakes."

To say that Fugaku Uchiha was shocked still would have been an understatement. He was colder than ice, more still than any stone statue I'd ever seen, and more red than any tomato I'd ever seen, or eaten, for that matter. His anger was rising, he was risking his own safety but I could not afford to worry for him at the moment. Not when I had my own lover and child to worry about now.

"How...how dare you! You, you wretched, weak little thing! You will never be apart of the Uchiha! How can you when you ran from battle?" he yelled, balling his hands into fists and shaking his head. Itachi was about to speak, to challenge him despite not having been there himself and so before he could do so I had Hikari help me stand. As soon as I was standing face to face with him I narrowed my eyes.

"I am many things but wretched and weak aren't one of them. As for your accusation, well did you see me run away from Danzo, did you see me try to run away from the ROOTs head quarters so as to avoid the battle that took place, and did you see me trying to escape?"

"No but you..."

"One does not need to raise a fist to fight Fugaku Uchiha, nor does one need to use their own chakra. You use what you can in the situation that you're in, that's what decides a battle. Yes Hikari fought in my place, but I did not need her to dodge or to throw my kunai, I did not hide in the shadows and leave her on her own. I stood my ground and I used Danzo's anger against him." I said, all the while Hikari acting as my support and Itachi standing to my left. If worse came to worse I knew that Hikari would block and that Itachi would take me away; but I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come down to that.

"You...you..."

"Enough Fugaku." Mikoto suddenly spoke, taking several steps so as to not only stand in front of Hikari, Itachi and myself, but so as to face Fugaku with her own sharingan burning eyes. Upon seeing her eyes my own widened in astonishment. I'd never seen a woman of the Uchiha clan wield the sharingan, hell I'd never seen a woman Uchiha become a shinobi!

"Mikoto, this..."

"This nothing. They are getting married, they are giving me grand children, and Itachi is free to choose who he spends the rest of his life with just like you did." she growled, a menacing tone to her voice.

"Miko..."

"I'm not done speaking Fugaku. Listen, I love you but damn it you're being an ass. You fought like hell to have your father approve of me, even then you still resent him for not consenting. Do you want to do that to your son?" as the words and the story left her lips I felt Itachi tense, I watched as his eyes widened and in their reflection watched as my own did the same. Were we hearing right?

"I apologize for my husbands stubbornness hokage-sama, he will not trouble you on my son's and Haruno-sans relationship any further." Mikoto said when Fugaku-san had no words left to say. Truly she was a fierce and powerful woman, a true kunoichi at heart.

"Well then if my presence is no longer needed I'm leaving. There's a bottle of sake in my office and it had my name written all over it."

"Shishou?"

"Iie. You're staying over night and that's the end of it." and with that she was gone. Cursing under my breath I shook my head before sitting back on my bed. It had been a long past couple of days, I was tired and drained both physically and emotionally. All I wanted was to sleep.

"What about our agreement? Will you back..."

"No. I'll fight you whenever you wish." I answered Fugaku's unfinished question.

"Sakura..." Itachi warned but I didn't care. He needed to see what it felt like to get hit by a medic's hands, what it felt like to spar and lose against me. Sasuke had, Itachi had come close to feeling it, and so he would too.

"No. You're opponent will be me." Mikoto suddenly said before my inner bursted out into a laughing fit.

**'Bet he didn't see that one coming!'** she roared in between laughs. A part of me, the more childish part, couldn't help but to join in with her but thankfully I still had control over my consciousness and so was able to keep my face and eyes blank.

"Oh don't give me those eyes Itachi. It may be a while since I last spared but you're father has never been able to best me in a spar." she said, the slightest taunting to her tone of voice. The tension in the air was gone, my weariness was catching up to me so instead of arguing with Mikoto I lay back into bed and tucked myself in.

"Love you." were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Planning

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Planning**

When next I woke up I woke up feeling better than ever. Sure there was nausea but that was normal in a pregnancy, what woman wouldn't feel morning sickness. Thankfully though, when next I woke up I also woke up to the sight of my discharging papers and a change of cloths. Happily I jumped in the shower, all the while letting Hikari get some sleep. It had been a long past couple of days for her, healing and fighting; she needed the break. Sighing, and upon stepping out of the bath, I walked over to her and smiled.

"You really are incredible." I whispered as she opened an eye.

"Thank you, are you ready to leave?"

"Hai but you don't have to follow. I'm home, in Konoha and you need your rest." I assured her with a smile before frowning. "We won't be able to see each other for a while but I promise, as soon as I'm able I'll summon you back to let you know I'm alright." I could hear the sadness in my tone of voice, could hear how much I'd long to see their faces.

"Hai, you do well to take care of yourself mistress." Hikari said with a tired tone of voice. Smiling I nodded before bending down and hugging the large tiger. From the moment that I'd met them, all of them, they weren't just summoning animals I could relay on or tools to be used. They were a part of me, of my family, and just as important as Naruto and Sasuke were to me.

"Hai." I whispered before she disappeared. Before I could stop it tears were streaming down my face, I knew that it was irrational, that there was no point in crying because in a matter of months we'd be able to see each other, to catch up, and to practice with one another; but still my tears fell.

Shishou and Itachi were the one's who found me in my sorrowful state and as soon as they'd seen the water works Itachi was at my side and shishou was checking for anything that could have possibly gone wrong. Of course she was also checking to make sure that I was truly well. Shaking my head and through my heart felt sobs I explained to them my reason for crying and after a couple of minutes managed to get myself under control.

"Really Sakura, you need to get a hold of yourself." shishou had muttered as she signed off on my release form before handing me a bottle of pills.

"Those are for you and the baby. It seems to aid mortals through their pregnancy so it should do wonders for you." she said before turning to face Itachi with serious eyes. She was like a mother to me and though I knew that she would never tell me not to see Itachi anymore, not to marry him and join the Uchiha clan, I knew that she was capable of warning him of harming me.

"She needs constant rest and she will need to be tended to whenever her cravings start. Are you going to stay on active duty or are you..."

"I will remain by Sakura's side. I have already informed my team of my future absence form the ANBU tower and my inactive status." he said before shisou could imply anything. Smiling, and shaking my head form side to side, I slipped my shinobi sandals into place and stood.

"So can I go? I'm hungry and no offense shishou but the hospital food isn't really all that satisfying. In fact I'm craving some of Kakashi-sensei's cooking." I said and realized just how true that was. Especially upon thinking back to how good I thought the food had been while we were still at the hide out.

Of course it was for that very reason that I myself wasn't all that surprised to find that Itachi's and shishous eyes were wide as could be. In fact anyone who were to hear me at that very moment would think I'd lost my mind. It was a well known fact that Kakashi Hatake of the hidden leaf village was not a cook. He was a shinobi and he should stay that way unless accompanied into the kitchen.

"You can't be serious." muttered shishou.

"Actually I am, so can I go now? I have a silver haired ANBU member to track down and force to cook for me." I said with the widest grin possible. Itachi in turn seemed to calm down as he took my hand in his and held it.

**'He is so going to over react.'**__my inner muttered and I knew she was right. Of course Itachi was going to blow things out of proportion, of course he was going to look at me as some sort of fragile doll that needed tending to; but I was not going to let him take all of my freedoms away. Shishou had already explained to me that so long as I kept from using chakra I'd be able to do some sort of light training.

"Hai, oh and Sakura?"

"Hai shishou?"

"I expect you in my office once a week for routine check ups. Either myself, Shizune or Ino would do really but I will be expecting you." she said, her tone of voice more serious than what I had been expecting it to be.

At first I wasn't sure how to react, how to take shishou's warning and reactions but after a couple of minutes I knew that it was for my well being, that she was just acting the way any mother would upon finding out that their daughter was pregnant and that they were going to be a grandmother. Somehow though it wasn't as amusing as I had once thought it would be.

"Of course." and with that I walked out of my room and down the hall. As we walked down the halls of the hospital I was greeted and congratulated by nurses and staff. They were happy, some resentful, and a few were jealous that my relationship with Itachi wasn't just a show but rather that we truly loved each other. How they had even doubted me from the beginning was beyond me but hey that wasn't my problem. It was theirs'.

It wasn't until we walked out of the hospital and were a couple of blocks away from the market place that we met up with Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Itachi's body tensed while I couldn't help but to smile brightly. They were my brothers, my family, and they were waiting for me. Of course they would be, but it was even more uplifting to watch as they finally met my eyes. When I'd told them all I was pregnant Naruto and Sasuke had avoided my eyes as if I were no longer the same woman, the same person they'd known and cherished.

True that they'd left the room so that things between Fugaku and myself were settle but that hadn't meant that they hadn't visited me and wished me sweet dreams. Of course they would. What was more was that now that they knew I knew that just like Itachi I would be seen as some sort of fragile doll to be looked after and kept.

"Isn't this a surprise, and here I thought I'd have to knock some sense into you all before I got you to finally look at me in the eye again." I taunted. Kakashi smiled with his eyes, Naruto smiled that awkward smile I loved to see on him so much and all the while Sai and Sasuke just watched. It was the look in their eyes that tipped me off.

Stopping in place I kept Itachi's hand in mine and forced him to stop, to stay at my side as I looked over Sai's and Sasuke's tensed bodies. There was something off, something wrong and something that they were clearly not telling me. Then, as soon as I saw Sasuke's eyes flash sharingan bright and lock with Itachi's I knew what this was. I knew it but I didn't like it one bit.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing?" I growled, silently reminding myself not to reach for my chakra. From that day on until I gave birth it was off limits for it was no longer just my own to use, it was the life force my child needed until he or she began to produce his or her own.

"Sakura, we just want to see if he really can..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Naruto. Itachi or no Itachi, I don't need protection from anyone. You hear me? Anyone!" I exclaimed while releasing Itachi's hand and punching the tree beside me so as to split it in half. I hadn't used chakra, not a single drop of it and they knew it, they felt it and they had seen it with their own eyes.

"Don't forget that I don't need chakra to break bones."

"It's not that we don't trust him." quickly spoke Kakashi as he stepped forward and as always tried to be the peace keeper. "It's just that we want to make sure that he can stand up to all of us, that he's willing to fight for you." he said. As soon as those words left his lips my eyes narrowed and I balled both hands into fists.

Had Kakashi really just said that? Did they really think that Itachi was not capable of fighting for me? If so then what the hell did they think him going against his own father was? A family dispute? Give me a god damned break! Itachi loved me, that was clear to even shishou so why couldn't my stubborn, knuckle headed, idiot brothers see that it was real?

"Sakura, it is fine." Itachi called from behind me before looking me in the eyes. "I had known things would end this way. It will not take long." he assured me but how could I let this happen? Why should I?

"Kakashi stays with me." I growled out. As soon as Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened I shook my head before they could say anything.

"I want some of your cooking, apparently my kid here is the only one on earth who has a taste for it." I explained and instantly there was laughter in the air. That soothed me, but it didn't completely comfort me. How could it when I knew that the love of my life, and future husband, was about to fight against all of my brothers at the same time.

"Hai hai, come on then. Why don't we let your brother get this out of their system while I go cook us up some lunch." Kakashi said. As soon as he agreed a smile spread across my face, a sort of peace took over me and I thought, finally. Finally I'd be able to find some sort of peace, I'd be left to do as I pleased and to live how I wanted without having to worry about missions and what not. It was strange really, for once in my life I was thankful for not having to worry about any and all shinobi/medic duties.

"Sakura Haruno! Don't you dare move a god damned muscle!" suddenly came Ino's screeching voice.

**'Damn.'** my inner muttered as I sighed.

"Why are you so mad and so early in the morning Ino?" I asked as she got closer.

"Because you left the hospital before I could get there that's why." she growled. Now that was confusing. Hadn't shishou told me it was fine to go?

"Shishou...'

"Tsunade-sama let you go because she knew how much you dread the idea of shopping with me. Now come on, leave Itachi with the boys. You're coming with Mikoto-san and me." she ordered; and I say ordered because the tone of voice she was using really was the type that left no room for argument.

"Itachi?" I called but I knew he couldn't help. How could he when clearly Naruto, Sai and Sasuke were all about to jump him.

"Fine." I said out of no where, gaining everyone's attention. "You guys win. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke; Kakashi." I called, pausing before adding Kakashi's name. He I knew was the one who wouldn't take things too far, but sadly it was his food that was giving me these ridiculously weird cravings.

"You guys can have your spar but if he comes back to me with a fractured anything or a broken something, I swear I'll get shishou to pay you guys back for me. Got it?" I growled. Silently they nodded.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Please, please end things quickly and come find me." I said sweetly and lovingly before turning to face Ino with a scrawl on my face. "Lets go, you win Ino-pig." I growled. Instantly there was a wide grin across her face and before I knew it she was dragging me off toward the shopping district, all the while telling me about the plans that she and Mikoto-san had come up with so far.

**~POV change~**

When Mikoto Uchiha first heard that she was going to be a grandmother, that Sasuke was pregnant and that her eldest son (the coldest, "most emotionless" shinobi of Konoha) was not only getting married but having a child as well; well to say that she was happy was an understatement. She couldn't believe her ears let alone the reality of what was being said. Finally, after so many years she would have someone to look after, another child that would depend on her, and something to do, to nurture and care for.

Of course, being who she was and having been married to the man that she was married to, Mikoto-san wasn't so surprised when Fugaku Uchiha reacted the way that he had. What was more shocking was suddenly challenging it, challenging the knowledge, and a medic's checking, of Sakura's pregnancy. Then there was the suggestion of the pregnancy being false and faked. Mikoto at the time had been furious up until he spoke, tried to convince the hokage that the pregnancy was faked and that she not be allowed to keep her status as an ANBU captain. To Mikoto Uchiha that had been a joke. A humorless one but one none the less.

"Enough Fugaku." Mikoto-san called to Fugaku the instant she knew he'd crossed the line. She loved him, he was a fool, a good leader, but a fool and as his wife she would not allow himself to force his children's hand.

"Mikoto, this..." His tone was harsh but restraint, Mikoto knew this but still she did not falter. How could she with her child's, both her children's, future was being questioned. What was more was that now the future of her grandchild was being put at risk.

"This nothing. They are getting married, they are giving me grand children, and Itachi is free to choose who he spends the rest of his life with just like you did." As soon as the words left her lips Mikoto noticed the sudden interest in her children's eyes, knew that now, upon hearing her words, they were curious as to the kind of upbringing and relationship he had had with his own father; their grandfather. However Mikoto also knew that said story was one that was left to be told by their father and not herself.

"Miko..."

"I'm not done speaking Fugaku. Listen, I love you but damn it you're being an ass. You fought like hell to have your father approve of me, even then you still resent him for not consenting. Do you want to do that to your son?" as Mikoto spoke her mind, as she retold him his story, she watched as Itachi tensed, watched as her son's eyes widened, and realize what she had understood from the moment Itachi was born. Mikoto could see understanding in Itachi's eyes, one that she had never seen being addressed at his father, and so was then that much more determined to do what she could for their benefit and for the future of her grandchild.

"I apologize for my husbands stubbornness hokage-sama, he will not trouble you on my son's and Haruno-sans relationship any further." Mikoto said when Fugaku had no words left to say. Mikoto knew that this apology was one her husband should have spoken himself but she also knew that as the wife to the leader of the Uchiha clan she needed to aid her husband when he needed it; whether he liked it or not.

"Well then if my presence is no longer needed I'm leaving. There's a bottle of sake in my office and it had my name written all over it." the hokage spoke, turning so as to leave the room and the tension in it. She had had enough of tense moments, of worry and anxiety; now all the hokage to Konoha wanted was a bottle of sake and some peace and quiet. She wanted to relax and thank whatever god she needed to thank in private. Thank the god because not only had they stopped Danzo but they had done so without any casualties.

"Shishou?"

"Iie. You're staying over night and that's the end of it." the hokage spoke, instantly understanding what it was her apprentice wanted from her. Mikoto noticed, noted how the hokage acted as some sort of surrogate mother to the young kunoichi and smiled mentally. She understood, perhaps more than they thought, why it was the kunoichi acted the manner in she did and why she was so protective of those she called her family.

"What about our agreement? Will you back..." Fugaku started and thus angering Mikoto again. Truly he was stubborn, she had known this but she did not like it when in times like these.

"No. I'll fight you whenever you wish." Sakura answered Fugaku's unfinished question and instantly Mikoto watched as Itachi's face drained of color, as true fear shown in his eyes. It had been years, too many long years since Mikoto had last seen that fear but nothing had changed. Upon seeing it she still felt compelled to rid him of his fear and as his mother she was damned if she failed him.

"Sakura..." Itachi warned.

"No. You're opponent will be me." Mikoto suddenly spoke and effectively cutting in before Sakura herself assured Itachi, as well as the others, that she would be perfectly capable of fighting in her state.

In truth Mikoto did not doubt the young kunoichi, in fact she was sure that had it not been for the pregnancy or the lack of chakra, Sakura would prove to be more than an equal for Fugaku in a spare. However the facts were simple and plain. She was low on chakra and she was in fact pregnant. It was for those very reasons that Mikoto had had no problem with taking Sakura's position, with, for the first time in years, that she was willing to face her husband in a spar for the rights to decide what was going to happen and the manner in which they was going to happen in.

"Oh don't give me those eyes Itachi. It may be a while since I last spared but you're father has never been able to best me in a spar." Mikoto-san warned Itachi. It was clear that he would argue it, that Itachi was prepared to advise his mother against her actions however when Sakura lay back down so as to rest his attention was claimed.

"Let's go Fugaku." Mikoto said with an annoyed sort of tone; and as they walked out of the room, the last words she heard were that of her son's, gently cooing voice telling the woman who had claimed his heart that he loved her.

It was no surprise that when Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha got home their youngest son was no where to be found and that Fugaku himself stormed off into the study and proceeded to lock himself within it. Mikoto had seen his reaction coming, had known what he was going to do before he had decided it and had known that this was not the end of their so called conversation. Therefore she left him alone, she made dinner, left a plate outside the study's door for him and then went off to bed herself.

Once morning came Mikoto-san was up and about with cleaning, cooking and preparing. She would not allow for her husband to back out of what she had said, out of the spar he was to have with Sakura which was now against herself. How could she allow for him to ignore her, to act as if he'd never heard anything and continue to target their son and the woman that was to be his wife.

"He's not going to let anything go, much less give in so easily." Sasuke noted as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He knew better than Itachi, he wasn't going to try to stop his mother because he knew that once she had set her mind to something there was no changing it and that no matter what she was going to spar against his father.

"It doesn't matter if he wants to or not, when I win this spar he will act accordingly and he will approve of your brothers, and sisters, choice." Mikoto said, a smile on her face when Sasuke widened his eyes at the realization of what she had just called Sakura. Of how she was being acknowledged by his mother.

"Aniki, he will be leaving soon." Sasuke went on, picking up a piece of fruit from the table and ignoring the meal that Mikoto had prepared an hour before. It wasn't that he didn't want his mothers cooking, or that he didn't like it. Rather instead it was that he knew better and as such he did not want to be anywhere near the area in which Mikoto and Fugaku were to spar.

"He will do what he needs to protect himself, his future wife and his unborn child. As a mother I will not resent him." Mikoto said with a light tone of voice before suddenly narrowing her eyes and turning to face none other than Fugaku Uchiha with serious eyes. She knew that he had heard, that he'd been listening to everything she'd been telling Sasuke and how she supported her eldest son.

"That woman will not live on the compound grounds. She..."

"Before you begin with your orders Fugaku, you might want to wait until you win." Mikoto taunted as she twirled a kunai in her hand and then within the blink of an eye slipped it into its holster on her thigh. All the while all Sasuke could do was sigh and take in a deep breath so as to keep himself calm before he shook his head and took his leave. After all he had an appointment with his teammates and a fight to get started for himself. There was no time to waste for worrying on his father's condition and the out come of the spar that was about to take place. Especially when he already knew what said outcome was going to be.

"Mikoto, I will not..."

"We had an arrangement and seeing as how Sakura did not argue this, this spar will be valid." she declared before slyly smiling as Sasuke left. "Unless you're forfeiting and thus making it our win by default."

"Enough, we will fight but Mikoto. If I win, you will no longer fight me on the matter and things will be as I say." Fugaku said, a sort of sadness to his tone. However he was not sad that he would not regret his actions, his plans or give in to his son; not when he was the current leader of the Uchiha clan. Rather he was sad because he knew that upon winning the spar and demanding that Itachi had nothing to do with the kunoichi she would be angry, sad, and upset.

"Whatever you say, Fugaku-san." Mikoto said sarcastically as she walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for the back door. From the day that they had gotten married until a couple of weeks ago, Mikoto had always made it a point to keep her own abilities and shinobi training as up to date as possible. Especially so when Itachi and Sasuke had been born because staying at home and watching them grow up, tending to their needs, and so on, didn't just include the basics. It also included on fighting for her children in the event that there was ever an attack on either Konoha or their clan compound.

Once outside she began to stretch, all the while expanding her senses and staying as alert as possible. It had been established, even before she and Fugaku got married, that whenever the two were to spar there were no rules in play pertaining as to when it started and how. While stretching, Mikoto also began to clear her mind, to keep the excitement she felt at being a grandmother soon from showing in her eyes or face. She needed to focus, to keep in mind her goal and no matter what fight. She was about to call to her lover when suddenly she sensed a kunai flying straight at her from the back.

With a smile Mikoto dodged and effortlessly blocked the kick that she knew she would meet upon dodging. She'd sensed the instant that he had created his clones, knew his patterns, his movements, and more than anything Mikoto knew him. It wasn't about figuring out his strategy, figuring out where he was going to move and when, or what he was thinking of doing next. It was simply, and though she knew that Fugaku, sincerely thought he was going to win, that he was going to get what he wanted and "do right" by his son.

"You're faster than before." he noted as the real Fugaku finished the hand seals and then send a large fire ball in the direction of Mikoto. Fugaku was not hesitant the way most men would be, he did not worry about hurting his wife and the love of his life. Instead he knew, they'd made it clear, that when in a spar or while on the field their relationship had no value. The world of the shinobi was rough, it required that one keep their emotions under control at all costs and as such restrain from showing their weaknesses so easily.

"So are you." was Mikoto's only comment before she slipped into a crouching position and then, with a spiraling motion, threw several kunai at not only Fugaku but all of his clones as well. Once she felt that all the clones had been taken care of she quickly went through a set of hand seals and then send a large earth quake like attack toward Fugaku.

While it was true that most Uchiha, if not all, were better with fire styled jutsu's Mikoto was different. Sure she was talented with the ability to perform high level fire jutsu's, however she was also able to perform high level earth techniques and as such preferred to fight with them rather than what all Uchiha fought with. Many, when they'd discovered Mikoto's ability, taunted her and criticized her for her choice but Mikoto had never paid any attention to them. She saw her uniqueness as a strength, and most of all as a sort of secrete weapon when needed.

"You're betraying me for her. For some kunoichi with no family or power." growled Fugaku as he dodged several of her attacks only to slip and manage to get cut his arm. The attack itself hadn't been too dangerous or too deadly, but it had been one that had he allowed for the attack to make contact he would have lost the spar right then and there.

"Of course not. How could I when we're so intricately bound to one another?" Mikoto said as she jumped away from the next series of fie ball jutsus and twisted around so as to block the taijutsu sets Fugaku had had ready for her. It was his routine, had been for a while, and as such Mikoto knew that slowly Fugaku was allowing himself to vent out his anger.

"Lies!" roared Fugaku as he released his chakra and for the first time in years used a high ranking genjutsu on Mikoto. Mentally she was shocked and impressed at his resolved for doing the "right" thing for his sons but as she continued to spar against the love of her life she kept her face blank and her eyes blazing with the sharingan that was her own.

_'Two can play this game.'_ Mikoto thought as she added power to her eyes and allowed for her sharingan's specialty to appear. It was similar it that of her nephews in the sense that she could sense another's mind. However her own ability was twice as deadly simply because rather than keeping track of and suggesting certain actions to her opponents Mikoto had the ability to completely take over and/or shut down her opponents mind.

"I love you but please don't forget that the only thing that could ever come between a woman and her lover is her children." Mikoto cooed as she dodge the next series of attacks before releasing three large fire ball jutsu's and a rock slide.

The area in which they were fighting was several miles just outside the compound and in a clearing where they had first met. In fact Mikoto had always found it ironic how they had first met and the manner in which they had confronted one another. It had taken her a couple of years to beat him in a spar but during said years she had slowly fallen for him, had learned to understand him and to love him. It was for that reason, for her love for the man she had chosen as her husband, that Mikoto refused to allow this; to watch as she made the same mistake his father had once made.

"He will not wed, she will not..." but before Fugaku could finish Mikoto was standing in front of him, her sharingan eyes burning with a fierce sort of chakra and locked with his own.

In that instant Fugaku remembered it all, in the matter of seconds relived his youth, remembered the anger and pain that had come with his fathers rejections and realized that Mikoto had been speaking nothing but the truth when she warned him his own resentment. Though it was all true Fugaku also couldn't help but suddenly feel as if though had could finally understand his father's reasoning, could understand why he had acted the manner in which he had and could forgive him.

"Mikoto." Fugaku whispered as he lowered his fists and stopped mid track from completely a high level fire technique. Itachi was a man, he was no longer a child that needed taken care of or guidance; Fugaku could see that now. However it did not change the fact that for some reason he continued to dislike the kunoichi whom he had chosen as his bride. There was simply something about her.

"It's alright Fugaku, I know." Mikoto assured him as she relaxed her stance and gave her husband the time that he needed. He may have not seen it at first, more than likely had chosen not to see it, but Mikoto knew that the only reason why he was so hesitant about calling that child his daughter-in-law, why he refused to allow for her blood to join the Uchiha was because she shared the same blood as the man whom he had been rivals with all of his life.

"She is his daughter." Fugaku finally whispered, causing Mikoto to sigh and to laugh. A part of her was relieved, felt happy that he'd finally figured it out while another part of her wasn't so sure if about allowing for his mind to make the connections.

"Hai." was all Mikoto said as she stretched, allowed for her sharingan to fade and then walked toward the edge of the clearing.

"I'll be at the market in Konoha getting what is needed for the ceremony. Itachi should be with Sasuke so you will need to cook your own dinner tonight."

"Hn."

"Oh and Fugaku?"

"Hn."

"It's about time you go visit their grave." Mikoto said before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile all Fugaku could do was sit, sit and think back to the last time he had seen the Haruno leader, the last time they had spoken with one another, had taunted each other but more than anything the last time they had fought along side one another. His movements were fluid, more so than any other shinobi he had ever encountered before. He had had deep emerald eyes and light colored hair.

"The eyes, of course the eyes." Fugaku muttered to himself as he sighed and turned to the sky. "Only you would continue to mess with me until the after life." he said before laughing and shaking his head.

"None the less, that girl of yours has work to do if I'm ever yo approve of her." were his only words before Fugaku Uchiha teleported himself back into the Uchiha compound. It was still early, but not too early enough as to where he'd have to wait to gather the council so as to inform them of Itachi's new status and the heir that he had produced.

The thought, that one thought of the Uchiha clan having a new heir stopped Fugaku in his tracks and for the first time for what felt like an eternity Fugaku Uchiha broke into a laughing fit. He was going to be a grandfather, Itachi would soon take charge of the clan, and then he would be able to spend the rest of his days along side his wife and his grandchild.

**A/N: I know, I know, totally OOC moment but hey, I didn't want it to end on such a bad note. This is technically the last chapter but there is an epilogue (three guess what that's going to be about) so please keep and eye out for another, final update (if you want) and please, please don't forget to review. Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but I'm thinking about turning this series into a trilogy so if you have any ideas for a sequel to Being Bound I will gladly take any and all suggestions. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D **


	26. Chapter 25: Details

**Chapter Twenty Five: Details**

**A/N: So because many readers were sad that it was going to end soon I decided to add an extra chapter before the epilogue. It's not much but none the less I hope you all enjoy it. I've gotten some interesting ideas for a sequel and so will think about starting that but IDK how soon I can have something out. I'll keep you posted. Now one to the story and please don't forget to review :D **

Itachi had been expecting this fight, he'd known that his younger brother and Sakura's entire team would insist on testing his ability and force him to prove that despite everything life had in store for them he was willing to fight for her. What he had not been expecting was watching as his bride to be was taken away by her best friend and his mother. The fact that his mother had not gone to retrieve Sakura herself spoke volumes and so the instant Sakura and Ino was gone he turned serious and sharingan glowing eyes to his younger brother.

"Ka-san."

"She's keeping her promise to Sakura, I think otou-san is going to need a medic afterwards." Sasuke said dismissively before shifting his feet so as to stand in an offensive position. As soon as he did so Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi did as well.

"You underestimate my abilities." Itachi said as he jumped over the group of shinobi before teleporting to the training grounds. They were on the streets of Konoha, closes to the markets and so he knew that the fight would best be fought, and would be safer, if they were to fight on the training grounds. That and Itachi was also aware just how violent the hokage could be when her rules were disregarded and shinobi held their contests on the streets of Konoha where civilians were in harms way.

"Heh, running already." called Naruto, being the first to appeared in front of Itachi as he completed the hand seals for his shadow clone jutsu. "Well tough because you're not going to get away that easily." he warned before he and the rest of his shadow clones charged forward.

By the time the others got there Naruto was fighting against Itachi hand to hand while his clones endlessly threw jutsu after jutsu at Itachi. Sasuke watched as his brother dodged, knew that every time he allowed for Naruto to land a hit on him a substitution had taken place.

"He really is up to Sakura's standards as far as strength and ability goes." Sai noted as he leaned against a close by tree and began to release several ink monsters. Without hesitation and as soon as their feet touched the ground the strange ink like creatures were running in aid for Naruto and so as ambush Itachi.

"Still sticking to long range Sai?" Kakashi called as he flew through the trees and ran straight for the fight. Sakura was like a little sister to him, one who he would protect no matter the cost. It was true that he felt the same about Naruto and Sasuke, that as their old sensei and now teammate he would put his life on the line for them; but Sakura was different. She was the glue that stuck them together, she was the one who kept peace and the one kunoichi who brought life to Konoha whenever Konoha was in need of it.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said before soon he too joined in the fight.

Meanwhile all Itachi did was block and attack every now and then. He was refraining from using any jutsu's, was conserving his chakra in case Sakura and his unborn child needed the extra but ANBU's team seven was making it difficult not to use his chakra. As it was he was already using his sharingan.

"What's wrong Uchiha, afraid to really let lose?" Naruto taunted. Itachi knew that his taunts were only baits, that as the more experienced and the more knowledgeable one he shouldn't fall for or take the young shinobi's bait. However one could only take so much and so without hesitation he casted a high level genjutsu and watched as Naruto fell into it.

Itachi was then about to kick him back into a tree when just as he raised his leg to kick Naruto snapped out with his hand and took hold of his leg; all the while the largest grin on his face. Itachi's face was stoic and calm while in his mind his eyes were wide and amazed. Truly he'd grown, he'd learned form his past and now he was taking the knowledge and experience and using it against his opponents.

"Got ya." he said before swinging Itachi and throwing him straight for a large boulder. With ease Itachi proceeded to use a substitutition jutsu and hid in the shadows so as to get a better view on the battle ground. Everyone was accounted for by what he could tell. Sai was using long distant attacks, Sasuke and Naruto were going with hand to hand and Kakashi was...

"Hn." Itachi noted as Kakashi kicked him out back into the open with his sharingan eye uncovered.

"Getting sloppy Itachi." he noted dryly before jumping back and standing along side the rest of his team. Sighing Itachi shook his head before adding chakra to his eyes and before anyone could do anything or try to stop it they were all in the mangekyou sharingan world.

Sasuke and Kakashi were free, their sharingan kept them from being chained but as soon as they turned and found Sai and Naruto chained to a large cross they cursed. Only the wielder, the one casting the genjutsu had the power to release those trapped in his or her world.

"It would be best not to fight here." Itachi called from a distance, causing Sasuke and Kakashi to constantly check their surroundings. He was hiding himself, keeping at a distance and surely waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"God damn it! Oi, teme, get me off of this thing!" roared Naruto as he struggled against the chains that held him to the cross. Meanwhile Sai stayed still. He knew that he'd been caught, that there was no point in screaming or cursing. All that was left was to watch as the fight continued between Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke growled as he twirled around and blocked a kunai that had been thrown his way.

"Perhaps it would be best to tell me why it is you doubt my resolve to marry and protect Sakura." Itachi spoke before finally appearing. When he could be seen Sasuke and Kakashi were cautious, they stopped any and all movements and their eyes locked on Itachi's body as he stood between both crosses with a katana in each hand.

It was true that they had started the spar, that they had insisted that Itachi fight against them but Sasuke had not been expecting for Itachi to go all out much less use his mangekyou sharingan. Sure he knew that they had provoked Itachi, had annoyed him because they had kept him from Sakura's side but was that really enough to anger him to the point where he'd use his mangekyou?

"Sakura-chan is nice and caring and you're and Uchiha. Isn't that reason enough to..." Naruto started to growl but shut his mouth the instant he saw Itachi's katana blade extend and forced to lightly press against his stomach.

"Aniki." Sasuke called cautiously, and thus causing Itachi's eyes to lock with his.

"Hn."

"Will you take care of her?"

"Hn."

"The clan, they..."

"They will not harm Sakura or the child. I will make certain of it." Itachi said, his tone of voice then defiant, fierce and most of all deadly. In fact it was a most deadly tone he'd ever heard his brother use. It was a tone Sasuke knew he could not doubt and that upon listening to he knew that the others could not doubt as well.

"Taichou will be safe with him. Enough." called Sai from his spot on the cross.

"Hell no! The fight has only just begun." Naruto insisted but he, as well as the others knew, that the fight was in face over, that there was nothing left for them to do much less drive out of the Uchiha heir. They'd gotten the answers that they wanted, they'd pushed him to his limits so as to make sure that no matter what he would fight for Sakura and not the clan. Their job was done and now all that was left was to join their captain, teammate, and sister for lunch.

"Shut it dobe, Sai is right. Kakashi?" Sasuke said as he turned to meet Kakashi in the eyes. Like Naruto there was a hesitation in his eyes, one that Sasuke both understood and felt. However for once in his life Sasuke was compelled to follow what was right; but more than anything he was determined to follow his instincts.

"Hai." was all he said before he and Sasuke both withdrew their sharingan.

Upon doing so Itachi nodded and he then released this mangekyou sharingan. He knew that Sakura would be able to sense and tell how much of his chakra he'd used in the fight, that she'd turn to him with worried, frantic eyes but he also knew that she would not be worried for his behalf but rather for that of her teammates and the men she called her brothers.

Once everyone was released of his hold Itachi with drew his own sharingan as well before turning around and heading back in the direction of Konoha. At first he thought for sure that ANBU's team seven would remain behind so as to train and improve their skills but when suddenly he was surrounded with the group of shinobi Itachi knew that they too were going to go in search of Sakura.

"Do you think otou-san is alright?" Sasuke had whispered as they walked ahead of the group. Naruto was in the back arguing with Kakashi and begging him not to cook while Sai was just looking at the sky. He was free, relieved, and some how felt good for how things ended. He felt happy and he didn't even realize it.

"Hn." was all Itachi responded however. Grinning Sasuke nodded and upon stopping underneath a large tree outside the shop they knew Sakura, Ino and Mikoto-san were in they all began to talk. Mostly it was a conversation between Naruto and Sasuke, a sort of argument and series of challenges while Kakashi and Sai softly spoke of what was to be done to Danzo.

Then, as soon as Sakura was out of the store Itachi's eyes shifted as he watched a large smile spread across her face. It was clear that she was tired, annoyed and incredibly hungry but he also knew that his mother and her best friend would not have let her escape this day. Slowly and happily Sakura began to walk to said group of shinobi and toward the love of her life.

"Let's go get you some food." Kakashi said as soon as she'd gotten to Itachi's side.

"We'll call you if we need you again Sakura. Don't worry." called Ino and Mikoto-san as they both walked toward their next destination, Itachi was sure. However the wedding plans were being taken care of, Sakura had already completed with her duty and as such she deserved to be given whatever it was she wanted. In this case, and sadly for Itachi and the rest of ANBU team seven, it was Kakashi's cooking.

**Sakura's POV**

It shouldn't have been a surprise that by the time we got to the bridal shop, the most expensive one in all of Konoha, that Mikoto-san was waiting with a large grin and three wedding dresses. She was dressed in kunoichi attire, an outfit I didn't think would suit her but in reality it suit her. It suited her really well. Ino ran to her side as soon as we were inside but all I really wanted was to go back and make Kakashi cook for me. Sure any sane person would have run from it but apparently I'd lost my sanity with my pregnancy.

"Look at this one Sakura, its perfect!" squealed Ino and I just couldn't help it. It was too damn easy.

"I didn't know we were having a double wedding. Quick, show me the ring Shisui got you." I taunted before dodging the pillow that had been thrown my way. It was confusing at first but when I finally noticed the couches I knew where Ino had gotten her weapon from.

"Oh dear, I wasn't aware that you and Shisui were so serious. Perhaps we should be..."

"No! No, of course not. I mean sure Shisui and I love each other but right now just isn't the time to settle down. I have a team to support and Shisui has his...duties to tend to." Ino said as gently and as kindly as she could. The look on her face was priceless!

"Sakura, dear. What do you think about this one?" called Mikoto-san and for a minute all I really wanted was to run away, to avoid all of this and just post pone the wedding. Itachi loved me, I knew he did and he knew that I loved him. So what was a couple of months, lets say give or take nine months. We were still destined to be with one another and we were going to be bound.

However, as soon as I turned to see the dress that Mikoto-san was holding time to have stopped. It was a traditional styled dressed, a full fledged wedding ceremony kimono but it was also the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. It was white, really white and all around it were soft, pastille colored petals of sakura blossoms. It was fitting considering my name and my hair but more than anything it was amazing. Ino, who was in the middle of cursing at me, froze and stopped mid sentence when she too turned and came face to face with the kimono.

"We'll have to move up the wedding date to next month." Mikoto-san mumbled to herself but I didn't care. The date, the fact that I'd be buried under invitations and designs as well as planning materials. None of it mattered so longs as in the end I was wearing said kimono and I was wearing it to **my** wedding.

"It's amazing." Ino finally uttered as I walked up to Mikoto-san and touched was made out of satin and the flower petals all done in silk. Ino was right, it was amazing. Amazingly perfect.

"Sakura, I know you'd like to wait on the ceremony, but..."

"It's alright, go ahead with it." I couldn't help but to speak as I took the dress from Mikoto-san and stood in front of a mirror while holding the dress in front of me. It was prefect, it fit perfect and the look was breath taking.

**'Bet Itachi won't be able to keep his hands off.'** my inner muttered and instantly I agreed. What was more amusing was knowing that Itachi would have difficulties getting me out of said kimono.

"Really? We can schedule the wedding for next month?" Mikoto-san exclaimed happily and honestly how could I deny her of such joy? After all she was my mother-in-law and it was best to keep my good graced standing with her.

"Yes." I answered honestly and as soon as I did I was in the fitting room being fitted for said dress and surrounded by all sorts of accessories and what not.

By the time we left I was tired, annoyed, and beyond hungry. The good thing was that as soon as we walked out of the store I found Itachi surrounded by my boys and a smile on all of their faces. Well Itachi was grinning but it was the closes to a smile he was going to show in front of anyone so it counted.

"Let's go get you some food." Kakashi said as I joined Itachi at his side.

"We'll call you if we need you again Sakura. Don't worry." called Ino and Mikoto-san as they both walked toward some other shop. Smiling I nodded before allowing Itachi to take me by the hand and lead me off toward Kakashi's apartment.

As soon as we'd gotten to Kakashi's apartment Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen with Kakashi. Apparently Kakashi and myself were going to be the only one's who ate his cooking but it was okay. Kakashi wasn't good at making small portions so that just meant that there would be more for me. Meanwhile Sai stayed by a window and stared out into the streets of Konoha as he drew and Itachi and I stayed at the kitchen table. It wasn't that I was hoping for my presence to make Kakashi rush, that it'd make them cook that much faster; rather it was just that I wanted to be surrounded by my teammates, my brothers and my family.

Why wouldn't I want to be surrounded by the people that I cared for, why wouldn't I want to be around family after defeating the threat that had been handing over Konoha, after having survived said battle but most of all after finding out, knowing for certain that not only was I going to be able to marry the love of my life but that we'd be starting a family; that soon I'd too would be a mother. I just hoped I'd be a mother like my mother. Kind and strong but gentle and understanding.

"I wish they could be here." I blurted out with a sigh and instantly everyone's eyes were on me. Smiling I shook my head, assured them that I was fine before going on with what it was I mean.

"My parents, I would have loved to have been given away by my father and watch my mother cry while hoping I didn't join her and ruin my makeup." I explain and as I explained couldn't help but to realize just how true that was. I missed my parents, I would forever miss them and love them but only then did I realize just how much I wanted them at my wedding; just how much it would have meant to me to walk down the isle alongside my father.

Of course it wasn't a surprise to find that my inner chose that time to stay silent and that Itachi, without hesitation, took my hand in his and squeezed. He was supporting me, in a silent way but doing it none the less and I was thankful for it. More so than he could ever imagine.

"Oi, why not go visit your parents and tell them the good news then." Naruto suddenly called with a large grin on his face. Instantly I bursted out into a laughing fit. It wasn't because was he was saying was funny, but rather because I had been surprised.

Everyone knew that Naruto wasn't the brightest bulb but he stood out, he cared and more than anything he had his moments where he could prove to be very insightful. Just like in that instant. He had a point. It'd been a while since I had last visited my parents grave, it'd been a couple of months actually so now was as good a time as any.

"Who would have thought that Naruto could actually think." noted Sai and in the blink of an eye he was forced to dodge the knife that Naruto had thrown his way. Instantly my eyes narrowed.

"Be have, both of you. We're celebrating and I'll be damned if I let you two spoil this for me." I warned, my eyes narrowed in annoyance but my tone slightly lighter. It was in their nature to fight with one another after all.

"All done!" called Kakashi as he served two plates and handed one to me before he took a seat on my right. Itachi always sat on my left, I'm not sure if he realized it, if he did it consciously of if there was a reason for it but I'd noticed it.

Soon after Naruto and Sasuke were doing cooking too and then we were all at the table eating. There wasn't much talk, it was mostly me trying to get them all, including Itachi, to tell how the spar had gone, who'd used what, and if anyone had been seriously hurt. Of course it was obvious who had won because if he hadn't I doubted that any of my teammates, my brother, would have allowed him anywhere near me. None the less they still wouldn't tell me how.

Once we were done with lunch we stayed at Kakashi's for a while before Itachi followed me out. It was time to introduce him to my parents, time to pay them a visit and time to tell them the good news. We went to Ino's parents store to get the flowers and as soon as I walked in her mother hugged me as gently as she could and enthusiastically congratulated Itachi and me. Apparently the flowers for my wedding were already ordered and the design for the ornaments and my bouquet was done as well.

"Ka-san dose not waste time." Itachi had told me when we walked out of the store and started for the direction of my parents memorial stone. It had sounded like a statement but something in me told me that he had been just as surprised and I had been upon the discovery of just how many thing for the wedding were already settled.

"She's kind and she's just wants us to be happy." I retorted before taking Itachi's hand in mine and smiling. He was my life now, he and our child would forever be my reason for living and I would forever fight so as to keep them safe.

"Hn." was the last word Itachi had said as we walked toward the my parents. It was a nice walk and a nice day. The sun was partly covered by clouds, the wind was cool but enough to feel cold and the warmth of the sun on my skin was amazing.

When we finally got to my parents final resting place Itachi let me go up to meet them first. Upon approaching my eyes watered and slowly I leaned down to place their flowers. Itachi being the usual super observant shinobi that he was, was at my side in an instant and wiping my tears away. There was a worry look in his eyes and even though I tried my best to stop my tears I couldn't stop. There were flowers left at their memorial stone, their favorite type of flowers and the flowers my mother had carried on her wedding day. Only someone very close to them could have known this and as such had visited them recently.

"Sakura..."

"I'm fine." I insisted as I wiped away my tears. "Its just that only someone who was really close to them would have known what flowers they liked." I explained before taking his hand slightly bowing.

"Ka-san, Otou-san I know it's been a while; forgive me." I started and instantly Itachi tightened his hold on my hand. It was amazing to me, it will always be, how Itachi always knew how I was truly feeling, how incredibly well he understood me and I him.

"I have some good news. Itachi is my fiance and the father of my unborn child, we're to be married soon." I went on and as soon as I'd introduced Itachi, Itachi bowed deeply.

"I will take care of her and our child; I give you my word Haruno-san's." Itachi said. There was a determination, a fierceness to his tone of voice that not only surprised me but that amazed me even more. Soon my tears were endless again but they weren't of sorrow. How could any tear I shed from this day on be from sorrow when there was just too many good things I was looking forward to in life.

We stayed in front of my parents for hours. Half an hour we spend it in silence while the rest I explained what had happened with Danzo, I told my parents of the summoning animals I had signed a contract with and I promised them that no matter what their grandchild would know of them; that he or she would one day come with me to greet them and to meet them. When we were done we left, Itachi walked me home, made me some dinner and then I went to sleep along side of the love of my life.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

How time flied! It was amazing just how fast a month went by, how fast it had been so as to arrange for this day and all of the preparations that had needed tending to so as to get it done on the deadline that Mikoto-san had set. A part of me had been excited, couldn't wait to walk down the isle and finally be dubbed as Itachi's wife, finally become Sakura Haruno Uchiha.

However on the other hand there was another part of me that was uncertain and hesitant. It wasn't that I was getting cold feet, that I was unsure as to whether or not I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with such a powerful, deadly, and influential person. The thing was that I was tired, I was nervous, and I was annoyed beyond all reason. When they say that pregnancy's mood swings can be drastic they sure as hell weren't kidding. In fact its one ride I don't think I'm going to want to ride any time soon.

I'd been up since five in the morning being pampered and treated to all sorts of treatments I thought I'd never be able to experience because I'd never had the money to afford it. Don't get me wrong, a shinobi's pay was pretty good, especially when as a shinobi one conducted and completed a lot of A-rank missions; but that didn't mean it was enough to cover my living expenses, my equipment expenses, medical equipment expenses, and rent. It was just too much money.

After being pampered for three hours I was taken into the Uchiha compound, where I would from that day forward be living in, and taken to none other than Mikoto Uchiha's home. Inside there were a lot of woman waiting for me. Some were to fix my hair, others were fix my makeup and then I even had a couple so as to get me whatever it was I wanted. I wanted water all I had to do was mention was that I was getting thirsty and next thing I knew I had a glass of cold water, a warm tea class, and juice being offered to me.

Ino of course was there also. She, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were my maid of honors and were all to be dressed and fixed up as well. They however didn't have people waiting on them so most of the time they were just sitting around me and making light conversation as our hair was being done and makeup was being fixed.

"I still can't believe you got Gaara to come." Ino had commented. She, like many others, thought Gaara was like Itachi. Emotionless, empty and unapproachable though truth be told it was quite the opposite. Gaara really was a caring kazekage and one who took the happiness and safety of his village and his people seriously. More so even than most lords twice to three times his age.

"Gaara isn't how you think he is. He's nice and a good person to talk to." I said while smiling at Temari. All of their hair was being done in an upward do, which was complete opposite form my own. The woman who had approached me to start fixing my hair were amazed by its unique color, one refused to believe it was real but when she had tried to die it she learned not to mess with it. In the end it was decided, rather I had demanded, that my hair remain lose and down. I didn't want to have to deal with a headache later, especially if I needed to go through the entire ceremony, greet people, and then formally greet the Uchiha's elder council.

By the time we were all dressed and ready it was an hour before sunset. I'd been left alone in a room, left to calm my emotions down and to wait for someone to come get me. It was hard to move around freely in the kimono but I knew that once Itachi saw me in it he would thing the same thing I had though when I'd first seen the dress. Prefect. So when there was a knock on the door I didn't think twice about checking to see who it was or asking who it was. I'd just answered and assured whoever it was to come in. Bad idea.

"It seems you are prepared for the ceremony." none other than Fugaku Uchiha called as he walked into the room and shut the door behind me. Instantly I was on my guard, anxious and worried. I knew he didn't like me, knew that he lost to Mikoto-san and as such I was not to be harmed; however that didn't mean that the old fool hadn't been trying to think of a loop whole.

"Hai, I am ready Fugaku-san." I answered as I tried to get up on my own. However just as unexpected as his arrival had been the hand he offered me so as to aid me was unexpected.

**'Why the hell is he being so damn nice?'** my inner roared and demanded but I ignored her. There was no way I could afford to get violent much less fight in the kimono I was wearing.

"Thank you." I muttered while taking a step back and looking him up and down. Taking a close look at Fugaku Uchiha made me, reluctantly, admit that he was in fact the father of the love of my life. How couldn't be when Itachi had clearly taken after pieces of his personality, his bone structure and of course that kekkei genkai of his.

"You are truly his daughter." Fugaku suddenly mumbled and instantly I froze. As far as the Haruno clan was concerned I didn't think that he'd know anything much less who my parents had been and what they were like. However the look in his eyes and the tone of voice he spoke in was more than a clue that he had not only known my parents but that he'd been close to them. At least to some degree anyway.

"You knew my father." I stated more than questioned. To be honest I didn't mean to use such a suspicious and angry tone of voice, it was just that I alway got defensive whenever someone whom I did not consider close to me either spoke of my parents or acted as if though that had been great friends with them.

"They were my teammates." was all Fugaku said before he tossed me some sort of hair ornament. "Wear it, they would have wanted you to." were the last words he spoke before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me.

A million and one thoughts were rushing through my mind then. He didn't like me, I didn't like him; it was a mutual understanding. So why was it that not only had he walked into the room to help me? Why was it that he spoke to me so kindly and calmly? But most of all what was it that he was giving me something? Anything? Sighing I looked down at what I'd instinctively caught and upon meeting my eyes with the thin, slick, silver necklace with a deep emerald and crimson colored stone on it my eyes widened and teared.

The chain, that Fugaku Uchiha, had given me was one I'd only ever seen in pictures and had been one I had been looking for since my parents first death anniversary. It was the necklace my mother had worn at her own wedding, one she said that had been given to her by a very close and dear friend. The question was, was it possible that said dear friend Ka-san was referring to was in fact Fugaku Uchiha.

I'm not sure how long I stayed looking at the bracelet, how much time passed by but the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door and none other than Mikoto Uchiha walked in through the door. There was a soft, sad smile on her face; once and immediately told me she understood my tears and she knew exactly what had happened.

"I told that fool to wait." she muttered before shaking her head and gently taking the necklace from me so as to secure it into place.

"You and Fugaku-san...you knew my parents." I whispered as she secured it into place and as my hand instinctively went up so as to feel the cold yet warming stone around my neck. It matched my eyes but at the same time it accented the softly colored cherry blossom petals on my kimono perfectly.

"They were his teammates, you mother his first love." she said and instantly my body tensed. Laughing Mikoto shook her head before meeting me eye to eye.

"Sakura, are you ready to become an Uchiha?" she asked me seriously. The look in her eyes was still gentle but it was supported by strength and a fierceness to defend so strong I wasn't sure if she would be kind to me anymore. However the question wasn't one I needed to think about much less one that made me second guess what it was I was about to do. How could I when I knew exactly what it was I wanted, what I needed and who I truly did belong to.

"Hai, as ready as I'll ever be." I responded determinedly wiping away a couple of tears before putting on a happy and confident face. Mikoto-san looked at me for a couple of seconds, looked for what I assumed would be any sign of hesitation or weakness but I knew she'd find none. Itachi was mine, he was the only one I needed to love and who's love I needed. I knew this and he knew this as well.

"Then lets go." she said before walking me out of the room and handing me to Kakashi.

It was amazing just how well Kakashi and the rest of my team could clean up. Sure I knew that Sasuke was capable of it but I never thought that there'd be a day in which I'd ever see him addressed for the right occasion. He however was at the alter along side Itachi, Shisui, and Naruto. My best friends were all standing in front of the isle, each counting down until it was their turn to go while Mikoto-san smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family my daughter." she whispered before teleporting herself into place at the front of the room and to her husbands side. It was easy to forget that she'd been a shinobi once, that she too was capable of killing and fighting just as fiercely as I or shishou could.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, a taunting sort of look in his eye. His arm was supporting me, and though I knew that no matter what would happen, no matter who I married and where life took us Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai would always be there to back me up, I couldn't help but to feel a little fear.

"As ready as I'll ever be, oh and Kakashi?"

"Hai?"

"Don't rush it. You are going to do this right." I growled before we both took a step and started walking down the isle.

The room the ceremony was in was amazing and filled with the scent of the most exotic and beautiful flowers I'd ever seen in my life. What was more was the openness of the room and how no matter how many people walked in, no matter the fact that I knew the number of people in said room should have been impossible, I did not feel the least bit claustrophobic. In fact the walk and shishou's words were all just a blur. The only moments I could remember perfectly and with so much clarity was the moment Fugaku-san gave me the necklace, the moment Mikoto-san put it on me and the instant shishou had pronounced Itachi and I husband and wife.

Soon after the reception started and all of Konoha was out and about the market area. The doors to the Uchiha compound had been open and allowed civilians in so as to celebrate the wedding of the heir. In all honesty I knew it was Itachi's insisting, that he had convinced his mother and his father that it'd be best to share this occasion with everyone in Konoha so as to make me happy. Sometimes I felt as if I didn't deserve him, as if I was dreaming and when I woke up I'd go into the deepest depression possible. Other times I knew for certain that this wasn't a dream, that it was my life and that no matter what anyone said or did Itachi was now mine.

"You sure you're not going to regret this?" Naruto had asked when it was his turn to dance with me. Not too far form us Itachi was speaking with other clan members, Sasuke was with Akiko? Well that was new.

"Of course, I love him Naruto." I said while gently punching him in the arm. He was about to protest, to add to his nonsense but before he could go on Itachi came and broke us up.

"I will take my bride back now Uzamaki-san." he said and thus caused Naruto's eyes to widened. A little freaked out Naruto walked away and soon Itachi and I were dancing, avoiding anyone and everyone who tried to get near us and eventually ended up at my parents memorial stone.

"I'm married." I whispered as I touched the necklace that Fugaku-san had given me. Upon noticing it Itachi raised a brow.

"It was my mothers, she wore it to her wedding." I said as I allowed for a couple of tears to fall before turning and smiling at the love of the life and the man whom I had married.

"Where..."

"Fugaku-san." I answered honestly. There was several moments of silence that passed by but after a while Itachi just shook it off, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. For anyone who didn't know him, didn't know the real Itachi and only saw the shinobi that he was, they would have called me a liar had I told them that Itachi was happy. Truth was that he was. It may have been hard for him to show his emotions, to let down his guard and get rid of his masks but when it did happen it was real.

"Lets go home." I muttered as reached so as to meet his lips with mine.

"Hn." was the last and only word I heard before he teleported us into a room and we both began to rip each others cloths off.

**A/N: So that's that. Hope you enjoyed reading Being bound and thank you everyone for all of your reviews and ideas! XD Truly I appreciate it. I will be working on the last part of the trilogy to Found and Bound but I'm not sure when I'll begin posting and what not. In the meantime I will post up another fanfic so if you want please read and review. Once again thanks and take care! XD **


End file.
